Магия любви Часть первая
by Yael1
Summary: Гарри случайно попадает в прошлое, становится другом Северуса Снейпа. Вернулся ли Гарри домой или погиб, спасая жизнь Снейпа? Даже Дамблдор не знает ответ на этот вопрос...мпрег
1. Пролог

Магия любви

Автор: Яэль

Бета: Olga

Пейринг: ГП/СС

Рейтинг: R

Жанр: романс/драма

Диклаймер: ни на что не претендую, все герои Роулинг

Саммари: Гарри случайно попадает в прошлое, становится другом Северуса Снейпа. Вернулся ли Гарри домой или погиб, спасая жизнь Снейпа? Даже Дамблдор не знает ответ на этот вопрос...

Предупреждение: упоминаются события 5-ой книги, mpreg

**Пролог **

Никто не знал, что побудило Вольдеморта напасть на Хогвартс в последний день учебного года. Никто даже не успел понять, что произошло, когда древние заклинания, охраняющие замок перестали действовать, и десятки Пожирателей Смерти и дементоров оказались на территории школы.

Битва продолжалась уже более двух часов. Авроры, члены Ордена Феникса и учителя пытались не допустить проникновения Пожирателей Смерти в замок, где младшие ученики находились под присмотром старшеклассников в Большом зале. Снейп пытался прорваться к Поттеру, который сражался с Вольдемортом. Темный Лорд выбился из сил, Гарри тоже, но шестнадцатилетний подросток продолжал посылать в своего врага проклятие за проклятием. Неожиданно раздалось пение феникса, а через несколько секунд в руках Поттера мелькнул меч Гриффиндора. С диким криком Вольдеморт упал на землю.

Снейп увидел, как несколько Пожирателей Смерти послали заклинания в Гарри, но тот успел создать защиту. Краем глаза профессор увидел Рона Уизли, который тоже пытался пробраться к Гарри. "Что он здесь делает?! Он ведь должен был оставаться в замке!" - в панике подумал Северус.

Рон был уже почти возле Гарри, когда один из Пожирателей заметил его.

Один прыжок, и луч зеленого цвета, который должен был убить Рона, попал в Гарри Поттера.

Яркая вспышка белого цвета ослепила всех, а когда зрение вернулось, то Гарри Поттера нигде не было. Он просто исчез… Единственное напоминание о его существовании – тело Вольдеморта с мечом Гриффиндора в груди.

Спустя несколько минут битва закончилась.

К ночи всех арестованных Пожирателей Смерти переправили в Министерство, тело Вольдеморта уничтожили, а раненных и убитых отправили в больницу Св. Мунго. Убитые… Десятки имен… Снейп вздохнул. Он выжил. В очередной раз. Люпин, Тонкс, Билл Уизли, Хагрид, Флетчер, Кингсли и десятки других погибли. И Поттер! Если бы не тупость Уизли, то Поттер был бы жив. Но в этот раз Мальчику-Который-Выжил не повезло.

- Альбус, но почему ты так уверен, что нет смысла искать Поттера? - в очередной раз спросил Северус. - Если ты не заметил, то его тело не нашли. Он пропал, Альбус, но возможно он где-то лежит живой и ждет, чтоб его нашли!

- Северус, если мы даже обыщем всю страну, то мы не найдем Гарри. Его нет. Я знаю, что он умер.

- Откуда, Альбус? Откуда ты это знаешь? - Северус не мог объяснить самому себе, почему для него было так важно, чтобы Поттер выжил.

Он ненавидел мальчишку так же, как когда-то ненавидел его отца. После смерти Блэка их взаимная неприязнь усилилась. Снейп знал, что Гарри винит его в этой смерти. В глубине души профессор осознавал, что да, он прав, в этом есть доля его вины. И это только усиливало его ненависть к парню. Казалось, он должен был радоваться - "Золотой Мальчик" не будет больше нарушать школьные правила и ходить по ночам в своем плаще-невидимке. Но радости не было. А только пустота, словно он потерял что-то очень важное, необходимое для жизни. Стало тяжело дышать, а в сердце появилась постоянная ноющая боль… Словно вырвали кусочек его души… Если она у него еще осталась…

- Северус… - Альбус с грустью смотрел на него. - Гарри действительно не погиб. В этой битве. Нет, это заклятие не убило его, но каким-то образом Гарри оказался в 1976 году. Мне очень жаль, Северус...

- Нет, нет… Альбус, этого не может быть! Это был Поттер?! Как? Как это могло произойти?! Нет!!

- Мне очень жаль, Северус. Себастьян Гарольд Паркер это и был Гарри Поттер. И ты знаешь, как он погиб.

Директор говорил что-то еще, но Северус не слышал его. Его друг, единственный настоящий друг, человек, которого он любил, был Гарри Поттер.

Он не помнил, как вернулся в свои комнаты. Достал старый фотоальбом. Он не открывал этот альбом с того дня, как его друг погиб. Погиб, спасая его жизнь.


	2. Себастьян Гарольд Паркер

**Глава первая. Себастьян Гарольд Паркер **

_1 сентября 1976 год. _

Северус Снейп сидел за столом Слизерина. Это был его шестой год обучения в Хогвартсе и он не ожидал ничего хорошего. Завтра начнутся занятия, а вместе с ними и издевательства Поттера и его друзей, насмешки Люциуса и других слизеринцев.

Северус наблюдал за сортировкой и в очередной раз думал о том, как бы сложилась его жизнь, не попади он в Слизерин. Возможно, у него появились бы друзья, его бы уважали за ум и знания, но нет... Он был слизеринцем, учеником факультета, который пользовался самой дурной репутацией, особенно в эти дни... И даже на своем факультете он не смог найти друзей из-за своей бедности. Люциус Малфой презирал бедных волшебников, а он, Северус Снейп, был из бедной семьи. А Малфой являлся лидером слизеринцев. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы связываться с ним...

Сортировка почти подошла к концу, когда Северус заметил подростка с длинными темными волосами и ярко-зелеными глазами. По всей видимости, он ждал сортировки вместе с первоклассниками. Это было странно, поскольку в Хогвартс очень редко принимали учеников старше 11 лет.

- А теперь, позвольте вам представить нового ученика шестого класса – Себастьяна Гарольда Паркера, - сказал Дамблдор. – Да, я знаю, что в Хогвартс не принимают учеников из других школ, но всегда есть исключения.

- Слизерин! – спустя несколько секунд выкрикнула шляпа.

Северус заметил, что зеленые глаза Себастьяна были пустые и равнодушные. Очень медленно, словно ему было тяжело идти, новый ученик направился к слезиринскому столу. Он сел на ближайшее свободное место, которое оказалось как раз напротив Северуса.

- Северус Снейп. Добро пожаловать в Слизерин.

- Себастьян, - коротко ответил новый ученик и начал играться с едой на своей тарелке. Но Северус успел заметить небольшой огонек в зеленых глазах.

- Эй, Паркер, не советую тебе общаться с этим клоуном, - раздался рядом противный голос Люциуса. – Меня зовут Люциус Малфой и я расскажу тебе, с кем действительно имеет смысл общаться, а кто не стоит твоего внимания.

К удивлению Северуса, Себастьян не пожал протянутую руку Малфоя, а равнодушно сказал:

- Я сам решу, кто стоит моего внимания, Малфой. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел что-нибудь поесть.

Глаза Люциуса опасно сверкнули:

- Паркер, у тебя слишком длинный язык для нового ученика. Ты, по-видимому, не знаешь с кем связываешься. Будь осторожней, Паркер!

Себастьян удивленно поднял брови.

- Ты мне угрожаешь, Малфой? Если да, то мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но мне угрожали более опасные личности, и я пока еще жив. Так что советую тебе вернуться к ужину.

- Я тебе предупредил, Паркер, - прошипел Малфой и пошел на свое место.

Северус заметил, что многие ученики наблюдали за этой сценой.

- Мистер Снейп, можно вас на минутку, - раздался сзади голос Дамблдора.

- Северус, я хотел бы тебя попросить об одолжении. Это касается мистера Паркера.

- Я слушаю, директор.

- Дело в том, что мистер Паркер попал в Хогвартс случайно. Он не хотел оставаться здесь, но у нас сейчас нет никакой возможности вернуть его домой. И нет, мистер Снейп, я не могу вам сказать, откуда он, в какой он школе раньше учился, где живел и т.д. И он тоже не ответит на эти вопросы. Ни вам, ни кому-либо другому. Понимаешь, Северус, Себастьян недавно пережил большое потрясение. Он участвовал в битве, в которой погибло очень много его друзей, сам он был тяжело ранен. Он пролежал в больничном крыле почти месяц. И он не может оставаться в общежитии вместе с другими учениками.

- Но при чем тут я? – удивленно спросил Северус.

- Терпение, мистер Снейп, - улыбнулся директор. – Себастьян будет жить в отдельной комнате в подземельях. Но я не хочу, чтоб он жил один. Поэтому я хотел узнать, согласны ли вы жить с Себастьяном в одной комнате? Я должен вас предупредить, что он очень замкнут, а по ночам его могут преследовать кошмары, так что подумайте хорошенько, прежде, чем соглашаться.

- Я согласен, профессор Дамблдор, - ответил Северус. Друзей у него не было, а Себастьян был не хуже других слизеринцев.

- Спасибо, Северус. Но я должен предупредить тебя. Себастьян очень многое пережил. Его родители погибли, когда он был совсем маленький. Год назад его крестного убили прямо у Себастьяна на глазах, и теперь еще эта битва... Постарайся не спрашивать его ни о чем, пока он сам не расскажет.

Северус кивнул, стараясь переварить услышанное. Неудивительно, что у этого парня были такие пустые глаза. А он еще час назад переживал, что у него мало денег и нет друзей!

Когда они вернулись к столу, Северус молча сел на свое место, в то время, как Дамблдор сказал Себастьяну:

- Мистер Паркер, вы будете делить комнату с мистером Снейпом. После ужина профессор Томсон покажет вам вашу комнату. Все ваши вещи уже там.

Себастьян сердито взглянул на директора, но промолчал. Остаток ужина прошел в молчании.

- Мистер Паркер, Мистер Снейп, следуйте, пожалуйста, за мной, - сказала профессор Томсон – декан Слизерина.

Их комнаты находились в подземельях. Томсон сказала им пароль и ушла.

Северус с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. Их квартира, состоящая из спальни, гостиной и ванной была довольно уютной.

- Здесь мило, - сказал Северус, надеясь как-то разрядить обстановку.

Себастьян только пожал плечами.

- Себастьян, на какой кровати ты хочешь спать?

- Мне все равно, - грубо ответил Себастьян, но тут же, что-то похожее на раскаяние промелькнуло в его глазах.

- Северус, извини. Я не хотел срываться на тебе, просто... Я не хотел оставаться в Хогвартсе, я не хотел посещать занятия, я не хотел быть среди людей! Я надеялся, что смогу остаться в замке, в самой отдаленной части, подальше ото всех и просто подождать, пока можно будет вернуться домой! Но нет! Дамблдор решил, что он знает, что для меня лучше! И еще втянул в это тебя! Я уверен, что у тебя нет никакого желания нянчиться со мной, вместо того, чтоб проводить время со своими друзьями!

- У меня нет друзей среди слизеринцев, - наконец смог прервать эту тираду Северус. – Малфой постарался... Он презирает бедных, а я...

- Малфой ублюдок. Я знаю о нем больше, чем ты думаешь. – Себастьян немного успокоился. – Так ты значит ты... эээ... ты не против жить здесь, а не со всеми слизеринцами?

- Нет. Как я уже сказал, здесь довольно мило.

- Ок. Только я должен тебя предупредить, Северус, у меня бывают очень часто кошмары... Так что... вот... Подумай хорошенько.

- Директор предупредил меня.

Себастьян кивнул. Неожиданно он стал очень серьезен.

- Северус, я могу говорить во сне. Это бывает редко, но бывает. Ты должен поклясться, что то что ты услышишь, не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты. Это очень серьезно и очень опасно. И многое поставлено на карту. Именно поэтому я хотел жить один. Видимо, директор тебе доверяет, раз он решил так рискнуть. Но ты должен мне дать Клятву Волшебника.

Северус в шоке смотрел на него. Клятва Волшебника! Что такое могло произойти с этим парнем! Во что он ввязался?!

- Хорошо Себастьян, я дам Клятву Волшебника. Ты сам произнесешь заклинание или позовешь Дамблдора?

- Я позову Дамблдора, - сказал Себастьян, подходя к камину.

Через двадцать минут директор ушел. Он был явно доволен собой.

Северус знал, что теперь он не сможет рассказать о тайнах Себастьяна, даже если очень захочет. По крайней мере в ближайшие двадцать лет, а точнее до июня 1996 года. Да, Себастьян Паркер многое скрывал. Очень многое.

- Спокойной ночи, Северус, - прервал его размышления голос Себастьяна.

- Спокойной ночи.

Но мистер Паркер, не смотря на свои тайны, был намного лучше остальных слезиринцев. Да, черт возьми, намного лучше во всех отношениях! Особенно с его необыкновенными зелеными глазами...


	3. Êîøìàðû è ãðÿçíîêðîâêà

**_Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ. Êîøìàðû è ãðÿçíîêðîâêà._**

Ñåâåðóñà ðàçáóäèë ÷åé-òî êðèê. Îí íå ñðàçó ïîíÿë, â ÷åì äåëî, ïîêà íå âñïîìíèë ñâîåãî íîâîãî ñîñåäà ïî êîìíàòå. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ìåòàëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, ïî åãî ëèöó òåêëè ñëåçû: «Íåò, íåò! Îí íå óìåð, íå óìåð! Îí ïðîñòî óïàë! Îí íå ìîã óìåðåòü!! Îí îáåùàë, ÷òî âñåãäà áóäåò ðÿäîì, ÷òî íå îñòàâèò ìåíÿ! Ïðîôåññîð, ïóñòèòå ìåíÿ! Îí íå óìåð!!»

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïðîñíèñü! – çàêðè÷àë Ñåâåðóñ. – Òû â Õîãâàðòñå! Ýòî ïðîñòî ñîí!

Ñåáàñòüÿí îòêðûë ãëàçà, íî áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ. 

- Îí íå óìåð, íå óìåð, - øåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Îí îáåùàë, ÷òî çàáåðåò ìåíÿ îò Äóðñëåé, ÷òî ìû áóäåì æèòü âìåñòå. Îí îáåùàë, ÷òî âñåãäà áóäåò ðÿäîì! Îí...

Íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿâ, ãäå îí íàõîäèòñÿ, Ñåáàñòüÿí çàìîë÷àë è ïîïûòàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ. ß èçâèíÿþñü...

- Òåáå íå çà ÷òî èçâèíÿòüñÿ! Õî÷åøü ÿ ñõîæó â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî è âîçüìó äëÿ òåáÿ êàêîå-íèáóäü çåëüå?

- Íåò, íå íàäî. Òî÷íåå, ìíå íåëüçÿ. ß íå çíàë, ÷òî åñëè ïðèíèìàòü çåëüÿ äëÿ ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé êàæäóþ íî÷ü, ìîæåò ïîÿâèòüñÿ çàâèñèìîñòü... È âîò òåïåðü ìíå íåëüçÿ ïðèíèìàòü íèêàêèå óñûïëÿþùèå çåëüÿ... ß ïîéäó ïîñèæó â ãîñòèíîé âîçëå êàìèíà.

- Õî÷åøü, ÿ ïîñèæó ñ òîáîé?

- Íåò, íå íàäî. Ëîæèñü ñïàòü, Ñåâåðóñ, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñåáàñòüÿí âûøåë â ãîñòèíóþ. 

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ óòðîì, òî Ñåáàñòüÿíà â ñïàëüíå íå áûëî. 

- Òû âîîáùå áîëüøå íå ëîæèëñÿ? – ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ ñâîåãî ñîñåäà, íàéäÿ åãî â ãîñòèíîé. Òîò ñèäåë íà ïîëó âîçëå êàìèíà è ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü. 

- Íåò. À ÷òî óæå óòðî?

- Äà, çàâòðàê ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ìîë÷à íàïðàâèëèñü â Áîëüøîé çàë íà çàâòðàê. Ìàëôîé óæå óñïåë íàñòðîèòü âñåõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ ïðîòèâ Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- Ìàëôîé óæå ïîñòàðàëñÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà çàìåòèë, êàê íà íèõ ñìîòðÿò ñëåçèðèíöû.

- ß âèæó. Äóìàþ, íàì ñòîèò äåðæàòüñÿ âìåñòå. Îò Ìàëôîÿ ìîæíî âñåãî îæèäàòü. Îí èç òåõ, êòî ëþáèò íàïàñòü íà ïðîòèâíèêà ñçàäè.

- Ýòî òî÷íî. Íî êàê òû ýòî óçíàë, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

Ñåáàñòüÿí óñìåõíóëñÿ.

- Ñêàæåì òàê. Ó íèõ ýòî ñåìåéíîå. 

Òóò Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ìàðîäåðû ñìîòðÿò â èõ ñòîðîíó. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, âèäèøü òåõ ïàðíåé çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì? Ó ìåíÿ ñ íèìè îôèöèàëüíàÿ âðàæäà, òàê ÷òî ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî è òåáå äîñòàíåòñÿ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàðîäåðîâ è íàõìóðèëñÿ. 

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ÿ ìîãó çà ñåáÿ ïîñòîÿòü. Ê òîìó æå… ê òîìó æå ÿ ìîãó èõ øàíòàæèðîâàòü, åñëè îíè ïåðåóñåðäñòâóþò â ñâîèõ øóòî÷êàõ. 

- Øàíòàæèðîâàòü?! Òû â ïåðâûé ðàç èõ âèäèøü! ×òî òû ïðî íèõ ìîæåøü çíàòü?

- Ñåâåðóñ, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñâîè êàíàëû äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ èíôîðìàöèè. È ÿ íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. 

Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíè ïðîäîëæèëè çàâòðàêàòü ìîë÷à, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ñëèçåðèíöåâ, êîòîðûå ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü è ïîñìàòðèâàëè â èõ ñòîðîíó. Íåîæèäàííî Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí íàïðÿãñÿ è âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðèò â ñòîðîíó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ñòîëà. Ïðîñëåäèâ çà åãî âçãëÿäîì, Ñåâåðóñ óâèäåë Ëèëè Ýâàíñ. Îíà, êàê îáû÷íî, ðóãàëàñü ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Âèäèìî, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íà ñåáå âçãëÿä Ñåáàñòüÿíà, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â èõ ñòîðîíó. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ çåëåíûìè. Ñåáàñòüÿí áûñòðî îòâåë ãëàçà è ñæàë âèëêó òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî åãî êóëàêè ïîáåëåëè. 

- Êàêîé ó íàñ ïåðâûé óðîê? – ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò.

- ÇÎÒÑ âìåñòå ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì.

Ñåáàñòüÿí çàñòîíàë:

- Ãðèôôèíäîð è Ãðþì ... ß ýòîãî íå ïåðåæèâó...

- Òû çíàåøü Ãðþìà? Îí âåäü òîëüêî ïåðâûé ãîä ïðåïîäàåò, - óäèâèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ.

- ß ïðîâàëÿëñÿ ïî÷òè ìåñÿö â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé. Óñïåë ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñî âñåìè ïðîôåññîðàìè. Ïîéäåì ñêîðåå, çàéìåì õîðîøèå ìåñòà. Ýòî äîëæåí áûòü èíòåðåñíûé óðîê.

Îíè ïðèøëè â êëàññ ïåðâûå è çàíÿëè ìåñòà âïåðåäè.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî òû ïîãëÿäûâàë íà Ýâàíñ çà çàâòðàêîì. Èìåé â âèäó, ÷òî îíà ãðÿçíîêðîâêà.

- Ïîñëóøàé, Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîöåäèë Ñåáàñòüÿí ñêâîçü çóáû. – Ìîÿ ìàìà áûëà ìàãëîðîæäåííàÿ, òàê æå, êàê è ìîÿ ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà. ß âûðîñ ñðåäè ìàãëîâ, òàê ÷òî åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, ëó÷øå ñðàçó ñêàæè äèðåêòîðó, ÷òî òû íå ñìîæåøü ñî ìíîé æèòü. 

- Èçâèíè, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. – ß ïðîñòî...

- Ïîòîì ïîãîâîðèì, - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî â êëàññ íà÷àëè çàõîäèòü ó÷åíèêè. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â êëàññ çàøåë ïðîôåññîð Ãðþì. Åãî èñêóññòâåííûé ãëàç áåøåíî âðàùàëñÿ.

- Ñåãîäíÿ ìû áóäåì èçó÷àòü Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå çàêëÿòèÿ, - ïðîãðîõîòàë îí. – Êòî ìíå ìîæåò ðàññêàçàòü, î ÷åì èäåò ðå÷ü? Äà ìèññ Ýâàíñ?

- Åñòü òðè çàêëÿòèÿ, ïðèìåíåíèå êîòîðûõ çàïðåùåíî. Èìïåðèóñ, Êðóöèóñ è Àâàäà Êåäàâðà.

- Ïðàâèëüíî, ìèññ Ýâàíñ. Äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ãðèôôèíäîðó. Êòî ìíå ìîæåò ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî òàêîå çàêëÿòèå Èìïåðèóñ? Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï?

Ñåâåðóñ ðàññêàçàë âñå, ÷òî çíàë ïðî ýòî çàêëÿòèå è çàðàáîòàë äåñÿòü î÷êîâ.

Ãðþì äîñòàë èç áàíêè ïàóêà.

- Èìïåðèî, - ñêàçàë îí. Ïàóê íà÷àë êóâûðêàòüñÿ è ïîäïðûãèâàòü. Âñå, êðîìå Ñåáàñòüÿíà, çàñìåÿëèñü.

- Ýòî íå ñìåøíî, - ïðîðû÷àë Ãðþì. – Íà ìåñòå ýòîãî ïàóêà ìîã áûòü ëþáîé èç âàñ. À ÷òî òàêîå Êðóöèóñ? Ìèñòåð Ëîíãîáîòòîì?

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîáëåäíåë, êîãäà Ôðýíê íà÷àë ðàññêàçûâàòü ïðî Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå.

- Âû õîòèòå ÷òî-òî äîáàâèòü ìèñòåð Ïàðêåð? – ñïðîñèë Ãðþì, êîãäà Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîäíÿë ðóêó. 

- Äà. Åñëè ÷åëîâåê õî÷åò ïðèìåíèòü Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå, òî îí äîëæåí õîòåòü ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü, äîëæåí íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ÷óæîé áîëüþ. Åñëè æå êòî-òî ïðîèçíîñèò ýòî çàêëèíàíèå â ïîðûâå ÿðîñòè, òî îíî íå ïîäåéñòâóåò.

- Ïðàâèëüíî, ìèñòåð Ïàðêåð. Äâàäöàòü î÷êîâ Ñëèçåðèíó.

Â êëàññå çàøóìåëè.

- Ýé, Ïàðêåð, ýòî èç ñîáñòâåííîãî îïûòà, äà? – êðèêíóë Áëýê.

Ñåáàñòüÿí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, à Ãðþì ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå íà âòîðîì ïàóêå, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî óâåëè÷èâ åãî. 

- Êòî ìíå ðàññêàæåò ïðî Óáèéñòâåííîå ïðîêëÿòèå? Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?

- Óáèéñòâåííîå ïðîêëÿòèå âûçûâàåò ìîìåíòàëüíóþ ñìåðòü. Ñëîâà çàêëèíàíèÿ «Àâàäà Êåäàâðà», êîíòðçàêëÿòèÿ íå ñóùåñòâóåò, - îòâåòèë Äæåéìñ.

- Ýòî íåïðàâäà.

- Ïðîñòèòå, ìèñòåð Ïàðêåð?

- ×åëîâåê ìîæåò îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ ïîñëå Óáèéñòâåííîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ, åñëè êòî-òî äîáðîâîëüíî îòäàë ñâîþ æèçíü, ÷òîá ñïàñòè åãî. 

- È òû çíàåøü òàêîãî ÷åëîâåêà, Ïàðêåð? – íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèë Áëýê.

- Äà, çíàþ, - î÷åíü òèõî îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- È êòî æå çà íåãî îòäàë æèçíü? – ñïðîñèë Ïîòòåð íåäîâåð÷èâî. 

- Åãî ìàòü, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Ïðîôåññîð, ýòî ïðàâäà? Ìîæíî ñïàñòè êîãî-òî îò Óáèéñòâåííîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ? – ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè. Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë íåîáû÷àéíî áëåäåí.

- ß íå çíàþ íè îäíîãî òàêîãî ñëó÷àÿ, íî ñóùåñòâóåò ëåãåíäà, ÷òî åñëè ïðèíåñòè ñåáÿ â æåðòâó ðàäè ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà, òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ è îòäåëàòüñÿ øðàìîì â âèäå ìîëíèè, à çàêëÿòèå ïîïàäåò â òîãî, êòî åãî ïðîèçíåñ. Â äðåâíîñòè ëþäè î÷åíü ÷àñòî ýòèì ïîëüçîâàëèñü è òåì ñàìûì ñïàñàëè æèçíü ñâîèì áëèçêèì, íî â íàøè äíè... ÿ íå çíàþ. 

- Íî ïî÷åìó ëþäè íå ïûòàëèñü íàéòè ýòî êîíòðçàêëÿòèå? – ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè. 

- Ìîæåò òû áóäåøü åãî èñêàòü, Ýâàíñ? Òû ÷òî ðåøèëà îòäàòü çà êîãî-òî ñâîþ æèçíü? – ñïðîñèë Ïåòòèãðþ.

- À òû áû ïðåäïî÷åë æèòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî òâîé ðåáåíîê óìåð, à òû ìîã åãî ñïàñòè? 

- Òèõî! – ðÿâêíóë Ãðþì, äîñòàâàÿ ïîñëåäíåãî ïàóêà. – Åñëè êòî-òî çàõî÷åò óçíàòü îá ýòîé ëåãåíäå, ïîèùèòå â áèáëèîòåêå, à ÿ õî÷ó âàì ïîêàçàòü Óáèéñòâåííîå ïðîêëÿòèå. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïðîñèäåë äî êîíöà óðîêà, ñìîòðÿ â îäíó òî÷êó è íå ðåàãèðóÿ íè íà ÷òî. Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãðþì áðîñàåò íà íåãî áåñïîêîéíûå âçãëÿäû. Êîãäà ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê è âñå íà÷àëè ðàñõîäèòüñÿ, ïðîôåññîð ïîäîøåë ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó è ñêàçàë î÷åíü òèõî, ñìîòðÿ íà åãî ëîá:

- Èíîãäà, ÷òîá ñïàñòè ìíîãèõ íàì ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèíîñèòü â æåðòâó ñâîèõ áëèçêèõ.

- ß çíàþ! – îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí. – ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó áûòü çäåñü! Çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó èõ âñåõ ñïàñòè, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó âñå èçìåíèòü, íî...

- Ñêîðî ýòî âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ è ìû ñìîæåì îòïðàâèòü òåáÿ äîìîé, - ñêàçàë Ãðþì.

Ñåáàñòüÿí êèâíóë è âûøåë èç êëàññà.

- Î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèëè? – óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ýòî... ÿ íå èìåþ ïðàâà îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü... Èçâèíè, Ñåâåðóñ. 

Îñòàòîê äíÿ ïðîøåë ñïîêîéíî. Ïîñëå óæèíà Ñåáàñòüÿí ñèäåë â ãîñòèíîé è äåëàë óðîêè, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèëñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë ïðî Ýâàíñ...

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òåáÿ íàó÷èëè, ÷òî óâàæàþùèé ñåáÿ ÷èñòîêðîâíûé âîëøåáíèê íå äîëæåí îáùàòüñÿ ñ ìàãëàìè è ìàãëîðîæäåííûìè. Â âàøåì ïîíèìàíèè òàêèå, êàê ÿ, ãðÿçü. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò.

Ñåâåðóñ íå çíàë, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. Åãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñþ æèçíü ó÷èëè, ÷òî ìàãëû è ìàãëîðîæäåííûå ýòî ëþäè íèçøåé ðàñû. Íî Ñåáàñòüÿí... îí áûë íè÷óòü íå õóæå åãî. À Ýâàíñ, êîòîðàÿ âñåãäà çà âñåõ çàñòóïàëàñü è áûëà ëó÷øåé ó÷åíèöåé ïî âñåì ïðåäìåòàì, êðîìå çåëèé. ×åì îíà õóæå òîãî æå Áëýêà? 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, èçâèíè. Ïðîñòî î÷åíü òðóäíî çàáûòü âñå, ÷åìó òåáÿ ó÷èëè íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåé æèçíè. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Âèäèìî, îí íå îæèäàë èçâèíåíèé. À ïîòîì îí óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Èçâèíåíèÿ ïðèíèìàþòñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Íàäåþñü, ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü ñìîãó èçìåíèòü òâîå ìíåíèå. 

«À îí î÷åíü ñèìïàòè÷íûé, êîãäà óëûáàåòñÿ,» - ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ. «Íåò! Ìíå íåëüçÿ òàê äóìàòü! ß çíàþ åãî òîëüêî äâà äíÿ, ê òîìó æå... ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ó íåãî äðóãèå èíòåðåñû .»


	4. Ðàçãîâîð íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå

**_Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ. Ðàçãîâîð íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå._**

- Íàøåë! – ðàäîñòíî âîñêëèêíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- ×òî èìåííî?

- Çâóêîíåïðîíèöàåìîå çàêëèíàíèå. Òåïåðü òû ñìîæåøü ñïàòü ñïîêîéíî ïî íî÷àì.

Ñåáàñòüÿí óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïûòàëñÿ íàéòè ýòî çàêëèíàíèå, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî íå äàåò ñïàòü ñâîåìó ñîñåäó ïî êîìíàòå. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, òû âåäü çíàåøü, ÷òî ìíå ýòî íå ìåøàåò. Ê òîìó æå, ëó÷øå, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ðàçáóäèëè, êîãäà òåáå ñíÿòñÿ âñå ýòè êîøìàðû. 

- Ñåâ, ñî ìíîé áóäåò âñå â ïîðÿäêå. À òû íå ìîæåøü íå ñïàòü èç-çà ìåíÿ.

- Ñåâ? – Ñåâåðóñ óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâè, íå çíàÿ, òî ëè óëûáàòüñÿ, òî ëè ñðî÷íî âñïîìíèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü ìåðçêîå çàêëèíàíèå è èñïûòàòü åãî íà Ñåáàñòüÿíå.

- Óïñ... èçâèíè. ß íå áóäó òåáÿ òàê íàçûâàòü, åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü. - ñìóùåííî îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

«À îí òàêîé ñèìïàòè÷íûé, êîãäà ñìóùàåòñÿ» - ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Âîîáùå-òî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ. Çàâòðà ó íàñ ÇÎÒÑ âìåñòå ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì. Ãðþì îáåùàë ïîêàçàòü íàì, êàê äåéñòâóåò çàêëèíàíèå Èìïåðèóñ. 

- Ýòî áóäåò èíòåðåñíî. Íå ìíîãèå ñìîãóò ïîáîðîòü Èìïåðèóñ ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà. 

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü îíè ñíîâà ïðèøëè ïåðâûå íà óðîê è çàíÿëè ìåñòà âïåðåäè.

- Ñíèâåëóñ! – ðàçäàëñÿ ñçàäè ãîëîñ Áëýêà. – Ìû òàê äàâíî íå âèäåëèñü! Òû åùå íå êóïèë ñåáå øàìïóíü? Àõ, ïðîñòè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ó òâîåé ñåìüè íåò äåíåã íà ýòî, äà? 

- Çàòî ó òâîåé ñåìüè äîñòàòî÷íî äåíåã, Áëýê. Âîò òîëüêî òåáå ïðèøëîñü óéòè èç äîìà, íå ïðàâäà ëè? Êñòàòè, êàê ïîæèâàåò òâîé áðàòèê? Îí óæå öåëóåò áîòèíêè Âîëüäåìîðòà? – çëî ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí. Îí íå îæèäàë, ÷òî Áëýê áóäåò ñìåÿòüñÿ íàä ÷åëîâåêîì èç-çà áåäíîñòè.

Ñèðèóñ ïîáëåäíåë. 

- Òû...òû..

- ×òî òàêîå, Áëýê? Ïîòåðÿë äàð ðå÷è? Èëè ýòî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ìàìî÷êå òàê íà òåáÿ ïîäåéñòâîâàëè? 

Áëýê ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ïàëî÷êó, íî Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë áûñòðåå. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ñèðèóñ óñïåë ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, åãî ïàëî÷êà áûëà â ðóêàõ ó Ñåáàñòüÿíà. 

- Òû ìíå çà ýòî çàïëàòèøü, Ïàðêåð, - ïðîøèïåë Áëýê, óâèäÿ, ÷òî Ãðþì çàøåë â êëàññ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ, âîçâðàùàÿ Ñèðèóñó ïàëî÷êó.

- Òåáå íå ñòîèëî ýòîãî äåëàòü, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. – Áëýê òåïåðü ïîñòàðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü òåáå êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü.

- Ñåâ, ÿ íå òåðïëþ, êîãäà ëþäåé óíèæàþò èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ó íèõ íåò äåíåã. Ýòî íèçêî. Ê òîìó æå, Ñèðèóñ ñëèøêîì ñàìîóâåðåí è áåñïå÷åí. Ýòî íå äîâåäåò åãî äî äîáðà. 

- À îòêóäà òû çíàåøü î åãî ñåìüå?

Íî Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

- Êëàññ, ñåãîäíÿ ìû áóäåì áîëåå äîñêîíàëüíî èçó÷àòü çàêëÿòèå Èìïåðèóñ. ß áóäó âûçûâàòü âàñ ïî îäíîìó, à âû áóäåòå ïûòàòüñÿ ïîáîðîòü çàêëÿòèå.

Ñåáàñòüÿí íàáëþäàë, êàê ó÷åíèêè ïðûãàëè, ïåëè, ñêàêàëè íà îäíîé íîæêè, ãîâîðèëè ãëóïîñòè. Òîëüêî Ëèëè è Ñåâåðóñ ïûòàëèñü ñáðîñèòü çàêëÿòèå. 

Êîãäà î÷åðåäü äîøëà äî íåãî, Ñåáàñòüÿí ñáðîñèë çàêëÿòèå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó. Âåñü êëàññ áûë â øîêå. Ãðþì òîëüêî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ëèöî Ñåáàñòüÿíà íå âûðàæàëî íè÷åãî. 

- Êàê ó òåáÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà îíè âûøëè èç êëàññà.

- Ñåâ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ó ìåíÿ áûë îïûò... Ñêàæåì òàê, ÷òî ýòà ñïîñîáíîñòü ñïàñëà ìíå íåñêîëüêî ðàç æèçíü. Íî òû òîæå ïûòàëñÿ ñáðîñèòü, à ýòî î÷åíü õîðîøî äëÿ ïåðâîãî ðàçà. 

Â ýòî âðåìÿ ìèìî íèõ ïðîøëà Ýâàíñ è ñ èíòåðåñîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Òîò óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Îíà òåáå íðàâèòñÿ! – âîñêëèêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà Ëèëè îòîøëà.

- Ëèëè? Íåò... îíà ìíå ïðîñòî î÷åíü íàïîìèíàåò îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà.... Êàêîé ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ óðîê?

- Óõîä çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè æèâîòíûìè.

Ñåáàñòüÿí êèâíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Íà åãî ëèöå áûëà ñíîâà ìàñêà îò÷óæäåíèÿ. 

Êîãäà îíè ïðèøëè íà îáåä, òî Ñåâåðóñ ñðàçó ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ñòîëà. Áëýê ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë Ëþïèíó è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

«×òî îí çàìûøëÿåò?» - ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ è òóò æå ïîëó÷èë îòâåò íà ñâîé âîïðîñ, êîãäà ñî Ñåáàñòüÿíà ñëåòåëà ìàíòèÿ è ôóòáîëêà. 

Âåñü Áîëüøîé çàë â øîêå óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë â áðþêàõ ïîñðåäè çàëà. Íèêòî íå ñìåÿëñÿ, êðîìå Ñèðèóñà.

- ×òî æ, øðàìû óêðàøàþò ìóæ÷èí, - íàñìåøëèâî ñêàçàë Áëýê. – Êòî æ ýòî òåáÿ òàê, Ïàðêåð? 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ñïîêîéíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñèðèóñà, êîòîðûé ðàçãëÿäûâàë øðàìû è îæîãè íà åãî ãðóäè. Ñâåæèå øðàìû. «ß ïðîâàëÿëñÿ ìåñÿö â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå,» - âñïîìíèë Ñåâåðóñ ñëîâà Ñåáàñòüÿíà. 

- Ñòî î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìèñòåð Áëýê. È ìåñÿö âçûñêàíèÿ, - íàêîíåö ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ Äàìáëäîð. Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå âèäåë äèðåêòîðà òàêèì ñåðäèòûì. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ñïîêîéíî îäåë ìàíòèþ è âûøåë èç çàëà, íè íà êîãî íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ. 

- ×òî æ... ýòî áûëî... èíòåðåñíî, - ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, ñîâåðøåííî íå ñìóùàÿñü.

Ïèòòåãðþ çàõèõèêàë. Ëþïèí ïðèñòûæåíî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó.

- Ýòî áûëî ìåðçêî, Ñèðèóñ, - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð è âûøåë, äàæå íå ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê åäå. Ñèðèóñ â øîêå óñòàâèëñÿ â ñïèíó ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà.

Äæåéìñ íå çíàë, ÷òî ïîáóäèëî åãî íàîðàòü íà Ñèðèóñà. Îí ïðîñòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íåïðàâèëüíî. Ýòî áûëî íå ïîõîæå íà èõ îáû÷íûå øóòêè. Äà è ýòîò ïàðåíü, Ñåáàñòüÿí, îí áûë... Äæåéìñ íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò, íî åìó õîòåëîñü çàùèòèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Êàêîå-òî íåïîíÿòíîå, ïî÷òè îòöîâñêîå ÷óâñòâî. Ýòî áûëî ãëóïî. Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë îòëè÷íûì ó÷åíèêîì è ñèëüíûì âîëøåáíèêîì, íî âñå ðàâíî... ×òî-òî ïðèâëåêàëî Äæåéìñà ê ýòîìó ìàëü÷èøêå ñ ãðóñòíûìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. 

«Ãäå îí ìîã ïîëó÷èòü ýòè øðàìû? Îí âåäü åùå ñîâñåì ìàëü÷èøêà. ß äîëæåí íàéòè åãî è èçâèíèòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë Ñèðèóñ.»

Äæåéìñ ïîäíÿëñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è äîñòàë êàðòó ìàðîäåðîâ. Ñåáàñòüÿíà íà êàðòå íå áûëî. «Íåóæåëè åãî íåò íà òåððèòîðèè øêîëû? Åãî âåäü ìîãóò èñêëþ÷èòü!»

Ïîãðóæåííûé â ñâîè ìûñëè, Äæåéìñ îòïðàâèëñÿ íà êâèääè÷íîå ïîëå. Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, òàì êòî-òî ëåòàë. Ïîäîéäÿ ïîáëèæå, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ýòî Ñåáàñòüÿí. Äîñòàâ èç êàðìàíà êàðòó, Äæåéìñ óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿíà íà êàðòå íåò.

«×òî ïðîèñõîäèò, ÷åðò âîçüìè? Êàðòà íèêîãäà íå îøèáàåòñÿ!»

- Ìåíÿ íåò íà êàðòå, Äæåéìñ, - ðàçäàëñÿ ñçàäè ãîëîñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- Êàê? Ïî÷åìó?... Êàê òû óçíàë, ÷òî ýòî êàðòà?!

- Èçâèíè, íî ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå ýòîãî ñêàçàòü. È ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ íåò íà êàðòå. 

Âîçíèêëà íåëîâêàÿ ïàóçà. 

- À òû îòëè÷íî ëåòàåøü. - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Äæåéìñ. 

- Ñïàñèáî. - ñ óëûáêîé ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Òû ïðàâäà òàê äóìàåøü? 

Äæåéìñ êèâíóë. 

- Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü...

- ×òî?

- Íå âàæíî.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ õîòåë èçâèíèòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë Ñèðèóñ. Ýòî áûëî ìåðçêî.

Ñåáàñòüÿí êèâíóë. 

- Êòî ýòî ñäåëàë? – íå ïîäóìàâ, ñïðîñèë Äæåéìñ. – Îé, èçâèíè, ÿ íå äîëæåí áûë ýòî ñïðàøèâàòü.

- Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, - îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí. Åãî ãîëîñ íå âûðàæàë íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé. 

Äæåéìñ â øîêå óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. 

- Íî...

- Íî ÿ åùå ìàëü÷èøêà, äà? Òû ýòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü? Òû äóìàåøü, èõ ýòî âîëíóåò? Ìîè ðîäèòåëè áûëè àâðîðû.

- Áûëè?

- Äà, èõ óáèëè, êîãäà ÿ áûë ñîâñåì ìàëåíüêèé. Ïîòîì îíè óáèëè ìîåãî êðåñòíîãî, ìîèõ äðóçåé. Ñåé÷àñ âîéíà, Äæåéìñ. Âû ïðîñòî íå ÷óâñòâóåòå ýòîãî, íàõîäÿñü â Õîãâàðòñå. 

- Òû ãîâîðèøü, êàê Ýâàíñ. Îíà òîæå âñåãäà çàÿâëÿåò, ÷òî ìû âåäåì ñåáÿ, êàê äåòè, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê âîêðóã íàñ óìèðàþò ëþäè. 

- Îíà òåáå íðàâèòñÿ, - ýòî áûë íå âîïðîñ, à óòâåðæäåíèå. 

- Êòî? Ýâàíñ? ß íå çíàþ, î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü?

Ñåáàñòüÿí ëèøü óñìåõíóëñÿ.

- Îíà íåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ. Ìû íèêîãäà íå áóäåì âìåñòå, - Äæåéìñ íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó îí ýòî ñêàçàë. Îí íå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì äàæå ñ Ñèðèóñîì!

Ñåáàñòüÿí ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Òû îøèáàåøüñÿ, Äæåéìñ. Âû áóäåòå âìåñòå ðàíüøå, ÷åì òû äóìàåøü.

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? – íåäîâåð÷èâî ñïðîñèë Äæåéìñ. 

- Çíàþ è âñå.

- ß íå âåðþ â ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ, Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- Î, ìèñòåð Ïàðêåð, à ÿ âàñ èùó, - ðàçäàëñÿ ñçàäè ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà.- Âû ìîæåòå èäòè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.

Äæåéìñ êèâíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê çàìêó. Îáåðíóâøèñü, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî äèðåêòîð ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò Ñåáàñòüÿíó, à òîò âûòèðàåò ëèöî ðóêàâîì. 


	5. Ìàëôîé è Ëèëè

**_Ãëàâà ÷åòâåðòàÿ. Ìàëôîé è Ëèëè._**

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèë, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåøü â çåëüÿõ, - óäèâëåííî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ìîé ó÷èòåëü ãîâîðèë ýòî íà ïðîòÿæåíèè øåñòè ëåò. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, îí ìåíÿ òåðïåòü íå ìîæåò, ïîýòîìó ÿ âñåãäà äåëàþ îøèáêè íà åãî óðîêàõ.

- Òâîé ó÷èòåëü- èäèîò, Ñåáàñòüÿí!

- Êàê ñêàæåøü, Ñåâ, êàê ñêàæåøü, - ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- ×òî? ×òî ÿ òàêîãî ñêàçàë?

- Ýýý... ýòî òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü. Òû õîòåë ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî ñïðîñèòü ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè?

Çà ïîñëåäíèå ïàðó íåäåëü ýòî âîøëî óæå â ïðèâû÷êó. Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîãàë Ñåáàñòüÿíó ñ äîìàøíèìè çàäàíèÿìè ïî çåëüÿì, à Ñåáàñòüÿí îáúÿñíÿë òðàíñôèãóðàöè. Ïðàâäà, Ñåâåðóñ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ìîã áû ñàì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â çåëüÿõ.

- Êñòàòè, Ñåâ, òû íå õîòåë áû ñòàòü àíèìàãîì?

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ñòàòü àíèìàãîì î÷åíü ñëîæíî. Ê òîìó æå ýòîìó ìîæíî ó÷èòüñÿ òîëüêî ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû.

- Ñåâ, íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ñïðàøèâàòü ðàçðåøåíèÿ, ÷òîá ÷åìó-òî ó÷èòüñÿ. Òû ìîæåøü ñòàòü àíèìàãîì, à ïîòîì êîãäà-íèáóäü çàðåãèñòðèðîâàòüñÿ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå èëè íå ðåãèñòðèðîâàòüñÿ âîîáùå.

- Íî ýòî æå íåçàêîííî!

Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîäíÿë áðîâè.

- Â îáùåì, Ñåâ, ÿ óæå êîãäà-òî íà÷èíàë òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ, òàê ÷òî åñëè õî÷åøü, ìû áóäåì ó÷èòüñÿ ýòîìó âìåñòå. Ýòî äàæå ëåã÷å. 

- Õîðîøî, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, - À òû çíàåøü, ÷òî íàì äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî?

- Äà, ÿ óæå íàøåë âñå íåîáõîäèìûå ó÷åáíèêè, - îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, Ãðþì îïÿòü çà òîáîé ñëåäèò, - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, çàìåòèâ ïðîôåññîðà ïî ÇÎÒÑ.

Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå ó÷èòåëÿ, âêëþ÷àÿ Ìàêãîíàãëë è Ãðþìà, âñå âðåìÿ íàõîäÿòñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè. 

- Òû, âîíþ÷àÿ ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, êàê òû ñìååøü òàê ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü?! – ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ çà êíèæíîé ïîëêîé. À ïîòîì çâóê óäàðà è æåíñêèé êðèê. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ðåøèë ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Ñåâåðóñ ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí óâèäåë Ëèëè Ýâàíñ ñ ðàçáèòîé ãóáîé è Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé ñîáèðàëñÿ óäàðèòü åå åùå ðàç.

Â îäíó ñåêóíäó îí îòòàùèë Ìàëôîÿ îò Ëèëè, à çàòåì óäàðèë åãî. À ïîòîì åùå ðàç è åùå. Îí íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà êðèêè ó÷åíèêîâ, íà òî, ÷òî ëèöî Ìàëôîÿ ïðåâðàòèëîñü â êðîâàâîå ìåñèâî...

- Ñòóïåôàé! – ïðîãðåìåë Ãðþì. Ìàëôîé áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. 

Ãðþì íàêîëäîâàë íîñèëêè è ïðèêàçàë Ñíåéïó îòïðàâèòü Ìàëôîÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. 

Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí ïðèâåë â ÷óâñòâî Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- Ìèññ Ýâàíñ, ïîéäåìòå ñ íàìè ê äèðåêòîðó. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îí çàõî÷åò âûñëóøàòü âàøó âåðñèþ ïðîèñøåäøåãî. Ìèñòåð Ïàðêåð, ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé. 

Âñþ äîðîãó ê êàáèíåòó äèðåêòîðà îíè øëè ìîë÷à. Ñåáàñòüÿí íå ñìîòðåë íè íà Ëèëè, íè íà Ãðþìà. Åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî, åñëè åãî èñêëþ÷àò. Åäèíñòâåííîå î ÷åì îí æàëåë, ÷òî íå óáèë Ìàëôîÿ. 

- Ìèññ Ýâàíñ, âû ìîæåòå ðàññêàçàòü íàì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? – ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð. Îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîåí, ñëîâíî òàêèå äðàêè ñëó÷àëèñü â Õîãâàðòñå êàæäûé äåíü. 

- ß èñêàëà êíèãó â áèáëèîòåêå, êîãäà êî ìíå íåîæèäàííî ïîäîøåë Ìàëôîé. Îí íà÷àë êî ìíå ïðèñòàâàòü, - òóò Ëèëè ïîêðàñíåëà. – ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òîáû îí îñòàâèë ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. Îí íà÷àë ìåíÿ îñêîðáëÿòü, ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî òàêàÿ ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, êàê ÿ, äîëæíà áûòü áëàãîäàðíà, ÷òî îí îáðàòèë íà ìåíÿ âíèìàíèå. ß îòâåòèëà, ÷òî îí âûñîêîìåðíûé èäèîò, ëèøåííûé ìîçãîâ, ÷òî îí îìåðçèòåëåí è ÿ ñêîðåå îáðàùó âíèìàíèå íà ãîðíîãî òðîëëÿ, ÷åì íà íåãî. Òîãäà Ìàëôîé ðàçîçëèëñÿ è óäàðèë ìåíÿ. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ óäàðèòü ìåíÿ åùå ðàç, íî âìåøàëñÿ Ïàðêåð. Ýòî âñå, ÷òî áûëî.

- Ìèñòåð Ïàðêåð, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?

- ß çàíèìàëñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, êîãäà óñëûøàë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé íàçâàë êîãî-òî ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé. Ïîòîì ÿ óñëûøàë çâóê óäàðà è ÷åé-òî êðèê. ß ïîøåë âûÿñíèòü, â ÷åì äåëî è óâèäåë, ÷òî ó ìèññ Ýâàíñ ðàçáèòà ãóáà, à Ìàëôîé ñîáèðàåòñÿ óäàðèòü åå åùå ðàç. ß âìåøàëñÿ. 

- Âñå ÿñíî. Âû ìîæåòå èäòè, ìèññ Ýâàíñ, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð.

Ëèëè êèâíóëà è âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà. 

- Ãàððè, òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÷óòü íå óáèë ÷åëîâåêà? – î÷åíü òèõî ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð. 

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, âû íå ñîâñåì ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿëè. ß íå èñïîëüçîâàë çàêëèíàíèÿ, ÿ èñïîëüçîâàë êóëàêè. Ìàëôîé ìîã äàòü ìíå ñäà÷è, íî åãî ñèëû õâàòàåò òîëüêî íà òî, ÷òîá áèòü äåâóøåê. 

- Ãàððè! Òû íå äîëæåí áûë òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè! 

- Íåóæåëè? À ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áûë äåëàòü, ïðîôåññîð? Ïîçâîëèòü Ìàëôîþ îñêîðáëÿòü è áèòü ìîþ ìàìó?! ß äîëæåí áûë ñòîÿòü è ñìîòðåòü íà ýòî?! – Ãàððè äàæå íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî îí íà÷àë êðè÷àòü.

- Ãàððè, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû äîëæåí òàê òåðÿòü êîíòðîëü! Òû ìîã óáèòü Ìàëôîÿ! 

- Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, äà? Åñëè áû âû ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, òî íå çàñòàâèëè áû ìåíÿ ïîñåùàòü çàíÿòèÿ! Íå çàñòàâèëè áû ìåíÿ îáùàòüñÿ ñ íèìè! Âû áû îòïðàâèëè ìåíÿ äîìîé! 

- Ãàððè...

- ß ìîãó èõ ñïàñòè! ß ìîãó èì âñå ðàññêàçàòü è ñïàñòè èõ âñåõ! Ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, Ñèðèóñà, Ðåìóñà! Îäíî ìîå ñëîâî è îíè âûæèâóò!

- È Âîëüäåìîðò íå áóäåò îñòàíîâëåí, Ãàððè. È òâîè äðóçüÿ ìîãóò íèêîãäà íå ðîäèòüñÿ. È òâîè ðîäèòåëè è Ñèðèóñ ìîãóò âñå ðàâíî óìåðåòü. È Õîãâàðòñ ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ â ðóêàõ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ìû íå èìååì ïðàâà íè÷åãî ìåíÿòü, Ãàððè, ïîéìè. 

Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. 

- Ãàððè, ïîñìîòðè íà ýòî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû. Òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî âñåãäà ìå÷òàë ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè, óçíàòü î íèõ ïîáîëüøå. Ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïîÿâèëñÿ ýòîò øàíñ. Íå ó âñåõ åñòü òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, Ãàððè. Òû íå ìîæåøü ñïàñòè èõ, íî òû ìîæåøü óçíàòü èõ. È Ãàððè, ïîäóìàé, âîò åñëè á ó òåáÿ áûë âûáîð – ñïàñòè ñîòíè ëþäåé è óìåðåòü èëè âûæèòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî ïðè ýòîì óìèðàþò äðóãèå, ÷òî áû òû âûáðàë? Ìîæåøü íå îòâå÷àòü. Òâîè ðîäèòåëè ñäåëàëè ñâîé âûáîð, Ãàððè. Îíè ñäåëàëè òî, ÷òî ñ÷èòàëè ïðàâèëüíûì. 

- Âû ïðàâû, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. ß íå äîëæåí áûë òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè.

- Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí äàòü òåáå âçûñêàíèå çà òî, ÷òî òû òàê ñèëüíî ïîêàëå÷èë Ìàëôîÿ?

Ãàððè êèâíóë.

- Òû áóäåøü ïîìîãàòü Õàãðèäó êàæäûå âûõîäíûå äî Ðîæäåñòâà. 

- Õîðîøî, ïðîôåññîð. ß ìîãó èäòè.

- Äà. È Ãàððè?

-?

- Öåíè òî, ÷òî òåáå äàåò ñóäüáà. Äàæå åñëè ýòî âñåãî ëèøü íà íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, òåáÿ íå èñêëþ÷èëè?! – âîñêëèêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â êîìíàòó. 

- Íåò, Ñåâ. Äàëè âçûñêàíèå äî Ðîæäåñòâà. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïî÷åìó òû òàê îòðåàãèðîâàë? Òû âåäü ìîã óáèòü Ìàëôîÿ...

- Ñåâ, åñëè òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ÷èòàòü ìíå ëåêöèþ, òî ëó÷øå íå íàäî... ß óæå âûñëóøàë îò Äàìáëäîðà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ, íî ó ìåíÿ áûëè ñâîè ïðè÷èíû. È ÿ íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì.

- Íå ìîæåøü èëè íå õî÷åøü? – â ãîëîñå Ñåâåðóñà ïîñëûøàëàñü îáèäà. – Åñëè òåáå íðàâèòñÿ Ýâàíñ, òî ìîã áû òàê è ñêàçàòü. 

- Äà ìåíÿ âîîáùå æåíùèíû íå ïðèâëåêàþò, Ñåâ! À Ëèëè… îíà... îíà ïîõîæà íà î÷åíü äîðîãî ìíå ÷åëîâåêà. ß âåäü òåáå óæå ãîâîðèë! ×òî?! Ïî÷åìó òû òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèøü?!

Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà ñ òàêèì âèäîì, ñëîâíî òîò ïðåâðàòèëñÿ ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå â äðàêîíà. «Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñêàçàë, ÷òî åãî íå ïðèâëåêàþò æåíùèíû, èëè ìíå ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü?»

- Ñåâ?

- Òåáÿ âîîáùå æåíùèíû íå ïðèâëåêàþò? Íî...

- Î, Ìåðëèí! Ñåâ, íó, íå íàäî èç ñåáÿ ñòðîèòü ñâÿòîãî! Åñëè ìåíÿ íå ïðèâëåêàþò æåíùèíû, òî ñîîòâåòñòâåííî ìåíÿ ïðèâëåêàþò ìóæ÷èíû! ×òî òóò òàêîãî íåïîíÿòíîãî? È òû ìîæåøü áûòü ñïîêîåí! ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ê òåáå ïðèñòàâàòü! 

- Äà íåò, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ íå áîþñü, ÷òî òû áóäåøü êî ìíå ïðèñòàâàòü, ïðîñòî... ýýý... ìîé îòåö... Îí... îí óâèäåë ìåíÿ ëåòîì ñ ìîèì äðóãîì... è...

- È ÷òî? – òèõî ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.  – Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî íåíîðìàëüíî, ÷òî òû èçâðàùåíåö è ïîçîð ñåìüè?

- Êàê òû äîãàäàëñÿ?

- ß òîæå ïðîøåë ÷åðåç ýòî. Ïðàâäà ÿ ïîëó÷èë òàêîå íå ñî ñòîðîíû ðîäèòåëåé, à ñî ñòîðîíû ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà è åãî ñåìüè. Îíè ïåðåñòàëè îáùàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, - Ñåáàñòüÿí ãîâîðèë î÷åíü òèõî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà. – ß âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë èõ ñâîåé ñåìüåé... Ýòî áûëî áîëüíî... Íî ìíå ïîìîã äðóã ìîåãî êðåñòíîãî. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìîè ðîäèòåëè íèêîãäà íå îñóäèëè áû ìåíÿ. ×òî áîëüøå âñåãî îíè õîòåëè áû óâèäåòü ìåíÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì è íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, êòî ýòî áóäåò – ìóæ÷èíà èëè æåíùèíà. 

- À òâîé äðóã? Îí ïðèíÿë ýòî?

Ñåáàñòüÿí îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

- Íåò, íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó èçìåíèòü. Ýòî ÿ. Åñëè îí èç-çà ñâîèõ ïðåäóáåæäåíèé íå ìîæåò ïðèíÿòü ìåíÿ òàêèì, êàêîé ÿ åñòü, òî...

- Òû äóìàåøü, ìîé îòåö ñìîæåò êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðèíÿòü ýòî?

- ß íå çíàþ, Ñåâ... ×åñòíî íå çíàþ. Íî òû äîëæåí æèòü ñâîþ æèçíü. Òû íå äîëæåí ñòûäèòüñÿ ýòîãî è íå äîëæåí áîðîòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé èç-çà ïðåäóáåæäåíèé îòöà. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ýòî óñëûøàòü îò êîãî-íèáóäü. 

- Íå çà ÷òî, Ñåâ. Êñòàòè, íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîá ó÷èòüñÿ ñòàòü àíèìàãîì... Òû åùå íå ïåðåäóìàë?

-Íåò.

- Îê, òîãäà çàâòðà íà÷íåì. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ñåâ. 


	6. The Room of Requirement

**_Ãëàâà_********_ïÿòàÿ_****_. The Room of Requirement._**

****

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïåðåä çàâòðàêîì ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó ïîäîøëà Ëèëè. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ õîòåëà...

Íî Ñåáàñòüÿí íå äàë åé äîãîâîðèòü.

- Ëèëè, òåáå íå çà ÷òî ìåíÿ áëàãîäàðèòü. Áóäü ïîîñòîðîæíåé ñ Ìàëôîåì â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç. 

- ×òî òû çàäóìàë, Ïàðêåð? – ðàçäàëñÿ ñçàäè ãîëîñ Ñèðèóñà.

- Áëýê, ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî çàäóìàë? – óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè ñëèçåðèíåö ñòàíåò çàùèùàòü ìàãëîðîæäåííóþ îò äðóãîãî ñëåçèðèíöà, åñëè òîëüêî åìó ÷òî-òî íå íóæíî? ×òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü, Ïàðêåð? Øïèîíèòü çà íàøèì ôàêóëüòåòîì?

- Ýòî ãëóïî, Áëýê, - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîéòè â Áîëüøîé çàë.

- Òû ìíå íå îòâåòèë, Ïàðêåð! – ïðîðû÷àë Ñèðèóñ. – Ïî÷åìó òû çàñòóïèëñÿ çà Ýâàíñ?!

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà äåâóøêà? Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ âûðîñ ñðåäè ìàãëîâ è íå ëþáëþ, êîãäà îñêîðáëÿþò ìàãëîðîæäåííûõ? 

- È òû äóìàåøü, ÿ òåáå ïîâåðþ?! 

- Áëýê, ïðåêðàòè! Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ òîëüêî ìåíÿ! – âìåøàëàñü Ëèëè. 

- Ýâàíñ, òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òû çàñòóïàåøüñÿ çà ýòîãî ñëèçåðèíöà! 

- ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? – ê ðåáÿòàì ïîäîøåë ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. – ß äóìàþ, âàì âñåì ëó÷øå èäòè çàâòðàêàòü, åñëè âû íå õîòèòå îïîçäàòü íà ïåðâûé óðîê. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ìíå íàäî êîå-÷òî ñäåëàòü, - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîñëå çàâòðàêà. – Çàéìè ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìåñòî íà ÇÎÒÑ.

À çà ñòîëîì ãðèôôèíäîðà Äæåéìñ áåç âñÿêîãî àïïåòèòà èãðàë ñ åäîé íà ñâîåé òàðåëêå. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Äæåéìñ? Òû ñàì íå ñâîé ñî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ. - îáåñïîêîåíî ñïðîñèë Ðåìóñ.

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðîñòî íå âûñïàëñÿ. Èäèòå íà óðîêè, ÿ âàñ äîãîíþ.

Äæåéìñ íå çíàë, ÷òî è äóìàòü î Ñåáàñòüÿíå. Ïî÷åìó îí çàñòóïèëñÿ çà Ëèëè? È òàê, ÷òî ÷óòü íå óáèë Ìàëôîÿ... Äæåéìñ íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî åãî ïðåäàëè. Ñåáàñòüÿí íå áûë åãî äðóãîì. Áîëåå òîãî, îí áûë ñëèçåðèíöåì, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, îí ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü òàéíó Äæåéìñà ïðîòèâ íåãî ñàìîãî. Òàê ïî÷åìó æå åìó îò ýòîãî áûëî òàê áîëüíî? Ïî÷åìó åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïîòåðÿë Ëèëè íàâñåãäà? 

- Äæåéìñ, ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ñåêóíäó? – Äæåéìñ ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è óâèäåë Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- ×òî òåáå íàäî, Ïàðêåð?

- Ïîãîâîðèòü, Äæåéìñ. Ýòî íå çàéìåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè.

- Î ÷åì òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü? – ñïðîñèë Äæåéìñ, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî ïîáëèçîñòè íèêîãî íåò. 

- ß òåáå íå ñîïåðíèê, Äæåéìñ, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- ß íå çíàþ î ÷åì...

- Äæåéìñ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâóåøü. Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ óçíàë òâîþ òàéíó è èñïîëüçóþ ýòî ïðîòèâ òåáÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïîñìåÿëñÿ íàä òâîèìè ÷óâñòâàìè, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü ïîäðóæèòüñÿ ñ Ëèëè.

- À ðàçâå ýòî íå òàê?!

- Íåò, Äæåéìñ, íå òàê. ß çàñòóïèëñÿ áû çà ëþáóþ äåâóøêó, à Ëèëè ìíå íàïîìèíàåò îäíó ìîþ çíàêîìóþ. 

- Çíà÷èò… îíà òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?

- Äæåéìñ, ÿ áû õîòåë áûòü òâîèì äðóãîì è åå òîæå, íî ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå áóäåò. Ëèëè ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, êàê ÷åëîâåê, íî, êàê áû òåáå ñêàçàòü... ÿ íå âñòðå÷àþñü ñ äåâóøêàìè. 

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Äæåéìñ îòêðûâàë è çàêðûâàë ðîò, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü.

- Çà÷åì òû ýòî ìíå ãîâîðèøü? – íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë îí.

- ×òîáû òû ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìû íå ñîïåðíèêè. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ñ óâàæåíèåì îòíåñåøüñÿ ê ìîåé òàéíå. ß áû íå õîòåë, ÷òîá ìîþ îðèåíòàöèþ îáñóæäàëà âñÿ øêîëà. - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñåáàñòüÿí íàïðàâèëñÿ â êëàññ, äàæå íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà Äæåéìñà, êîòîðûé â øîêå ñìîòðåë åìó â ñëåä. 

****

- Ñåâ, òû õî÷åøü ïîéòè ïîëåòàòü íåìíîãî? - ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîñëå óæèíà.

- Íåò, ìíå íàäî äîïèñàòü ñî÷èíåíèå ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è ïîâòîðèòü ãåðáîëîãèþ. ß áóäó â áèáëèîòåêå.

Êîãäà ñïóñòÿ ÷àñ Ñåáàñòüÿí âåðíóëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó, òî Ñåâåðóñà òàì íå áûëî. Òàê æå, êàê è â êîìíàòå. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñåâåðóñà íå îêàçàëîñü íè â êàáèíåòå çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, íè â ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà, Ñåáàñòüÿí çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ. Îí óæå ñîáðàëñÿ ñíîâà îáûñêàòü ïîäçåìåëüÿ, êîãäà çàìåòèë Ïîòòåðà è Áëýêà.

- Äæåéìñ! Ó òåáÿ êàðòà ñ ñîáîé? Ìîæíî âçãëÿíóòü íà ñåêóíäó.

- À òû çíàåøü, êàê ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ? - ñ óëûáêîé ñïðîñèë Äæåéìñ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä Ñèðèóñà.

- Òîðæåñòâåííî êëÿíóñü, ÷òî ÿ íå çàìûøëÿþ íè÷åãî êðîìå øàëîñòè, - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, ñòóêíóâ ïàëî÷êîé ïî êàðòå. 

Ñèðèóñ íàêîíåö-òî îáðåë äàð ðå÷è:

- ÄÆÅÉÌÑ!!!! ÊÀÊ ÒÛ ÌÎÃ ÐÀÑÑÊÀÇÀÒÜ ÝÒÎÌÓ ÂÎÍÞ×ÅÌÓ ÑËÈÇÅÐÈÍÖÓ ÏÐÎ ÍÀØÓ ÊÀÐÒÓ!!!! 

- Ñèðè, ÿ íè÷åãî åìó íå....

- ß ÍÅ ÏÎÍÈÌÀÞ ÒÅÁß, ÄÆÅÉÌÑ!!! ÒÛ ÇÀ ÍÅÃÎ ÇÀÑÒÓ...

- Ñàéëåíñèî, - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà Ñèðèóñà. 

- Áëýê, Äæåéìñ ìíå íå ðàññêàçûâàë î êàðòå. Ïðîñòî åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå ÿ çíàþ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî Ðåìóñ îáîðîòåíü, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âû àíèìàãè, çíàþ  â êàêèõ æèâîòíûõ âû ïðåâðàùàåòåñü... Îòêóäà ìíå ýòî èçâåñòíî- ÿ ñêàçàòü íå ìîãó. Íî Äæåéìñ òóò íå ïðè ÷åì. À òåïåðü, ñ òâîåãî ïîçâîëåíèÿ, ÿ ïîïûòàþñü íàéòè Ñåâåðóñà. 

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ñåáàñòüÿí èçó÷àë êàðòó. 

- Áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî?! Êàêèì îáðàçîì îí òàì îêàçàëñÿ?! Ñïàñèáî çà êàðòó, Äæåéìñ.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, à êàê æå Ñèðèóñ?! - ñïðîñèë Äæåéìñ.

- Îé, èçâèíè. Ôèíèòå Èíêàíòàòåì!

- ÒÛ ÌÍÅ ÇÀ ÝÒÎ ÎÒÂÅÒÈØÜ, Ïàðêåð!!!! - çàêðè÷àë Ñèðèóñ, íî Ñåáàñòüÿí óæå íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. 

- ×òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè?

- Åãî êòî-òî èçáèë, ìèñòåð Ïàðêåð. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê. Ñåé÷àñ îí ñïèò, òàê ÷òî Âû ìîæåøü ïðèéòè çàâòðà.

- ß îñòàíóñü, - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí òàêèì òîíîì, ÷òî Ïîïïè ðåøèëà ñ íèì íå ñïîðèòü. 

- Ñåâ, êòî ýòî ñäåëàë?

- ß óïàë.

- Ñåâ! Êòî ýòî ñäåëàë?!

- Ìàëôîé è åãî òåëîõðàíèòåëè, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, íå ñìîòðÿ íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- Ýòî âñå èç-çà ìåíÿ... ÷åðò... îïÿòü. Îïÿòü ëþäÿì ïðè÷èíÿþò áîëü èç-çà ìåíÿ... ß âåäü ïðîñèë Äàìáëäîðà...

-Ñåáàñòüÿí, ýòî áûëî íå èç-çà òåáÿ! 

- Ñåâ, â÷åðà ÿ èçáèë Ìàëôîÿ, à ñåãîäíÿ òû ïîïàäàåøü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî... Äàæå Ïèòòåãðþ çàìåòèë áû ñâÿçü.

- Ó ìåíÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì áûëè ñâîè äåëà, Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì è ïîñòàâèë çâóêîíåïðîíèöàåìóþ çàùèòó âîêðóã êðîâàòè.

- Ñêàæè ìíå, Ñåâ.

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë. Îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí íå îñòàâèò åãî â ïîêîå.

- Òû âåäü çíàåøü, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ñëèçåðèíöåâ Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè. Ìàëôîé óæå äàâíî ó ìåíÿ ñïðàøèâàë, êîãäà ÿ ïîëó÷ó ìåòêó. ß âñå âðåìÿ îòíåêèâàëñÿ, à ñåãîäíÿ ïðÿìî ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå ñîáèðàþñü öåëîâàòü áîòèíêè êàêîìó-òî èäèîòó, îäåðæèìîìó ìàíèåé âåëè÷èÿ. Ìàëôîþ ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü...

- ß åãî óáüþ, - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí ñïîêîéíî. - Êëÿíóñü, ÿ óáüþ ýòîãî áåëîáðûñîãî óáëþäêà. Äàæå åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü äëÿ ýòîãî äâàäöàòü ëåò. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ...

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû äîëæåí ñ ýòèì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñàì. È òû ðàçáåðåøüñÿ. 

- Íî êàê, Ñåáàñòüÿí? Îí âñåãäà ñî ñâîèìè òåëîõðàíèòåëÿìè, à ÿ íå ñìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ òðåìÿ.

Ñåáàñòüÿí çàäóìàëñÿ.

- Äóýëü! - âîñêëèêíóë îí. - Òû âûçîâåøü Ìàëôîÿ íà äóýëü âîëøåáíèêîâ. Îí íå ñìîæåò îòêàçàòüñÿ. 

- Íî ïî÷åìó òû òàê óâåðåí, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó ïîáåäèòü? 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïîìîãó òåáå ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ, Ñåâ. Ìû íà÷íåì ñ òîáîé çàíèìàòüñÿ, êàê òîëüêî òû âûéäåøü îòñþäà. 

Êîãäà íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ñåâåðóñ âûøåë èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîâåë åãî íà ñåäüìîé ýòàæ. 

- ×òî ìû çäåñü çàáûëè?

- Èñ÷åçàþùóþ êîìíàòó, â êîòîðîé ìû áóäåì òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. Ýòî ïîòàéíàÿ êîìíàòà â Õîãâàðòñå, êîòîðàÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ òîëüêî, êîãäà ÷åëîâåêó ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ñèëüíî íàäî. Åñëè òåáå î÷åíü íàäî ñïàòü, òî òàì áóäåò ñïàëüíÿ, åñëè òû ðàíåí, òî òàì áóäóò íåîáõîäèìûå çåëüÿ. Êîìíàòà ìîæåò áûòü êëàäîâêîé äëÿ ìåòåë èëè ñïîðòèâíûì çàëîì. Âñå, ÷òî íàäî ñäåëàòü - ïðîéòè òðè ðàçà ìèìî ýòîé ñòåíû è ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî òåáå íàäî. 

«Ìíå íóæíî òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ, ÷òîá çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ. Ìíå íóæíî òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ, ÷òîá ïîáåäèòü Ìàëôîÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, äàé ìíå âîçìîæíîñòü òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. Äàé Ñåáàñòüÿíó âîçìîæíîñòü ïîìî÷ü ìíå,» - äóìàë Ñåâåðóñ, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî ñòåíû, íà êîòîðóþ óêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Ñåâ, ñìîòðè! – Ñåáàñòüÿí óëûáàëñÿ, ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó óëûáàëñÿ è óêàçûâàë íà øèðîêóþ äâåðü. 

Ñåâåðóñ íåðåøèòåëüíî çàøåë â òàèíñòâåííóþ êîìíàòó ñëåäîì çà Ñåáàñòüÿíîì è çàìåð, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì. 

Ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû íàõîäèëàñü ïëàòôîðìà äëÿ äóýëè. Âîçëå îäíîé ñòåíû ñòîÿëè øêàôû ñ êíèãàìè ïî ÇÎÒÑ, à íà äðóãîé ñòåíå âåñåëî ðàçëè÷íîå îðóæèå îò êèíæàëîâ äî ìå÷åé. 

- Ïîñìîòðè íà ýòî, Ñåâ. - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïîäîéäÿ ê îäíîìó èç øêàôîâ. 

Òàì âèñåëè ñïåöèàëüíûå çàùèòíûå ìàíòèè, êîòîðûå èñïîëüçîâàëè âî âðåìÿ íàñòîÿùèõ äóýëåé. 

- Ìû ìîæåì âñåì ýòèì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ? – ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Äà,  êîìíàòà ïðåäîñòàâèëà âñå ýòè âåùè â íàøå ðàñïîðÿæåíèå. 

- À òû ìîæåøü ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âñåì ýòèì îðóæèåì? 

- Íåò, êîíå÷íî, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Íî åñòü îäíî çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå ïîìîæåò íàì ñîçäàòü èëëþçèþ ñîïåðíèêà. Ýòîò ñîïåðíèê-èëëþçèÿ ñìîæåò íàó÷èòü íàñ âñåìó. Êîíå÷íî, áóäóò çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå ÿ çíàþ. Íî íå îò âñåõ çàêëèíàíèé åñòü çàùèòà, à ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü ïðîâàëÿòüñÿ íåñêîëüêî äíåé â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Ê òîìó æå, ÿ íåìíîãî âëàäåþ îðóæèåì, îñîáåííî ìå÷àìè, íî ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî, äà è ñëèøêîì îïàñíî. ß ìîãó ïîòåðÿòü êîíòðîëü è ñëó÷àéíî ðàíèòü òåáÿ. 

- Â êàêîì ñìûñëå ïîòåðÿòü êîíòðîëü? 

- Ñåâ, åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü íàó÷èòüñÿ çàùèùàòü ñåáÿ, òî òû äîëæåí ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ïåðåä òîáîé íàñòîÿùèé ïðîòèâíèê. Òû äîëæåí çàõîòåòü ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü ýòîìó ñóùåñòâó, çàõîòåòü óíè÷òîæèòü åãî. Åñëè òû íà÷íåøü äðàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, òî òû íå ñìîæåøü ïîêàçàòü íà ÷òî ñïîñîáåí, îïàñàÿñü ñåðüåçíî ðàíèòü ìåíÿ. À êîãäà ïåðåä òîáîé ñîïåðíèê-èëëþçèÿ, êîãäà òû âèäèøü ïåðåä ñîáîé ëèöî ñàìîãî íåíàâèñòíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, òî òû ìîæåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü âåñü ñâîé ïîòåíöèàë. Âèäÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé ìåíÿ, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òåáå íè÷åãî íå ãðîçèò, è òû íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñîçäàòü ñàìóþ ïðîñòóþ çàùèòó. Íî êîãäà òû ñðàæàåøüñÿ ñ íàñòîÿùèì âðàãîì, äàæå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòî èëëþçèÿ, òû ñïîñîáåí íà ìíîãîå. Ïîâåðü ìíå. 

- Óõ òû... à òû ïðàâ... ß áû íèêîãäà ñàì íå äîäóìàëñÿ äî ýòîãî.

- Ëàäíî, Ñåâ, äóìàþ íàì ïîðà çàíÿòüñÿ äåëîì. ß ñåé÷àñ ñîçäàì íàøåãî ñîïåðíèêà-èëëþçèþ è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóþ, êàê ýòî ðàáîòàåò. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ, çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïðîèçíåñ î÷åíü äëèííîå çàêëèíàíèå íà ëàòûíè.  Ñíà÷àëà íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, à ïîòîì èç ïàëî÷êè Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïîÿâèëàñü ñåðåáðÿíàÿ äûìêà, êîòîðàÿ íà÷àëà ïðèíèìàòü ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé îáðàç. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ðÿäîì ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì ñòîÿë ÷åëîâåê íåîïðåäåëåííîé âíåøíîñòè ñ ïàëî÷êîé â ðóêàõ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí íàäåë çàùèòíóþ ìàíòèþ è ïîäíÿëñÿ íà ïëàòôîðìó, ïðèçðà÷íûé ÷åëîâåê ñëåäîì çà íèì. Òîëüêî ýòî óæå áûë íå êàêîé-òî íåîïðåäåëåííûé ÷åëîâåê. Íàïðîòèâ Ñåáàñòüÿíà ñòîÿë íåâûñîêèé ëûñîâàòûé ìóæ÷èíà ñ ñåðåáðÿíîé ðóêîé â ìàñêå Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè. À Ñåáàñòüÿí... åãî ëèöî âûðàæàëî òàêóþ íåíàâèñòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó ñòàëî ñòðàøíî. Çà÷àðîâàííî îí ñìîòðåë, êàê çàêëèíàíèÿ âûëåòàëè èç ïàëî÷êè Ñåáàñòüÿíà, à åãî ñîïåðíèê-èëëþçèÿ èñïîëüçîâàë îäíî çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå çà äðóãèì. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò èõ ðîëè ïîìåíÿëèñü, è òåïåðü Ñåáàñòüÿí ñòàðàëñÿ óêëîíèòüñÿ îò çàêëÿòèé. Îòïðûãíóòü, íàêëîíèòüñÿ, âûñòàâèòü çàùèòó... Íàêîíåö, Ñåáàñòüÿí îïóñòèë ïàëî÷êó è äóýëü ïðåêðàòèëàñü. 

- Ñîïåðíèê-èëëþçèÿ îáëàäàåò íåîáû÷àéíûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè. Îí íå îòðàæàåò ñèëû òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî òû âèäèøü ïåðåä ñîáîé, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê... êîòîðîãî òû ïðåäñòàâèë...

- Îí ïðåäàë ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. ß íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, êòî òåáÿ íàó÷èë âñåìó ýòîìó?

- Ìîé ó÷èòåëü ïî çåëüåâàðåíèþ. Îí òðåíèðîâàë ìåíÿ ïî÷òè ãîä. 

- Íî òû âåäü ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îí òåáÿ íåíàâèäèò.

- Äà, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Íî îí íàó÷èë ìåíÿ âñåìó, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ. Îí ñìîã îòáðîñèòü ëè÷íóþ íåïðèÿçíü è ïîìî÷ü ìíå ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ...

- Òû óâàæàåøü åãî! – ïîðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Îí ìíîãîå äëÿ ìåíÿ ñäåëàë, Ñåâ. Ïóñòü îí äåëàë ýòî ïðîòèâ ñâîåé âîëè, îñêîðáëÿÿ è íàñìåõàÿñü, íî... íî îí ñäåëàë ýòî. Ê òîìó æå, ó íåãî áûëè î÷åíü âåñêèå ïðè÷èíû íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ. Îí òàê îòíîñèëñÿ êî ìíå èç-çà ìîåãî îòöà, è ÿ íå ìîãó îñóæäàòü åãî çà ýòî. Ìîæåò êîãäà-íèáóäü îí ñìîæåò ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîé îòåö. 

- Ïî÷åìó òåáÿ òàê ýòî âîëíóåò?

- ß íå çíàþ... ß âñåãäà õîòåë, ÷òîá îí çíàë, ÷òî ÿ èç ñåáÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ íà ñàìîì äåëå... ×òîá îí çàõîòåë óâèäåòü, ÷òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ ïîä ìîåé ìàñêîé, - Ñåáàñòüÿí âçäîõíóë. – Ñåâ, ìû ïðèøëè ñþäà òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ, à íå ãîâîðèòü îáî ìíå. Íà÷íåì ñ çàùèòíûõ çàêëèíàíèé.

×åðåç äâà ÷àñà, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ óæå åëå ñòîÿë íà íîãàõ, Ñåáàñòüÿí íàêîíåö ñêàçàë, ÷òî äëÿ ïåðâîãî ðàçà äîñòàòî÷íî. 

- Ìû ìîæåì ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà õîòü êàæäûé äåíü. 

- À èëëþçèÿ?

- Îí îñòàíåòñÿ çäåñü. Òàê æå êàê è âñå ýòî îðóæèå, êíèãè è ìàíòèè. Ïîéäåì, Ñåâ, à òî òû åëå ñòîèøü íà íîãàõ. 


	7. Õýëëóèí

**_Ãëàâà øåñòàÿ. Õýëëóèí._**

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, äàâàé ñîáèðàéñÿ ñêîðåå! Ñêîðî íà÷íåòñÿ ïðàçäíè÷íûé ïèð. Òû äàæå  ñåáå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàêîå ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùåå çðåëèùå! 

Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ðàññåÿííî êèâíóë. 

- Äà, äà, ýòî äîëæíî áûòü î÷åíü êðàñèâî. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ñåáàñòüÿí? - Ñåâåðóñ ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì âçãëÿíóë íà äðóãà. 

Çà ïîñëåäíèé ìåñÿö îí î÷åíü ñáëèçèëñÿ ñ ýòèì çàìêíóòûì ïàðíåì. Ïåðâûé ðàç â åãî æèçíè ïîÿâèëñÿ ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî Ñåâåðóñ ìîã íàçâàòü ñâîèì äðóãîì. Êàæäûé äåíü îíè çàíèìàëèñü â èñ÷åçàþùåé êîìíàòå íà ñåäüìîì ýòàæå è òðè ðàçà â íåäåëþ èçó÷àëè àíèìàãèþ. Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ê Ðîæäåñòâó îíè ñìîãóò íà÷àòü ãîòîâèòü çåëüå, êîòîðîå ïîêàæåò èì èõ ôîðìó, à ê êîíöó ãîäà çàêîí÷àò òðàíñôîðìàöèþ. Áëàãîäàðÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíûì çàíÿòèÿì îöåíêè Ñåâåðóñà óëó÷øèëèñü, à ê òîìó æå îí ñìîã íåñêîëüêî ðàç îòâåòèòü Áëýêó. Ïîñëå ýòîãî ìàðîäåðû ïåðåñòàëè òàê ÷àñòî ê íåìó öåïëÿòüñÿ.  Íî âîò ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì áûëà ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ èñòîðèÿ. Åñëè Äæåéìñ áûë ñ íèì ïðèâåòëèâ è äðóæåëþáåí, òî Ñèðèóñ ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ëþáîé âîçìîæíîñòüþ, ÷òîá çàöåïèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà, çàâÿçàòü äðàêó èëè îñêîðáèòü åãî. À òî, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ìîã ïîñòîÿòü çà ñåáÿ, òîëüêî óñèëèâàëî çëîñòü Áëýêà. Ëþïèí íå îäîáðÿë ýòèõ  äåéñòâèé Ñèðèóñà, íî è íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü åãî. Â îòëè÷èè îò Ëèëè.

Ëèëè Ýâàíñ... Îòíîøåíèÿ Ñåáàñòüÿíà è Ëèëè îñòàâàëèñü äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà çàãàäêîé. Ïðåâûå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïîñëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì, Ëèëè èçáåãàëà Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Â òî æå âðåìÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí äåëàë âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, íå ïûòàëñÿ ïîäîéòè ê íåé ïîãîâîðèòü. Íè÷åãî. Ëèëè çàãîâîðèëà ïåðâîé.

-----------------------------------------------Âîñïîìèíàíèå------------------------------------------

- Ïàðêåð, ìîæíî òåáÿ ñïðîñèòü êîå-÷åì? - Ñåâåðóñ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïûòàëñÿ îáúÿñíèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíó ñëîæíîå çåëüå, êîãäà Ëèëè ïîäîøëà ê íèì.

- ß òåáÿ ñëóøàþ, Ëèëè, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Ïîìíèøü, íà ÇÎÒÑ òû ðàññêàçûâàë î çàêëèíàíèè, êîòîðîå ìîæåò ñïàñòè îò Àâàäû Êåäàâðû? 

Ñåáàñòüÿí íàïðÿãñÿ.

- Äà, íî ÿ íå çíàþ ýòîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. È ÿ íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. 

- ß íå óâåðåíà, íî... íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ÷òî-òî íàøëà... Òû... òû íå ìîã áû ïîìî÷ü ìíå?

- Çà÷åì òåáå ýòî, Ëèëè? 

-ß... ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü ìíå ýòî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ... Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ìíå íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü.

- Òû ïðîñèøü ìåíÿ îòûñêàòü çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå ïðèâåäåò ê òâîåé ñìåðòè? È ñ ÷åãî òû ðåøèëà, ÷òî òåáå ýòî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ?! 

Ëèëè íåðâíî çàêóñèëà íèæíþþ ãóáó.

- Ïîíèìàåøü, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ óæå äâà ãîäà âèæó îäèí è òîò æå ñîí. ß â äåòñêîé, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî äîëæíà óáåæàòü èç ýòîãî äîìà, ÷òî ìíå ãðîçèò îïàñíîñòü. ß õâàòàþ ðåáåíêà, ïðè ýòîì ÿ íå âèæó åãî ëèöà, íå çíàþ, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò. ß äàæå íå çíàþ, êàê åãî çîâóò... ß ïûòàþñü àêòèâèðîâàòü ïîðòêëþ÷, íî â ýòî âðåìÿ â äåòñêóþ çàõîäèò ÷åëîâåê. ß íå âèæó åãî ëèöà, íî çíàþ, ÷òî îí õî÷åò óáèòü ìîåãî ñûíà. Îí ïðèêàçûâàåò ìíå îòîéòè â ñòîðîíó è…  ÿ âñåãäà ïðîñûïàþñü íà ýòîì ìåñòå.

- Ýòî òîëüêî ñîí, Ýâàíñ! - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. Îí âèäåë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿíó íåïðèÿòåí ýòîò ðàçãîâîð. 

- Ýòî íå ïðîñòî ñîí, Ñíåéï! Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò. È ÿ ìîãó èçìåíèòü ýòî! 

---------------------------------------Êîíåö âîñïîìèíàíèÿ-----------------------------------------

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîìîã Ëèëè, íî ïîòîì íå ñïàë òðè íî÷è èç-çà êîøìàðîâ. Êàæäîå óòðî Ñåâåðóñ íàõîäèë åãî â ãîñòèíîé âîçëå êàìèíà. Ëèëè ñòàëà äåëàòü óðîêè âìåñòå ñ íèìè, à ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê èõ äîïîëíèòåëüíûì çàíÿòèÿì ïî ÇÎÒÑ â èñ÷åçàþùåé êîìíàòå. Ñåâåðóñ áû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ìåæäó Ñåáàñòüÿíîì è Ëèëè ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò, åñëè íå ïðèíÿòü âî âíèìàíèå òîò ôàêò, ÷òî óæå ìåñÿö  êàê Ñåáàñòüÿí ïûòàëñÿ ñâåñòè Ýâàíñ ñ Ïîòòåðîì. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! 

- À? Îé, èçâèíè, Ñåâ, ÿ çàäóìàëñÿ.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òû íå õî÷åøü èäòè íà ïðàçäíè÷íûé ïèð?

- ß íå ëþáëþ Õýëëóèí, Ñåâ... Ìîè ðîäèòåëè ïîãèáëè â ýòîò äåíü... è... È åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê... Ìîÿ ïîäðóãà.

- Ïîäðóãà? - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ìëàäøàÿ ñåñòðà ìîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. ß åé êîãäà-òî íðàâèëñÿ, íî ïîòîì ìû ñìîãëè ñòàòü î÷åíü õîðîøèìè äðóçüÿìè. Îíà âñåãäà áûëà íà ìîåé ñòîðîíå. Êîãäà åå ñåìüÿ îòâåðíóëàñü îò ìåíÿ, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ãåé, îíà âñå ðàâíî íå ïåðåñòàëà ñî ìíîé äðóæèòü. - ãîëîñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà äðîæàë. - Ýòà ññîðà ñ ìîèì äðóãîì ïðîèçîøëà íåçàäîëãî äî Õýëëóèíà. Îí ïåðåñòàë ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Íà Õýëëóèí â øêîëå îðãàíèçîâàëè ïîõîä â äåðåâíþ âîëøåáíèêîâ. ß ðåøèë îñòàòüñÿ â øêîëå. Îíà õîòåëà îñòàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, íî åå áðàò íå ïîçâîëèëè. Îíà ïîøëà ñî ñâîèì áðàòîì è åãî äåâóøêîé. Ïî äîðîãå Äæèííè îòñòàëà, íî åå áðàò áûë òàê çàíÿò ñâîåé äåâóøêîé, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë. Íèêòî íå çíàåò, ÷òî òî÷íî ïðîèçîøëî. Ìîæåò: åå êòî-òî ïîçâàë, ìîæåò îíà ÷òî-òî óâèäåëà. Ìîé äðóã... áûâøèé äðóã îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Äæèííè íèãäå íåò, êîãäà íàïàëè Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè. À ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ àâðîðû íàøëè åå òðóï. ß... ÿ äàæå íå ñìîã ñ íåé ïîïðîùàòüñÿ, Ñåâ! Ó÷èòåëÿ íå ðàçðåøèëè ìíå ïîéòè íà ïîõîðîíû! Îíà ñòàëà äëÿ ìåíÿ ñàìûì áëèçêèì ÷åëîâåêîì, ñàìûì âåðíûì äðóãîì, à ÿ íå ñìîã ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ íåé!

- À òâîé äðóã? Âû ïîìèðèëèñü? - òèõî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Íåò. Íàîáîðîò. Îí âáèë ñåáå â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îíà ðåøèëà ñàìà âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó, èç-çà ìåíÿ, ÷òî ýòî ÿ âèíîâàò. Íè åãî ñåìüÿ, íè åãî ïîäðóãà íå ñìîãëè óáåäèòü åãî. ß... ÿ òàê ñêó÷àþ ïî íåé, Ñåâ. - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ñëåçû, êîòîðûå òåêëè ïî åãî ùåêàì. -  ß ëþáèë åå, êàê ñåñòðó, êîòîðîé ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Ýòî äàæå õóæå, ÷åì ñìåðòü ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, Ñåâ. ß íå çíàë èõ, íå ïîìíèë èõ, íî îíà... Ýòî ïðîèçîøëà ãîä íàçàä, íî...

Ñåâåðóñ íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Îí íå çíàë, êàê óòåøàþò äðóçåé. Ó íåãî èõ íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Îí ïðîñòî ïîäîøåë ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó è îáíÿë åãî. 

- Ïîéäåì, Ñåáàñòüÿí, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò. - Íàì ïîðà èäòè íà ïðàçäíèê. Íå ïîêàçûâàé èì, ÷òî òåáå ïëîõî. Òû âåäü ñàì ìåíÿ ýòîìó ó÷èë.

- Òû ïðàâ, Ñåâ. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë ãîòîâ è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â Áîëüøîé çàë. Ïåðåä âõîäîì Ñåáàñòüÿí îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- Ñåâ, ñïàñèáî òåáå, - ÷óòü ñëûøíî ïðîèçíåñ îí. Êîãäà îíè âîøëè â Áîëüøîé çàë, óêðàøåííûé ê ïðàçäíèêó íà ëèöå Ñåáàñòüÿíà áûëà ïðèâû÷íàÿ ìàñêà îò÷óæäåíèÿ. 

  
******

Ñåáàñòüÿí è Ñåâåðóñ óæå ñîáèðàëèñü óõîäèòü, êîãäà ñçàäè ðàçäàëñÿ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

- Ñ ïðàçäíèêîì òåáÿ, Ïàðêåð!

- È òåáÿ, Áëýê. - îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü.

- ×òî òû òàêîé ñêó÷íûé ñåãîäíÿ, Ïàðêåð? Òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ, êàê ïðàçäíóþò â Õîãâàðòñå? Èëè ìîæåò áûòü, òåáå êòî-òî èñïîðòèë íàñòðîåíèå?

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïðîäîëæàë èãíîðèðîâàòü Ñèðèóñà.

- Äà, òî÷íî, Ïàðêåð, òû ñåãîäíÿ íå â íàñòðîåíèè! Êòî æå òåáå åãî èñïîðòèë? Òâîé Ëîðä, íàâåðíîå? ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî îí ëþáèò ïûòàòü ñâîèõ ñëóã, à òû ñòîëüêî çíàåøü î Ïûòî÷íîì...

- Ñèðèóñ, ïðåêðàòè! - Äæåéìñ ïîïûòàëñÿ óâåñòè ñâîåãî äðóãà, íî òîò íå óñïîêàèâàëñÿ.

- Íó, ïî÷åìó æå, Äæåéìñ! Ïàðêåð âåñü ãîðèò æåëàíèåì ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîåì Ëîðäå. Ïðàâäà, Ïàðêåð?

Ñåáàñòüÿí íå âûäåðæàë. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óäàðèë Ñèðèóñà.

- Äà, Áëýê, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òàêîå Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå! - ïðîøèïåë îí. - ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå ïîòîìó, ÷òî èìåë íåñ÷àñòüå âûæèòü! ß âûæèë â òî âðåìÿ, êàê ìîè ðîäèòåëè, ìîé êðåñòíûé, ìîè äðóçüÿ ïîãèáëè! È èõ óáèëè íå àâðîðû, Áëýê! Íåò! Èõ óáèëè Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè! Âñåõ! Âñåõ, êòî áûë ìíå äîðîã! ß ïåðåæèë ñòîëüêî, ÷òî òåáå è íå ñíèëîñü, Áëýê! È òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü êèäàòü ìíå â ëèöî òàêèå îáâèíåíèÿ?! Äà êàê òû ñìååøü?! Òû âåäü åùå ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà, êîòîðûé íå ñïîñîáåí îñîçíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã! Êîòîðûé äåëèò ìèð íà ÷åðíîå è áåëîå, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî íå âñå ñëèçåðèíöû Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè è íå âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû áëàãîðîäíûå ãåðîè. Íî çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñêàæó, Áëýê? Ñêîðî, î÷åíü ñêîðî òû óáåäèøüñÿ, ÷òî òâîÿ äóðîñòü ïðèíîñèò íåñ÷àñòüÿ. È íå òîëüêî òåáå! À ïîêà äåðæèñü ïîäàëüøå îò ìåíÿ è îò ìîåãî äðóãà, à èíà÷å, êëÿíóñü, òû èñïûòàåøü íà ñåáå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü, ïîòåðÿâ êîíòðîëü! 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà. 

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä áûëî î÷åíü òèõî, à ïîòîì...

ÕËÎÏ!

Ëèëè ïåðâàÿ ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ. Áëýê ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ùåêó è â øîêå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ðûæåâîëîñóþ äåâóøêó. 

- Òû- ïîäîíîê, Áëýê! È ïîçîð äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðà! - ñ ïðåçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ñèðèóñà, îíà ïîäîøëà ê Ñåâåðóñó. - Íàì íàäî íàéòè Ñåáàñòüÿíà, Ñåâåðóñ.

Ñèðèóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Ïèòåð òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, Ðåìóñ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî  óêîðèçíåííî, íî Äæåéìñ... Äæåéìñ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ îòâðàùåíèåì.

- Îíà ïðàâà, Ñèðèóñ. Òû ïîçîð äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðà, - ïðîøåïòàë îí î÷åíü òèõî è îòâåðíóëñÿ. 

*******

Ñåâåðóñ è Ëèëè ïûòàëèñü íàéòè Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Åãî íå áûëî íè â èñ÷åçàþùåé êîìíàòå, íè â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, íè íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå, íè íà àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíå.

- ß çíàþ, ãäå îí ìîæåò áûòü! - âäðóã âîñêëèêíóëà Ëèëè. - Ïîéäåì.

- Ýâàíñ, ýòî æåíñêèé òóàëåò!

- Îí íå ðàáîòàåò, à Ñåáàñòüÿí êàê-òî ñïðÿòàëñÿ îò âñåõ òàì, êîãäà íå õîòåë íèêîãî âèäåòü. 

Îíè âîøëè è Ñåâåðóñ ñðàçó óâèäåë Ñåáàñòüÿíà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë íà ïîëó è ñìîòðåë ïåðåä ñîáîé íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! - âîñêëèêíóëà Ëèëè è áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó. - Ñåáàñòüÿí, îòâåòü ìíå!

Íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! - Ñåâåðóñ ëåãîíüêî âñòðÿõíóë ñâîåãî äðóãà.

- ×òî íàì äåëàòü, Ñåâåðóñ? - ïðîøåïòàëà Ëèëè. - Ìîæåò, ïîçîâåì êîãî-íèáóäü èç ó÷èòåëåé. 

Ñåâåðóñ îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ñäåëàé æå ÷òî-íèáóäü! 

Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ïåðåïóãàííóþ Ëèëè è íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèëñÿ è íàïðàâèë ñòðóþ ëåäÿíîé âîäû íà ñâîåãî äðóãà. Òîò ìîðãíóë è ïîñìîòðåë ñíà÷àëà íà çàïëàêàííóþ Ëèëè, à ïîòîì íà Ñåâåðóñà.

- Ñåâ? 

Ëèëè ðàçðûäàëàñü è îáíÿëà Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- Òû íàñ òàê èñïóãàë! Ìû óæå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïûòàëèñü äîêðè÷àòüñÿ äî òåáÿ, Ñåáàñòüÿí! À òû ñìîòðåë â îäíó òî÷êó è íå ðåàãèðîâàë! Íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñìåé ìåíÿ òàê ïóãàòü!

- Ñëóøàþñü, ìàìî÷êà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí è óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Ýâàíñ, òû åãî ñåé÷àñ çàäóøèøü, - ïðîâîð÷àë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Çàòêíèñü, Ñíåéï! Ëó÷øå ïðîñëåäè, ÷òîá Ñåáàñòüÿí âî âðåìÿ ëåã ñïàòü! Óæå ïîçäíî. 

Ñåâåðóñ òîëüêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, óäèâëÿÿñü, ïî÷åìó Ñåáàñòüÿí íå ïðåâðàòèë Ýâàíñ â êàêóþ-íèáóäü æàáó. Ëþáîé äðóãîé íà åå ìåñòå èñïûòàë áû íà ñåáå çíàíèÿ Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì. 

×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò îíè áûëè â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, êàê òû? 

- ß íå çíàþ, Ñåâ. ß íå îæèäàë îò íåãî òàêîãî... ß çíàþ, ÷òî Áëýê ïðîñòî äóðàê, è ìíå íå íàäî ïðèíèìàòü âñå ýòî òàê áëèçêî ê ñåðäöó, íî âñå ðàâíî... Ýòî õóæå, ÷åì Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå, Ñåâ. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ... - Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó. Òîò ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñâîèìè íåîáûêíîâåííûìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Ñåâåðóñ íå ïîìíèë, ÷òî îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü, îí íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèë. Îí ïðèòÿíóë Ñåáàñòüÿíà ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàë. Ñåáàñòüÿí çàìåð îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, à ïîòîì âäðóã îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé - î÷åíü íåæíî è íåìíîãî ðîáêî. 


	8. Áîëüøå, ÷åì äðóã?

**_Ãëàâà ñåäüìàÿ. Áîëüøå, ÷åì äðóã?_**

Ïðåðâàâ, íàêîíåö, ïîöåëóé, Ñåâåðóñ âçãëÿíóë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Òîò ðàñòåðÿííî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

- Ïî÷åìó, Ñåâ? - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Ïî÷åìó ÷òî? - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Îí íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ÷òî îòâå÷àë åìó íà ïîöåëóé, òàê îòêóäà òåïåðü ýòè ñîìíåíèÿ. 

- Çà÷åì òû ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ? - äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Åñëè íå îøèáàþñü, òû ñàì ýòîãî õîòåë! - âîñêëèêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, íà÷èíàÿ çëèòüñÿ. Îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå èñïûòûâàë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, è âîò òåïåðü Ñåáàñòüÿí æàëååò îá ýòîì ïîöåëóå! «À òû äóìàë, ÷òî ìîæåøü êîìó-òî ïîíðàâèòüñÿ? Òåì áîëåå, òàêîìó ïàðíþ, êàê Ñåáàñòüÿíó?» - íàçîéëèâî ïðîøåïòàë åãî âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ.

- Ñåâ, ÿ íå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìíå íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ òâîé ïîöåëóé, ïðîñòî...

- Ïðîñòî òåáå ïðîòèâåí òàêîé, êàê ÿ, êîãäà ñ òâîåé âíåøíîñòüþ è ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè òû ìîæåøü íàéòè ëþáîãî ïàðíÿ â ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé øêîëå!

- Íåò, Ñåâ, òû ÷òî! Êàê òû ìîæåøü òàêîå ãîâîðèòü! Òû ìíå î÷åíü íðàâèøüñÿ, íî ...

- ×òî, Ñåáàñòüÿí?! ×òî òåáå ìåøàåò òîãäà? Ïî÷åìó òû ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå, êòî áûë ìíå äîðîã- ïîãèáëè! ß ïðèíîøó îäíè íåñ÷àñòüÿ ëþäÿì! Âñå, êîãî ÿ ëþáèë, èëè ïîãèáëè, èëè îòâåðíóëèñü îò ìåíÿ! ß íå õî÷ó áîëüøå ýòîé áîëè íè ñåáå íè äðóãèì! Íå õî÷ó!

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, îáíèìàÿ ïàðíÿ. - Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü òîãî, â ÷åì íå óâåðåí è íå õî÷ó äàâàòü îáåùàíèé, êîòîðûé íå ñìîãó ñäåðæàòü. Íî ìîè ÷óâñòâà ê òåáå íå ïðîñòî óâëå÷åíèå! È ýòîò ïîöåëóé... Ñåáàñòüÿí... ÿ íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå èñïûòûâàë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî.

- ß òîæå, Ñåâ... Íî ìû íå ñìîæåì áûòü âìåñòå!  Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ÿ âûíóæäåí áóäó âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé, è ìû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå óâèäèìñÿ.

- Íî âåäü ýòî áóäåò íå ñêîðî, ïðàâäà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü. È ñíîâà Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îí òåðÿåòñÿ â ýòèõ èçóìèòåëüíûõ ãëàçàõ. Îí ñëåãêà êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ãóá Ñåáàñòüÿíà, åãî ùåêè. 

- Ýòî áóäåò íå ñêîðî, Ñåáàñòüÿí... Íå íàäî äóìàòü îá ýòîì...

- Ñåâ, åñòü ñòîëüêî ïðè÷èí, ïî÷åìó ìû íå ìîæåì áûòü âìåñòå, - ïîïûòàëñÿ âîçðàçèòü Ñåáàñòüÿí, íî Ñåâåðóñ ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê åãî ãóáàì. 

- ß íå õî÷ó èõ ñëûøàòü. ß ìîãó ïðèíÿòü òîëüêî îäíó ïðè÷èíó. 

- Êàêóþ, Ñåâ?

- Ñêàæè, ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî, ÷òî ÿ òåáå íå íðàâëþñü. Âñå îñòàëüíîå íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ.

- Ýòîãî ÿ ñêàçàòü íå ìîãó, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- Òîãäà íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðè! Êîãäà òû âåðíåøüñÿ äîìîé, òû âåðíåøüñÿ ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè!

- À òû, Ñåâ? Ñ ÷åì îñòàíåøüñÿ òû?

- Ñ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè è íàäåæäîé, ÷òî ìû êîãäà-íèáóäü âñòðåòèìñÿ âíîâü! 

Ñåáàñòüÿí óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åãî. È íà ýòîò ðàç åãî ïîöåëóé áûë íå ðîáêèì, à ñòðàñòíûì è óâåðåííûì.  

***********

- Ýâàíñ, òû íàøëà Ñåáàñòüÿíà?

- Äà, Ïîòòåð, - îòâåòèëà Ëèëè è óæå ñîáðàëàñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. 

- Ýâàíñ, ïîäîæäè! Ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

- À ïî÷åìó òåáÿ ýòî òàê âîëíóåò, Ïîòòåð?  

- ß íå çíàþ, - ðàñòåðÿííî îòâåòèë Äæåéìñ. - ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ áåñïîêîþñü î íåì. Ïîìíèøü, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ ñìåÿëñÿ íàä åãî øðàìàìè?

Ëèëè êèâíóëà. 

- ß òîãäà íàøåë åãî íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå. Îí ðàññêàçàë ìíå ïðî ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, çà ÷òî Ñèðèóñ òàê íà íåãî âçúåëñÿ! 

- Áëýê âñåãäà îñòàíåòñÿ ðåáåíêîì. Äàæå, êîãäà âûðàñòåò, - òèõî îòâåòèëà Ëèëè. 

- Òàê ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

Ëèëè îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. 

- Ìû åãî íàøëè â òóàëåòå ïëàêñû Ìèðòë. Îí ñèäåë íà ïîëó è íè íà ÷òî íå ðåàãèðîâàë. ß òàê èñïóãàëàñü... 

- Âû îòâåëè åãî â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî?

- Íåò. Îíè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì âåðíóëèñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. 

- ß íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê Ñåáàñòüÿí ìîæåò îáùàòüñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì!

- Îíè äðóçüÿ, Ïîòòåð! È îíè ïîìîãàþò äðóã äðóãó. Ñåáàñòüÿí ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå, ÷åì Ñåâåðóñ â ó÷åáå è îí ìîæåò çà ñåáÿ ïîñòîÿòü, íî Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîãàåò åìó íè ìåíüøå.

- Êàê òàêîé, êàê Ñíåéï, ìîæåò ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü Ñåáàñòüÿíó?! ×òî îí ìîæåò åìó äàòü?!

- Ïîíèìàíèå, ïîääåðæêó, äðóæáó... ëþáîâü... æåëàíèå æèòü. - óëûáíóëàñü Ëèëè. 

- Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ðåøèëà?

- ß âèäåëà èõ âìåñòå, Ïîòòåð. Ñåáàñòüÿí çàíèìàåòñÿ ñî ìíîé è ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ÇÎÒÑ. 

- Çà÷åì òåáå äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî ÇÎÒÑ? Òû è òàê âòîðàÿ â êëàññå ïîñëå Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- ß õî÷ó ñòàòü àâðîðîì, Ïîòòåð. Ñåáàñòüÿí ñîãëàñèëñÿ ìíå ïîìî÷ü òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. 

- Òû? Àâðîðîì? 

- Çàêðîé ðîò, Ïîòòåð, - óñìåõíóëàñü Ëèëè. - ß óæå äàâíî ýòî ðåøèëà. 

- Íî ïî÷åìó, Ëèëè? - Äæåéìñ äàæå íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî íàçâàë äåâóøêó ïî èìåíè. - Ýòî âåäü î÷åíü îïàñíî. 

- ß çíàþ. Íî Âîëüäåìîðòà íàäî îñòàíîâèòü. Ëþáîé öåíîé. ß ñàìà, êîíå÷íî, íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü, íî êîãäà íàñ ìíîãî... Âîëüäåìîðò äóìàåò, ÷òî íàøå ïîêîëåíèå çàïóãàíî. ×òî ìû áîèìñÿ ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü åìó, íî ýòî íå òàê. 

Äæåéìñ ñìîòðåë íà ýòî õðóïêóþ ñ âèäó äåâóøêó è ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî â åãî äóøå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ êàêîå-òî íîâîå ÷óâñòâî. Íå óâëå÷åíèå, íå æåëàíèå çàâîåâàòü åå, à âîñõèùåíèå...

Ëèëè çåâíóëà.

- ß ïîøëà ñïàòü, Ïîòòåð. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.

Óæå íà ëåñòíèöå îíà îáåðíóëàñü:

- Ïîòòåð, ÿ è íå çíàëà, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü áûòü íå òîëüêî âûñîêîìåðíûì ïðèäóðêîì. 

À Äæåéìñ åùå äîëãî ñèäåë ó êàìèíà è äóìàë î ïàðíå, êîòîðûé íå çíàë ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé èç-çà Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è î ðûæåâîëîñîé ìàãëîðîæäåííîé äåâóøêå, êîòîðàÿ íå áîÿëàñü ïðîèçíîñèòü âñëóõ èìÿ ñàìîãî çëîãî âîëøåáíèêà âñåõ âðåìåí è íàðîäîâ. Êîãäà Äæåéìñ, íàêîíåö, ïîøåë ñïàòü, îí òâåðäî çíàë, ÷òî íå áóäåò èãðàòü â ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûé êâèääè÷. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Âîëüäåìîðò íå áóäåò îñòàíîâëåí. 

*******

- Ñåâ, òû ïîòðÿñàþùå öåëóåøüñÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. Îíè ñèäåëè â ñâîåé ãîñòèíîé âîçëå êàìèíà. 

- Òû òîæå, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. - Ó òåáÿ, íàâåðíîå, áûëî îáøèðíàÿ ïðàêòèêà. 

- Åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî íåò, - ñìóùåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- ×òî íåò? 

- Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî îáøèðíîé ïðàêòèêè. Â ïÿòîì êëàññå ÿ âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ îäíîé äåâóøêîé. Ñîâñåì íåäîëãî, íî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîá ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ìåíÿ æåíùèíû íå ïðèâëåêàþò. À ïîòîì ëåòîì íà êàíèêóëàõ ÿ ïàðó íåäåëü âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ ìàãëîì. 

- Ñ ìàãëîì?!

- Äà. Êîãäà ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè ÿ íàáðàëñÿ ñìåëîñòè è ïðèçíàëñÿ åìó, ÷òî ÿ âîëøåáíèê, òî îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ïñèõ, è ìû ðàññòàëèñü. 

- Òû ëþáèë åãî? - îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

Ñåáàñòüÿí ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî óâëå÷åíèå. Íî ïîòîì ÿ âåðíóëñÿ â øêîëó è èìåë íåîñòîðîæíîñòü ðàññêàçàòü äðóçüÿì î ñâîèõ íàêëîííîñòÿõ..., -  Ñåáàñòüÿí ãðóñòíî âçäîõíóë. - Íà ýòîì ìîè ëþáîâíûå ïîõîæäåíèÿ çàêîí÷èëèñü. 

- Íåóæåëè òåáå íèêòî íå íðàâèëñÿ â òâîåé øêîëå? 

- Äåëî íå â òîì, êòî íðàâèëñÿ ìíå, Ñåâ. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî îò ìåíÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî æäàëè. Âî ìíå âèäåëè òîëüêî òî, ÷òî õîòåëè âèäåòü. Âèäåëè òó ìàñêó, êîòîðóþ æå ñàìè íà ìåíÿ íàäåëè. Ìèñòåð Ñîâåðøåíñòâî... Íî ÿ íå ñîâåðøåíåí, Ñåâ! ß îáû÷íûé ïîäðîñòîê ñ êó÷åé íåäîñòàòêîâ! ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîá ëþáèëè ÌÅÍß, à íå êàêîé-òî îáðàç! ß íå ìîãó òåáå ðàññêàçàòü âñåãî, Ñåâ, ïðàâäà, íå ìîãó... ß çíàþ, ÷òî âñå ýòî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà...

- Ýòî âñå èìååò ñìûñë, Ñåáàñòüÿí. ß ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ. Ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà â ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé øêîëå ìåíÿ ïðåçèðàëè èç-çà ìîåé áåäíîñòè. È íèêòî... íèêòî íå ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ çà ÷åëîâåê íà ñàìîì äåëå. Íèêòî, êðîìå òåáÿ. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ìîë÷àëè.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, òàê òû îñòàëñÿ íà âòîðîé ãîä? - íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Äà, ÿ äîëæåí áûë áûòü â ñåäüìîì êëàññå, íî Äàìáëäîð ðåøèë, ÷òî ïðîãðàììà ìîåé øêîëû ñëèøêîì îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò ïðîãðàììû Õîãâàðòñà, è ìíå íàäî ñíîâà ó÷èòüñÿ â øåñòîì êëàññå.  Íå òî, ÷òîá ÿ îá ýòîì æàëåë, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí, öåëóÿ Ñåâåðóñà. - Ñåâ, à ÷òî íàñ÷åò òåáÿ?

- ×òî íàñ÷åò ìåíÿ? - íå ïîíÿë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ó òåáÿ áûëà îáøèðíàÿ ïðàêòèêà? 

- Ó ìåíÿ áûë ëþáîâíèê ïî÷òè ãîä. Îí óæå çàêîí÷èë Õîãâàðòñ... 

- Ïî÷åìó âû ðàññòàëèñü?

- Ìû íèêîãäà íå ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà. Ýòî áûë ïðîñòî ñåêñ. Êîãäà ìîé îòåö óâèäåë íàñ è çàïðåòèë ìíå ñ íèì îáùàòüñÿ, òî ýòè îòíîøåíèÿ ïîòåðÿëè âñÿêèé ñìûñë. ß íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë ê íåìó òîãî, ÷òî èñïûòûâàþ ê òåáå, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Íå ãîâîðè ýòîãî, Ñåâ...

- Íî ýòî ïðàâäà, Ñåáàñòüÿí! ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê òåáå, íî ýòî áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ïîäðîñòêîâîå óâëå÷åíèå. Ýòî íå ïðîñòî æåëàíèå çàíÿòüñÿ ñåêñîì! - âûïàëèë Ñåâåðóñ è çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîêðàñíåë. - ß íå óâåðåí,  íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íà÷èíàþ âëþáëÿòüñÿ â òåáÿ, èëè óæå âëþáèëñÿ...

- Ñåâ... ÿ... ÿ òîæå...

- ×òî òîæå?

- ß òîæå âëþáèëñÿ â òåáÿ... Íî ýòî íå ïîâ... - äîãîâîðèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíó íå óäàëîñü, òàê êàê Ñåâåðóñ çàêðûë åìó ðîò î÷åðåäíûì ïîòðÿñàþùåì ïîöåëóåì. 


	9. Ïåðåìåíû

**_Ãëàâà âîñüìàÿ. Ïåðåìåíû_**

****

Ïðîøëî áîëåå íåäåëè ñ òîãî çëîïîëó÷íîãî Õýëëóèíà, à Äæåéìñ è Ñèðèóñ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Äæåéìñ íå ìîã ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî åãî ëó÷øèé äðóã âåë ñåáÿ íàñòîëüêî íèçêî. È õîòÿ Ñèðèóñ âñåãäà áûë âûñîêîìåðåí è ïðåçèðàë òåõ, êòî áûë ñëàáåå åãî, èìåííî ñëó÷àé ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì çàñòàâèë Äæåéìñà ðàñêðûòü ãëàçà è çàäóìàòüñÿ. 

Ñíåéï... Áîëåå ïÿòè ëåò îíè èçäåâàëèñü íàä íèì, ñìåÿëèñü íàä åãî íèùåòîé è íåóìåíèåì ïîñòîÿòü çà ñåáÿ. Îãëÿäûâàÿñü íàçàä, Äæåéìñ íå ìîã äàæå âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî ïîñëóæèëî ïðè÷èíîé ýòîé íåíàâèñòè. Áûòü ìîæåò åãî ïîòðåïàííàÿ ðîáà, èëè ãðÿçíûå âîëîñû, èëè âðàæäà ìåæäó ôàêóëüòåòàìè... Äåòÿì íå íóæíî îñîáîé ïðè÷èíû, ÷òîá áûòü æåñòîêèìè. Âðàæäà ìåæäó ôàêóëüòåòàìè...

- Äæåéìñ, ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü â òàêóþ ðàíü? – ïðåðâàë ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Äæåéìñà çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. 

- Ïðèâåò, Ñåáàñòüÿí. ß ìîãó ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì ñïðîñèòü ýòî ó òåáÿ.

- ß ïðîñíóëñÿ ðàíî è íå ìîã âíîâü çàñíóòü. ×òî òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò, Äæåéìñ?

- Ñèðèóñ... Ñíåéï... ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, èç-çà ÷åãî ìû íà÷àëè íåíàâèäåòü äðóã äðóãà... Ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, êîìó íóæíà ýòà âðàæäà ìåæäó ôàêóëüòåòàìè... 

- Ýòî âîéíà ìåæäó ôàêóëüòåòàìè áûëà âñåãäà è áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ åùå êàê ìèíèìóì ëåò äâàäöàòü. Íî òû íå îáÿçàí íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå. Êîãäà-òî îäèí óìíûé ÷åëîâåê ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê-  ýòî íå ñâîéñòâî õàðàêòåðà, à ñäåëàííûé èì âûáîð. Ìû ñàìè âûáèðàåì ñ êåì äðóæèòü, êîãî ëþáèòü è âî ÷òî âåðèòü. 

- Ïðîñòî  ìåíÿ âñåãäà ó÷èëè, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíöû ñòàíîâÿòñÿ òåìíûìè âîëøåáíèêàìè.

- À ìåíÿ ó÷èëè, ÷òî ìàãèè íå ñóùåñòâóþò.

- ×òî? Êàê?

- ß âûðîñ ñðåäè ìàãëîâ, Äæåéìñ. Ìîè ðîäñòâåííèêè áîÿëèñü âîëøåáñòâà è íåíàâèäåëè âñå, ÷òî ñ íèì ñâÿçàíî. Âêëþ÷àÿ è ìåíÿ. Îíè ñ÷èòàëè ìåíÿ íåíîðìàëüíûì è íå õîòåëè îòïóñêàòü â âîëøåáíóþ øêîëó. 

- Íî ýòî æå òâîÿ ñåìüÿ!

- Îíè íèêîãäà íå áûëè ìíå ñåìüåé. Îíè íåíàâèäåëè ìåíÿ òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìîè ðîäèòåëè áûëè âîëøåáíèêè. Òàê æå, êàê Âîëüäåìîðò íåíàâèäèò ìàãëîâ è ìàãëîðîæäåííûõ òîëüêî èç- çà òîãî, êåì ÿâëÿþòñÿ èõ ðîäèòåëè. Òàê æå, êàê âû íåíàâèäèòå Ñåâåðóñà òîëüêî çà òî, ÷òî îí áåäåí è ñëèçåðèíåö. 

- Ýòî íå îäíî è òî æå! – ïîïûòàëñÿ âîçðàçèòü Äæåéìñ. 

- Íåóæåëè?! À ÷òî áûëî â÷åðà? Áëýê è Ïèòòåãðþ îïÿòü öåïëÿëè Ñåâåðóñà èç-çà åãî ïîíîøåííîé îäåæäû! – Ñåáàñòüÿí óæå êðè÷àë, è íè îí, íè Äæåéìñ, íå çàìåòèëè Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ïîäîøåë ê íèì. – ß òåáå êîå-÷òî ðàññêàæó, Äæåéìñ. Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî ñâîåé îäåæäû, òîëüêî îáíîñêè ìîåãî êóçåíà. Ìíå íèêîãäà íå äàðèëè ïîäàðêîâ. Äî äåñÿòè ëåò ÿ ñïàë â ÷óëàíå ïîä ëåñòíèöåé, â òî âðåìÿ  êàê ó ìîåãî êóçåíà áûëî äâå ñïàëüíè. È âñå ýòî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ìîè ðîäèòåëè áûëè âîëøåáíèêè! Â øêîëå íàäî ìíîé ñìåÿëèñü èç-çà ìîåé ñòàðîé îäåæäû è ïîëîìàííûõ î÷êîâ, è èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìîé êóçåí òàê õîòåë! Îí áûë ïîïóëÿðåí, à ÿ íèùèé è ñòðàííûé ñèðîòà! È ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî!

- ß, ÿ... - Äæåéìñ íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. – Íî òû âåäü íå íåíàâèäèøü ìàãëîâ! Òû çàñòóïèëñÿ çà Ëèëè!

Ñåáàñòüÿí ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

- Äæåéìñ, à â ÷åì ðàçíèöà? Âîëøåáíèêè, òàêèå æå ëþäè, ÷òî è ìàãëû, ïðîñòî ñ íåîáû÷íûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè. Íåóæåëè òû íå ïîíÿë, çà÷åì ÿ òåáå ýòî ðàññêàçàë? Âû âåäåòå ñåáÿ òàê æå, êàê ýòè ìàãëû. Èõ æåðòâîé áûë ÿ. Âàøà æåðòâà – Ñåâåðóñ. Ðàçíèöû íèêàêîé. 

- Ýòî...ýòî íåïðàâäà...

- Ýòî ïðàâäà, Äæåéìñ, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. – È ìíå áîëüíî âèäåòü, ÷òî òû è Ñèðèóñ óïóñêàåòåñü òàê íèçêî. Âû ñïîñîáíû íà áÎëüøîå, Äæåéìñ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîá èäòè â çàìîê è óâèäåë Ñåâåðóñà.

- Ñåâ? ×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?

- Òåáÿ íå áûëî, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ. ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû îòïðàâèëñÿ ïîëåòàòü.

- ß óæå âîçâðàùàþñü. Ïîêà, Äæåéìñ. 

Îíè øëè ìîë÷à íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, íî ïîòîì Ñåâåðóñ íå âûäåðæàë.

- Ýòî ïðàâäà? Ïðî òâîþ ñåìüþ?

- ß íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, Ñåâ.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ òâîé äðóã! ×åðò! Áîëüøå, ÷åì äðóã! Ïî÷åìó òû ãîâîðèøü îá ýòîì Ïîòòåðó, íî íå õî÷åøü ðàññêàçàòü ìíå?!

- Ñåâ, ÿ ðàññêàçàë ýòî âñå Äæåéìñó, ÷òîá îí çàäóìàëñÿ, ÷òîáû îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ïðàâ, à íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îí ìåíÿ æàëåë. ß íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, íå õî÷ó æàëåòü ñåáÿ è íå õî÷ó, ÷òîá ìåíÿ æàëåëè äðóãèå. ß äîâåðÿþ òåáå, Ñåâ, íî ÿ íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. Ïðîñòè. 

- Ó òåáÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî òàéí, Ñåáàñòüÿí! È ÷àñòü èç ýòèõ òàéí çíàþò Ïîòòåð è Ýâàíñ, íî íå çíàþ ÿ! 

- Ñåâ, ïîñëóøàé...

- ß íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî ñëóøàòü! Ìíå íàäîåëà òâîÿ ñêðûòíîñòü! 

Âåñü äåíü Ñåâåðóñ èçáåãàë Ñåáàñòüÿíà è îòâîäèë âçãëÿä, êîãäà òîò ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ñåâåðóñ çíàë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò åìó ðàññêàçàòü. Ñàì Äàìáëäîð ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì, íî þíîøà íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü. Ýòà òàèíñòâåííîñòü óáèâàëà åãî. È ýòîò ïîäñëóøàííûé ðàçãîâîð... Ñåáàñòüÿí îïÿòü çàùèùàë åãî! ×åðò! Îí íå õîòåë âûãëÿäåòü ñëàáûì! Îí çàâèäîâàë Ñåáàñòüÿíó, ÷òî òîò ìîã áûòü âñåãäà òàê ñèëüíûì, óâåðåííûì â ñåáå, õîëîäíûì è ðàâíîäóøíûì. Èëè ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå êàçàòüñÿ òàêèì. 

Âå÷åðîì Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü, íî Ñåâåðóñ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åãî. 

Ñðåäè íî÷è åãî ðàçáóäèëè êðèêè. 

- Ëþìîñ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. Êðîâàòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà áûëà ïóñòà.

Âûéäÿ â ãîñòèíóþ, Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîñëóæèëî ïðè÷èíîé øóìà. Ñåáàñòüÿí, âèäèìî, óñíóë, äåëàÿ óðîêè è òåïåðü åìó ñíèëñÿ î÷åðåäíîé êîøìàð.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! Ñåáàñòüÿí!

- Ñåâ, - ÷óòü ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- Îïÿòü êîøìàð?

- Ìîè ðîäèòåëè, ìîé êðåñòíûé, Äæèííè... ß ìîã ñïàñòè èõ! ß ìîã! È ÿ íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë, íè÷åãî! Îíè ïîãèáëè èç-çà ìåíÿ! 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïðåêðàòè! Òû áûë ðåáåíêîì, êîãäà ïîãèáëè òâîè ðîäèòåëè. Òû íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü. Íå ìó÷ü òàê ñåáÿ.

- Íî ÿ ìîã èõ ñïàñòè, Ñåâ, ÿ ìîã...

Îíè ñèäåëè îáíÿâøèñü, ïîêà Ñåáàñòüÿí íå óñïîêîèëñÿ.

- Èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ âåë ñåáÿ, êàê äóðàê, ñåãîäíÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. – Ïðîñòî òû îïÿòü çà ìåíÿ çàñòóïèëñÿ. È ÿ ðàçîçëèëñÿ. Ýòî áûëî ãëóïî.

- ß ïîíèìàþ, Ñåâ. È ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ âûíóæäåí ìíîãîå ñêðûâàòü îò òåáÿ. 

- Ïîéäåì. Òåáå íàäî ïîñïàòü, Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

Êîãäà îíè âîøëè â ñïàëüíþ, Ñåáàñòüÿí îñòàíîâèëñÿ. 

- ß íå õî÷ó ñïàòü, Ñåâ. ß ëó÷øå ïî÷èòàþ.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, òû íå ñïèøü íè îäíîé íî÷è ñ ñàìîãî Õýëëóèíà. Òàê áîëüøå íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. 

- Ñåâ, ÿ íå âûäåðæó åùå îäíîãî êîøìàðà. ß...

- Èäåì, ÿ ëÿãó ñ òîáîé. Ýòî ïîìîãàåò.

Çàáðàâøèñü â îäíó êðîâàòü, ìàëü÷èêè îáíÿëèñü è òåñíî ïðèæàëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ñåáàñòüÿí óæå êðåïêî ñïàë. 

******

Äæåéìñ íå ìîã óñíóòü. Öåëûé äåíü îí äóìàë î ñëîâàõ Ñåáàñòüÿíà: î Ëèëè, î âîéíå, êîòîðàÿ øëà çà ñòåíàìè Õîãâàðòñà.

- ×òî ñ òîáîé, Äæåéìñ? – ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ñèðèóñ.

- Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

- Òû âåñü äåíü íè ñ êåì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü, äóìàåøü íåèçâåñòíî î ÷åì! Òû ïåðåñòàë ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ðîçûãðûøàõ íàä ñëèçåðèíöàìè è öåëûé äåíü òîëüêî è äåëàåøü, ÷òî ó÷èøüñÿ!

- Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîðà ïîâçðîñëåòü, Ñèðèóñ? Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ îñîçíàë, ÷òî èäåò âîéíà? Èëè ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìû âåäåì ñåáÿ ïîäëî?  

- Î ÷åì òû, Äæåéìñ?

- Î Ñíåéïå. ß ãîâîðèë ñåãîäíÿ ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì...

- Äæåéìñ! – ïåðåáèë åãî Ñèðèóñ, - Ñ êàêèõ ïîð òû ñòàë ñëóøàòü ñëèçåðèíöåâ?! Ñ êàêèõ ïîð òû ñòàë çàñòóïàòüñÿ çà íèõ?! Ñ êàêèõ ïîð òû ñòàë ïðåäàâàòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé?!

- Åñëè ÿ íå ñîãëàñåí ñ òåì, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ïðåäàþ! Ó ìåíÿ ìîæåò áûòü ñâîå ìíåíèå!

- Ìû- ìàðîäåðû, Äæåéìñ! Ìû êëÿëèñü âñåãäà áûòü äðóã çà äðóãà, âñåãäà áûòü âìåñòå! Íåìíîãî îáùåíèÿ ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè è òû óæå çàáûë, äà?

- ß íè÷åãî íå çàáûë, Ñèðèóñ! ß ïðîñòî íå ñîãëàñåí ñ òîáîé. Ñåáàñòüÿí- ñëèçåðèíåö, íî îí íå íà ñòîðîíå Âîëüäåìîðòà! È òî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë åìó –  ýòî áûëî íèçêî!

- ß íå çíàë, ÷òî åãî ñåìüþ óáèëè! Ê òîìó æå, îí ñàì âèíîâàò! Íå÷åãî áûëî çàñòóïàòüñÿ çà Ñíåéïà.

- Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí çàñòóïèëñÿ çà äðóãà, òû òåïåðü ìñòèøü åìó ïðè âñÿêîì óäîáíîì ñëó÷àå? Ïîâçðîñëåé, Ñèðèóñ! 

- ß ñ÷èòàë òåáÿ äðóãîì, Äæåéìñ!

- ß âñåãäà îñòàíóñü òâîèì äðóãîì, Ñèðè, - ïðîøåïòàë Äæåéìñ. – ß ïðîñòî íå ñîãëàñåí ñ òåì, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü. Åñëè òû áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí çàéìåò òâîå ìåñòî, òî çíàé, ÷òî ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå áóäåò. Òû ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, íî ÿ íå ìîãó âñåãäà ðàçäåëÿòü âñå òâîè âçãëÿäû íà æèçíü. Áîëüøå íå ìîãó... ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå ñìåÿòüñÿ íàä ÷åëîâåêîì òîëüêî èç-çà åãî íèùåòû è íå ìîãó èãðàòü â êâèääè÷, êîãäà èäåò âîéíà. Ïðîñòè, Ñèðèóñ. 

*******

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Äæåéìñ ïîäîøåë ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ ñëûøàë, ÷òî òû çàíèìàåøüñÿ ñ Ýâàíñ ÇÎÒÑ. Ýòî ïðàâäà?

- Äà, ÿ íåìíîãî ïîìîãàþ Ëèëè è Ñåâåðóñó. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, ýòî íå çàïðåùåíî.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, à ÿ ìîãó ñ íèìè çàíèìàòüñÿ? ß òóò ïîäóìàë è òîæå ðåøèë ñòàòü àâðîðîì, à äëÿ ýòîãî ìíå ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çíàíèÿ. 

- È òû ñîãëàñåí çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, íå óíèæàÿ è íå îñêîðáëÿÿ åãî? Îí ìîé äðóã è ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòè äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ, ÷òîá ïðè÷èíèòü åìó âðåä. Îí äîñòàòî÷íî íàòåðïåëñÿ îò âàñ.

- Äàþ ñëîâî, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Õîðîøî, Äæåéìñ.  ß äóìàþ, íå áóäåò ïðîáëåì. Ïðèõîäè ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëå óæèíà âìåñòå ñ Ëèëè. Îíà çíàåò êóäà. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Ñåáàñòüÿí, - óëûáíóëñÿ Äæåéìñ. – Äî âå÷åðà. 

********

- ×òî îò òåáÿ õîòåë Ïîòòåð? – ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ ïîñëå óðîêà. 

- Îí ïîïðîñèë çàíèìàòüñÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíî ÇÎÒÑ âìåñòå ñ òîáîé è Ëèëè.

- È ÷òî òû åìó ñêàçàë?

- ×òîá îí ïðèøåë âå÷åðîì âìåñòå ñ Ëèëè.

- ×òî?! ß íå áóäó çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì! ß íåíàâèæó åãî! ß íå ìîãó âûíîñèòü åãî îáùåñòâî, Ñåáàñòüÿí! Êàê òû ìîã òàê ìåíÿ ïðåäàòü?!

- Ïðåäàòü òåáÿ?! Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü, Ñåâ?! 

- Òû òåïåðü íà ñòîðîíå Ïîòòåðà è åãî äðóçåé! ×òî äàëüøå?! Òû ïðèñîåäèíèøüñÿ ê íèì â èõ øóòî÷êàõ íàäî ìíîé?

- Õâàòèò, Ñåâ! Ïðåêðàòè óñòðàèâàòü ñöåíû, ñëîâíî ðåâíèâàÿ æåíà! Äæåéìñ ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ ñ íèì. Íå âèæó íèêàêîé ïðè÷èíû îòêàçàòü åìó â ïîìîùè. Îí íå ñäåëàë ìíå íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî! 

- ß ÍÅ ÁÓÄÓ Ñ ÍÈÌ ÇÀÍÈÌÀÒÜÑß!

- Ýòî òâîå äåëî, Ñåâ. Åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü çàíèìàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, ÿ íå áóäó òåáÿ çàñòàâëÿòü. 

- Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ìíå íàäî òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ! Òû ñàì ìíå ïðåäëîæèë âûçâàòü Ìàëôîÿ íà äóýëü, à òåïåðü...

- ß íå îòêàçûâàëñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé, Ñåâ! ß ïðîñòî ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî òû óìíåå. 

- ×òî òû õî÷åøü ýòèì ñêàçàòü?!

- ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òàêèå ìåëî÷è, êàê äåòñêàÿ âðàæäà íå îñòàíîâÿò òåáÿ. È ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû áîëåå âûñîêîãî ìíåíèÿ îáî ìíå. ß ñîãëàñèëñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ Äæåéìñîì ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî îí íå áóäåò ïûòàòüñÿ ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå âðåä èëè îñêîðáëÿòü òåáÿ. Íî òû ñðàçó ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî î÷åðåäíîé ïëàí óíèçèòü òåáÿ.

- Èçâèíè, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Ïðîñòî ýòî Ïîòòåð, à ìû...

- Ñåâ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Íî ýòî òîæå óðîê. Ñåé÷àñ âîéíà, è ÷òîá ïîáåäèòü âíåøíåãî âðàãà, ïðèõîäèòñÿ îáúåäèíÿòüñÿ ñ òåìè, êîãî ìû íå âûíîñèì. Òû è Äæåéìñ íà îäíîé ñòîðîíå, Ñåâ. Äàé åìó øàíñ. 

Ñåâåðóñ òîëüêî êèâíóë â îòâåò. 

********

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ýòî ñàìàÿ ãëóïàÿ èäåÿ, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà ïðèéòè òåáå â ãîëîâó! – ïåðâûì äåëîì ñêàçàëà Ëèëè âå÷åðîì.

- Òû î ÷åì, Ëèëè? – óëûáàÿñü ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Âîò îá ýòîì! – âîñêëèêíóëà äåâóøêà, óêàçûâàÿ íà Äæåéìñà, êîòîðûé âî âñå ãëàçà ðàññìàòðèâàë êîìíàòó. – Ïîòòåð è Ñåâåðóñ! Â îäíîé êîìíàòå?! Äà îíè ïîóáèâàþò äðóã äðóãà!

- Íå ïðåóâåëè÷èâàé, Ëèëè. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè ñìîãóò îáùàòüñÿ, êàê öèâèëèçîâàííûå ëþäè. Ïðàâäà, Äæåéìñ?

Òîò êèâíóë.

- Ñåâåðóñ?

Åùå îäèí êèâîê. 

- Âîò âèäèøü, Ëèëè. Îíè ïîîáåùàëè, ÷òî áóäóò ñåáÿ õîðîøî âåñòè.

Ëèëè ôûðêíóëà. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ëèëè, ïîòîì íà Äæåéìñà...

- Ëèëè, äàâàé äîãîâîðèìñÿ. Åñëè äî âåñíû îíè íè ðàçó íå ïîðóãàþòñÿ âî âðåìÿ ýòèõ äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé... åñëè íèêòî èç íèõ íå áóäåò èñïîëüçîâàòü ëþáóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, ïîëó÷åííóþ âî âðåìÿ ýòèõ çàíÿòèé âî âðåä äðóãîìó... òî òû...

- ×òî ÿ?

- Òû ïîéäåøü íà ñâèäàíèå ñ Äæåéìñîì! 

- Òû ñ óìà ñîøåë, Ñåáàñòüÿí! Äà ÿ òåðïåòü íå ìîãó Ïîòòåðà!

- Çíà÷èò, òû íå âåðèøü, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò íîðìàëüíî îáùàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì?

Ëèëè çàäóìàëàñü.

- Äî âåñíû, òû ãîâîðèøü?... È ÷òîáû íå ðàçó íå ïîðóãàëèñü? ß ñîãëàñíà!

Ñåáàñòüÿí óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

- ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ íå ïîäâåäåøü, Ñåâ, - øåïíóë îí Ñåâåðóñó. – Íó ÷òî æ... Ïðèñòóïèì. Äæåéìñ, äëÿ íà÷àëà ïðîâåðèì, ÷òî òû çíàåøü, ÷òîá ÿ ìîã îïðåäåëèòü, íàñêîëüêî òû îòñòàåøü îò Ëèëè è Ñåâåðóñà...

*******

- Äà, òåïåðü Ïîòòåð áóäåò ñåáÿ õîðîøî âåñòè, - ñìåÿñü, ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà îíè âåðíóëèñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. – Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî îí âëþáëåí â íåå óæå áîëüøå äâóõ ëåò. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí óëûáíóëñÿ, íî åãî ãëàçà îñòàâàëèñü ãðóñòíûìè.

- ×òî òàêîå, Ñåáàñòüÿí? Òû äî ñèõ ïîð ñåðäèøüñÿ íà ìåíÿ? ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî áûë íå ïðàâ, ÷òî ìíå íå íàäî áûëî òàê âûõîäèòü èç ñåáÿ...

- Íåò, Ñåâ, ýòî íå èç-çà òåáÿ. ß ïðîñòî äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò, êîãäà ÿ âåðíóñü äîìîé.

- Òû ñêó÷àåøü?

- Ìíå íå çà êåì ñêó÷àòü, Ñåâ. Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãî íå îñòàëîñü, íèêîãî. Ìîè äðóçüÿ ïðåäàëè ìåíÿ, à òå, êòî íå ïðåäàë- ìåðòâû. ß íå çíàþ, êàê ìíå æèòü äàëüøå. - Ñåáàñòüÿí ñèäåë íà ïîëó âîçëå êàìèíà è ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè.

Ñåâåðóñ ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

- Íå äóìàé îá ýòîì, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Ïîêà òû çäåñü, ïîêà òåáå íå íàäî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, - ïåðåáèðàë ìÿãêèå âîëîñû Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ïîêà òîò íå ðàññëàáèëñÿ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí âçäîõíóë è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó Ñåâåðóñó íà êîëåíè:

- Òû ïðàâ, Ñåâ. ß íå áóäó äóìàòü îá ýòîì...


	10. Äóýëü

**_Ãëàâà äåâÿòàÿ. Äóýëü._**

- Êàê òû äóìàåøü, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ óæå ãîòîâ ê äóýëè ñ Ìàëôîåì? - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, êàê òîëüêî îíè âåðíóëèñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî çàíÿòèÿ ñ Ëèëè è Äæåéìñîì.

Ýòî áûë êîíåö íîÿáðÿ, è îíè çàíèìàëèñü ñ ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè óæå áîëåå äâóõ íåäåëü. Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ýòîãî âðåìåíè Ñåâåðóñ è Äæåéìñ íè ðàçó íå ïîðóãàëèñü. Ñåâåðóñ íå õîòåë ïîäâîäèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà, à Äæåéìñ äàë ñëîâî. Ê òîìó æå... ñâèäàíèå ñ Ëèëè... Ðàäè ýòîãî Äæåéìñ ãîòîâ áûë òåðïåòü âñåõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ âìåñòå âçÿòûõ. 

- Òû ãîòîâ, Ñåâ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. - Òû ìîæåøü âûçâàòü åãî íà äóýëü õîòü çàâòðà óòðîì. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òû ïîáåäèøü. 

- ß ïîòðåíèðóþñü åùå íåäåëþ, ïîæàëóé. - ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. - ß äîëæåí áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîãó ïðîó÷èòü ýòîãî óáëþäêà.

- Ñåâ, òû óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷åøü ýòî ñäåëàòü?

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! Òû ñàì ïðåäëîæèë îòîìñòèòü Ìàëôîþ òàêèì îáðàçîì, à òåïåðü ïûòàåøüñÿ îòãîâîðèòü ìåíÿ?!

- Íåò, Ñåâ, ÿ íå ïûòàþñü îòãîâîðèòü òåáÿ. Ïðîñòî... ïðîñòî Ìàëôîé î÷åíü îïàñíûé ÷åëîâåê. Îí çàõî÷åò òåáå îòîìñòèòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû âûñòàâèøü åãî ïîñìåøèùåì. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîá òû ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàæèâàåøü ñåáå ñìåðòåëüíîãî âðàãà. 

Ñåâåðóñ çàäóìàëñÿ.

- Òû ïðàâ, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ íàæèâàþ ñåáå ñìåðòåëüíîãî âðàãà. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó è äàëüøå ïîçâîëèòü åìó è äðóãèì ñëèçåðèíöàì óíèæàòü ìåíÿ, à òû íå çàùèùàòü ìåíÿ âñå âðåìÿ. ß äîëæåí èì äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáåí ïîñòîÿòü çà ñåáÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî êîãäà âûçîâó Ìàëôîÿ íà äóýëü, òî îáðàòíîãî ïóòè íå áóäåò, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Òû ìîëîäåö, Ñåâ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, öåëóÿ ñâîåãî äðóãà. - ß ãîðæóñü òîáîé. È ÿ çíàë, ÷òî òû íå èñïóãàåøüñÿ, íî ÿ õîòåë áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî òû ïîíèìàåøü âñþ ñåðüåçíîñòü ñèòóàöèè. 

- ß ïîíèìàþ, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ.

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ âîñõèùåíèåì è ãîðäîñòüþ. Ñåáàñòüÿí ïðèòÿíóë åãî ê ñåáå è ñòàë íåæíî öåëîâàòü åãî ãóáû, ùåêè, ãëàçà. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ñåâåðóñ  íà÷àë îòâå÷àòü íà ïîöåëóè. 

Îíè çàáûëè, ãäå íàõîäÿòñÿ. Èõ áîëüøå íå âîëíîâàë íè Ìàëôîé, íè ïðåäñòîÿùàÿ äóýëü, íè âñå îñòàëüíûå ëþäè. Âñå, ÷òî áûëî âàæíî - ãóáû, ðóêè, òåëà äðóã äðóãà. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Ñåáàñòüÿí îñîçíàë, ÷òî îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ íà ïîëó, à Ñåâåðóñó êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óäàëîñü ñíÿòü ñ íåãî ìàíòèþ è ôóòáîëêó.

- Ñåâ, ïðåêðàòè! - â ïàíèêå âîñêëèêíóë þíîøà, âûðûâàÿñü èç îáúÿòèé è ïûòàÿñü îäåòüñÿ.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ñåáàñòüÿí? - ðàñòåðÿííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Åãî ëèöî ðàñêðàñíåëîñü, ãóáû ðàñïóõëè îò ïîöåëóåâ è îí íèêàê íå ìîã ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî.

- ß... ÿ íå ìîãó, Ñåâ...- ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

Ñåâåðóñ íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà þíîøó, íî âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî ó Ñåáàñòüÿíà ðàíüøå ôàêòè÷åñêè íå áûëî îòíîøåíèé, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ïîòîðîïèëñÿ. 

- Èçâèíè, åñëè ÿ ñëèøêîì òîðîïèë ñîáûòèÿ, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. - ß ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü, èçâèíè. ß íå õî÷ó íà òåáÿ äàâèòü, Ñåáàñòüÿí. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû åùå íå ãîòîâ ê òàêèì îòíîøåíèÿì.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó è ïîïûòàëñÿ îáíÿòü åãî, íî òîò îòñòðàíèëñÿ.

- Äåëî íå â ýòîì, Ñåâ! Äåëî íå â òîì, ÷òî ÿ åùå íå ãîòîâ. ß õî÷ó òåáÿ! Íî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî! Ìû íå ìîæåì áûòü âìåñòå, ïðîñòî íå ìîæåì! Ìåðëèí! Òû äàæå íå çíàåøü ìîåãî íàñòîÿùåãî èìåíè! 

- Î ÷åì òû, Ñåáàñòüÿí?

- ß íå Ñåáàñòüÿí Ïàðêåð!

- À êòî òû?

- ß íå ìîãó òåáå ýòîãî ñêàçàòü! Íî åñëè áû òû çíàë, êòî ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå, òî íèêîãäà áû äàæå íå ïîñìîòðåë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó! Òû áû íåíàâèäåë è ïðåçèðàë ìåíÿ!

- Î ÷åì òû? - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. - Íåíàâèäåë òåáÿ? Ïðåçèðàë òåáÿ? ×òî ñ òîáîé, Ñåáàñòüÿí? Òû æå çíàåøü, êàê ÿ îòíîøóñü ê òåáå! ×òî íà òåáÿ íàøëî?!

Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ãîðüêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

- Êîãäà òû óçíàåøü, êòî ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå, òû íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèøü ìíå ýòîãî! Ýòî íå÷åñòíî! Ïî÷åìó âñå âñåãäà ïðîèñõîäèò ñî ìíîé?! Ïî÷åìó ÿ âëþáèëñÿ â òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñ êîòîðûì íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó áûòü âìåñòå?! - âîñêëèêíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí è âûáåæàë èç êîìíàòû.

Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî æå òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî è ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâàðèòü óñëûøàííîå. «Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü èëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ëþáèò ìåíÿ?»

************

Ñåáàñòüÿí âûáåæàë èç çàìêà è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó äðà÷ëèâîé èâû. Îòêðûâ âõîä â òóííåëü, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â Âèçæàùóþ õèæèíó. Ñåãîäíÿ íå áûëî ïîëíîëóíèÿ, à çíà÷èò, â õèæèíå íèêîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü, è îí ìîã âûïëåñíóòü âñå ýìîöèè, íå îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî åãî êòî-òî óñëûøèò. 

Îí âîðâàëñÿ â Âèçæàùóþ õèæèíó è ïîäíÿëñÿ íà âòîðîé ýòàæ, â òó ñàìóþ êîìíàòó, ãäå îí âïåðâûå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Îêíà áûëè òàê æå çàêîëî÷åíû, íî âîò ìåáåëü åùå íå áûëà â òàêîì óæàñíîì ñîñòîÿíèè, êàê â áóäóùåì. Ãàððè áðîñèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü è ðàçðûäàëñÿ. Îí íå ìîã áîëüøå âûíîñèòü ýòîãî. Îí íå ìîã áîëüøå ñêðûâàòü, êòî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå. Íå ìîã áîëüøå îáìàíûâàòü ñàì ñåáÿ. Îí ëþáèë Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïûòàëñÿ ïðåâðàòèòü åãî æèçíü â àä íà ïðîòÿæåíèè øåñòè ëåò, ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ðàíüøå íåíàâèäåë. Îí ëþáèë ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé áûë ñòàðøå åãî íà äâàäöàòü ëåò. 

- Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò, Âîëüäåìîðò! - çàêðè÷àë ìàëü÷èê. - Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò çà òî, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë ñ ìîåé æèçíüþ! 

- Ïî÷åìó?! Ïî÷åìó ÿ?! Ïî÷åìó ìîè ðîäèòåëè äîëæíû áûëè ïîãèáíóòü?! Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí áûë îêàçàòüñÿ çäåñü? Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ìîãó ñïàñòè èõ?! Íå ìîãó ïðåäóïðåäèòü èõ î ñìåðòè?! Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ìîãó óáèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà ñåé÷àñ, à íå æäàòü äâàäöàòü ëåò! Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí áûë âûæèòü! 

Ãàððè çàäûõàëñÿ îò ðûäàíèé. 

- Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò, Ðîí! Èç-çà òåáÿ ÿ çäåñü, ñàìîóâåðåííûé óáëþäîê! Íåóæåëè òû äóìàë, ÷òî ìîæåøü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîìî÷ü ìíå?! Òû, êîòîðûé ïðåäàë ìåíÿ! Òû, êîòîðûé áîèøüñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè âñëóõ èìÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, äóìàë, ÷òî ñìîæåøü ìíå ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü?! Èç-çà òåáÿ ÿ äîëæåí âèäåòü êàæäûé äåíü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé è áûòü áåññèëüíûì èç- çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íå â ñèëàõ èçìåíèòü èõ ñóäüáó! Èç-çà òåáÿ ÿ âëþáèëñÿ â Ñåâåðóñà! Äà-äà, â íàøåãî íåíàâèñòíîãî ó÷èòåëÿ, äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà... 

- ß íå õî÷ó âîçâðàùàòüñÿ äîìîé! - ðûäàë Ãàððè â Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå, â ñïàëüíå, ãäå âñå óêàçûâàëî íà ïðèñóòñòâèå îáîðîòíÿ. - ß íå õî÷ó ñíîâà áûòü îäèí! Íå õî÷ó ñíîâà áûòü Ìàëü÷èêîì- Êîòîðûé- Âûæèë! 

Ãàððè ïëàêàë, ïîêà ñèëû íå ïîêèíóëè åãî. Îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ â áåñïîêîéíûé ñîí, òàê è íå çàìåòèâ áîëüøîãî ÷åðíîãî ïñà, êîòîðûé ñëûøàë êàæäîå åãî ñëîâî. 

Â òîò âå÷åð Ñèðèóñ õîòåë ïîáûòü îäèí, ïîýòîìó è íàïðàâèëñÿ â Âèçæàùóþ õèæèíó, çíàÿ, ÷òî òàì åãî íèêòî íå íàéäåò. Îí äóìàë î òîì, êàê âåðíóòü äðóæáó Äæåéìñà, êîãäà óñëûøàë, ÷òî êòî-òî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. 

Àíèìàã åëå óñïåë òðàíñôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ â ïñà, ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ñåáàñòüÿí âîðâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó. Ñèðèóñó ïðèøëîñü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â óãëó è âûñëóøàòü âñå, ÷òî ãîâîðèë Ñåáàñòüÿí. Êîãäà òîò çàñíóë, îí ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ÷åëîâåêà è òèõî ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè. 

Ëèöî Ñåáàñòüÿíà áûëî â ñëåçàõ, è ñìîòðÿ íà íåãî âíèìàòåëüíî, Ñèðèóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí êîãî-òî åìó íàïîìèíàåò.

- Êòî æå òû, Ñåáàñòüÿí? - ïðîøåïòàë Ñèðèóñ. - Êòî òâîè ðîäèòåëè? Êàê òû ïîïàë ñþäà è ÷òî îçíà÷àåò âñå, ÷òî òû ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèë?

Ñèðèóñ áîëüøå íå èñïûòûâàë íåíàâèñòè ê ñëèçåðèíöó. Íî Ñåáàñòüÿí Ïàðêåð áûë çàãàäêîé, êîòîðóþ Ñèðèóñ äîëæåí áûë ðàçãàäàòü ëþáûìè ñïîñîáàìè. 

**********

Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ íà ðàññâåòå. Ïîïðàâèâ ìàíòèþ è ïîñòàðàâøèñü ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ îáðàòíî â çàìîê. Íà åãî ëèöå áûëà óæå ïðèâû÷íàÿ ìàñêà ðàâíîäóøèÿ, è íèêòî íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä îí ðûäàë è ïðîêëèíàë ñâîþ æèçíü. Ñåáàñòüÿí Ïàðêåð áûë õëàäíîêðîâåí è óâåðåí â ñåáå. 

Êîãäà îí âîøåë â êîìíàòó, òî ñðàçó óâèäåë Ñåâåðóñà. Âèäèìî, òîò æäàë åãî è çàñíóë íà äèâàíå. Ñåáàñòüÿí óæå ñîáðàëñÿ òèõîíüêî çàéòè â ñïàëüíþ, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ.

- Ãäå òû áûë, Ñåáàñòüÿí?

- Ìíå íàäî áûëî ïîáûòü îäíîìó, Ñåâ. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ òàê ñåáÿ ïîâåë... Íî íà òî åñòü ïðè÷èíû.

- Êàêèå ïðè÷èíû, Ñåáàñòüÿí? 

- Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, Ñåâ. 

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

- Õîðîøî, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Íå ãîâîðè íè÷åãî. ß ïîíèìàþ. È ÿ äàë ñëîâî äèðåêòîðó, ÷òî íå áóäó òåáÿ ñïðàøèâàòü î òâîåì ïðîøëîì. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâ, - Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîá èäòè â ñïàëüíþ, íî Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíîâèë åãî:

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò, êàêîå òâîå íàñòîÿùåå èìÿ. Èìÿ íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. Êòî áû òû íå áûë, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó íåíàâèäåòü èëè ïðåçèðàòü òåáÿ. 

- Åñëè áû òû òîëüêî çíàë, Ñåâ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- À ÿ íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî çíàòü! ß íå õî÷ó çíàòü òâîåãî íàñòîÿùåãî èìåíè, îòêóäà òû, êòî áûëè òâîè ðîäèòåëè! ß çíàþ, ÊÒÎ òû. Êàêîé òû ÷åëîâåê è êàê òû îòíîñèøüñÿ êî ìíå. Ýòî òî, ÷òî èìååò äëÿ ìåíÿ çíà÷åíèå! ß óæå ãîâîðèë òåáå, ÷òî íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå! Äëÿ ìåíÿ âàæíî òî, ÷òî ìû ÷óâñòâóåì ñåé÷àñ, Ñåáàñòüÿí. È äàæå åñëè ó íàñ åñòü âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ... Òî äàâàé ïðîñòî áóäåì ñ÷àñòëèâû ýòî êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü î áóäóùåì. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- ß... ÿ... Íàøè ïîñòóïêè ìîãóò ïðèâåñòè ê óæàñíûì âåùàì, Ñåâ... Õîòÿ... Ê ÷åðòó!! Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ òîæå èìåþ ïðàâî íà ñ÷àñòüå! - Ñåáàñòüÿí óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí? - òèõî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. - Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî òû ìíå ñêàçàë â÷åðà âå÷åðîì? 

- ×òî èìåííî, Ñåâ?

- Íå âàæíî. Íàì ïîðà ñîáèðàòüñÿ íà çàâòðàê.

- Åñëè òû ñïðàøèâàåøü î ìîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, òî ýòî ïðàâäà, Ñåâ. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ çàìåð, íå âåðÿ òîìó, ÷òî îí ñëûøèò. Îí õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî Ñåáàñòüÿí îñòàíîâèë åãî. 

- Íå ãîâîðè òî, â ÷åì íå óâåðåí, Ñåâ. Ìíå äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ òåáå íðàâëþñü. 

Çà çàâòðàêîì îíè áûëè òàê çàíÿòû äðóã äðóãîì, ÷òî íå îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèå íà Áëýêà, êîòîðûé íå ñâîäèë ñ íèõ ãëàç. 

Ñèðèóñ âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà Ñåáàñòüÿíîì, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü òî, ÷òî îí óñëûøàë íî÷üþ.

«Ñåáàñòüÿí ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï åãî ó÷èòåëü. È äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà. Õìì... Ýòî ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü òîëüêî îäíî - ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí èç áóäóùåãî. Òîãäà ìíîãîå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïîíÿòíî - îòêóäà îí çíàë î ìîåé ñåìüå, î òîì, ÷òî Ðåìóñ îáîðîòåíü, à ìû àíèìàãè. Íî êàê îí óçíàë î êàðòå? Íåóæåëè îí îáùàëñÿ ñ êåì-òî èç ìàðîäåðîâ â áóäóùåì? À ýòî âïîëíå âîçìîæíî... Îí ìíîãîå ïðî íàñ çíàåò. È èç äðóãèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ îí îáùàåòñÿ òîëüêî ñ Ëèëè è Äæåéìñîì. Ê òîìó æå, âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü åìó êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü, Ñåáàñòüÿí íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë êî ìíå íåíàâèñòè. Çëîñòü è ðàçäðàæåíèå- äà, íî íå íåíàâèñòü... Ïîõîæå, îí õîðîøî ìåíÿ çíàåò... À ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë î òîì, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïðåäóïðåäèòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé î ñìåðòè? Îíè ñåé÷àñ â Õîãâàðòñå? Ìîæåò äàæå íàøåãî âîçðàñòà? È îíè ïîãèáëè...» 

Ñèðèóñ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí êîãî-òî åìó î÷åíü íàïîìèíàåò... Îí áîëüøå íå õîòåë ðàçãàäûâàòü ýòó çàãàäêó. Íå õîòåë çíàòü, êòî ðîäèòåëè Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Ðîäèòåëè, êîòîðûå áûëè ãäå-òî çäåñü, â ýòîì çàëå è êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè ïîãèáíóòü. 

*  *  *

Íåäåëÿ ïðîëåòåëà î÷åíü áûñòðî. Ñåâåðóñ èíòåíñèâíî òðåíèðîâàëñÿ ïî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ â äåíü. 

- Òû ãîòîâ, Ñåâ, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë åìó Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî óðîêà. 

- Çíà÷èò çàâòðà? ß âûçîâó åãî íà äóýëü?

- Äà, Ñåâ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- À åñëè îí îòêàæåòñÿ?

- È ÷òîáû âñå ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî îí ñòðóñèë? Íåò, Ñåâ, Ìàëôîé íå îòêàæåòñÿ. Òû, ãëàâíîå, íå íåðâíè÷àé. Ïîìíè, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò íà ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí. È ïîñòàðàéñÿ íå ðàñêðûâàòü âåñü ñâîé ïîòåíöèàë âî âðåìÿ ýòîé äóýëè, Ñåâ. Âñåãäà ëó÷øå, ÷òîá ïðîòèâíèê íåäîîöåíèâàë òåáÿ. 

- Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîá ÿ ïðîèãðàë ýòó äóýëü? – óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- ×òî òû, Ñåâ! Òû îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæåí âûèãðàòü! Íî ó òåáÿ äîëæíî óéòè íà ýòî áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷åì íóæíî, ïîíèìàåøü? Ïóñòü Ìàëôîé è äðóãèå äóìàþò, ÷òî òåáå äîñòàëàñü òÿæåëî ýòà ïîáåäà.

Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Òû íàñòîÿùèé ñëèçåðèíåö, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Êîãäà- íèáóäü ÿ íàïîìíþ òåáå ýòè ñëîâà, Ñåâ. 

*****

 Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî â Áîëüøîì çàëå Ñåâ ñïåöèàëüíî íàëåòåë íà Ìàëôîÿ.

- Ñìîòðè, êóäà èäåøü, íèùèé êóñîê äåðüìà! – ïðîðû÷àë Ìàëôîé. 

- ×òî òû ñêàçàë? – ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéíî...

- ß ñêàçàë, Ñíåéï, ÷òî òû íèùèé êóñîê äåðüìà, ïîçîð íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, êîòîðûé îáùàåòñÿ ñî âñÿêèìè îòáðîñàìè è íå çíàåò, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî ëó÷øå. Ó òåáÿ åñòü ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû? – óñìåõíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì ïîêàçûâàÿ ïðåçðåíèå.

- Äà, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðîáëåìà, Ìàëôîé. Äóýëü âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëå îáåäà. È òîãäà ìû óâèäèì, êòî èç íàñ ïîçîð íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà è êóñîê äåðüìà.

Ìàëôîé ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ:

- Òû ÷òî, ñîâñåì ñïÿòèë, Ñíåéï? Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äðàòüñÿ íà äóýëè ñî ìíîé, ñ Ìàëôîåì? Äà òû âåäü ïî÷òè ñêâèá! 

- Íó, çíà÷èò, òåáå íå÷åãî âîëíîâàòüñÿ, Ìàëôîé. Èëè, ìîæåò, òû áîèøüñÿ íèùåãî ñêâèáà?

- Ñåãîäíÿ. Ïîñëå. Îáåäà, - ïðîöåäèë Ìàëôîé. – Ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü ëþáûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, çà êîòîðûå íå ïîñàäÿò â Àçêàáàí. È òû äîëæåí ïðèâåñòè ñâîåãî ñåêóíäàíòà, Ñíåéï.

Êîãäà Ìàëôîé â ÿðîñòè âûëåòåë èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà, Ñåâ è Ñåáàñòüÿí ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è ðàññìåÿëèñü. 

- Íåïëîõîå øîó, - ñêàçàë Äæåéìñ. – ß ìîãó ïðèéòè ïîñìîòðåòü, Ñíåéï? 

- Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, Ïîòòåð, - ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- ß òîæå ïðèäó, - ñêàçàëà Ëèëè.

*******

Ïîñëå îáåäà âîçëå Áîëüøîãî çàëà ñîáðàëàñü öåëàÿ òîëïà. Êòî-òî íà÷àë äåëàòü ñòàâêè.

-  Ýòî áóäåò î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, Ñåâ, - øåïíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

Ìàëôîé ïîÿâèëñÿ ÷åðåç ìèíóòó âìåñòå ñ Ìàêíåéðîì.

- Òû íå ïåðåäóìàë, Ñíåéï? 

Ñåâåðóñ ëèøü óñìåõíóëñÿ.

Íåîæèäàííî ó÷åíèêè ðàññòóïèëèñü, ÷òîá ïðîïóñòèòü Äàìáëäîðà.

- Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ íå ìîãó çàïðåòèòü äóýëü, íî ÿ áóäó íàáëþäàòü çà âàìè. Òîò, êòî ïðè÷èíèò ñåðüåçíûé âðåä ñîïåðíèêó, áóäåò èñêëþ÷åí. Ýòî ÿñíî? 

Ñåâåðóñ è Ìàëôîé êèâíóëè.

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë äèðåêòîð. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí ïðîèçíåñ çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîá íèêàêèå çàêëÿòèÿ íå ïîïàëè â ó÷åíèêîâ, êîòîðûå ïðèøëè ïîñìîòðåòü íà äóýëü, è äàë çíàê, ÷òî ìîæíî íà÷èíàòü. 

Ñåâåðóñ ÷óòü íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó â çíàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, Ìàëôîé ïîâòîðèë åãî äâèæåíèå, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì ïîêàçûâàÿ, êàê åìó ýòî íåïðèÿòíî.

Íàäåÿñü ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì áûñòðî è áåç âñÿêèõ óñèëèé, Ìàëôîé ñðàçó æå ïðèìåíèë ðàçîðóæàþùåå çàêëÿòèå. Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ñåâåðóñ ñðàçó æå ïðèìåíèë ñèëüíîå çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ñëåäóþùåå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ìàëôîé ïðèìåíÿë îäíî çàêëèíàíèå çà äðóãèì, ïûòàÿñü ïðîáèòüñÿ ÷åðåç çàùèòó Ñíåéïà, íî âñå áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. 

Çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Ìàëôîé íà÷àë óñòàâàòü, Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë ïîñûëàòü â íåãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. Äî ýòîãî îí ïðîñòî íàáëþäàë, êàê Ìàëôîé ïûòàëñÿ ïðîáèòü åãî çàùèòó. Ýòî áûëî ñìåøíî... Çàùèòíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ äàâàëèñü Ñåâåðóñó ëó÷øå âñåãî. Íà äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèÿõ íè Ëèëè, íè Ïîòòåð íå ñìîãëè ïðîáèòü åãî çàùèòó. Òîëüêî Ñåáàñòüÿíó ýòî óäàâàëîñü, äà è òî íå âñåãäà. 

Ñíà÷àëà Ñåâåðóñ ïîñûëàë â Ìàëôîÿ âïîëíå áåçîáèäíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, è òîò ðàññëàáèëñÿ. 

- Ýòî âñå, íà ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí, Ñíåéï? Çàêëèíàíèÿ ùåêîòêè? – ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ìàëôîé è âûïóñòèë èç ïàëî÷êè çìåþ.

Ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó íà ìåñòå ÿäîâèòîé çìåè, áûëè ëèøü îáðûâêè êîæè. Ñåâåðóñ ìûñëåííî ïîáëàãîäàðèë Ñåáàñòüÿíà, êîòîðûé íàó÷èë ýòîìó çàêëèíàíèþ. 

Óâèäåâ, êàê ëîâêî Ñåâåðóñ ðàñïðàâèëñÿ ñî çìååé, Ìàëôîé çàïàíèêîâàë. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ìàëü÷èøêîé çà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå... Ìàëôîé óâèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé äîâîëüíî îïàñíîãî ñîïåðíèêà. Îí íà÷àë îïàñàòüñÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðîèãðàòü. Îí íå ìîã ïîèãðàòü ýòîìó íèùåìó ìàëü÷èøêå, íàä êîòîðûì ñìåÿëàñü âñÿ øêîëà! Îí íå ìîã! 

Ìåæäó òåì, Ñåâåðóñ áðîñàë â íåãî âñå áîëåå ñëîæíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ìíîãèå èç íèõ Ìàëôîé íå çíàë  è åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ïîäïðûãèâàòü, íàêëîíÿòüñÿ è îòñêàêèâàòü â ñòîðîíó. Ìàëôîé óæå ìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü áîëü îò îæîãîâ â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ, åãî ëåâàÿ ðóêà êðîâîòî÷èëà, à íà ëèöå áûëè æóòêèå ÿçâû îò êàêîãî-òî íåèçâåñòíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. 

Åùå îäíî çàêëèíàíèå, è Ìàëôîé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðåçêóþ áîëü â íîãàõ... åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ïàëî÷êà ïîëåòàëà â ñòîðîíó åãî ñîïåðíèêà.

Åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, è Ñåâåðóñ ñòîÿë íàä íèì ñ ïàëî÷êàìè â ðóêàõ.

- Ïðèîðè èíêàíòàòåì!

Äóýëü áûëà çàêîí÷åíà.

- Íó è êòî èç íàñ äåðüìî, Ìàëôîé? – ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, ïåðåä òåì, êàê óéòè âìåñòå ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì.

Ó÷åíèêè è ó÷èòåëÿ Õîãâàðòñà â øîêå ñìîòðåëè èì âñëåä, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. 


	11. Ïàíòåðà è ãðèôôîí

**_Ãëàâà äåñÿòàÿ. Ïàíòåðà è ãðèôôîí._**

****

- Ýòî áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, Ñåâ! – âîñêëèêíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí, êàê òîëüêî îíè îòîøëè ïîäàëüøå îò òîëïû. 

- Òû òàê äóìàåøü?

- Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâ! ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ïîáåäèøü! 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, åñëè áû íå òû, òî ó ìåíÿ áû íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ýòî òû ìåíÿ âñåìó íàó…

- Ñåâ, ïðåêðàòè! Âñå, ÷òî òåáå áûëî íóæíî – ýòî ïîâåðèòü â ñåáÿ. Òû âñå ýòî ñäåëàë ñàì. ÑÀÌ. Òàê ÷òî íå ñêðîìíè÷àé, - Ñåáàñòüÿí óëûáàëñÿ îäíîé èç ñâîèõ ðåäêèõ íàñòîÿùèõ óëûáîê. Â åãî ãëàçàõ íå áûëî ïðèâû÷íîé ãðóñòè è îò÷óæäåííîñòè. Òîëüêî ãîðäîñòü è ñ÷àñòüå. 

- Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåáàñòüÿí, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, íå â ñèëàõ îòâåñòè âçãëÿä îò ýòèõ áëåñòÿùèõ èçóìðóäíûõ ãëàç. Îí ãîòîâ áûë ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷òîá âèäåòü ýòîò áëåñê â ãëàçàõ Ñåáàñòüÿíà è åãî çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ óëûáêó. 

- Òû âåäü íå ïåðåñòàíåøü ñî ìíîé çàíèìàòüñÿ, ïðàâäà? – ñïðîñèë îí õðèïëî.

- Êîíå÷íî, íåò, Ñåâ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Õîòÿ òåïåðü òû áóäåøü îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ïîïóëÿðíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ â Õîãâàðòñå, òàê ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ó òåáÿ íå áóäåò áîëüøå âðåìåíè íà äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ.

Ñåáàñòüÿí óëûáàëñÿ, íî â åãî ãëàçàõ óëûáêè íå áûëî. 

- Îé, Ñåâåðóñ, ïîçäðàâëÿþ! Ýòî áûëà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ äóýëü! – ê íèì ïîäîøëè äåâóøêè èç Ñëèçåðèíà.

- Ñïàñèáî, Áýëëà, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, íå çàìå÷àÿ, êàê íàïðÿãñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- Äóìàþ, òåïåðü ìîé êóçåí íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîäóìàåò ïðåæäå, ÷åì ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. Êñòàòè, ñ êåì òû èäåøü â Õîãñìèä çàâòðà?

Â ýòî âðåìÿ ê ãðóïïå ïîäîøëî åùå íåñêîëüêî ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ âûñëóøàë ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ îòî âñåõ è ñîáðàëñÿ óõîäèòü, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿíà ñ íèì íåò.

Ñåáàñòüÿíà íå áûëî íè â èõ êîìíàòå, íè â èñ÷åçàþùåé êîìíàòå, íè íà â êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå. 

Âîçâðàùàÿñü â çàìîê, Ñåâåðóñ âñòðåòèë Ïîòòåðà.

- Îòëè÷íàÿ äóýëü, Ñíåéï. Ìàëôîé ïîëó÷èë ïî çàñëóãàì.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ïîòòåð. Òû íå âèäåë Ñåáàñòüÿíà?

- Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ åãî âèäåë, êîãäà îí óøåë ñ òîáîé ïîñëå äóýëè. ß äóìàë, âû ïîøëè ïðàçäíîâàòü. 

Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ â çàìîê.

Ñåáàñòüÿíà îí íàøåë íà àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíå.  Òîò ñèäåë ñïèíîé êî âõîäó, íî ñðàçó äîãàäàëñÿ, êòî çàøåë.

- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü, Ñåâ? 

- ß òåáÿ èñêàë, Ñåáàñòüÿí? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ïî÷åìó òû óøåë?

- ß íå ëþáëþ íàõîäèòüñÿ â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ. Ê òîìó æå, ýòî áûë òâîé äåíü, à ÿ íå õîòåë ìåøàòü.

- Òû îáèäåëñÿ? – çëî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Íåò, Ñåâ. ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîáûòü îäèí. ß íå ìîãó òåáå ýòîãî îáúÿñíèòü.

- Òû ïðîñòî ïîçàâèäîâàë ìíå! ß ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ðàä ðàçäåëèòü ñî ìíîé ìîé óñïåõ, à òû! 

- Ñåâ, íå ãîâîðè ãëóïîñòåé, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, íî Ñåâåðóñà ýòî òîëüêî åùå áîëüøå ðàçîçëèëî.

- Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ ïîêàçûâàòü, êàêîé òû ñèëüíûé è óâåðåííûé â ñåáå, äà?! Îáùàÿñü ñ òàêèì, êàê ÿ, òû îùóùàåøü ñîáñòâåííóþ çíà÷èìîñòü, íå òàê ëè?! Â ýòîì âñå äåëî?! 

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïðîäîëæàë ñèäåòü ê íåìó ñïèíîé. 

- Îòâåòü ìíå, Ñåáàñòüÿí! Îòâåòü ìíå, ÷òî çà èãðó òû âåäåøü! 

- ×åðò âîçüìè, Ñåâ! Íåóæåëè òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòîò ìèð íå âåðòèòñÿ òîëüêî âîêðóã òåáÿ?! Íåóæåëè òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ó âñåõ ëþäåé åñòü ñâîè ñëàáîñòè, ñ êîòîðûìè âñå ñïðàâëÿþòñÿ ïî-ðàçíîìó?! 

Ñåáàñòüÿí, íàêîíåö, ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, è Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî åãî ëèöî çàëèòî ñëåçàìè, à ãëàçà êðàñíûå è îïóõøèå.

- Ïî÷åìó òû âñåãäà äóìàåøü îáî ìíå ïëîõî, Ñåâ?! Ìíå íàäîåëî êàæäûé ðàç îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ ïåðåä òîáîé! Òû õî÷åøü çíàòü, ïî÷åìó ÿ óøåë? ß âñïîìíèë, êàê ïîãèá ìîé êðåñòíûé. Êàê åãî óáèëè ïðÿìî ó ìåíÿ íà ãëàçàõ! Óáèëè èç-çà ìîåé ãëóïîñòè! È âîò êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë äðóãóþ äóýëü ñíîâà  ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè, ÿ óøåë, ÷òîá íèêòî íå âèäåë ìîèõ ñëåç! Ïðîñòè, Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî ÿ íå òàêîé ñèëüíûé è óâåðåííûé â ñåáå, êàê êàæóñü èíîãäà! 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí... ÿ...

- Îñòàâü ìåíÿ îäíîãî, Ñåâåðóñ! Òû âñå ðàâíî íå ïîéìåøü! Òû íå ïîéìåøü, êàê ýòî æèòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî èç-çà òåáÿ ïîãèáëè áëèçêèå òåáå ëþäè!

- Ñåáàñòüÿí...

- Óõîäè, Ñåâåðóñ!

Ñåâåðóñ òèõî âûøåë è ñïóñòèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê áëåñòåëè ãëàçà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, êîãäà îí ïîçäðàâëÿë åãî ñ ïîáåäîé. «×åðò! Ïî÷åìó ÿ âñåãäà äîëæåí âñå èñïîðòèòü?! Ñåáàñòüÿí èñêðåííå áûë ðàä çà ìåíÿ, à ÿ îáâèíèë åãî, ÷åðò çíàåò â ÷åì. È ÷òî òåïåðü ïðèêàæåòå äåëàòü?»

Ñåáàñòüÿí âåðíóëñÿ â êîìíàòó ÷åðåç ÷àñ è, äàæå íå ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ñåâåðóñà, ñòàë äåëàòü óðîêè.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü.

- ß çàíÿò, Ñåâåðóñ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ìåøàé ìíå. Ê òîìó æå, ñåãîäíÿ òû ñêàçàë äîñòàòî÷íî. Õâàòèò íà áëèæàéøèé ìåñÿö. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå îòòàëêèâàé ìåíÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî íàãîâîðèë ãëóïîñòåé. È çíàþ, ÷òî áûë íå ïðàâ. Íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïîéìè. ß òàê ïðèâûê çà ïÿòü ëåò, ÷òî â ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé øêîëå âñå ñìåþòñÿ íàäî ìíîé, ÷òî ìíå òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü òåáå. È åñëè áûòü ñîâñåì ÷åñòíûì, òî íèêòî íå îòíîñèëñÿ êî ìíå ðàíüøå òàê, êàê òû, - øåïîòîì äîáàâèë Ñåâåðóñ. – ß íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë äîìà íè òåïëà, íè ëþáâè. ß íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êòî-òî ãîðäèòñÿ ìíîé... Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ... Ïîéìè, ÿ íå õîòåë ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëü, Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- ß ïîíèìàþ, Ñåâ, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Èäè ñïàòü, ó òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ áûë òÿæåëûé äåíü.

- Ó òåáÿ òîæå, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Òåáå îáÿçàòåëüíî íóæíî âûñïàòüñÿ. ß çíàþ, òû áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ îïÿòü áóäóò ñíèòüñÿ  êîøìàðû, íî òû ïîïðîáóé, õîðîøî?

Ñåáàñòüÿí íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñîìíåâàëñÿ, íî ïîòîì íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ. 

********

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü âñÿ øêîëà ãîâîðèëà ó äóýëè ñ Ìàëôîåì. Âî âðåìÿ ïðîãóëêè â Õîãñìèä, Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã ïðîâåñòè è ïÿòè ìèíóò ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì, ÷òîáû  êòî- íèáóäü íå ïîäîøåë ê íåìó. Ñíà÷àëà, Ñåâåðóñ, íå ïðèâûêøèé ê òàêîìó âíèìàíèþ ê ñîáñòâåííîé îñîáå, áûë ïîëüùåí, íî ê âå÷åðó ýòî ñòàëî åãî óæàñíî ðàçäðàæàòü. Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ïîäñìåèâàëñÿ íàä íèì. 

- Êàê òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü òàêîå âíèìàíèå? - ñïðîñèë îí Ñåâåðóñà, êîãäà îíè âîçâðàùàëèñü â çàìîê.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî âíèìàòåëüíî, ïûòàÿñü óâèäåòü íàñìåøêó èëè çàâèñòü, íî â ãëàçàõ Ñåáàñòüÿíà íå áûëî íè÷åãî, êðîìå ëþáîïûòñòâà.

- Ñíà÷àëà ýòî áûëî î÷åíü çäîðîâî, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Èç âñåîáùåãî ïîñìåøèùà çà îäèí âå÷åð ÿ ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â çíàìåíèòîñòü, íî ñåé÷àñ ìíå áîëüøå âñåãî õî÷åòñÿ îêàçàòüñÿ â íàøåé êîìíàòå ïîäàëüøå îò âñåé ýòîé òîëïû. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ïîíèìàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Çíàåøü, - ïðîäîëæàë Ñåâåðóñ. - Ýòî òàê ñòðàííî, ÷òî òå ñàìûå ëþäè, êîòîðûå åùå â÷åðà ïðåçèðàëè òåáÿ, ñåãîäíÿ âîñõèùàþòñÿ òîáîé. Êàê áûñòðî ìåíÿþòñÿ èõ íàñòðîåíèÿ... Åùå â÷åðà íèêòî èç íèõ íå çàìåòèë áû, åñëè áû ÿ èñ÷åç, à ñåãîäíÿ îíè ñëåäÿò çà êàæäûì ìîèì øàãîì. 

- Íî åñëè çàâòðà òû ïîêàæåøü èì ñâîþ ñëàáîñòü, òî îíè ñíîâà îòâåðíóòüñÿ îò òåáÿ, Ñåâ. Ýòî òîëïà. Ñåãîäíÿ îíà íîñèò òåáÿ íà ðóêàõ, çàâòðà ñáðàñûâàåò ñ ïüåäåñòàëà. Íå ðàññ÷èòûâàé íà ýòèõ ëþäåé, Ñåâ. È íå ïûòàéñÿ îòâå÷àòü èõ çàïðîñàì, òû âñå ðàâíî íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåøü èì íå óãîäèòü. Íå æäè èõ îäîáðåíèÿ, à ïðîñòî îñòàâàéñÿ ñàìèì ñîáîé. Òåáÿ äîëæíû ëþáèòü è óâàæàòü çà òî, êåì òû ÿâëÿåøüñÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå... Ïóñòü äàæå ýòî áóäåò òîëüêî îäèí èëè äâà ÷åëîâåêà, Ñåâ. 

- Òû ãîâîðèøü òàê, ñëîâíî ïðîøåë ÷åðåç ýòî, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- ß çíàþ î ÷åì ãîâîðþ, Ñåâ. Â ñâîåé øêîëå ÿ òîæå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ âíèìàíèåì. Íà òî áûëè ñâîè ïðè÷èíû, î êîòîðûõ ÿ íå èìåþ ïðàâà ãîâîðèòü... Íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë, ÷òîá çàñëóæèòü ýòî âíèìàíèå, ÿ íå õîòåë ýòîãî! À ýòè ëþäè... îíè íå õîòåëè âèäåòü, êåì ÿ ÿâëÿþñü íà ñàìîì äåëå. Îíè ñîçäàëè ñåáå îáðàç, à ÿ ïî ãëóïîñòè ïûòàëñÿ ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü ýòîìó îáðàçó, ïûòàëñÿ áûòü êåì-òî, êåì ÿ íå ÿâëÿþñü. Íî êàæäûé ðàç ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî, ÿ îøèáàëñÿ, êàê è ëþáîé ÷åëîâåê. Íî òîò îáðàç, êîòîðûé ñîçäàëè ýòè ëþäè, íå äîëæåí áûë îøèáàòüñÿ. È êàæäûé ðàç îíè îòâîðà÷èâàëèñü îò ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì, ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñíîâà âîñõèùàëèñü ìíîé. À ÿ ïðîäîëæàë ïûòàòüñÿ ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü òîìó îáðàçó, êîòîðûé îíè ñîçäàëè. À ïîòîì ïîãèá ìîé êðåñòíûé... È ìíå áûëî íàïëåâàòü, ÷òî äóìàëè ýòè ëþäè. Ó ìåíÿ áûëî äâîå ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé, êîòîðûå âñåãäà ïîääåðæèâàëè ìåíÿ. ß áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè ëþáÿò òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûì ÿ ÿâëÿþñü, à íå òîò îáðàç, êîòîðûé õîòåëè âèäåòü âñå îñòàëüíûå. ß îøèáàëñÿ. È òîãäà ÿ ñòàë âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê, êàê ñ÷èòàë íóæíûì, íå ñîîòâåòñòâóÿ îæèäàíèÿì òîëïû... 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè øëè ìîë÷à, à ïîòîì Ñåáàñòüÿí ñïðîñèë:

- Êñòàòè, Ñåâ, ÷òî ñ íàøèìè òðåíèðîâêàìè ïî àíèìàãèè? Òû íå õî÷åøü çàíèìàòüñÿ ÷óòü áîëüøå, ÷òîá ê Ðîæäåñòâó ìû ñìîãëè óæå ïðèãîòîâèòü çåëüå?

- Äà, êîíå÷íî, Ñåáàñòüÿí! Ýòî áûëî áû çäîðîâî! Ýòî çåëüå ãîòîâèòñÿ äâå íåäåëè, òàê ÷òî åñëè ÿ íà÷íó ðàáîòàòü íàä íèì ñåé÷àñ, òî  ê íà÷àëó êàíèêóë âñå áóäåò ãîòîâî.

- ß íàäåþñü, òû ñìîæåøü ïðèãîòîâèòü ýòî çåëüå, Ñåâ. Îíî î÷åíü ñëîæíîå, ÿ òî÷íî åãî èñïîð÷ó. 

- ß ïîñòàðàþñü, - íåóâåðåííî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èòñÿ ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà, Ñåâ.

Ñåâåðóñ ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, òû îñòàíåøüñÿ â øêîëå íà êàíèêóëàõ?

- Êîíå÷íî. Êóäà ÿ ìîãó ïîåõàòü? 

- ß òîæå îñòàíóñü. ß âñåãäà îñòàþñü. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Ýòî âåäü çäîðîâî, Ñåâ! 

*******

Ñëåäóþùèå äâå íåäåëè áûëè íàïðÿæåííûå. Ñåáàñòüÿí ïðîäîëæàë çàíèìàòüñÿ ÇÎÒÑ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, Äæåéìñîì è Ëèëè. Â ñâîåé êîìíàòå Ñåâåðóñ âàðèë çåëüå, à Ñåáàñòüÿí åìó ïîìîãàë. Â îñíîâíîì, åãî ïîìîùü ñîñòîÿëà â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè èíãðåäèåíòîâ, ò.ê. Ñåâåðóñ äàæå íå ïîçâîëÿë åìó ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê êîòëó. À ëþáóþ ñâîáîäíóþ ìèíóòó ðåáÿòà èñïîëüçîâàëè äëÿ òðåíèðîâîê ïî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. 

Ñîâìåñòíûå çàíÿòèÿ åùå áîëüøå óêðåïèëè èõ îòíîøåíèÿ. Îíè ïî÷òè íå ñîðèëèñü, à Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåñòàë îæèäàòü îò Ñåáàñòüÿíà êàêîãî-òî ïîäâîõà. Îí, íàêîíåö, ïîâåðèë â èñêðåííîñòü ÷óâñòâ Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Îí íå ìîã íå ïîâåðèòü. Ñåâåðóñ âèäåë ëþáîâü â ãëàçàõ Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ñëûøàë â åãî ãîëîñå, îùóùàë âî âðåìÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé. À Ñåáàñòüÿíà è íå îòðèöàë, ÷òî ëþáèò åãî. È îò ýòîãî Ñåâåðóñó áûëî íå ïî ñåáå. Îí íå ìîã îòâåòèòü òåì æå, íå ìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñàìîìó ñåáå â ÷óâñòâàõ Ñåáàñòüÿíó. Îí ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè íåò íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî, ÷òî âñå ýòî íå çàéäåò ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. Ýòî íå ìîãëî çàéòè ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. Åñëè åãî îòåö óçíàåò... Ñåâåðóñ ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì...

Åãî îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ëèëè è Äæåéìñîì íà äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèÿõ îñòàâàëèñü íàòÿíóòûìè, íî ïîìíÿ îá îáåùàíèè, äàííîì Ñåáàñòüÿíó, Ñåâåðóñ íå èñêàë ññîðû ñ Äæåéìñîì. Â òî æå âðåìÿ, Ñåâåðóñ âñå âðåìÿ îùóùàë îñòðûå ïðèñòóïû ðåâíîñòè, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Ñåáàñòüÿí âñå áîëüøå ñáëèæàåòñÿ ñ ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè. Ñåâåðóñ ïîíèìàë, ÷òî Äæåéìñ âëþáëåí â Ëèëè, à Ñåáàñòüÿí ïî êàêîé-òî íåïîíÿòíîé ïðè÷èíå ïûòàåòñÿ ñâåñòè èõ âìåñòå, íî âñå ðàâíî... Ñåáàñòüÿí äîëæåí áûë ïðèíàäëåæàòü òîëüêî åìó! Ñåâåðóñ íå õîòåë äåëèòü åãî íè ñ êåì. Íî åñëè áû îí çàèêíóëñÿ îá ýòîì Ñåáàñòüÿíó, òî ïîòåðÿë áû åãî ðàç è íàâñåãäà. Ñåâåðóñ ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ïîíèìàë ýòî, ÷òîá äàòü âîëþ ñâîåé ðåâíîñòè. 

Ê òîìó æå, åãî î÷åíü áåñïîêîèë Áëýê. Ñåâåðóñ îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå, ÷òî ãðèôôèíäîðåö âñå âðåìÿ ñëåäèò çà Ñåáàñòüÿíîì è ïåðåñòàë ïûòàòüñÿ èñêàòü ïîâîä äëÿ ññîðû ñ íèì. Ñåâåðóñà íàñòîðàæèâàëè òå âçãëÿäû, êîòîðûå Áëýê áðîñàë â ñòîðîíó åãî äðóãà. Ñëîâíî ïûòàëñÿ ðàçãàäàòü êàêóþ-òî òàéíó... Ñåâåðóñ íåñêîëüêî ðàç õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì îá ýòîì, íî íå ðåøèëñÿ. Íå çíàÿ èñòèíîé ïðè÷èíû âíåçàïíîãî èíòåðåñà Áëýêà, îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë, ÷òîá Ñåáàñòüÿí íè î ÷åì íå äîãàäûâàëñÿ.

- ×åðåç äâà äíÿ çåëüå áóäåò ãîòîâî, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ó íàñ ïîëó÷èòñÿ?

- Äà, íàâåðíîå, - ðàññåÿííî îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Î ÷åì òû çàäóìàëñÿ?

- Áëýê...- çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. - Îí ñëåäèò çà ìíîé.

- Îí ñëåäèò çà òîáîé óæå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, - íå ïîäóìàâ, ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- ×òî? Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, Ñåâ?! 

- ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî òàê äëÿ òåáÿ âàæíî.

- Êîíå÷íî, ýòî âàæíî! Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí îïÿòü çàìûøëÿåò êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü! Îí ñëèøêîì äîëãî íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèíèìàë, Ñåâ. ×òî áû îí íå çàìûøëÿë, ýòî äîëæíî áûòü ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ñåðüåçíîå.

- Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ðåøèë, ÷òî Áëýê ÷òî-òî çàìûøëÿåò, Ñåáàñòüÿí? ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî òîáîé çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ.

- ×òî?! Òû î ÷åì, Ñåâ? - äîãàäàâøèñü, ÷òî èìåííî Ñåâåðóñ èìååò â âèäó, Ñåáàñòüÿí ñêðèâèëñÿ. - Íó è ìûñëè ó òåáÿ, Ñåâ. ß î÷åíü íàäåþñü, ÷òî íå íðàâëþñü Áëýêó èìåííî ÒÀÊ.

- Íó, Áëýê íàìíîãî ñèìïàòè÷íåå ìåíÿ...

- Ïðåêðàòè, Ñåâ! Äàæå íå ïðîäîëæàé ýòó òåìó, à èíà÷å ÿ ïåðåñòàíó ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü! ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ! Ñêîëüêî ìîæíî ãîâîðèòü òåáå îá ýòîì?! ß ïîøåë ñîáèðàòü çìåèíûé ÿä äëÿ çåëüÿ. 

×åðåç äâà äíÿ çåëüå áûëî ãîòîâî. 

- Òû äóìàåøü ó íàñ ïîëó÷èëîñü, Ñåáàñòüÿí?

- Ñìîòðè, Ñåâ, çåëüå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñâåòëî-çåëåíîå, êàê è äîëæíî áûòü. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òû íå îøèáñÿ è íå îòðàâèøü íàñ. Åñëè ó íàñ åñòü ñïîñîáíîñòè ñòàòü àíèìàãàìè, òî âûïèâ çåëüå, ìû óâèäèì æèâîòíûõ â êîòîðûõ ïðåâðàòèìñÿ. 

- À åñëè çåëüå íåïðàâèëüíîå?

Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è íàëèâ çåëüå â äâà áîêàëà, îäèí ïðîòÿíóë Ñåâåðóñó.

Ñåâåðóñ çàæìóðèëñÿ è âûïèë çåëüå. Ñíà÷àëà íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, íî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåâåðîÿòíóþ ñëàáîñòü. Ïîñòåïåííî îí ïåðåñòàë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñâîå òåëî. Ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè ìåëüêàëè êàêèå-òî îáðàçû, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ÷üè-òî ëèöà, ãîëîñà, à ïîòîì âñå èñ÷åçëî. Îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî áåëûé ñâåò, â êîòîðîì ïîñòåïåííî ïîÿâëÿëñÿ îáðàç. Êàêîå-òî áîëüøîå ñóùåñòâî íåîïðåäåëåííîé ôîðìû è öâåòà... Ïîñòåïåííî ýòî ñóùåñòâî ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ÷åò÷å, è ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ñåâåðóñ îò÷åòëèâî óâèäåë áîëüøóþ ÷åðíóþ ïàíòåðó. Æèâîòíîå ãðàöèîçíî âûãíóëî ñïèíó, è Ñåâåðóñ îêàçàëñÿ íà êîâðå â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. 

Ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü! ×åðíàÿ ïàíòåðà! Îí áóäåò ÷åðíîé ïàíòåðîé! Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü òîìó, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî óâèäåë. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîò ÷óâñòâóåò òîæå,  ÷òî è îí.

- Ïîëó÷èëîñü! Ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü, Ñåâ! ß ñìîãó ñòàòü àíèìàãîì! À òû? Êàêîå æèâîòíîå òû óâèäåë, Ñåâ?!

- Ïàíòåðà, ÷åðíàÿ ïàíòåðà. À òû?

- Ãðèôôîí, Ñåâ! Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÿ ñìîãó ëåòàòü! 

- Ãðèôôîí?! Ñåáàñòüÿí, ýòî æå íåâåðîÿòíî! Ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî  ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ìàãè÷åñêèõ æèâîòíûõ!

- Ýòî âñå òû, Ñåâ! ß íèêîãäà áû íå ñìîã ïðèãîòîâèòü ýòî çåëüå! ß íèêîãäà áû íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî ñàì!-

Ñåáàñòüÿí âåñü ñâåòèëñÿ îò ðàäîñòè. 

- Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ñòðàñòíî öåëóÿ Ñåâåðóñà. - ß òàê äàâíî îá ýòîì ìå÷òàë!

- ß íå çíàë, ÷òî ýòî òàê ìíîãî äëÿ òåáÿ çíà÷èò, Ñåáàñòüÿí, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. Îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåë Ñåáàñòüÿíà òàêèì... ñ÷àñòëèâûì. 

- Ýòî... î÷åíü... ìíîãî äëÿ ìåíÿ... çíà÷èò, - âûäîõíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí ìåæäó ïîöåëóÿìè. 

Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ, îòâå÷àÿ íà ïîöåëóè Ñåáàñòüÿíà ñî âñåé ñòðàñòüþ, êîòîðóþ îí èñïûòûâàë ê ñâîåìó äðóãó. 

À Ñåáàñòüÿí, êàçàëîñü, çàáûë î âñåõ ïðè÷èíàõ, êîòîðûå ñäåðæèâàëè åãî ÷óâñòâà. Îí öåëèêîì îòäàëñÿ òîé ëþáâè, êîòîðàÿ ïåðåïîëíÿëà åãî ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî îäåæäà êóäà-òî èñ÷åçëà. È åå ñìåíèëè ðóêè è ãóáû Ñåáàñòüÿíà, êîòîðûå, êàçàëîñü, áûëè íà êàæäîì ñàíòèìåòðå åãî òåëà. 

- Ñåâ, - õðèïëî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. È Ñåâåðóñ âçãëÿíóë â áëåñòÿùèå èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà, ïîëíûå ëþáâè è æåëàíèÿ. - ß õî÷ó âñå, Ñåâ. 

- ×òî?

- ß õî÷ó òåáÿ, Ñåâ. Òû áûë ïðàâ... ìû äîëæíû æèòü íàñòîÿùèì... â áóäóùåì... âîçìîæíî, ìû íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåì áûòü âìåñòå... íî ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé, Ñåâ... ß õî÷ó òåáÿ... ß õî÷ó, ÷òîá òû áûë ìîèì ïåðâûì ìóæ÷èíîé, Ñåâ..., - îí ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàë Ñåâåðóñà, íî íà ýòîò ðàç â åãî ïîöåëóå áûëî ÷òî-òî íîâîå - ðåøèìîñòü è æåëàíèå. 

Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ñ åãî ãóá ñîðâàëñÿ ëèøü ñòîí... Îí òàê äàâíî ìå÷òàë î Ñåáàñòüÿíå, òàê äàâíî õîòåë äåðæàòü åãî â ñâîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ è çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ íèì ëþáîâüþ, ÷òî îí çàãëóøèë ñâîè óãðûçåíèÿ ñîâåñòè. Â ãëóáèíå äóøè îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòî íå÷åñòíî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó, ÷òî îí íå ãîòîâ îòâåòèòü íà åãî ÷óâñòâà.  Íî îí áûë øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ïîäðîñòîê, è ïðåäìåò åãî æåëàíèé ñàì õîòåë åãî... 

Âîçìîæíî, îí íå ëþáèë Ñåáàñòüÿíà òàê, êàê òîò ëþáèë åãî, íî îí õîòåë ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òîá ïåðâûé  îïûò îñòàâèë ó Ñåáàñòüÿíà òîëüêî ïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Åãî ãóáû çàñêîëüçèëè ïî òåëó Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ïðèíîñÿ þíîøå ìàêñèìóì íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Îãîíü êàìèíà ñîãðåâàë èõ ñâîèì òåïëîì, à ìîæåò ýòî áûë  îãîíü èõ ñòðàñòè?... Ñåâåðóñ îñâîáîäèë Ñåáàñòüÿíà îò îñòàòêà îäåæäû, è ïîñìîòðåë íà ïîêðûòîå øðàìàìè òåëî. Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîõîëîäåë, äîãàäàâøèñü, ÷òî èìåííî çàâëàäåëî âíèìàíèåì Ñåâåðóñà. Íî ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë ïîêðûâàòü ëåãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè ãðóäü Ñåáàñòüÿíà. 

Ëîâêèé ÿçûê êîñíóëñÿ ñîñêà, è Ñåáàñòüÿí çàñòîíàë. Âñå ìûñëè î øðàìàõ êóäà-òî óëåòó÷èëèñü, è îñòàëèñü òîëüêî òå íåâåðîÿòíûå îùóùåíèÿ, êîòîðûå äàðèë åìó Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ó òåáÿ áûëè õîðîøèå ó÷èòåëÿ, Ñåâ, - âûäîõíóë îí.

- Íî ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî òàêîãî æåëàíèÿ ïðèìåíèòü âñå ýòè çíàíèÿ íà ïðàêòèêå, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ãóáû, äàðèâøèå íåâåðîÿòíîå íàñëàæäåíèå, ñòàëè ïðè÷èíÿòü òàêîå æå íåâåðîÿòíîå ìó÷åíèå. Îíè, ñëîâíî, äðàçíèëè Ñåáàñòüÿíà, îáåùàÿ åìó ÷òî-òî íåîáûêíîâåííîå è íå äàâàÿ ýòî. Åìó íóæíî áûëî ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ýòè äðàçíÿùèå ãóáû.

- ß õî÷ó áîëüøåãî, Ñåâ, ïîæàëóéñòà, - çàñòîíàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- Áîëüøå? Òû óâåðåí, Ñåáàñòüÿí? - òèõî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. - Òû ïîòîì íå ñìîæåøü ïåðå...

Ñåáàñòüÿí çàêðûë åìó ðîò ïîöåëóåì.

Ñåâåðóñ çíàë, ÷òî òåïåðü íå ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. 

Ñåâåðóñ çíàë, ÷òî òåïåðü íå ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Íî îí öåïëÿëñÿ çà ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè ñîçíàíèÿ, ÷òîá îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå ïîòåðÿòü êîíòðîëü. Ìåíüøå âñåãî åìó õîòåëîñü ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü Ñåáàñòüÿíó. À îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíèë, êàê ýòî áûâàåò â ïåðâûé ðàç. È ïîòîìó îí íå æàëåë íè ñèë íè âðåìåíè íà ïîäãîòîâêó þíîøè.  Îí óáëàæàë Ñåáàñòüÿíà òî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òîò íå ñòàë óìîëÿòü Ñåâåðóñà ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ. Ïûòàÿñü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ, îí ìåäëåííî ñòàë âõîäèòü â òàêîå ïîäàòëèâîå è ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîå òåëî ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà.

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïî÷òè íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áîëè, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ âîøåë â íåãî.

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ñåáàñòüÿí? - ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Îí çàìåð íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, äàâàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü Ñåáàñòüÿíó ïðèâûêíóòü ê íåîáû÷íîìó îùóùåíèþ, à ïîòîì, ïîëó÷èâ óòâåðäèòåëüíûé êèâîê,  ìåäëåííî íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íåóäîáñòâî, êîòîðîå èñïûòûâàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, ñìåíèëîñü íàñëàæäåíèåì, ðàçëèâàþùèìñÿ âíóòðè íåãî. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí íà÷àë îòâå÷àòü íà åãî äâèæåíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ óñêîðèë òåìï. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò äîëãî ñåáÿ ñäåðæèâàòü, íî ïûòàëñÿ ïðîäëèòü ýòî íåîáûêíîâåííîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òîáû òîëüêî îùóùàòü íà ñâîåì ëèöå ãîðÿ÷èå äûõàíèå Ñåáàñòüÿíà è ñëûøàòü åãî ñòîíû íàñëàæäåíèÿ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí êîí÷èë ïåðâûì, âûêðèêèâàÿ èìÿ Ñåâåðóñà, è òîò áîëüøå íå ìîã ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Îí îùóùàë òîëüêî òî íåâåðîÿòíîå íàñëàæäåíèå, êîòîðîå òîëüêî ÷òî  ïîäàðèë åìó Ñåáàñòüÿí. Îí äàæå íå îñîçíàë, ÷òî ïðîøåïòàë åãî èìÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê áåç ñèë óïàñòü íà òåëî ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà. 

Ñåâåðóñà ïðèâåë â ÷óâñòâà òèõèé ãîëîñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà:

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ.

Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî íåæíûé ïîöåëóé ïîìåøàë åìó. Îí âñå ïîíÿë. Ñåáàñòüÿí íå îæèäàë îò íåãî íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàíèé. 

Îíè ëåæàëè îáíÿâøèñü, ïîêà îãîíü â êàìèíå íå ïîãàñ è õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ ïîäçåìåëèé íå çàñòàâèë èõ ïåðåáðàòüñÿ íà êðîâàòü ïîä îäåÿëî. 


	12. Ñ÷àñòëèâîå Ðîæäåñòâî?

**_Ãëàâà îäèííàäöàòàÿ. Ñ÷àñòëèâîå Ðîæäåñòâî?_**

- ×òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë, Ñåâ?

- Ììì... íå çíàþ... Êàê íàñ÷åò ïîâòîðåíèÿ òîãî, ÷åì ìû çàíèìàëèñü ÷àñ íàçàä, - ïðîìóðëûêàë Ñåâåðóñ, èãðàÿ ñ âîëîñàìè Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- Ñ êåì ÿ ñâÿçàëñÿ! - ñ ïðèòâîðíûì óæàñîì âîñêëèêíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí. - Çà ïîñëåäíèå äâå íåäåëè, Ñåâ, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû-  ñåêñóàëüíûé ìàíüÿê.

- Íî òû âåäü íå æàëóåøüñÿ, ïðàâäà, Ñåáàñòüÿí, - ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, öåëóÿ þíîøó.

- Íåò, ÿ íå æàëóþñü, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, åùå êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàÿñü ê Ñåâåðóñó.

Ïîñëåäíèå äâå íåäåëè áûëè ñàìûå ëó÷øèå â åãî æèçíè. Ñåâåðóñ... Îíè ïðîâîäèëè âìåñòå êàæäóþ íî÷ü, è Ñåâåðóñ áûë âñåãäà íåæåí ñ íèì. Èíîãäà, Ãàððè âñïîìèíàë, ÷òî ýòîò þíîøà è ïðåïîäàâàòåëü çåëèé, êîòîðûé åãî íåíàâèäåë, îäèí è òîò æå ÷åëîâåê. Íî îí ñðàçó ïðîãîíÿë ýòè ìûñëè. Ãàððè óáåäèë ñåáÿ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ýòî ìàñêà, ïîä êîòîðîé ñêðûâàåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, åãî Ñåâåðóñ. È Ãàððè îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî áåçóìíî ëþáèò ýòîãî Ñåâåðóñà. È äàæå òî, ÷òî ëþáîâü ýòà áûëà áåçîòâåòíà, íå ìîãëî îìðà÷èòü åãî ñ÷àñòüÿ.

- Íàì íàäî âñòàâàòü, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëåäíèé ïîõîä â Õîãñìèä ïåðåä êàíèêóëàìè, - ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñ. 

*  *  *

Ñåáàñòüÿí è Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåëè, êàê ïîñëåäíèå ó÷åíèêè óåçæàëè èç çàìêà íà êàíèêóëû. Â øêîëå îñòàëîñü î÷åíü ìàëî ëþäåé. 

- ß äóìàþ, ìû ñìîæåì ïðîâîäèòü âñå âðåìÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Íó, íàì ïðèäåòñÿ äåëàòü ïåðåðûâû äëÿ ïðèåìà ïèùè, Ñåâ. Ê òîìó æå, åñëè ìû íå áóäåì ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â Áîëüøîì çàëå, òî Äàìáëäîð ìîæåò ÷òî-òî çàïîäîçðèòü. È ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí îäîáðèò íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë. Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë ïðàâ. Íà ëþäÿõ îíè âåëè ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî õîðîøèå äðóçüÿ. È íè÷åãî áîëüøå. Íèêòî íå äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ìåæäó íèìè íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ñåâåðóñ áîÿëñÿ äàæå ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ñäåëàåò åãî îòåö, åñëè óçíàåò. 

- Òû ïðàâ, êàê âñåãäà, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- ß çíàþ. Ê òîìó æå íàì íàäî çàíèìàòüñÿ àíèìàãèåé. ß õî÷ó ïîñêîðåå ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ñâîåãî æèâîòíîãî.

Ñåâåðóñ âñïîìíèë ãðàöèîçíîþ ïàíòåðó, â êîòîðóþ îí äîëæåí áûë ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ, è óëûáíóëñÿ. 

*  *  *

- Ìîé Ëîðä, - ÷åëîâåê ñêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë ïîäîë ìàíòèè ÷åëîâåêà ñî çìåèíûì ëèöîì. 

- Ìíå íóæåí òâîé ñûí, Ñíåéï. ß ñëûøàë, îí ñïîñîáíåå, ÷åì êàæåòñÿ.

- Ìîé ñûí? - ÷åëîâåê íåðâíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. - Ýòîò íåãîäíûé ìàëü÷èøêà íè íà ÷òî íå ñïîñîáåí, ìîé Ëîðä.

- Âîò òóò òû îøèáàåøüñÿ, Ñíåéï, - ðàññìåÿëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò. - Ýòî î÷åíü ïëîõî íåäîîöåíèâàòü ñâîåãî ñûíà. Êðóñèî!

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÷åëîâåê êðè÷àë îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè. Íàêîíåö âñå ïðåêðàòèëîñü.

- Ëþöèóñ, ðàññêàæè, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó òîáîé è Ñåâåðóñîì. 

- Îí ïîáåäèë ìåíÿ íà äóýëè, ìîé Ëîðä, - ïðîøåïòàë Ëþöèóñ, íå ñìåÿ ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà. Òîò ïîçîð, ÷òî îí èñïûòàë â øêîëå, áûë íè÷òî, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, ÷òî îí ïåðåæèâàë òåïåðü.

- È êàêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ îí ïðèìåíèë, Ëþöèóñ? - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Âîëüäåìîðò.

Êîãäà Ëþöèóñ çàêîí÷èë ïåðå÷èñëÿòü çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå çíàë Ñåáàñòüÿí è êîòîðûì îí íàó÷èë ìîëîäîãî Ñíåéïà, âñå çàìîë÷àëè. 

- È ïî÷åìó ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íèì, Ëþöèóñ?! Ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà çíàåò áîëüøå, ÷åì ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ñåìèêóðñíèê, à òû íè÷åãî ìíå íå ðàññêàçàë î íåì! 

- Íî îí íå õî÷åò ñòàíîâèòüñÿ  Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, ìîé Ëîðä! - âîñêëèêíóë Ëþöèóñ.

- Íå ñìåé òàê ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü! - ðÿâêíóë Âîëüäåìîðò. - Êðóñèî!

Êîãäà íàêàçàíèå Ìàëôîÿ çàêîí÷èëîñü, Âîëüäåìîðò ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó. 

- Ñíåéï, ÿ õî÷ó âèäåòü òâîåãî ñûíà çäåñü, â Ðîæäåñòâåíñêóþ íî÷ü, ÷òîá îí ïîëó÷èë ìåòêó. Ñäåëàé äëÿ ýòîãî âñå, ÷òî ñ÷èòàåøü íóæíûì. È ÿ íå õî÷ó ñëûøàòü íèêàêèõ âîçðàæåíèé.

- Íî îí îñòàëñÿ â øêîëå, ìîé Ëîðä!

- Çíà÷èò, çàáåðè åãî èç øêîëû! ×åðåç òðè äíÿ îí äîëæåí áûòü çäåñü, à èíà÷å òû î÷åíü ïîæàëååøü! 

* *  *

- Âñòàâàé, Ñåâ, à òî ìû îïîçäàåì íà çàâòðàê, - Ñåáàñòüÿí óæå äåñÿòü ìèíóò ïûòàëñÿ ðàçáóäèòü Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Íó, åùå íåìíîãî, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Çàâòðàê ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò, Ñåâ. Äàìáëäîð óæå ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðåâàåò, õìóðèòñÿ, âèäÿ, êàê ìû êàæäîå óòðî îïàçäûâàåì íà çàâòðàê. 

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, âñòàþ, - ïðîâîð÷àë Ñåâåðóñ.

*********

- Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, ïîäîéäèòå êî ìíå ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, ïîæàëóéñòà, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, êàê òîëüêî îíè âîøëè â Áîëüøîé çàë.

Ñåáàñòüÿí è Ñåâåðóñ íåäîóìåííî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Íèêòî èç íèõ íå çíàë, â ÷åì äåëî. Ñåâåðóñ ïîçàâòðàêàë î÷åíü áûñòðî è ïîäîøåë ê äèðåêòîðó.

- Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ÿ ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî îò âàøåãî îòöà. Îí ïðîñèò, ÷òîá âû ñðî÷íî âåðíóëèñü äîìîé. 

- ×òî- òî ñëó÷èëîñü?!

- ß íå çíàþ, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï. Âàø îòåö òîëüêî íàïèñàë, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî, è ÷òî îí âñòðåòèò âàñ â ÷àñ äíÿ â «Äûðÿâîì êîòëå». 

- Íî ïî÷åìó?! – Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Îòåö íèêîãäà íå òðåáîâàë åãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äîìà. À òî÷íåå, îòåö ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîá îí íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ äîìîé äàæå íà ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû. 

- ß íå çíàþ, Ñåâåðóñ. Íî, âèäèìî, ýòî ÷òî-òî î÷åíü âàæíîå, åñëè òâîé îòåö ïîñ÷èòàë íóæíûì ïîçâàòü òåáÿ äîìîé âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. Äóìàþ, òåáå íàäî èäòè ñîáèðàòüñÿ. 

Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó.

Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ñ ãðóñòüþ ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä.

- ×òî îò òåáÿ õîòåë Äàìáëäîð, Ñåâ?

- Ìîé îòåö õî÷åò, ÷òîá ÿ ñåãîäíÿ æå âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé, - ðàñòåðÿííî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ïî÷åìó?! 

- ß íå çíàþ, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Òàêîãî íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå áûëî. ×åðò! Ïåðâûé ðàç ó ìåíÿ äîëæíî áûëî áûòü õîðîøåå Ðîæäåñòâî, òàê ìîé îòåö îïÿòü óìóäðèëñÿ âñå èñïîðòèòü! ß òàê õîòåë ïðîâåñòè ýòîò ïðàçäíèê ñ òîáîé!

- Ìîæåò, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî âàæíîå, Ñåâ? – ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí, õîòü ó íåãî è áûëî ïëîõîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå íàñ÷åò âñåãî ýòîãî. – Íå ïåðåæèâàé, ìû îòïðàçäíóåì, êîãäà òû âåðíåøüñÿ. 

*  *  *

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ óâèäåë îòöà, òî ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê. Òîëüêî, îí íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èìåííî. 

- ß ðàä, ÷òî òû íå ñòàë ñîçäàâàòü ìíå  ïðîáëåì, Ñåâåðóñ, - ñóõî ñêàçàë îòåö, âìåñòî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?! Çà÷åì ÿ òåáå ïîíàäîáèëñÿ?

- Íå çäåñü, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìû ñåé÷àñ ïîîáåäàåì, à äîìà ïîãîâîðèì.

Îáåäàòü â «Äûðÿâîì êîòëå»? Îòêóäà äåíüãè? È îòêóäà ýòà íîâàÿ ìàíòèÿ è ïëàù? 

- Îòêóäà ó òåáÿ äåíüãè? – ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

Åãî îòåö ñàìîäîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- ß íå áóäó âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè, íî ó ìåíÿ íîâàÿ ðàáîòà. ß âñå ðàññêàæó òåáå äîìà. 

Îáåä ïðîøåë â ìîë÷àíèè. Ìûñëè Ñåâåðóñà âñå âðåìÿ âîçâðàùàëèñü ê ïåðåìåíå â ïîâåäåíèè îòöà è ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó. Îí óæå ñêó÷àë. Îí òàê ïðèâûê âñå âðåìÿ áûòü âìåñòå ñ íèì, ÷òî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îíè íå óâèäÿòñÿ íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñâîäèëà åãî ñ óìà. 

«×òî ýòî ñî ìíîé?» - ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ. «ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå èñïûòûâàë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî». 

Â ãëóáèíå äóøè Ñåâåðóñ ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åãî ÷óâñòâà ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ïðîñòîå óâëå÷åíèå. Íî ïðèçíàòüñÿ äàæå ñàìîìó ñåáå îí â ýòîì íå ðåøàëñÿ. 

- Íàì ïîðà, Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ îòåö. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè áûëè äîìà. Ñåâåðóñ ñðàçó îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà íîâóþ ìåáåëü. 

- Î, Ñåâåðóñ! Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî òû ïðèåõàë! 

- Ìàìà, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî åãî ìàòü â ãëóáèíå äóøè ëþáèò åãî, íî æèçíü ñ òàêèì æåñòîêèì ÷åëîâåêîì, êàê åãî îòåö, íå äàâàëà ýòîé æåíùèíå âîçìîæíîñòè ïðîÿâëÿòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. 

Ìåðñåäåñ Ñíåéï áûëà íåñ÷àñòíà â áðàêå ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. Íî îíà òàéíî íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ðåáåíîê êàê- òî ñìÿã÷èò ñåðäöå åå ìóæà. Åå íàäåæäû íå îïðàâäàëèñü. Ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò. Âèëüÿì Ñíåéï âîçíåíàâèäåë ìàëü÷èêà ñ ìîìåíòà åãî ðîæäåíèÿ. Åãî ðàçäðàæàë ïëà÷ ìëàäåíöà, ãðÿçíûå ïåëåíêè, èñïîð÷åííàÿ ôèãóðà Ìåðñåäåñ. Áûëè ìîìåíòû, êîãäà Ìåðñåäåñ âñåðüåç îïàñàëàñü çà æèçíü ðåáåíêà. Êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ïîäðîñ, ïîëîæåíèå óõóäøèëîñü. Âèëüÿì âñå âðåìÿ æàëîâàëñÿ, ÷òî ðåáåíîê íè íà ÷òî íå ñïîñîáåí, ÷òî îò íåãî íåò íèêàêîé ïîëüçû, òîëüêî ñïëîøíàÿ òðàòà äåíåã. Ìåðñåäåñ óñâîèëà îäèí óðîê – ÷òîá èçáåæàòü ïîáîåâ ìóæà, îíà íå äîëæíà ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ ê ñûíó. È òîëüêî èíîãäà, âî âðåìÿ îòëó÷åê Âèëüÿìà, îíà òèõîíüêî çàõîäèëà â êîìíàòó ìàëü÷èêà è ñìîòðåëà íà ñïÿùåãî ñûíà.  Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë ó÷èòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, Ìåðñåäåñ áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê íàõîäèòñÿ äàëåêî îò åå ìóæà. Íî ðàçëóêà ñ åäèíñòâåííûì ëþáèìûì ñóùåñòâîì óáèâàëà åå. 

- ß òàê ðàäà âèäåòü òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ! – ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, îáíèìàÿ ñûíà. 

- Äîñòàòî÷íî ýòèõ òåëÿ÷üèõ íåæíîñòåé! Ñåâåðóñ ïðèåõàë ïî äåëó. ß âñå ðàññêàæó âå÷åðîì çà óæèíîì. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñ ãðóñòüþ âçãëÿíóë íà ìàòü è ïîøåë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó ðàçáèðàòü âåùè.

- Òàê ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, îòåö? Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí áûë âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé? È ÷òî çà íîâàÿ ðàáîòà ó òåáÿ? – ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, êàê òîëüêî îíè ñåëè óæèíàòü. 

- Òû âñå óçíàåøü ñî âðåìåíåì, Ñåâåðóñ. Êñòàòè, ÿ ñëûøàë, ÷òî òû óæå íå òàêîå íè÷òîæåñòâî, êàê áûë ðàíüøå. Ýòî ïðàâäà?

- Î ÷åì òû, îòåö?

- Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé. Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî òû ïîáåäèë åãî íà äóýëè?

- Äà, ýòî ïðàâäà. Íî îòêóäà òåáå ýòî èçâåñòíî?

- Òû ïðèâëåê âíèìàíèå ìîåãî õîçÿèíà. Îí õî÷åò òåáÿ âèäåòü. 

- Òâîé õîçÿèí? – íåïîíèìàþùå ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. – Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü?

- Ìîé õîçÿèí õî÷åò òåáÿ âèäåòü â ðîæäåñòâåíñêóþ íî÷ü. Îí íå ïðèìåò îòêàçà. Äà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå õîòåë ñëóæèòü åìó, íî ÿ íå Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, Ñåâåðóñ. ß íå æåëàþ ñëûøàòü íèêàêèõ âîçðàæåíèé. 

- ß íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü, îòåö, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ.

Âìåñòî îòâåòà Âèëüÿì Ñíåéï çàêàòàë ðóêàâ ðóáàøêè, ïîêàçûâàÿ óðîäëèâóþ ìåòêó íà ñâîåì ïðåäïëå÷üå. 

-Íåò! – çàêðè÷àë Ñåâåðóñ, âñêàêèâàÿ. – ß íèêîãäà íå ñòàíó Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè! ß íèêîãäà íå ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê ýòîìó ìîíñòðó!

- Ñÿäü, Ñåâåðóñ! È íå ñìåé òàê ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ìíîé! Íå ñìåé òàê ãîâîðèòü î ìîåì Ëîðäå!

- Òû íå ìîæåøü çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü! ß íèêîãäà íå ñîãëàøóñü íà ýòî! 

Âèëüÿì ðàññìåÿëñÿ áåçóìíûì ñìåõîì, à ïîòîì òèõî ñïðîñèë:

- Òû ëþáèøü ñâîþ ìàòü, Ñåâåðóñ? Òû âåäü íå õî÷åøü, ÷òî ñ íåé ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Òû íå ïîñìååøü, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Òû â ýòîì òàê óâåðåí? Êðóñèî! – Ñåâåðóñ â óæàñå ñìîòðåë, êàê åãî ìàòü êîð÷èòüñÿ íà ïîëó îò áîëè.

- Ïðåêðàòè! – çàêðè÷àë îí. – ß... ÿ... ñäåëàþ, êàê òû õî÷åøü.

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî. ß çíàë, ÷òî ìû äîãîâîðèìñÿ. Ïîêà òû áóäåøü äåëàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó, ïîêà òû áóäåøü îáðàçöîâûì ñëóãîé ìîåãî õîçÿèíà- òâîÿ ìàòü áóäåò æèâà. Ïîìíè îá ýòîì, Ñåâåðóñ. È íå ñìåé íè÷åãî áîëòàòü â ñâîåé øêîëå, à èíà÷å îíà óìðåò áûñòðåå, ÷åì òû ïðîèçíåñåøü èìÿ Äàìáëäîðà. 

 *  *  *

- Òû ãîòîâ, Ñåâåðóñ? 

- Äà, îòåö. 

- Òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè òû íå áóäåøü âåñòè ñåáÿ, êàê è ïîäîáàåò ìîåìó ñûíó?

- Äà, îòåö, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Òû äîëæåí ïðîèçâåñòè î÷åíü õîðîøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå, íà ìîåãî õîçÿèíà, - ñêàçàë Âèëüÿì, äîñòàâàÿ ïîðòêëþ÷.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ñåâåðóñ îêàçàëñÿ â òåìíîé êîìíàòå, íàïîëíåííîé ëþäüìè. Ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñòîÿë òðîí, âîçëå êîòîðîãî ñïàëà ãèãàíòñêàÿ çìåÿ. 

Íåîæèäàííî âñå ðàññòóïèëèñü è â êîìíàòó âîøåë ñàìûé óðîäëèâûé ÷åëîâåê, èç âñåõ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë. Êðàñíûå çëîáíûå ãëàçà íà ñåêóíäó çàäåðæàëèñü íà þíîøå, è íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îí íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, êðîìå ëåäåíÿùåãî óæàñà è îùóùåíèÿ çëà, êîòîðûå èñõîäèëè îò ýòèõ ãëàç. 

«ß íå ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü! ß íå ìîãó ñòàòü îäíèì èç íèõ! ß íå õî÷ó ýòîãî!» - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Ñåâåðóñà, íî òóò ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè âîçíèê îáðàç ìàòåðè, êîð÷èâøåéñÿ íà ïîëó îò áîëè, è þíîøà âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì, Âîëüäåìîðò ïðîøåë ê ñâîåìó òðîíó, à ëþäè, íàõîäÿùèåñÿ â çàëå, âûñòðîèëèñü â ïîëóêðóã. Âèëüÿì ïîñòàâèë Ñåâåðóñà ïåðåä ñîáîé, ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ òðîíà. 

- Âèëüÿì, ÿ âèæó, òû ïðèâåë ñâîåãî ñ-ñ-ñûíà, - ïðîøèïåë Âîëüäåìîðò. Ïðè çâóêå ýòîãî ãîëîñà, Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî åãî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè. 

- Äà, ìîé Ëîðä. ß ïðèâåë Ñåâåðóñà, - ïðîøåïòàë Âèëüÿì.

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ïîäîéäè êî ìíå, Ñ-ñ-ñåâåðóñ.

Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî íåóâåðåííûõ øàãîâ âïåðåä. 

- Áëèæå, Ñ-ñ-ñåâåðóñ-ñ-ñ.

Þíîøà ïîäîøåë ïî÷òè â ïëîòíóþ ê òðîíó è îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- Ðàçâå òàê íóæíî ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà? – ñïðîñèë Âîëüäåìîðò íàñìåøëèâî.

Ñåâåðóñ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ãîâîðèë åìó îòåö, è îïóñòèâøèñü íà êîëåíè, ïîöåëîâàë ìàíòèþ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.

- Ïðîñòèòå ìíå ìîþ îøèáêó, ìîé Ëîðä, - ñêàçàë îí. 

«×òî ÿ äåëàþ?! ß ñòîþ íà êîëåíÿõ ïåðåä ýòèì ìîíñòðîì, öåëóþ åãî ìàíòèþ! ×òî áû ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, óâèäåâ ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ?»

Ñåâåðóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è íå äóìàòü î Ñåáàñòüÿíå. 

- Â ýòîò ðàç ÿ ïðîùàþ òåáÿ Ñåâåðóñ-ñ-ñ, íî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç òû áóäåøü íàêàçàí. 

- Ñïàñèáî, ìîé Ëîðä, - ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, íå ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êîëåí.

- Èòàê, òû ãîòîâ ñëóæèòü ìíå?

- Äà, ìîé Ëîðä.

- Äàé ìíå ñâîþ ðóêó è ïîâòîðÿé çà ìíîé: «ß êëÿíóñü âñåãäà ñëóæèòü ìîåìó Ëîðäó, ñëóøàòüñÿ åãî âî âñåì è áûòü ãîòîâûì îòäàòü ñâîþ æèçíü çà íåãî. ß êëÿíóñü ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òîá ÷èñòîêðîâíûå âîëøåáíèêè ïðàâèëè ìèðîì, à íè÷òîæíûå ìàãëû ñëóæèëè èì. Îòíûíå, ìîÿ æèçíü ïðèíàäëåæèò Ëîðäó Âîëüäåìîðòó»

Ñåâåðóñ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïðîèçíîñèë ñëîâà êëÿòâû, íî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè îí âèäåë ïîëíûå ñëåç ãëàçà Ñåáàñòüÿíà: «Îíè óáèëè âñþ ìîþ ñåìüþ... ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, ìîåãî êðåñòíîãî... Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè óáèëè ìîþ ñåìüþ.» 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí ñòàíåò îäíèì èç íèõ. Ñòàíåò îäíèì èç òåõ ìîíñòðîâ, ÷òî ðàçðóøèëè æèçíü Ñåáàñòüÿíà. 

Åùå ñåêóíäà è îí ïðîèçíåñ ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà êëÿòâû. Îòíûíå åãî æèçíü, åãî äóøà, åãî áóäóùåå ïðèíàäëåæàëè ìîíñòðó ñî çìåèíûì ëèöîì.

Êîãî îí îáìàíûâàåò? Åãî äóøà?! Îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî âîïðîñ âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ïîòåðÿåò ñâîþ äóøó. 

Áîëü â ðóêå... Íî åìó âñå ðàâíî... Îí âèäèò ëèøü ëèöî Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ÷óâñòâóåò åãî ïðåçðåíèå. Îíè íèêîãäà íå áóäóò âìåñòå... Ñåáàñòüÿí íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèò åãî... ×òî òàêîå áîëü â ïðåäïëå÷üå? Îíà ïðîéäåò ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Íî ýòà ìåòêà... îíà îñòàíåòñÿ íàâñåãäà... îíà-  óðîäëèâàÿ îòìåòèíà íå òîëüêî íà åãî ðóêå, îíà ïîæèðàåò åãî äóøó, óíè÷òîæàåò âñå ñâåòëîå è õîðîøåå. Îíà îòíèìàåò ó íåãî âñå íàäåæäû íà áóäóùåå, íà ñ÷àñòüå, îíà îòíèìàåò ó íåãî Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

Îòåö äîñòàåò ïîðòêëþ÷, è ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä  îíè óæå äîìà. 

Îí âûõîäèò íà óëèöó, ëèøü áû áûòü ïîäàëüøå îò ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, îò ýòîãî íè÷òîæåñòâà, êîòîðûì ÿâëÿåòñÿ åãî îòöîì. 

Ñåé÷àñ Ðîæäåñòâî è èäåò ñíåã. Íî îí íå çàìå÷àåò, íè ñíåæèíîê, íè ñëåç, êîòîðûå êàòÿòñÿ ïî åãî ùåêàì.

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ ïðåäàë òåáÿ. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ îêàçàëñÿ òàêèì æå, êàê è òâîè äðóçüÿ. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ íå âûïîëíèë ñâîåãî îáåùàíèÿ. Ìû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñìîæåì áûòü âìåñòå...

*  *  *

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîëó÷èâ ïîäàðêè îò Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè. Íî ó íåãî îñòàâàëñÿ åùå îäèí ïîäàðîê – îò Ñåâåðóñà. Òîò îòäàë åãî åìó ïðÿìî ïåðåä îòúåçäîì  è ïîòðåáîâàë îòêðûòü òîëüêî íà Ðîæäåñòâî è íè íà ìèíóòó ðàíüøå.

Ãàððè âûïîëíèë îáåùàíèå, à òåïåðü ïûòàëñÿ ïðîäëèòü ýòî ÷óäåñíîå îùóùåíèÿ îæèäàíèÿ. ×òîá òàì íå áûëî, äëÿ íåãî ýòî áûë ñàìûé öåííûé ïîäàðîê. Äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè Ãàððè ñîðâàë áóìàãó è íå ïîâåðèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì.

Êíèãà î ãðèôôîíàõ! Â íåé äàæå áûëè èìåíà àíèìàãîâ, êîòîðûì óäàëîñü ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ýòèõ æèâîòíûõ. Ýòîé êíèãå áûëî êàê ìèíèìóì ëåò äâåñòè. 

«Ñåâó, íàâåðíîå, ïðèøëîñü ìíîãî ïîáåãàòü, ÷òîá íàéòè åå» - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ.

******

Ñåâåðóñ ñêëàäûâàë âåùè, êîãäà íàòêíóëñÿ íà ñâåðòîê, çàâåðíóòûé â ïîäàðî÷íóþ áóìàãó.

Îí ñðàçó äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî – ïîäàðîê îò Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Òîò, âèäèìî, çàêîëäîâàë ïîäàðîê, ÷òîá îí ïîïàë ê Ñåâåðóñó íà Ðîæäåñòâî.

Ïîäàðîê îò Ñåáàñòüÿíà... Ïî÷åìó ñåé÷àñ? Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè âñå êîí÷åíî.

«ß äîëæåí âûáðîñèòü ýòî. Èëè âåðíóòü Ñåáàñòüÿíó, äàæå íå ðàñêðûâàÿ. Íåò! ß íå ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü! Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áóäåò åäèíñòâåííàÿ âåùü íà ïàìÿòü î Ñåáàñòüÿíå!»

Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèòåëüíî ðàçâåðíóë ïîäàðîê.

«Êàê ñòàòü Ìàñòåðîì Çåëèé» - êíèãà, î êîòîðîé îí óæå ìå÷òàë áîëüøå ãîäà. Êàê Ñåáàñòüÿí äîãàäàëñÿ?...

Ñåâåðóñ îòêðûë êíèãó, óæå çíàÿ, ÷òî óâèäèò íà ïåðâîé ñòðàíèöå. 

«Äîðîãîé Ñåâ, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. È õî÷ó, ÷òîá òû âñåãäà ïîìíèë îá ýòîì. ×òî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü, ÿ áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ. Äàæå ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ëåò. Ïóñòü âñå òâîè ìå÷òû èñïîëíÿòñÿ, è ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî òû ñòàíåøü çàìå÷àòåëüíûì Ìàñòåðîì Çåëèé. Òâîé ãðèôôîí.»


	13. Âîçâðàùåíèå â Õîãâàðòñ

****

**_Ãëàâà äâåíàäöàòàÿ. Âîçâðàùåíèå â Õîãâàðòñ._**

- Ñåâåðóñ, òû ãîòîâ?

- Äà, îòåö.

- Òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî íà äíÿõ íàø Ëîðä âûçîâåò òåáÿ íà ïðîâåðêó. Âîò ýòî- ïîðòêëþ÷. Òû ñìîæåøü åãî àêòèâèðîâàòü çà ïðåäåëàìè Õîãâàðòñà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïî÷óâñòâóåøü ææåíèå â ðóêå, òàì, ãäå ìåòêà. Ïàðîëü «÷èñòàÿ êðîâü». Òû âñå ïîíÿë?

- Äà, îòåö. Íî òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî â øêîëå ìîãóò çàìåòèòü, åñëè ÿ íà÷íó ÷àñòî èñ÷åçàòü ïîñðåäè íî÷è?

- Íèêòî íå çàìåòèò. Òåáÿ âûçîâóò òîëüêî íà ïðîâåðêó. À ïîòîì òåáÿ áóäóò âûçûâàòü òîëüêî íà êàíèêóëàõ.

- À åñëè êòî-íèáóäü óâèäèò ìåòêó íà ðóêå? – íå óíèìàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ.

- Òàê èñïîëüçóé ñêðûâàþùèå ÷àðû! Íåóæåëè âàñ íè÷åìó íå ó÷àò â ýòîé øêîëå?! 

Ñåâåðóñ íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë è ïîøåë ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ ìàòåðüþ. Íåñ÷àñòíàÿ æåíùèíà íå ïåðåñòàâàëà ïëàêàòü ñ òîãî óæàñíîãî äíÿ, êîãäà Âèëüÿì ïðèìåíèë Íåïðîñòèòåëüíîå çàêëÿòèå.

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ñêâîçü ñëåçû. – Ýòî èç-çà ìåíÿ òåáå ïðèøëîñü ñòàòü îäíèì èç ýòèõ... ýòèõ... óæàñíûõ ëþäåé. 

- Íå íàäî, ìàìà, íå âèíè ñåáÿ. Òû- åäèíñòâåííûé áëèçêèé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ó ìåíÿ îñòàëñÿ. Áåðåãè ñåáÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà. 

- Ïîîáåùàé ìíå, ÷òî íå ïîçâîëèøü îòöó ïðè÷èíèòü ñåáå âðåä, è ÷òî íå áóäåøü äåëàòü ãëóïîñòåé, - òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, çàìåòèâ ñîìíåíèÿ ìàòåðè.

- Õîðîøî, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ îáåùàþ. - ñî âçäîõîì îòâåòèëà æåíùèíà. 

×åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò Ñåâåðóñ ñàäèëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ-ýêñïðåññ. Âïåðåäè åãî æäàëî âîçâðàùåíèå â øêîëó è... è ðàññòàâàíèå ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì. 

Íî ÷òî îí åìó ñêàæåò? Âåäü Ñåáàñòüÿí òàê õîðîøî çíàåò åãî! Îí ñðàçó ïîéìåò, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê, ïîïûòàåòñÿ óçíàòü, â ÷åì íå äåëî... Íî îí íå ìîã ñêàçàòü åìó ïðàâäó! È îí íå ìîã ïðîäîëæèòü èõ îòíîøåíèÿ, ïðèòâîðèâøèñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî! È îí íå ñìîæåò ïðîñòî òàê ïîðâàòü ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì, íå îáúÿñíèâ åìó èç-çà ÷åãî. 

×òî æ... Ó íåãî îñòàâàëñÿ òîëüêî îäèí âûõîä – îòòîëêíóòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà îò ñåáÿ. Ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîá Ñåáàñòüÿí åãî âîçíåíàâèäåë. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë,  êàê çàùèïàëè ãëàçà, íî ïðîãíàë ñëåçû. Îí íå áóäåò ïëàêàòü. Îí íå ìîæåò ïëàêàòü. Ïëà÷óò òå, ó êîãî åñòü äóøà, à îí ìîíñòð... Áóäóùèé óáèéöà... Ýòî âåäü òîëüêî âîïðîñ âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí óáüåò êàêîãî-íèáóäü íåñ÷àñòíîãî ìàãëà. Âîçìîæíî, îí óáüåò ðîäèòåëåé êàêîãî-íèáóäü ìàãëîðîæäåííîãî ìàëûøà, îñòàâèâ åãî ñèðîòîé. Êàê Ñåáàñòüÿíà.... Íåò! Îí äîëæåí ïðåêðàòèòü äóìàòü îá ýòîì! Îí äîëæåí ïðåêðàòèòü äóìàòü î Ñåáàñòüÿíå...

Ãàððè íàõîäèëñÿ â Áîëüøîì çàëå, îæèäàÿ âîçâðàùåíèÿ ó÷åíèêîâ ñ êàíèêóë. Ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé åãî íå ïîêèäàëî ïëîõîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. È ýòî ïëîõîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Îí ×ÓÂÑÒÂÎÂÀË, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Íî ÷òî? Óìåð êòî-òî  èç åãî áëèçêèõ? Èëè... Êàêîå-òî øåñòîå ÷óâñòâî ïîäñêàçûâàëî Ãàððè, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íà ñàìîì äåëå, íî îí íå õîòåë â ýòî âåðèòü. 

Êàê òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñ âîøåë â Áîëüøîé çàë, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî îïàñåíèÿ áûëè íå íàïðàñíû. Ñåâåðóñ äàæå íå âçãëÿíóë â åãî ñòîðîíó, à ñåë íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì êîíöå ñòîëà. Íî íå ýòî áåñïîêîèëî Ãàððè... Ãëàçà... Ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà... îíè áûëè ñîâåðøåííî ïóñòû. Ìåðòâû. Â íèõ íå áûëî íè áîëè, íè îò÷àÿíèÿ, íè çëîñòè.... Òîëüêî ïóñòîòà. 

«×òî æå îíè ñ òîáîé ñäåëàëè, Ñåâ?»

Âåñü óæèí, Ãàððè íå ñâîäèë ñ Ñåâåðóñà ãëàç, ðåøèâ äëÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî âûçîâåò òîãî íà îòêðîâåííûé ðàçãîâîð, êàê òîëüêî îíè îñòàíóòñÿ îäíè. 

Ñåâåðóñ âèäåë íàïðÿæåííûé âçãëÿä Ñåáàñòüÿíà, íî çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè áóäóò â ñâîåé êîìíàòå è òîãäà... òîãäà ìåæäó íèìè âñå áóäåò êîí÷åíî. 

Îí çàêîí÷èë óæèí ïåðâûì. Âûõîäÿ èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà, Ñåâåðóñ êðàåì ãëàçà óâèäåë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí âûõîäèò âñëåä çà íèì. 

Êàê òîëüêî Ãàððè çàøåë â êîìíàòó, òî ñðàçó ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïîêàëûâàíèÿ â øðàìå, êîòîðûé áûë íàäåæíî ñïðÿòàí ñêðûâàþùèìè ÷àðàìè ñàìîãî Äàìáëäîðà.

«Ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ áîëèò øðàì? Íåóæåëè Âîëüäåìîðò ãäå-òî ðÿäîì? Íî ÿ íè ðàçó íå ÷óâñòâîâàë Âîëüäåìîðòà ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïîïàë ñþäà!» Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ðàçáèðàë ñâîè âåùè, äàæå íå ñìîòðÿ íà íåãî è âñå ïîíÿë.

«Ñåâ ñòàë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè! Ïîýòîìó åãî îòåö ïîòðåáîâàë, ÷òîá îí âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé! Íî ïî÷åìó?! Ïî÷åìó îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ?!»

Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ è ïðèâåñòè ñâîè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè...  Íî Ñåâ íèêîãäà áû íå ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëè. Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, êàê Ñåâåðóñ íå õîòåë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ äîìîé, âñïîìíèë âñå åãî ðàññêàçû î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî â ýòîì äîìå... Îíè çàñòàâèëè åãî! Îíè çàñòàâèëè åãî ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ýòîìó ìîíñòðó!! Íî êàê?

- Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü, Ñåâ, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «ß ëþáëþ åãî. Äàæå ýòà óðîäëèâàÿ ìåòêà íå ñìîæåò èçìåíèòü ìîè ÷óâñòâà. Òîëüêî áû îí îòêðûëñÿ ìíå, äîâåðèëñÿ ìíå. Âìåñòå ìû ìîãëè áû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàòü. Ìû ìîãëè áû îáðàòèòñÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó...»

×åðíûå ãëàçà õîëîäíî âçãëÿíóëè íà íåãî.

- Ïîãîâîðèòü? Íàì íå î ÷åì ãîâîðèòü, Ïàðêåð. Ìíå áûëî õîðîøî ñ òîáîé òðàõàòüñÿ, íî áîëüøå ÿ íå íàìåðåí òðàòèòü ñâîå âðåìÿ íà òàêîå íè÷òîæåñòâî, êàê òû. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ äåðæàòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ ïîäàëüøå.

«Âîò è âñå, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Íàêðè÷è íà ìåíÿ, ðàçîçëèñü, íåíàâèäü ìåíÿ...»

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäèëè çà íèì. Îò ýòèõ ãëàç íå óñêîëüçíóëî íè÷åãî –  íè êàê ïðåäàòåëüñêè çàäðîæàëè åãî ãóáû, íè êàê ðóêè ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî íîãòè âïèëèñü â êîæó. 

«Çíà÷èò, òû òàê ðåøèë èãðàòü, Ñåâ?» - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. – «Òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ òàê ëåãêî îòñòóïëþñü îò òåáÿ? ×òî ÿ íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷ó? ×òî ÿ ïîçâîëþ òåáå  è äàëüøå óáèâàòü ñåáÿ? Íî ÷òî æ... ïîêà ÿ ìîãó ïîèãðàòü ïî òâîèì ïðàâèëàì. Íî òîëüêî ïîêà.»

Ñåâåðóñ, êîòîðûé îæèäàë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí íàîðåò íà íåãî, î÷åíü óäèâèëñÿ, êîãäà â îòâåò íà åãî ñëîâà, Ñåáàñòüÿí ñïîêîéíî çàøåë â ñïàëüíþ, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.


	14. Ïðîâåðêà

**_Ãëàâà òðèíàäöàòàÿ. Ïðîâåðêà._**

Ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñòàëè íàñòîÿùåé ïûòêîé è äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà, è äëÿ Ãàððè. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîëíîñòüþ îãîðîäèëñÿ îò âñåõ. Îí íè ñ êåì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë, ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå åë è ïåðåñòàë õîäèòü íà äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî ÇÎÒÑ. Áîëüøå âñåãî îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí âûçîâåò åãî íà îòêðîâåííûé ðàçãîâîð. Íî îí íå ìîã ðàññêàçàòü åìó ïðàâäó! Ñåâåðóñ äàæå  ñåáå íå õîòåë ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ×ÅÌ îí ñòàë. Íî â ãëóáèíå äóøè Ñíåéï ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ îñîçíàòü â ïîëíîé ìåðå, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò ýòà ìåòêà. Ýòî òîëüêî âîïðîñ âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå, ÷åì Òåìíûé Ëîðä âûçîâåò åãî íà «ïðîâåðêó». À íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî æå ýòî áóäåò çà ïðîâåðêà, Ñåâåðóñ íå ïèòàë íèêàêèõ èëëþçèé. 

Èíîãäà åìó òàê õîòåëîñü ðàññêàçàòü âñå Ñåáàñòüÿíó, ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ íèì ñâîåé áîëüþ... Íî îí òóò æå âñïîìèíàë, êàêîå ëèöî áûëî ó Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè î ïîãèáøèõ ðîäèòåëÿõ... È îí ìîë÷àë è ïðîäîëæàë íå çàìå÷àòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí åãî íåíàâèäèò,  âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå ïîãðóæàÿñü â ÷åðíóþ ïóñòîòó ÷åðåïà ñî çìååé. 

Íî åìó íå õâàòàëî Ñåáàñòüÿíà... Íå õâàòàëî ýòèõ çåëåíûõ ãëàç, ñìîòðåâøèõ íà íåãî  ñ òàêîé ëþáîâüþ. Íå õâàòàëà òîé ðåäêîé óëûáêè Ñåáàñòüÿíà, êîòîðîé îí óëûáàëñÿ òîëüêî åìó îäíîìó, íó, è èíîãäà Ëèëè Ýâàíñ. Íå õâàòàëî èõ äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé ïî ÇÎÒÑ è òðåíèðîâîê ïî àíìàãèè, ñîâìåñòíûõ ïðèãîòîâëåíèé äîìàøíèõ çàäàíèé. Âïåðâûå, Ñåâåðóñ îñîçíàë, ÷òî åãî ÷óâñòâà ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ïðîñòî óâëå÷åíèå, äðóæáà èëè äàæå âëþáëåííîñòü. Ýòè ÷óâñòâà áûëè íàìíîãî ãëóáæå... Äà, Ñåâåðóñó íå õâàòàëî èõ íî÷åé, íå õâàòàëî íåæíîñòè è ïîöåëóåâ Ñåáàñòüÿíà, íî áîëüøå âñåãî åìó íå õâàòàëî èõ äóøåâíîé áëèçîñòè è ïîíèìàíèÿ. È ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå áûëî îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî ýòî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ, ÷òî îíè íèêîãäà íå áóäóò âìåñòå. ×òî ýòî íå îäíà èç ñòû÷åê, êîòîðûå ñëó÷àëèñü ìåæäó íèìè è ðàíüøå. Ýòî äàæå íå ññîðà, ñ íàäåæäîé íà ïåðåìèðèå. Ýòî ðàçðûâ. Íàâñåãäà. Ìåæäó íèìè ñòåíà, ñòðîèòåëåì êîòîðîé áûë Òåìíûé Ëîðä, à îòåö Ñíåéïà- åãî ïîäìàñòåðüåì. 

Ãàððè âèäåë, êàê Ñåâåðóñ òàåò íà ãëàçàõ, êàê îí çàìûêàåòñÿ â ñåáå è ïðÿ÷åòñÿ îò âñåãî ìèðà ïîä ìàñêîé õîëîäíîãî îò÷óæäåíèÿ. Êàê îí âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïîõîæ íà òîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðîãî îí çíàë.  Êàê åìó õîòåëîñü âñå ðàññêàçàòü Ñåâåðóñó! Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ëþáèò åãî ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ÷òî ýòà óðîäëèâàÿ ìåòêà íå ñìîæåò íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü. Íî Ãàððè ïîíèìàë, ÷òî òîëüêî îòïóãíåò Ñåâåðóñà òàêèì ïðèçíàíèåì. Çíàÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòü Ñåâåðóñà è ó÷èòûâàÿ èõ ïðåäûäóùèå ñòû÷êè, Ãàððè  íå îñòàâàëîñü íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êàê æäàòü ïîäõîäÿùåãî ìîìåíòà, ÷òîá îòêðîâåííî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. 

Íî êîãäà òàêîé ìîìåíò íàñòóïèò? È íå áóäåò ëè ýòî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî? Íå ïîòåðÿåò ëè îí Ñåâåðóñà íàâñåãäà? 

Ãàððè ïî÷òè íå ñïàë íè îäíîé íî÷è. Îí òàê ïðèâûê çàñûïàòü â îáúÿòèÿõ Ñåâà, ÷òî òåïåðü åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ êðîâàòü êàçàëàñü åìó ñëèøêîì áîëüøîé è õîëîäíîé. Îí äîëãî íå ìîã óñíóòü, à êîãäà íàêîíåö íàñòóïàë äîëãîæäàííûé ñîí, òî åãî ïðåñëåäîâàëè êîøìàðû. Ñåâ ïîëó÷àåò ìåòêó... Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèìåíÿåò ê Ñåâó Êðóöèî... Àâðîðû èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà óáèâàþò Ñåâåðóñà.... Äàìáëäîð ïîñûëàåò Ñåâåðóñà â Àçêàáàí....

Êàæäûé ðàç Ãàððè ïðîñûïàëñÿ â õîëîäíîì ïîòó è áðîñàë áåñïîêîéíûå âçãëÿäû íà ñîñåäíþþ êðîâàòü. Óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ â êîìíàòå, îí óñïîêàèâàëñÿ, íî çàñíóòü íå ìîã, òàê è ïðîäîëæàÿ ëåæàòü áåç ñíà äî ñàìîãî óòðà, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü è ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü. 

Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ÷åðåç íåäåëþ, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. Îí óæå ïî÷òè óñíóë, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ææåíèå â ëåâîì ïðåäïëå÷üå. Âîëüäåìîðò çâàë åãî... Íà ïðîâåðêó...

Âçãëÿíóâ íà ñîñåäíþþ êðîâàòü è óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ñïèò, Ñåâåðóñ òèõî îäåëñÿ è âûñêîëüçíóë èç êîìíàòû. Îí îñòîðîæíî êðàëñÿ ïî òåìíûì êîðèäîðàì ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå âûáðàëñÿ èç çàìêà. Íà ñåêóíäó Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ñìîòðÿ íà çâåçäíîå íåáî, ÿðêèé ïîëóìåñÿö ëóíû è çàìåðçøåå îçåðî. 

«Êàêàÿ êðàñîòà! Ïî÷åìó ÿ íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå çàìå÷àë âñåãî ýòîãî?» - ïîäóìàë, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ.

Âîò è âñå. Îí îòîøåë íà áåçîïàñíîå ðàññòîÿíèå îò çàìêà. Òåïåðü íàäî àêòèâèðîâàòü ïîðòêëþ÷. Åùå íå ïîçäíî ïåðåäóìàòü è âåðíóòüñÿ. Ïîéòè ê ïðîôåññîðó Äàìáëäîðó è âñå ðàññêàçàòü åìó, âñå îáúÿñíèòü. Äàìáëäîð âñå ïîéìåò è íå îòïðàâèò åãî â Àçêàáàí. 

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë è àêòèâèðîâàë ïîðòêëþ÷. Ó íåãî íå áûëî âûáîðà.  È íèêîãäà íå áóäåò. 

*  *  *

Ãàððè íå ñïàë, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ææåíèå â ìåòêå. Îí âèäåë, êàê Ñåâåðóñ îäåëñÿ è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Êàê òîëüêî çà íèì çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, Ãàððè äîñòàë êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà. Ýòî áûëà êîïèÿ êàðòû. 

Â ñàìîì íà÷àëå äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé ñ Äæåéìñîì, Ãàððè ïîïðîñèë ñäåëàòü åìó êîïèþ êàðòû ìàðîäåðîâ. Íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ îíè èñêàëè íåîáõîäèìîå çàêëèíàíèå, è ïîñëå êàíèêóë Ëèëè, íàêîíåö, íàøëà òî, ÷òî èì áûëî íóæíî. Îíè ñäåëàëè êîïèþ êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ. Ãàððè âñåãäà íîñèë êàðòó ñ ñîáîé, à êîãäà Ñåâåðóñà íå áûëî ðÿäîì, âñå âðåìÿ ïðîâåðÿë, íàõîäèòñÿ ëè òîò íà òåððèòîðèè çàìêà.

Ãàððè ñ óæàñîì íàáëþäàë, êàê òî÷êà ñ íàäïèñüþ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï äâèæåòñÿ â ñòîðîíó Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ñåâåðóñ ïîêèíóë òåððèòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà.

«Âîëüäåìîðò âûçâàë åãî! Íàâåðíîå, íà ïðîâåðêó! Ìàëôîé ðàññêàçûâàë ìíå, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò îáû÷íî óñòðàèâàåò ïðîâåðêè òåì, êòî òîëüêî âñòóïèë â ðÿäû ÓÑ»

Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, â êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè Äðàêî âåðíóëñÿ ïîñëå ñâîåé ïðîâåðêè. Òî÷íåå åãî âåðíóë Ñíåéï, êîòîðîìó ïðèøëîñü ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñâîåé ðîëüþ øïèîíà, ÷òîá ñïàñòè Äðàêî. Äà, íàãëûé è ñàìîóâåðåííûé Ìàëôîé, êîòîðûé ñ÷èòàë ìàãëîðîæäåííûõ ãðÿçüþ, íå ñìîã óáèòü áåðåìåííóþ ìàãëîâñêóþ æåíùèíó. Âîëüäåìîðò áûë â ÿðîñòè. È åñëè áû íå Ñíåéï, òî Äðàêî  íå áûëî áû â æèâûõ.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. Ïîñëå ýòîãî Äðàêî î÷åíü èçìåíèëñÿ. Â çàìêíóòîì è íàïóãàííîì ïîäðîñòêå, ìàëî êòî ìîã óçíàòü íàãëîãî Ìàëôîÿ. Îïàñàÿñü ìåñòè ñëèçåðèíöåâ, Äàìáëäîð ïåðåñåëèë åãî ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó. Ýòî áûë åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, ñ êåì ìîã îáùàòüñÿ Äðàêî. Áîëüøå âñåãî ìîëîäîãî ñëèçåðèíöà ñëîìàëî òî, ÷òî îäíèì èç òåõ, êòî ïðèìåíÿë ê íåìó ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå, áûë åãî ðîäíîé îòåö.

×òîáû êàê-òî âûòàùèòü Äðàêî èç äåïðåññèè, Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë åãî ïîñåùàòü çàíÿòèÿ ïî ÇÎÒÑ âìåñòå ñ Ãàððè. È ïîñòåïåííî äâà áûâøèõ âðàãà ñòàëè íàõîäèòü îáùèé ÿçûê. Íåò, îíè íå ñòàëè äðóçüÿìè, íî ñåé÷àñ, èç âñåõ ñâîèõ äðóçåé, Ãàððè ÷àùå âñåãî âñïîìèíàë èìåííî åãî. 

Ãàððè ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà êàðòó. Õîòü áû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü è îí áëàãîïîëó÷íî âåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî! Áîëüøå îí íå áóäåò æäàòü. Îí ñêàæåò Ñåâó, ÷òî ëþáèò åãî è ýòà ìåòêà íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. Òîëüêî áû îí ïîñêîðåå âåðíóëñÿ!

Îíè ïîéäóò ê Äàìáëäîðó è òîò ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåò. Àëüáóñ âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü.

Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë âãëÿäûâàòüñÿ â êàðòó, îæèäàÿ ïîÿâëåíèÿ ìàëåíüêîé òî÷êè ñ íàäïèñüþ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Íî áåññîííàÿ íåäåëÿ äàëà î ñåáå çíàòü, è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ãàððè çàñíóë ñ êàðòîé â ðóêàõ. 

Ïîðòêëþ÷ ïåðåíåñ Ñåâåðóñà â òó ñàìóþ êîìíàòó, ãäå îí ïîëó÷èë ìåòêó. Íà ýòîò ðàç â êîìíàòå áûëî òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê.   
Ñåâåðóñ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê òðîíó, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåë Âîëüäåìîðò, îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè è ïîöåëîâàë ïîäîë ìàíòèè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.   
  


- Òû ïðèøåë, Ñ-ñ-ñåâåðóñ-ñ-ñ, - ïðîøèïåë Âîëüäåìîðò. – Òû çíàåøü, çà÷åì ÿ òåáÿ ïîçâàë?   
  


- Íà ïðîâåðêó, ìîé Ëîðä? – íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.   
  


- Äà, íà ïðîâåðêó. Ñåãîäíÿ òû äîëæåí áóäåøü äîêàçàòü ìíå ñâîþ âåðíîñòü. Äîêàçàòü, ÷òî òû äîñòîèí ìåòêè íà ñâîåì ïðåäïëå÷üå. Ñåãîäíÿ òû äîëæåí áóäåøü âûïîëíèòü ÷àñòü êëÿòâû, êîòîðóþ òû äàë ìíå – óíè÷òîæèòü íè÷òîæíûõ ìàãëîâ.   
  


- ß ñäåëàþ âñå, êàê íàäî, ìîé Ëîðä, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ.   
  


Âîò è âñå. Îí ïðîèçíåñ ýòî. Ñåãîäíÿ îí ñòàíåò óáèéöåé.   
  


- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, Ñ-ñ-ñåâåðóñ-ñ-ñ. Òîãäà íàì ïîðà èäòè.   
  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ñòîÿëè â òèõîì ìàãëîâñêîì ðàéîíå. Âîëüäåìîðò ïîäîøåë ê îäíîìó èç äîìîâ.   
  


«Ñàìûé îáû÷íûé äîì,» - äóìàë Ñåâåðóñ. – «Òàì æèâóò ëþäè, òàêèå æå, êàê è ÿ. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ðàçíèöà ìåæäó íàìè, ÷òî ÿ îáëàäàþ ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè, à îíè íåò. È ïîýòîìó îíè äîëæíû óìåðåòü. ß óáüþ èõ.»   
  


Ñåâåðóñ âèäåë, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò îãðàäèë äîì çâóêîíåïðîíèöàåìûì çàêëèíàíèåì. Ñîñåäè íå óñëûøàò êðèêîâ î ïîùàäå, íèêòî íå âûçîâåò ïîëèöèþ. Îíè ïðîäîëæàò ñïàòü â ñâîèõ àêêóðàòíåíüêèõ äîìàõ, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê â ñîñåäíåì äîìå ïðîèçîéäåò óáèéñòâî.   
  


À ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíè óæå áûëè â äîìå. Ìîëîäîé ìóæ÷èíà, ðàçáóæåííûé øóìîì, ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç, è Ñåâåðóñ, êàê âî ñíå, ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó è ïðîèçíåñ âñåãî ëèøü äâà ñëîâà. Çåëåíàÿ âñïûøêà, è ìîëîäîé ìàãë ëåæèò íà ïîëó. Â åãî ïóñòûõ ãëàçàõ çàñòûëî óäèâëåíèå.   
  


Ñåâåðóñ â øîêå ñìîòðåë íà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ïåðâîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îí óáèë.   
  


- Íåïëîõî äëÿ íà÷àëà, - ñêàçàë ñ óëûáêîé Âîëüäåìîðò. – Ïîéäåì ïîñìîòðèì, êòî çäåñü åñòü åùå.   
  


Ñåâåðóñ íåïîíèìàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî.   
Åùå? Îí äîëæåí áóäåò óáèòü åùå êîãî-íèáóäü?   
  


- ×òî? Òû äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî âñå, Ñåâåðóñ-ñ-ñ? – óñìåõíóëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò.   
  


- Êòî âû? – ðàçäàëñÿ ñâåðõó æåíñêèé ãîëîñ. Íà ëåñòíèöå ñòîÿëà ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà. Îíà, âèäèìî, åùå íå óñïåëà óâèäåòü òåëî ñâîåãî ìóæà. – ×òî âû äåëàåòå â ìîåì äîìå?   
  


- Ìàìî÷êà? – ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê ëåò òðåõ ñ èñïóãîì ñìîòðåë íà íåçíàêîìûõ ëþäåé â ñòðàííûõ îäåæäàõ. – Êòî ýòè äÿäè, ìàìî÷êà?   
  


«Íåò! ß íå ñìîãó...ß íå óáüþ ìàòü ýòîãî ðåáåíêà! ß íå ñäåëàþ åãî ñèðîòîé!» - ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ.   
  


- Î, ýòî ñòàíîâèòñÿ èíòåðåñíî, - ðàññìåÿëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò. – Ïðèìåíè ê íåé Èìïåðèóñ, Ñåâåðóñ, è ïðèêàæè åé ïðèâåñòè ñþäà ñâîåãî ðåáåíêà. È äðóãèõ äåòåé, åñëè îíè åñòü.   
  


- Èìïåðèóñ! – ãëàçà æåíùèíû ñòàëè ïóñòû. Â íèõ áîëüøå íå áûëî íè ñòðàõà, íè óäèâëåíèÿ. – Ïðèíåñè âíèç ñâîèõ äåòåé.   
  


Æåíùèíà âçÿëà íà ðóêè ìàëü÷èêà è ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç.   
  


- Áîëüøå íåò äåòåé?   
  


- Íåò.   
  


- Ìàìî÷êà, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò?! Ïàïà! Ïî÷åìó ïàïà ëåæèò è íå ïðîñûïàåòñÿ?   
  


- Ïðèêàæè åé äàòü ìíå ðåáåíêà, Ñåâåðóñ, - ñêàçàë Òåìíûé Ëîðä. - À òåïåðü ïðåêðàòè Èìïåðèóñ.   
  


Ñåâåðóñ óáðàë çàêëèíàíèå è óâèäåë, êàê ãëàçà æåíùèíû íàïîëíèëèñü óæàñîì, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà òåëî ñâîåãî ìóæà íà ïîëó è ñâîåãî ñûíà â ðóêàõ íåçíàêîìöà ñî çìåèíûì ëèöîì.   
  


Ñ äèêèì êðèêîì îíà áðîñèëàñü ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, ïûòàÿñü îòîáðàòü ó íåãî ñûíà, íî äâîå ÓÑ ñõâàòèëè åå.   
  


- À ñåé÷àñ, Ñåâåðóñ, íà÷èíàåòñÿ ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå. Ýòà íè÷òîæíàÿ ìàãëà áóäåò íàáëþäàòü, ÷òî òû ñäåëàåøü ñ åå ñûíîì. Ñíà÷àëà òû ìíå ïîêàæåøü íà ýòîì ìàãëîâñêîì îòðîäüå, êàê õîðîøî òû óìååøü ïðèìåíÿòü Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòüå, à ïîòîì îí ïîñëåäóåò çà ñâîèì ïàïî÷êîé.   
  


×òî? Óáèòü ðåáåíêà? Îí äîëæåí áóäåò óáèòü ðåáåíêà?   
Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñî ñâîèì îòöîì.   
Îí äîëæåí áóäåò óáèòü ðåáåíêà!   
  


- Íî...íî ýòî æå ðåáåíîê, ìîé Ëîðä, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ.   
  


- Êðóñèî!   
  


Áîëü äëèëàñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, êîòîðûå ïîêàçàëèñü Ñåâåðóñó âå÷íîñòüþ.   
À ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä â êîìíàòå áûëè ñëûøíû êðèêè ìàëûøà è ìîëüáû åãî ìàòåðè.   
  


- Ïðåêðàòèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðåêðàòèòå! – êðè÷àëà íåñ÷àñòíàÿ æåíùèíà, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç ðóê ÓÑ, êîòîðûå åå äåðæàëè. – ×òî âû äåëàåòå?! Ýòî æå ðåáåíîê! Îòïóñòèòå ìîåãî ñûíà! Äåëàéòå ñî ìíîé, ÷òî õîòèòå, íî íå òðîãàéòå ìîåãî ñûíà! Óìàëÿþ âàñ!   
  


Ñåâåðóñ íå çíàë ÷üè êðèêè ïðè÷èíÿëè åìó áîëüøóþ áîëü – ðåáåíêà, êîòîðîãî îí ìó÷èë èëè åãî ìàòåðè.   
  


Íàêîíåö Âîëüäåìîðò êèâíóë è Ñåâåðóñ ñìîã ïðåêðàòèòü ñòðàäàíèÿ ìàëü÷èêà. Â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ íàâñåãäà çàñòûëè áîëü è ñòðàõ. Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó ìàëûøà áûëè çåëåíûå ãëàçà. Êàê ó Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Îí âçãëÿíóë íà íåñ÷àñòíóþ æåíùèíó, êîòîðàÿ ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîåãî ìåðòâîãî ðåáåíêà.   
Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåëà åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà.   
  


- Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò! Áóäüòå âû âñå ïðîêëÿòû! Óáèéöû!   
  


- Îíà ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî êðè÷èò. Óáåé åå, Ñåâåðóñ, - ñî ñìåõîì ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò.   
  
***********

Ñåâåðóñ äîáðàëñÿ äî òóàëåòà Ïëàêñû Ìèðòë, òîãî ñàìîãî òóàëåòà, ãäå îíè ñ Ëèëè íàøëè Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïîñëå ññîðû ñ Áëýêîì.   
  


Åãî âûðâàëî. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà îí âñïîìèíàë ñîáûòèÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåé íî÷è.   
Áîëüøå íèêòî íå óìðåò èç-çà íåãî. Íèêîãäà. Îí íå áóäåò òàêèì ìîíñòðîì, êàê åãî îòåö, êàê Âîëüäåìîðò.   
  


Îí äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ñêëàäíîé íîæ.   
Ïîñëåäíèé î êîì îí ïîäóìàë, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïåðâàÿ êàïëÿ êðîâè ñòåêëà ïî åãî ðóêå, áûë Ñåáàñòüÿí.   
  
  



	15. Âûáîð Ñåâåðóñà

**_Ãëàâà ÷åòûðíàäöàòàÿ. Âûáîð Ñåâåðóñà_**

****

Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë, êàê òîíêàÿ ñòðóéêà êðîâè ñòåêàëà ïî åãî ðóêå. Òàê ïðîñòî...Ïî÷åìó îí ðàíüøå îá ýòîì íå äîãàäàëñÿ? Ïî÷åìó îí ðàíüøå íå ïîíÿë, â ÷åì ðåøåíèå åãî ïðîáëåìû. Åñëè áû îí ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì ðàíüøå, òî ýòîò ìàëûø è åãî ðîäèòåëè áûëè áû æèâû!

Äà, ýòî áûë ñàìûé ëó÷øèé âûõîä. Ó åãî îòöà íå áóäåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðè÷èíÿòü âðåä ìàòåðè. È íèêòî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå óìðåò èç-çà íåãî. Âñå ðàâíî â ýòîé æèçíè íèêòî íå áóäåò ïåðåæèâàòü èç-çà åãî ñìåðòè...

Ñåáàñòüÿí...Ñåâåðóñ òàê ÷åòêî óâèäåë åãî ãëàçà, ñëîâíî þíîøà ñòîÿë ïåðåä íèì. Åãî ãëàçà ïîëíûå ëþáâè... Íî Ñåáàñòüÿí âîçíåíàâèäèò åãî, êîãäà óçíàåò, êåì îí ñòàë! 

Íàäî ñêîðåå ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì, ïîêà ìûñëè î Ñåáàñòüÿíå íå èçìåíèëè åãî ðåøåíèÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ ñæàë â ðóêå íîæ, ñîáèðàÿñü çàâåðøèòü íà÷àòîå...

- Àêñèî íîæ! – ãîëîñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ïîëíûé ñòðàõà è ïàíèêè íàðóøèë íî÷íóþ òèøèíó. 

À ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó, Ñåáàñòüÿí óæå áûë ðÿäîì ñ íèì è ïðîèçíåñ êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå. Êðîâü îñòàíîâèëàñü.

- Çà÷åì?! Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàë, Ñåâ?! – øåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, ñêâîçü ñëåçû.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîñòåïåííî íà÷èíàë ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Âìåñòå ñ ÿñíîñòüþ â ãîëîâå âåðíóëàñü çëîñòü.

- Ýòî ìîÿ æèçíü, Ñåáàñòüÿí! È ÿ áóäó äåëàòü ñ íåé òî, ÷òî ñ÷èòàþ íóæíûì! Ïî êàêîìó ïðàâó òû ïîìåøàë ìíå?!! Ïî êàêîìó ïðàâó òû âðûâàåøüñÿ â ìîþ æèçíü, êîãäà ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå õî÷ó èìåòü ñ òîáîé íè÷åãî îáùåãî?!

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ!! Òû ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü ìíå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ýòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèòü! Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî òû âðåøü!

- Òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ?! È áóäåøü ëþáèòü äàæå ïîñëå ýòîãî?! – âîñêëèêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, çàêàòûâàÿ ðóêàâ ìàíòèè.

Âîò è âñå. Òåïåðü Ñåáàñòüÿí çíàåò. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó îí óñëûøèò âîçãëàñ, â êîòîðîì ñìåøàþòñÿ óäèâëåíèå, îòâðàùåíèå è íåíàâèñòü. À îí òàê õîòåë óíåñòè èç ýòîé æèçíè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î Ñåáàñòüÿíå êîòîðûé ëþáèë è ïîíèìàë åãî. Îí õîòåë çàïîìíèòü ëþáîâü Ñåáàñòüÿíà, à íå åãî íåíàâèñòü è ïðåçðåíèå. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ ðóêó. Äàæå øðàìà íå îñòàëîñü...Íó, è ïî÷åìó Ñåáàñòüÿí ìîë÷èò?...

- Ñåâ, ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, - â ãîëîñå íåò íè íåíàâèñòè, íè ïðåçðåíèÿ. Íî ýòîãî âåäü íå ìîæåò áûòü, òàê?

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïîëíû ñëåç...Íî â íèõ íå áûëî íåíàâèñòè, íå áûëî ïðåçðåíèÿ, òîëüêî ëþáîâü...

- Ñåâ, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, ïîíèìàåøü? Ýòà ìåòêà...îíà íå ìîæåò...íå ìîæåò ýòîãî èçìåíèòü...Òû âåäü íå õîòåë ýòîãî, Ñåâ? ß çíàþ, ÷òî íå õîòåë... Îíè òåáÿ çàñòàâèëè, Ñåâ, äà? – ðóêà Ñåáàñòüÿíà íåæíî êîñíóëàñü ùåêè Ñåâåðóñà, ïðîãîíÿÿ õîëîä. Òîò õîëîä, êîòîðûé ïîñåëèëñÿ â äóøå Ñåâåðóñà ñ òîé çëîïîëó÷íîé ðîæäåñòâåíñêîé íî÷è... 

Õîëîä óøåë, à âìåñòå ñ åãî óõîäîì âåðíóëèñü ñëåçû, è áîëü, è ñïîñîáíîñòü ÷óâñòâîâàòü.

È Ñåâåðóñ áûë áîëüøå íå â ñîñòîÿíèè äåðæàòü ýòî âñå â ñåáå:

- ß íå çíàë, Ñåáàñòüÿí...ß íå çíàë, çà÷åì îòåö ïîçâàë ìåíÿ äîìîé...ß íå çíàë, ÷òî îí ñòàë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè! Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, òî íèêóäà áû íå óåõàë èç øêîëû. ß áû ñðàçó ïîøåë ê Äàìáëäîðó! Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïîâåðü ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ íå çíàë, ÿ íè÷åãî íå çíàë...

- Øøø, Ñåâ, ÿ âåðþ òåáå, ÿ âåðþ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïðèæèìàÿ Ñåâåðóñà ê ñåáå.

- Îí ïðèãðîçèë ìíå..., - ïðîäîëæàë Ñåâåðóñ, - îí ïðèãðîçèë, ÷òî óáüåò ìàìó, åñëè ÿ íå áóäó äåëàòü òî, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò... Îí ïðèìåíèë ê íåé Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòüå! ß íå ìîã ïîñòóïèòü èíà÷å, Ñåáàñòüÿí! ß íå ìîã îñëóøàòüñÿ åãî! 

- ß ïîíèìàþ, Ñåâ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, - øåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, çàäûõàÿñü îò ñëåç. Êàê ìîæíî áûòü òàêèì æåñòîêèì ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ñîáñòâåííîìó ðåáåíêó?! Êàê ìîæíî ïðèìåíèòü ê ñâîåé æåíå Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòüå?! Ãàððè âñåãäà ìå÷òàë î ñåìüå, î ëþáâè è ïîíèìàíèè. Â åãî ãîëîâå íå óêëàäûâàëîñü, ÷òî êòî-òî êðîìå Âîëüäåìîðòà ìîæåò áûòü íàñòîëüêî æåñòîê. Íî òóò ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè âîçíèê îáðàç Äðàêî, ê êîòîðîìó ïðèìåíèë Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå ñîáñòâåííûé îòåö.

×òî äåëàë ñ ýòèìè ëþäüìè Âîëüäåìîðò? Êàêèìè ôàíàòèêàìè îíè äîëæíû áûëè áûòü, ÷òîá ïðè÷èíÿòü âðåä ñîáñòâåííûì äåòÿì? Îíè âåäü íå ìîãëè ðîäèòüñÿ òàêèìè! Äðàêî è Ñåâ íå ñòàëè òàêèìè, êàê èõ îòöû! Òàê ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî ëþäåé çàáûâàòü î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, î ñâîèõ èíñòèíêòàõ? 

Æèâîòíûå çàùèùàþò ñâîèõ äåòåíûøåé äî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëè êðîâè, à ëþäè ïîñûëàþò ñâîèõ äåòåé íà ñìåðòü...

- Ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì, Ñåâ...Âîò óâèäèøü...Ìû ïîéäåì ê Äàìáëäîðó, îí ïîìîæåò íàì...

- Îí íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåò ñäåëàòü! Ê òîìó æå...âñå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî! 

- Íå ãîâîðè òàê, Ñåâ! Âñåãäà åñòü âûõîä! 

- Ýòî áûë ìîé âûõîä, Ñåáàñòüÿí! Ýòî áûë ìîé âûáîð, ñîçíàòåëüíûé âûáîð, à òû ïîìåøàë ìíå!

- Ýòî áûëî áåãñòâî, Ñåâåðóñ! Òû äóìàåøü, òâîÿ ñìåðòü ÷òî-òî èçìåíèò?! Òû äóìàåøü, òâîé îòåö ïðåêðàòèò èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä òâîåé ìàòåðüþ?! Òû äóìàåøü, Âîëüäåìîðò ïðåêðàòèò óáèâàòü ìàãëîâ?! Òâîÿ ñìåðòü íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèò! Îíà òîëüêî ïðèíåñåò áîëü ìíå è òâîåé ìàòåðè! Òû äóìàåøü, îíà çàõî÷åò æèòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî òû óìåð èç-çà íåå?! Òû ïðîñòî óáåãàåøü, Ñåâ! Âûáèðàåøü ñàìûé ëåãêèé ñïîñîá! Óáåãàåøü, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîá áîðîòüñÿ è ïûòàòüñÿ îñòàíîâèòü ýòîãî ìîíñòðà!

- À êàêîé ñìûñë?! Êàêîé ñìûñë áîðîòüñÿ ñ íèì, åñëè îí âñå ðàâíî ïîáåäèò! ß áûë òàì ñåãîäíÿ! ß ñàì óáèë! ß óáèë ðåáåíêà è âñþ åãî ñåìüþ! Ýòî âñå áåñïîëåçíî! Ìîæåò îí è áîèòñÿ Äàìáëäîðà, íî ýòîãî ìàëî!

- Òû îøèáàåøüñÿ, Ñåâ. Êîãäà-íèáóäü åãî îðóæèå îáåðíåòñÿ ïðîòèâ íåãî. È ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü åãî. 

- À êòî ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü åãî? Êòî?!

- Íå êòî, à ÷òî...Ëþáîâü, äðóæáà, ïðåäàííîñòü...Âñå òå ÷óâñòâà è ýìîöèè, î êîòîðûõ îí íå çíàåò.

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Ãàððè ïðîìåëüêíóëà òðåõãîëîâàÿ ñîáàêà è çàêîëäîâàííûå øàõìàòû, Äæèííè è Ôîóêñ â Òàéíîé êîìíàòå, äåâî÷êà ñ ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè è ìàõîâèêîì âðåìåíè, íåóêëþæèé Íåâèëë âî âðåìÿ ñðàæåíèÿ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè, Äðàêî â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå....

- Èíîãäà êó÷êà äåòåé ìîæåò ñäåëàòü áîëüøå, ÷åì ñàìûå ñèëüíûå âîëøåáíèêè, Ñåâ...

- ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?!

Ñåáàñòüÿí è Ñåâåðóñ îãëÿíóëèñü...Ñçàäè ñòîÿë Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð....

Ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà ñêîëüçíóëè ïî çàïëàêàííûì  ëèöàì ïîäðîñòêîâ, çàïà÷êàííîé êðîâüþ îäåæäå Ñåâåðóñà, îêðîâàâëåííîìó íîæó íà ïîëó è çàäåðæàëèñü íà ìåòêå íà ðóêå Ñåâåðóñà.

Ñåáàñòüÿí, çàìåòèâ âçãëÿä Äàìáëäîðà, âñêî÷èë è çàñëîíèë Ñåâåðóñà ñîáîé.

- Ïðîôåññîð, îí íå âèíîâàò! Îí íå õîòåë ýòîãî! Åãî çàñòàâèëè, ïîâåðüòå ìíå! Âû äîëæíû íàì ïîâåðèòü! 

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ñåáàñòüÿí. ß äóìàþ, íàì ñòîèò ïðîäîëæèòü ðàçãîâîð â ìîåì êàáèíåòå. Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé. 

Êàê òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, ÷òîá ñëåäîâàòü çà äèðåêòîðîì, òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñèëüíîå ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, è åñëè áû íå ïîääåðæêà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, îáÿçàòåëüíî áû óïàë. 

Â òó æå ñåêóíäó Äàìáëäîð áûë ðÿäîì ñ íèìè.

- Îí áûë â ñîçíàíèè, êîãäà òû åãî íàøåë, Ñåáàñòüÿí?

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð. ß ïðèìåíèë çàæèâëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, íî ýòîãî, âèäèìî, íå äîñòàòî÷íî.

Äàìáëäîð âíèìàòåëüíî îñìîòðåë ðóêó Ñåâåðóñà.

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü ýòî çàêëèíàíèå, Ñåáàñòüÿí? À âïðî÷åì, íå ãîâîðè ìíå. ß íå õî÷ó ýòîãî çíàòü...

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè óæå ñèäåëè â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà. 

- Âîò, Ñåâåðóñ, âûïåé. Ýòî âåðíåò òåáå ñèëû, - ñêàçàë ñòàðûé âîëøåáíèê, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ Ñåâåðóñà çåëüå. 

Äàìáëäîð ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà Ñåâåðóñ ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ. Çåëüå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî ïî÷òè ñðàçó, è óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò Ñåâåðóñ íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáîñòè, à åãî ëèöî ïðèîáðåëî íîðìàëüíûé öâåò. 

- À òåïåðü, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî. Êîãäà è êàê òû ïîëó÷èë ìåòêó? È ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ?

Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, è òîò êèâíóë. À ïîòîì âçÿë ðóêó Ñåâåðóñà â ñâîþ è êðåïêî ñæàë åå.

Ýòî ïðèäàë Ñåâåðóñó ñèëû. Îí ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà äèðåêòîðó è íà÷àë ñâîé ðàññêàç.

Îí ðàññêàçàë, êàê óâèäåë îòöà è íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, îòêóäà ó òîãî äåíüãè. Êàê âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé è óâèäåë íîâóþ ìåáåëü. Îí ðàññêàçàë, êàê îòåö ïðèãðîçèë óáèòü ìàòü, åñëè îí îòêàæåòñÿ ïðèíÿòü ìåòêó. Êàê â ðîæäåñòâåíñêóþ íî÷ü îòåö ïðèâåë åãî ê Âîëüäåìîðòó...

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë.

- Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, Ñåâåðóñ... Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîã çàùèòèòü òåáÿ. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî òâîé îòåö ñòàë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, òî íèêîãäà áû íå ïîçâîëèë åìó çàáðàòü òåáÿ äîìîé. Íî ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ ïîòåðÿë ñâîåãî øïèîíà, êîòîðûé ïåðåäàâàë ìíå èíôîðìàöèþ î íîâûõ Ïîæèðàòåëÿõ Ñìåðòè. Íî åùå íè÷åãî íå ïîçäíî, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìû åùå ìîæåì...

- Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå, ïðîôåññîð! ß óæå ñòàë îäíèì èç íèõ! ß òîæå ñòàë ìîíñòðîì! ß ñòàë óáèéöåé...ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ ÿ ñòàë óáèéöåé, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

È îí ðàññêàçàë î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ýòîé íî÷üþ. Î ìàëåíüêîì ìàëü÷èêå  è åãî ðîäèòåëÿõ. È î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ â çàìîê. 

- Ìíå ìåñòî â Àçêàáàíå, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. ß íè÷óòü íå ëó÷øå ñâîåãî îòöà èëè äðóãèõ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. 

- Íåò, Ñåâ! Åñëè áû òû íå ñäåëàë, ÷òî ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò, òî áûë áû ìåðòâ. È òâîÿ ìàòü áûëà áû ìåðòâà! È íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ïîùàäèë áû ýòèõ ìàãëîâ?! – âîñêëèêíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, âû íå ìîæåòå îòïðàâèòü Ñåâåðóñà â Àçêàáàí!

 - Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ñåáàñòüÿí! – ïîìîðùèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. – Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ íå îòïðàâëþ Ñåâåðóñà â Àçêàáàí. Òî, ÷òî îí ñîâåðøèë - óæàñíî, íî ýòî áûëî ñäåëàíî íå ïî åãî æåëàíèþ. Äàéòå ìíå ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ â êàáèíåòå áûëî òèõî. Ñòàðûé âîëøåáíèê äóìàë î òîì, êàê æå åìó ïîìî÷ü åãî ó÷åíèêó. Êàê âûòàùèòü åãî èç òîé òåìíîòû, â êîòîðóþ òîò ïîïàë èç-çà ñîáñòâåííîãî îòöà. 

- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ó íàñ åñòü òîëüêî îäèí âûõîä, Ñåâåðóñ, - ñêàçàë íàêîíåö Äàìáëäîð. - È åñëè ìû áóäåì äåéñòâîâàòü áûñòðî, òî òâîÿ ìàòü íå ïîñòðàäàåò. ß ñîîáùó â ìèíèñòåðñòâî, î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàë òâîé îòåö. Àâðîðû ñðàçó îòïðàâÿòñÿ ê âàì äîìîé è àðåñòóþò òâîåãî îòöà.  Òâîåé ìàòåðè íè÷åãî íå áóäåò óãðîæàòü, à íàñ÷åò òåáÿ...Òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ äàòü ïîêàçàíèÿ ïðîòèâ ñâîåãî îòöà, Ñåâåðóñ. È åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî òåáå íåò âîñåìíàäöàòè ëåò...ÿ äóìàþ, ýòî ñìîæåò ñïàñòè òåáÿ îò Àçêàáàíà.

- À Âîëüäìîðò?! – âîñêëèêíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí. Åìó íå íðàâèëñÿ ýòîò ïëàí, ñîâñåì íå íðàâèëñÿ. – Ðàçâå Ñåâåðóñó íå óãðîæàåò îïàñíîñòü ñî ñòîðîíû Âîëüäåìîðòà?!

- Äà, êîíå÷íî. Íî â ñîçäàâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè, Ñåâåðóñ ñìîæåò îñòàòüñÿ íà êàíèêóëàõ â Õîãâàðòñå, òàê ÷òî â áëèæàéøèå ïîëòîðà ãîäà åìó íè÷åãî íå óãðîæàåò. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî Ìåðñåäåñ òîæå ñìîæåò îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ìû ñìîæåì îáåçîïàñèòü è åå òîæå.

- Íî ÷òî åñëè îòåö Ñåâåðóñà óñïååò ïðè÷èíèòü åé âðåä, äî òîãî, êàê àâðîðû àðåñòóþò åãî? ×òî åñëè ó Âîëüäåìîðòà åñòü øïèîíû â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå? ×òî åñëè Ñåâåðóñà âñå ðàâíî îòïðàâÿò â Àçêàáàí?! Íåóæåëè âû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåòå ñäåëàòü, íå âìåøèâàÿ â ýòî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî?!

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë.

- Êîíå÷íî, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ðèñê åñòü...Íî ÷òî åùå ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü? Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ íå ìîãó îáîéòè Ìèíèñòåðñòâî...

- Åñòü åùå îäèí âûõîä, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

Äî ýòîãî îí â ðàçãîâîðå íå ó÷àñòâîâàë. Îí íå õîòåë ïðÿòàòüñÿ âñþ æèçíü îò Âîëüäåìîðòà, íå õîòåë ïîäâåðãàòü îïàñíîñòè æèçíü ñâîåé ìàòåðè. È åñëè äî ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì, îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî áîðüáà ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì áåñïîëåçíà, òî òåïåðü... Ñëîâà Ñåáàñòüÿíà ñíîâà è ñíîâà çâó÷àëè â åãî ãîëîâå: «Èíîãäà êó÷êà äåòåé ìîæåò ñäåëàòü áîëüøå, ÷åì ñàìûå ñèëüíûå âîëøåáíèêè...Íå êòî, à ÷òî ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü åãî...ëþáîâü, äðóæáà ïðåäàííîñòü...»

Îí íå áóäåò ïðÿòàòüñÿ. Îí áóäåò áîðîòüñÿ, áóäåò äåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîá îñòàíîâèòü ýòîãî ìîíñòðà. ×òîá íå ãèáëè äðóãèå äåòè...È âîçìîæíî, êîãäà-íèáóäü, îí ñìîæåò èñêóïèòü ñâîå ïðåñòóïëåíèå. 

- Êàêîé âûõîä, Ñåâåðóñ?

- ß ñòàíó âàøèì øïèîíîì, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. ß áóäó ïåðåäàâàòü âàì èíôîðìàöèþ î ïëàíàõ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. ß ïîñòàðàþñü ñäåëàòü âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîá èñêóïèòü ñâîþ âèíó è ÷òîá ïîìî÷ü îñòàíîâèòü åãî ðàç è íàâñåãäà. 

- Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü, íà ÷òî òû èäåøü, Ñåâåðóñ? Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òåáå ãðîçèò, åñëè âîëüäåìîðò óçíàåò îá ýòîì? Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü òàêàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, êîãäà ÿ íå ñìîãó ïîäòâåðäèòü òâîþ íåâèíîâíîñòü, íå ñìîãó ïîäòâåðäèòü òî, ÷òî òû íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå? È òîãäà òû îêàæåøüñÿ â Àçêàáàíå? Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òû ñòàâèøü ïîä óãðîçó æèçíü ñâîåé ìàòåðè? 

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ÿ âñå ýòî ïîíèìàþ. Æèçíü ìîåé ìàòåðè â îïàñíîñòè ñ òîé ìèíóòû, êàê ìîé îòåö ñòàë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè. Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó ïðÿòàòüñÿ âñþ æèçíü! ß õî÷ó ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîá îñòàíîâèòü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà! Åñëè ó ìåíÿ åñòü õîòü êàêîé-òî âûáîð, òî ÿ âûáèðàþ ýòî, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð! 

Ñòàðûé âîëøåáíèê âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà þíîøó, íà òîãî ñàìîãî þíîøó, êîòîðûé åùå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä áûë âñåîáùèì ïîñìåøèùåì è óâèäåë åãî âíóòðåííþþ ñèëó.

È â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó Äàìáëäîð ãîòîâ áûë äîâåðèòü ïðîôåññîðó Ñåâåðóñó Ñíåéïó ñâîþ æèçíü.

Êîíåö 14-îé ãëàâû.


	16. Ïîäîçðåíèÿ

**_Ãëàâà ïÿòíàäöàòàÿ. Ïîäîçðåíèÿ_**

Â ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé æèçíü Ñåâåðóñà è Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïîñòåïåííî âîøëà â ïðèâû÷íîå ðóñëî.

Îíè ñíîâà âìåñòå õîäèëè â Áîëüøîé çàë è íà óðîêè, çàíèìàëèñü äîïîëíèòåëüíî ïî ÇÎÒÑ âìåñòå ñ Äæåéìñîì è Ëèëè, à ïî âå÷åðàì ñîáèðàëè äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ î æèâîòíûõ, â êîòîðûõ äîëæíû áûëè ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ.

Ñî ñòîðîíû êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Òå, êòî çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ïî÷òè íåäåëþ ïîñëå êàíèêóë, íå ïðåäàëè ýòîìó çíà÷åíèÿ. Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ äîãàäûâàëèñü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íå÷òî áÎëüøåå, ÷åì ïðîñòàÿ ññîðà, íî íè Ñåáàñòüÿí, íè Ñåâåðóñ íà ýòó òåìó ãîâîðèòü ñ íèìè íå õîòåëè.

Îñòàâàÿñü âäâîåì, Ñåâåðóñ è Ñåáàñòüÿí ÷àñòî ãîâîðèëè î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íà Ðîæäåñòâî.

Ñåâåðóñ óäèâëÿëñÿ, êàê îí ìîã òàê äîëãî äåðæàòü âñå ýòî â ñåáå. Òåïåðü, êîãäà íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè ñêðûâàòü îò Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïðàâäó, Ñåâåðóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ñëîâíî îí îñâîáîäèëñÿ èç êàêîé-òî òåìíèöû. Âñÿ áîëü íàøëà âûõîä, à Ñåáàñòüÿí ãîòîâ áûë ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òîá îáëåã÷èòü ýòó áîëü.

Î÷åíü ÷àñòî îíè ãîâîðèëè î ðåøåíèè Ñåâåðóñà, è î òîì, êàê ýòî ðåøåíèå ïîâëèÿåò íà åãî äàëüíåéøóþ ñóäüáó. Ñåâåðóñ  ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åãî æèçíü íàõîäèòñÿ òåïåðü â ïîñòîÿííîé îïàñíîñòè, êàê ñî ñòîðîíû Âîëüäåìîðòà, òàê è ñî ñòîðîíû Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Êîíå÷íî, Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàåò âñå â åãî âëàñòè, ÷òîá ñïàñòè Ñåâåðóñà îò Àçêàáàíà, íî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè, ÷òî óãîäíî... À Âîëüäåìîðò... Ñåâåðóñ ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ýòîò ìîíñòð äîãàäàåòñÿ....

Ñåáàñòüÿí ðàññêàçûâàë âñå, ÷òî îí çíàë î Ïîæèðàòåëÿõ Ñìåðòè è î òîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó ïðèäåòñÿ äåëàòü, âåäÿ ñâîþ äâîéíóþ èãðó. È õîòü ïî íà÷àëó ýòè ðàññêàçû ïðèâîäèëè Ñåâåðóñà â óæàñ, ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî. Ñåáàñòüÿí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ïóñòü ëó÷øå Ñåâ óæàñàåòñÿ ñåé÷àñ, ÷åì äàñò ïîâîä Âîëüäåìîðòó ïîäîçðåâàòü åãî.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ñîãëàñèâøèñü íà ðîëü øïèîíà, îí âðÿä ëè ñìîæåò êîãäà-íèáóäü èìåòü ñâîþ ñåìüþ, íå ïîäâåðãàÿ îïàñíîñòè æèçíü ñâîèõ áëèçêèõ. Íåò, äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî òîãî, ÷òî  æèçíü åãî ìàòåðè óæå íàõîäèëàñü ïîä óãðîçîé. Þíîøà

ïûòàëñÿ ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî îáðå÷åí íà îäèíî÷åñòâî. Îí íå ìîã èìåòü äàæå äðóçåé èëè ëþáîâíèêîâ, íå ïîäâåðãàÿ èõ æèçíü îïàñíîñòè.

Íî ýòî áûë åãî âûáîð. È Ñåâåðóñ íå æàëåë îá ýòîì. Åñëè ýòî ïîìîæåò ñïàñòè ÷üè-òî æèçíè, ïîìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, òî ðàçâå èìåë îí ïðàâî ïåðåæèâàòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ó íåãî íå áóäåò äðóçåé èëè ñåìüè?

Òåì áîëåå... òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ó íåãî áûë Ñåáàñòüÿí. Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ ïîíèìàë, ÷òî îáùåíèå ñ íèì íè÷åãî êðîìå íåïðèÿòíîñòåé Ñåáàñòüÿíó íå ïðèíåñåò , íî òîò äàæå íå çàõîòåë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íà ýòó òåìó.

- Ñåâ, ìîÿ æèçíü  è òàê  ïîñòîÿííî ïîä óãðîçîé. Ïîâåðü ìíå. ß íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü îá

ýòîì, íî ñêîðåå ýòî òû â áÎëüøåé îïàñíîñòè, íàõîäÿñü ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Ê òîìó æå... Ñåâ, ÿ âñå ðàâíî óåäó, òàê ÷òî äàâàé ñäåëàåì, êàê òû ñàì ãîâîðèë êîãäà-òî... Äàâàé íå áóäåì äóìàòü íè î ÷åì, òîëüêî î íàñ, î òî, ÷òî ìû èìååì ñåé÷àñ.

- Íî Ñåáàñòüÿí! À âäðóã Òåìíûé Ëîðä óçíàåò, ÷òî ÿ øïèîí! Âäðóã îí ðåøèò îòîìñòèòü ìíå, ïðè÷èíèâ âðåä òåáå!

- Ñåâ, õâàòèò! ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ! ß çíàþ, íà êàêîé ðèñê èäó, ïîâåðü ìíå ÿ  çíàþ... ß õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé, ïîêà ó ìåíÿ åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü, õî÷ó áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâ, ïîêà ìîãó!

- Íî òû áóäåøü...

Äîãîâîðèòü Ñåâåðóñ íå ñìîã, òàê êàê  Ñåáàñòüÿí èñïîëüçîâàë ñâîé ëþáèìûé ïðèåì, çàêðûâàÿ Ñåâåðóñó ðîò ïîöåëóåì.

Ïîñëå ýòîãî Ñåâ ðåøèë áîëüøå ê ýòîé òåìå íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ.

Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî ìàëîäóøèå, íî Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã áîëüøå ñóùåñòâîâàòü  áåç Ñåáàñòüÿíà. Ñ êàæäûì äíåì, ñ êàæäîé íî÷üþ, ïðîâåäåííîé âìåñòå, Ñåâåðóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âñå ñèëüíåå ïðèâÿçûâàåòñÿ ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó. Îí óæå íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü ñâîþ æèçíü áåç íåãî, áåç èõ ðàçãîâîðîâ, èõ ïîöåëóåâ. Áåç èõ íî÷åé, èíîãäà íàïîëíåííûõ ñòðàñòüþ, à èíîãäà ïðîñòî íåæíîñòüþ è êàêèì-òî äîìàøíèì óþòîì. Èíîãäà Ñåâåðóñó äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî ïðîñòî ñèäåòü, îáíÿâøèñü ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì, ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî äûõàíèå íà ñâîåé ùåêå è ñëûøàòü ñòóê åãî

ñåðäöà. À èíîãäà îíè ïðîâîäèëè áåçóìíûå íî÷è âäâîåì, è Ñåâåðóñó âñå ðàâíî áûëî ýòîãî ìàëî.

Ñ êàæäûì äíåì îí âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå âëþáëÿëñÿ â Ñåáàñòüÿíà è îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî äàæå äîâîäû ðàçóìà, èëè åãî îòåö, èëè Âîëüäåìîðò  íå ñìîãóò âûðâàòü èç åãî ñåðäöà ýòó ëþáîâü.

*  *****

Õîòÿ áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà íå îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèÿ íà ññîðó ìåæäó Ñåâåðóñîì è Ñåáàñòüÿíîì, îò Ñèðèóñà íå óñêîëüçíóëî íè÷åãî.

Áëýê çàìåòèë è íàïðÿæåíèå ìåæäó íèìè ñðàçó ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà â Õîãâàðòñ, è ïåðåìåíó â èõ îòíîøåíèÿõ â ïîñëåäíèå äíè.

Ñ òîé íî÷è, êîãäà îí ñòàë ñëó÷àéíûì ñâèäåòåëåì ñëåç Ñåáàñòüÿíà, Ñèðèóñ íå ïåðåñòàâàë î íåì äóìàòü. ×òî-òî ïðèòÿãèâàëî åãî ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó, çàñòàâëÿëî ñëåäèòü, ïûòàÿñü ðàçãàäàòü åãî òàéíó... Ðàçãàäàòü òàéíó è óçíàòü, êòî æå åãî ðîäèòåëè, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè ïîãèáíóòü.

Ïî÷åìó ýòî òàê âîëíîâàëî åãî? Ñèðèóñ íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü... Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû åìó õîòåëîñü óçíàòü, ÷òî ñêðûâàåò Ñåáàñòüÿí. Åãî áåñïå÷íûé õàðàêòåð è ëþáîâü ê ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿì íå ìîãëè ïîçâîëèòü ïðîéòè ìèìî ÷åãî-òî òàèíñòâåííîãî è

íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Íî ÷òî åñëè îí çíàåò ýòèõ ëþäåé? ×òî åñëè îí çíàåò ðîäèòåëåé Ñåáàñòüÿíà? ×òî åñëè îí çíàåò åãî êðåñòíîãî? ×òî òîãäà? Ñìîæåò ëè îí ìîë÷àòü?

Ïðè âñåé ñâîåé áåñïå÷íîñòè, Ñèðèóñ ïîíèìàë, íàñêîëüêî îïàñíî èãðàòü ñî âðåìåíåì. Ê òîìó æå, îí ïîíÿë èç ñëîâ Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ÷òî òîò óáüåò â áóäóùåì Âîëüäåìîðòà. È åñëè ñåé÷àñ ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü, åñëè Ñåáàñòüÿí íå ðîäèòñÿ, òî âïîëíå

âîçìîæíî, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðòà íèêîãäà íå ñìîãóò îñòàíîâèòü.

Òåïåðü, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ çíàë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí íå Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, îí áîëüøå íå èñïûòûâàë ê þíîøå íåíàâèñòè. Ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò... Íåò, ýòî íå áûëî âëå÷åíèå. Ñêîðåå, óâàæåíèå ñìåøàííîå ñ âîñõèùåíèåì, è ÷òî-òî åùå... Åìó õîòåëîñü

çàùèùàòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîá âñÿ áîëü þíîøè óøëà, ÷òîáû òîò ñìîã áûòü ïðîñòî áåçìÿòåæíûì ïîäðîñòêîì, òàêèì, êàê îí ñàì, èëè Äæåéìñ, èëè Ïèòåð... Îòêóäà âçÿëîñü ýòî ñòðåìëåíèå çàùèòèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà è îãðàäèòü åãî

îò ïðîáëåì è íåïðèÿòíîñòåé? Ñèðèóñ íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü è ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì òàê æå, êàê íå äóìàòü î òîì, êîãî íàïîìèíàë åìó Ñåáàñòüÿí.

À åùå Ñèðèóñ íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òàêîé ïàðåíü, êàê Ñåáàñòüÿí, ìîã íàéòè â Ñíåéïå. Äà, îí îòëè÷íî ïîìíèë, ÷òî â òó íî÷ü, â õèæèíå, Ñåáàñòüÿí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ëþáèò Ñåâåðóñà, íî çà ÷òî îí ëþáèë åãî? Ñèðèóñ íå ñ÷èòàë Ñíåéïà êðàñèâûì, Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë íàìíîãî ñèìïàòè÷íåå.

Ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè Ñíåéï òîæå íå îòëè÷àëñÿ. Äà, îí ïîáåäèë Ìàëôîÿ íà äóýëè, íî Ñèðèóñ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî âñå áëàãîäàðÿ Ñåáàñòüÿíó. Òîãäà ÷òî?

×òî áûëî â Ñíåéïå òàêîãî, ÷òî ïðèâëåêëî ê íåìó òàêîãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî ïàðíÿ êàê Ïàðêåð?

 È Ñèðèóñ ïðîäîëæàë íàáëþäàòü çà Ñåáàñòüÿíîì, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè îòâåòû íà âñå ýòè âîïðîñû. Ïðè ýòîì ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå çàìå÷àòü èìåííî òå äåòàëè, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû äàòü åìó îòâåòû.

Îò Ñåâåðóñà íå óñêîëüçíóëî, ÷òî Áëýê ïîñòîÿííî ñëåäèò çà íèìè. Îí òîëüêî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ïî÷åìó... Ñíà÷àëà îí ðåâíîâàë Áëýêà ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó, íî âñêîðå ïîíÿë, ÷òî Áëýê íè÷åãî íå äåëàåò, ÷òîá ñáëèçèòñÿ ñ íèì. Òîãäà ÷òî íóæíî áûëî Áëýêó? Ïî÷åìó îí âñå âðåìÿ ñëåäèë çà íèìè? Ïî÷åìó ïåðåñòàë äåëàòü ñâîè ìåëêèå ïàêîñòè è îñòàâèë èõ ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì â ïîêîå?

×òî èçìåíèëîñü? Íåóæåëè îí ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðåâàåò?

Íåóæåëè îí çíàåò ïðî ìåòêó?!

Ýòà ìûñëü ñâîäèëà Ñåâåðóñà ñ óìà, è ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí íå âûäåðæàë è ðåøèë ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñâîèìè îïàñåíèÿìè ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, êàê òû äóìàåøü, Áëýê ìîã äîãàäàòüñÿ  ïðî ìåòêó?

- Áëýê? Äîãàäàòüñÿ ïðî ìåòêó? – óäèâëåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí. - Ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèë, ÷òî îí î ÷åì-òî äîãàäàëñÿ?

- Îí âñå âðåìÿ ñëåäèò çà íàìè, íî ïðè ýòîì íå äåëàåò íèêàêèõ ïàêîñòåé. Ýòî íå ïîõîæå íà íåãî! Ñíà÷àëà ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû åãî èíòåðåñóåøü...

- Î, Ìåðëèí, Ñåâ! Îïÿòü?!

- Âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ! ß ïîíÿë, ÷òî áûë íå ïðàâ. Áëýê íå ïûòàåòñÿ ñáëèçèòüñÿ ñ òîáîé, íî îí ñëåäèò çà íàìè! ß óâåðåí â ýòîì!

- Íî êàê îí ìîã äîãàäàòüñÿ, Ñåâ? Ìû âåäü êàæäûé äåíü ïðîâåðÿåì, ÷òîáû òû íå âûõîäèë èç êîìíàòû áåç ñêðûâàþùèõ ÷àð íà ðóêå... Êàê îí ìîã óçíàòü?... Åñëè òîëüêî... åñëè òîëüêî îí íå ïîäñëóøàë íàñ â òó íî÷ü...

Ñåâåðóñ ïîáëåäíåë. Åñëè Áëýê ñëûøàë î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî...

- Íî ýòî íå èìååò ñìûñëà, Ñåâ! Åñëè îí è ïîäñëóøàë íàñ â òó íî÷ü, òî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íå òâîå ðåøåíèå! Ê òîìó æå...Ñåâ, ïîäóìàé ñàì. Åñëè áû îí ïîäîçðåâàë òåáÿ, òî ïîïûòàëñÿ áû ðàçîáëà÷èòü òåáÿ, ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü, à îí íàîáîðîò íàñ èçáåãàåò...

- Äà, òû ïðàâ, - Ñåâåðóñ òîæå çàäóìàëñÿ. Äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, åñëè áû Áëýê óçíàë ïðàâäó, òî íå ñòàë áû ìîë÷àòü. Íî ïî÷åìó òîãäà Áëýê ñëåäèò çà íèìè? Èëè, ìîæåò, îí ñëåäèò çà Ñåáàñòüÿíîì?...

- Ìîæåò, Áëýê ñëåäèò çà òîáîé, Ñåáàñòüÿí? Ìîæåò, ïûòàåòñÿ ðàçãàäàòü òâîè òàéíû? Íî çà÷åì åìó ýòî íàäî?

Â ýòó íî÷ü Ãàððè íå ìîã óñíóòü. Ìûñëè î Ñèðèóñå íå äàâàëè åìó ïîêîÿ. À ÷òî åñëè Ñåâ ïðàâ? ×òî åñëè Ñèðèóñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïûòàåòñÿ óçíàòü, êòî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå?

Íî çà÷åì åìó ýòî íàäî?! Íåóæåëè îí äîãàäàëñÿ? Äà! Ñêîðåé âñåãî, òàê è åñòü! Íî êàê?! È ÷òî èìåííî Ñèðèóñ óçíàë?

Ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü, è Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò ïàíèêîâàòü. Îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. ×òî Ñèðèóñ ìîã óçíàòü î íåì? ×òî îí èç áóäóùåãî... Âîçìîæíî, íî âðÿä ëè... Õîòÿ... Íåêîòîðûå åãî êîììåíòàðèè ìîãëè íàâåñòè Ñèðèóñà íà ýòó ìûñëü. Ãàððè ìûñëåííî âûðóãàëñÿ, ÷òî òàê íåîñòîðîæíî ïîâåë ñåáÿ è äàë ïîíÿòü Ñèðèóñó, ÷òî çíàåò î êàðòå è åãî ñåìüå.

Âîçìîæíî, Ñèðèóñ íè÷åãî òîëêîì íå çíàåò. Ïðîñòî ïîäîçðåâàåò, ÷òî çäåñü ÷òî-òî íå òàê... Ïîýòîìó ïðèòàèëñÿ è ïûòàåòñÿ ðàçãàäàòü ýòó çàãàäêó.... Çíàÿ õàðàêòåð ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî, Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñêîðåé âñåãî, òàê îíî è åñòü.

Çíà÷èò, åìó ïðîñòî íàäî áûòü îñòîðîæíåå, è íå äàòü Ñèðèóñó ïîâîäà ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî åãî äîãàäêè âåðíû. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîá îí íå óçíàë ïðî Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà.

"Íî ÷òî, åñëè îí óçíàåò?" - ñïðîñèë ïðîòèâíûé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ. - "×òî åñëè îí çàõî÷åò ñïàñòè îò ñìåðòè ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà? ×òî åñëè îí óçíàåò, ÷òî ïîãèá èç-çà òåáÿ? ×òî òîãäà?"

Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü. Ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì? Íî ÷åì òîò ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü? Èçìåíèòü ïàìÿòü Ñèðèóñó?

Êàê áûëî áû ëåãêî âñå åìó ðàññêàçàòü! È âñå áû èçìåíèëîñü! Îí îñòàëñÿ áû Õðàíèòåëåì Ñåêðåòà, åãî ðîäèòåëè íèêîãäà áû íå ïîãèáëè... È åìó íå ïðèøëîñü áû æèòü ó Äóðñëåé... Âñå áûëî áû ïî-äðóãîìó....

Äà, âñå áûëî áû ïî-äðóãîìó... Âîëüäåìîðò íå áûë áû îñòàíîâëåí.

Ãàððè ïîäóìàë î òåõ äåòÿõ, ÷òî ïîøëè ó÷èòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ ïîñëå íåãî. Î äåòÿõ, êîòîðûå âûðîñëè, íå çíàÿ óæàñîâ âîéíû. Î äåòÿõ, êîòîðûå íèêîãäà, êðîìå ïîñëåäíåãî ãîäà íå âèäåëè ×åðíîé ìåòêè. Î âñåõ òåõ ëþäÿõ, ÷üè ñåìüè íå

ïîñòðàäàëè, êîòîðûå íå çàñòàëè ðàçâàëèíû íà òîì ìåñòå, ãäå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä áûëà èõ ñåìüÿ. Îí ïîäóìàë î Ñåâåðóñå è î Äðàêî...

Ñêîëüêî åùå ñëèçåðèíöåâ äîëæíû áûëè ïðèíÿòü ýòó ÷åðòîâó ìåòêó èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî òàê õîòåëè èõ ðîäèòåëè?

Íî âñå ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ âûòåñíèëî îäíî – äóýëü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè... Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ìîã ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü!

Ñåäðèê, Äæèííè, è ñîòíè äðóãèõ... À åñëè áû Âîëüäåìîðò íå áûë îñòàíîâëåí, òî ñ÷åò øåë áû â òûñÿ÷àõ, äàæå ìèëëèîíàõ...

Åãî ñ÷àñòüå íà îäíîé ñòîðîíå âåñîâ, æèçíè äðóãèõ íà äðóãîé....

Îí ñäåëàë ñâîé âûáîð, â ñàìîì íà÷àëå, êîãäà ïîïàë â ýòî âðåìÿ... Íî ïîéìóò ëè ýòîò âûáîð Ñèðèóñ, Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ? Ñìîãóò ëè ïðîñòèòü åãî êîãäà-íèáóäü?

Â ýòó íî÷ü, êîãäà Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, çàñíóë, åìó ñíîâà ñíèëèñü êðèêè åãî ìàòåðè è äóýëü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè.


	17. Ýêñïåêòî Ïàòðîíóì!

**_Ãëàâà øåñòíàäöàòàÿ.  Ýêñïåêòî Ïàòðîíóì!_**

****

Ìàðòîâñêèé âåòåð ðàçîãíàë îáëàêà, äàâàÿ ëóíå âîçìîæíîñòü îñâåòèòü çàìåðøèé ëåñ. Çèìà óæå îòñòóïèëà èõ ýòèõ ìåñò, è ëèøü õîëîäíàÿ çåìëÿ íàïîìèíàëà, ÷òî ñîâñåì íåäàâíî çäåñü ëåæàë ñíåã. Íî î÷åíü ñêîðî ïåðâûå öâåòû ïðîäåëàþò ñâîé ïóòü íàâåðõ, ê ñîëíöó, äåðåâüÿ ðàñïóñòÿò ñâîè âåòêè, ñëîâíî ñîííûå äåòè ðàííèì óòðîì, à ïòèöû áóäóò çàëèâàòüñÿ âåñåëîé òðåëüþ ñ óòðà äî âå÷åðà. 

À ñåé÷àñ åùå âñå òèõî. Íî÷íàÿ òåìíîòà íàðóøåíà ëèøü ñëàáûì ñâåòîì ñåðåáðÿíîãî ïîëóìåñÿöà è ñèÿíèåì çâåçä. Íî åñëè ïðèñìîòðåòüñÿ, òî ìîæíî çàìåòèòü äâå òåíè, êîòîðûå áåñøóìíî ñêîëüçÿò ñðåäè äåðåâüåâ. ×åðíàÿ ïàíòåðà è çîëîòîé ãðèôôîí.

Äåðåâüÿ ðàññòóïàþòñÿ, è äâîå æèâîòíûõ îêàçûâàþòñÿ íà ïîëÿíå. Ïàíòåðà ïðûãàåò íà ãðèôôîíà, âàëèò åãî íà çåìëþ...Åùå ñåêóíäà, è ãðèôôîí ïîäìèíàåò ïàíòåðó ïîä ñåáÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, åùå ñåêóíäà, è ïðîëüåòñÿ êðîâü... Íî òóò ãðèôôîí îòïóñêàåò ñâîþ æåðòâó è áåæèò, îãëÿäûâàÿñü íàçàä, ñëîâíî ïðèãëàøàÿ ïàíòåðó çà ñîáîé. 

È æèâîòíûå ñíîâà áåãóò ïî íî÷íîìó ëåñó, äîãîíÿÿ äðóã äðóãà, áîðÿñü, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, áåç ñèë íå ïàäàþò íà òðàâó. À åùå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó íà òðàâå ëåæàò äâà ðàñêðàñíåâøèõñÿ þíîøè. 

- Ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùå, Ñåáàñòüÿí! Ýòî ÷óâñòâî ñâîáîäû...ß äàæå íå çíàþ, êàê îáúÿñíèòü...Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî óãîâîðèë ìåíÿ ñòàòü àíèìàãîì!

- Áåç òåáÿ ó íàñ áû íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, Ñåâ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí, ñìîòðÿ íà íî÷íîå íåáî. – Íî òû ïðàâ. Ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùå!

Èì óäàëîñü çàêîí÷èòü ïîëíîñòüþ òðàíñôîðìàöèþ òîëüêî òðè äíÿ íàçàä. È âîò óæå äâå íî÷è îíè ïðîâîäèëè â Çàïðåòíîì ëåñó, íàñëàæäàÿñü ñâîáîäîé. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò çåìëÿ ïîêàçàëàñü ÷åðåç ÷óð õîëîäíîé. 

- Äóìàþ, íàì íàäî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, Ñåâ, - ãðóñòíî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- ß áû õîòåë íèêîãäà íå óõîäèòü îòñþäà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. Äàæå íå âèäÿ ëèöà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, îí çíàë, ÷òî þíîøà ãðóñòíî óëûáàåòñÿ â îòâåò íà åãî ñëîâà.

Ïîñëåäíèå äâà ìåñÿöà áûëè ñàìûå ñ÷àñòëèâûå äëÿ íèõ îáîèõ. Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü íè îäíîé ññîðû çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà ìåñÿöà. Ó íèõ íå áûëî äëÿ ýòîãî ïîâîäà. Îí ïåðåñòàë ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â ÷óâñòâàõ Ñåáàñòüÿíà è ïîäîçðåâàòü åãî âî âñåõ òÿæêèõ ãðåõàõ, à Ñåáàñòüÿí... Ñåáàñòüÿí ïåðåñòàë äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî áåñïîêîèëî åãî. Êàçàëîñü, îí ðåøèë æèòü òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿøíèì äíåì, íàñëàæäàòüñÿ òîé êàïëåé ñ÷àñòüÿ, ÷òî ïîÿâèëàñü â åãî æèçíè â îáðàçå Ñåâåðóñà.

Íåò, êîíå÷íî, íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñå áûëî ãëàäêî. Áûëà ìåòêà íà ðóêå, êîòîðàÿ íàïîìèíàëà Ñåâåðóñó î åãî ñóäüáå è î òîì, ÷òî îæèäàåò åãî íà ïàñõàëüíûõ êàíèêóëàõ. Áûë Áëýê, êîòîðûé ïðîäîëæàë ñëåäèòü çà íèìè. Áûëè êîøìàðû, êîòîðûå ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìó÷èëè Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïî íî÷àì. Áûë, íàêîíåö, Ìàëôîé, êîòîðûé òàê è íå ñìîã ïðîñòèòü Ñåâåðóñó çíàìåíèòóþ äóýëü. 

**_-----------------------------------------Âîñïîìèíàíèå----------------------------------------------------_**

**_ - _**_Êóäà òû òàê ñïåøèøü, Ñíåéï? – ïðîøèïåë Ìàëôîé, õâàòàÿ Ñåâåðóñà çà ìàíòèþ._

_- Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ, Ìàëôîé, - ïðîøèïåë Ñåâåðóñ, ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ._

_- Òû ïðîäîëæàåøü îáùàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé, íå òàê ëè, Ñíåéï? Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñêàæåò íàø Ëîðä, êîãäà óçíàåò îá ýòîì._

_- Õìì, âîçìîæíî åìó ïîíðàâèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå âûäàþ ñåáÿ è ïðîäîëæàþ äåëàòü òî, ÷òî îò ìåíÿ õîòåë Äàìáëäîð â íà÷àëå ãîäà? - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ìûñëåííî ïðîñÿ ïðîùåíèå ó Ñåáàñòüÿíà._

_- Òû ñ÷èòàåøü ñåáÿ òàêèì óìíûì, Ñíåéï? À ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè òâîé äðóæîê óçíàåò, ÷òî ó òåáÿ íà ðóêå? Êàê îí è ýòîò ñòàðûé äóðàê Äàìáëäîð îòðåàãèðóþò?_

_- Êàê îíè îòðåàãèðóþò, ïîíÿòíî íàì îáîèì, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. – À âîò êàê îòðåàãèðóåò íàø Ëîðä, óçíàâ, ÷òî òû îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ â Àçêàáàí?_

_Ìàëôîé ñ íåíàâèñòüþ óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî._

_- ß íàéäó ñïîñîá îòîìñòèòü òåáå è ýòîìó ïðîêëÿòîìó Ïàðêåðó! Òû çàïëàòèøü ìíå çà âñå, Ñíåéï!_

**_-----------------------------------------Êîíåö âîñïîìèíàíèÿ---------------------------------------_**

- Ñåâ, ïîéäåì, à òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàêî÷åíåþ, - ïðåðâàë Ñåáàñòüÿí âîñïîìèíàíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà.

- Äà, òû ïðàâ, íàäî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ.

×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò îíè óæå ïîäõîäèëè êî âõîäó â çàìîê â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëèêå.

- Ñåâ, ïîéäåì íà êâèääè÷íîå ïîëå, - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Çà÷åì?

- Ñåé÷àñ óçíàåøü, ïîéäåì!

Êàê òîëüêî îíè ïðèøëè íà êâèääè÷íîå ïîëå, Ñåáàñòüÿí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ãðèôôîíà è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà.

- ×òî? Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîá ìû çäåñü ïîáåãàëè? 

Ãðèôôîí îòðèöàòåëüíî ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé, à ïîòîì ÷óòü ñîãíóë ïåðåäíèå ëàïû, ñëîâíî ïðèãëàøàÿ Ñåâåðóñà çàáðàòüñÿ íà íåãî.

- Òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ ïðîêàòèòü? – ñ óëûáêîé ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

Ãðèôôîí äîâîëüíî çàêèâàë ãîëîâîé. Åãî ïàñòü ïðèîòêðûëàñü â ïîïûòêå óëûáíóòüñÿ. 

Ñåâåðóñ íå ñòàë æäàòü âòîðîãî ïðèãëàøåíèÿ. Îí çàáðàëñÿ íà ãðèôôîíà, îáõâàòèâ åãî øåþ ðóêàìè, è â òîò æå ìîìåíò Ñåáàñòüÿí âçëåòåë, ðàñïðàâèâ îãðîìíûå êðûëüÿ. 

Ñâåæèé âåòåð äóë èì íàâñòðå÷ó, çâåçäû, êàçàëîñü, ñòàëè íà íåñêîëüêî êèëîìåòðîâ áëèæå, à îíè ïîäíèìàëèñü âñå âûøå è âûøå. Âíèçó áûë Õîãâàðòñ. Âåëè÷åñòâåííûé, êðàñèâûé, ïîëíûé òàéí. È ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñâåðõó, ìîæíî áûëî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü âñþ ìîùü ýòîãî íåîáûêíîâåííîãî çàìêà, âñþ åãî äðåâíþþ ãîðäîñòü. Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ ñâåðõó âûãëÿäåë åùå áîëåå óñòðàøàþùèì, ÷åì íà ñàìîì äåëå, íî äàæå îò íåãî èñõîäèëè êàêèå-òî òåïëûå, óñïîêàèâàþùèå âîëíû. Ñëîâíî ïðèðîäà áëàãîñëîâèëà ýòèõ äâóõ þíîøåé, êîòîðûå ñìîãëè îáðåñòè ñâîþ ëþáîâü, íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñå íåñ÷àñòüÿ, âûïàâøèå íà èõ äîëþ.

È ñíîâà íåîáûêíîâåííîå ÷óâñòâî ñâîáîäû çàõâàòèëî èõ, êàê ñîâñåì íåäàâíî â ëåñó. Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîäíèìàëñÿ âñå âûøå, ïëàâíî âçìàõèâàÿ êðûëüÿìè, à Ñåâåðóñ åùå ñèëüíåå ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó, íàñëàæäàÿñü ýòîé ïðåêðàñíîé íî÷üþ, êðàñîòîé è òåïëîì Ñåáàñòüÿíà.  

Äàìáëäîð ãðóñòíî ñìîòðåë â îêíî íà âåëèêîëåïíîãî ãðèôôîíà. Îí óâèäåë Ñåâåðóñà è Ñåáàñòüÿíà åùå ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ è áûë ïîðàæåí, ÷òî îíè ñìîãëè ñòàòü àíèìàãàìè çà òàêîé êîðîòêèé ñðîê. 

- Àëüáóñ, òû äîëæåí âåðíóòü ìàëü÷èêà äîìîé. È ÷åì ðàíüøå, òåì ëó÷øå.

- ß çíàþ, Àëàñòîð, çíàþ. Íî ïîìíèøü, êàêîé îí áûë, êîãäà ïîïàë ñþäà? ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî êòî-òî èëè ÷òî-òî ñìîæåò ðàçðóøèòü ñòåíû, êîòîðûå îí âûñòðîèë âîêðóã ñâîåãî ñåðäöà. ß íå âåðèë, ÷òî â åãî ãëàçàõ ñíîâà áóäåò ñ÷àñòüå. È âîò òåïåðü...Îí ñ÷àñòëèâ, Àëàñòîð. È èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïîíÿë, îí ñ÷àñòëèâ âïåðâûå çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü. Ëþáîâü âîèñòèíó ñïîñîáíà íà ìíîãîå...

- Àëüáóñ, èõ ñ÷àñòüå íå ñìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ äîëãî, òû çíàåøü ýòî. Ê òîìó æå, ìàëü÷èê íå äîëæåí áûòü çäåñü. Ýòî íå åãî ìåñòî.

- ß çíàþ, Àëàñòîð. ß çàâòðà æå íà÷íó èñêàòü ñïîñîá âåðíóòü åãî îáðàòíî.

- È ÷åì ñêîðåå, òåì ëó÷øå, Àëüáóñ. À òî åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è ýòîò ïàðåíü ïðåäïî÷òåò óìåðåòü, ÷åì âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîå âðåìÿ, ãäå âñå åãî áëèçêèå èëè ïîãèáëè, èëè ïðåäàëè åãî. 

- Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, î÷åíü öåíþ, ÷òî âû ñòàëè ïîëó÷àòü âûñîêèå îöåíêè ïî ìîåìó ïðåäìåòó, íî åñëè áû âû åùå è âîçäåðæàëèñü îò ñïàíüÿ íà ìîèõ óðîêîâ – ýòî áûëî áû ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî! - Ìàêãîíàãë ñóðîâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé èçî âñåõ ñèë áîðîëñÿ ñî ñíîì.   
  
- Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð, - ïðîøåïòàë îí.   
  
È íàäî æ áûëî åìó óñíóòü èìåííî íà òðàíñôèãóðàöèè! Íà ñàìîì òðóäíîì äëÿ íåãî ïðåäìåòå!   
Ïðàâäà, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, Ñåâåðóñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàë îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ ó÷åíèêîâ ïî âñåì ïðåäìåòàì. Â ýòîì åìó î÷åíü ïîìîã Ñåáàñòüÿí, äà è äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî ÇÎÒÑ ñ Ëèëè è Äæåéìñîì ïîìîãëè. Ñåáàñòüÿíó æå óäàâàëîñü áûòü ïåðâûì ïî âñåì ïðåäìåòàì, êðîìå çåëèé, ñ êîòîðûìè òîò óïðÿìî íå äðóæèë.   
  
Ìåæäó òåì ïðîôåññîð òðàíñôèãóðàöèè íåäîâîëüíî ïîäæàëà ãóáû.   
  
- ß íàäåþñü, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, ÷òî âû íå íàðóøàåòå øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë ïî íî÷àì. È âàøå ïîâåäåíèå â ïîñëåäíèå äâà äíÿ âûçâàíî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî áåññîííèöåé!   
  
Ñçàäè ðàçäàëîñü õèõèêàíüå.   
  
- È ÷òî æå âàñ òàê ðàññìåøèëî, ìèññ Ýâàíñ? Íå õîòèòå ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ íàìè?   
  
- Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð, - ñêàçàëà Ëèëè, ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàÿ ñìåõ è áðîñàÿ íàñìåøëèâûå âçãëÿäû íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà è Ñåâåðóñà.   
  
Ïðè ýòîì Ñåâåðóñ óñïåë ïîéìàòü âçãëÿä Áëýêà, êîòîðûé ïðè ñëîâàõ Ëèëè òîæå âçãëÿíóë â èõ ñòîðîíó. È ñòîëüêî íåíàâèñòè áûëî â ýòîì âçãëÿäå, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íåâîëüíî ïîåæèëñÿ. Íåíàâèñòü, íàïðàâëåííàÿ íà íåãî... Íî çà ÷òî? Èç-çà Ñåáàñòüÿíà? Çíà÷èò, âñå-òàêè Áëýê èíòåðåñóåòñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì? Íî ïî÷åìó îí òîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèíèìàåò?   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïîñòàðàëñÿ ïðîãíàòü èç ãîëîâû âñå ìûñëè î Áëýêå è ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà óðîêå. Îí òåðïåë ýòó íåíàâèñòü øåñòü ëåò, òàê íå ñòîèò ïåðåæèâàòü îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ. Áëýê íå Ìàëôîé, è äàëüøå ìåëêèõ ïàêîñòåé äåëî íå ïîéäåò.   
Ñååâðóñ äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîã, íàñêîëüêî îí îøèáàëñÿ...   
  
Â ýòîò âå÷åð íà äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèÿõ ïî ÇÎÒÑ Ëèëè ñïðîñèëà:   
  
- Òàê ÷åì æå âû âñå-òàêè çàíèìàåòåñü óæå òðè íî÷è ïîäðÿä?   
  
Ñåâåðóñ âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, íî òîò ëèøü ñëåãêà ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé. Ïîêà íå ñòîèëî ãîâîðèòü êîìó-ëèáî, ÷òî îíè ñòàëè àíèìàãàìè.   
  
- Äà, Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÷òî âû çàäóìàëè? - âìåøàëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð Äæåéìñ.   
  
- Ëèëè, Äæåéìñ, ïîâåðüòå, âû íå õîòèòå ýòîãî çíàòü, - ñî ñìåõîì îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí, îáíèìàÿ Ñåâåðóñà.   
  
- Îé, äà ëàäíî! Âû âñòðå÷àåòåñü óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, íî ðàíüøå âû âðîäå âûñûïàëèñü ïî íî÷àì! - âîñêëèêíóë Äæåéìñ, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îò íåãî ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàþò.   
  
- Äæåéìñ, íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî áóäåì ïîñâÿùàòü òåáÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè íàøåé ñåêñóàëüíîé æèçíè? Òû çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ìàëü÷èêàìè?   
  
- Ëàäíî, ëó÷øå ñêàæèòå, âû èäåòå ïîñëåçàâòðà â Õîãñìèä? - ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè, âèäÿ, ÷òî Äæåéìñ íà÷èíàåò âûõîäèòü èç ñåáÿ.   
  
- Êîíå÷íî, èäåì, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí, äîâîëüíûé, ÷òî Ëèëè ïåðåâåëà ðàçãîâîð íà äðóãóþ òåìó.   
  
Ñåé÷àñ, íàáëþäàÿ çà Ëèëè, Äæåéìñîì è Ñååâðóñîì è âèäÿ, ïóñòü åùå íå äðóæáó, íî êàêîå-òî ïåðåìèðèå ìåæäó íèìè, Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïîñëóæèëî ïðè÷èíîé òîé íåíàâèñòè, êîòîðóþ Ñåâåðóñ èñïûòûâàë ê åãî îòöó. ×òî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè â áóäóùåì, ÷òî òàê ïîâëèÿëî íà Ñåâåðóñà? ×òî ìîãëî ïðîáóäèòü â íåì òàêóþ íåíàâèñòü, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ ïðåâðàòèòü â àä æèçíü îäèííàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà? Ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé íå ñäåëàë åìó íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî? Íàñêîëüêî äîëæíà áûëà áûòü ñèëüíà ýòà íåíàâèñòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå óçíàë â ýòîì ìàëü÷èêå, ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé êîãäà-òî ëþáèë åãî? Èëè Ñåâåðóñ óçíàë åãî è èìåííî ïîýòîìó íåíàâèäåë? Â ýòîì áûëà âñÿ ïðè÷èíà? Îí íåíàâèäåë åãî íå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí áûë ñûíîì Äæåéìñà, à èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí áûë Ñåáàñòüÿíîì!   
  
- Ñåáàñòüÿí? ×òî ñ òîáîé? - îáåñïîêîåíî ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè.   
  
- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Âñïîìíèë êîå-÷òî, - ïîïûòàëñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. Îí íå áóäåò ñåé÷àñ äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Îí íå áóäåò äóìàòü î ïðîôåññîðå Ñíåéïå. Ïîêà ó íåãî åñòü Ñåâåðóñ è íóæíî íàñëàæäàòüñÿ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé, ÷òî îíè âìåñòå.     

_Õîãñìèä. Äâà äíÿ ñïóñòÿ_.

- Âû êóäà ñåé÷àñ? – ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí ó Ëèëè.

- Ìû ïîéäåì â «Òðè ìåòëû». À âû?

- Ñåâ õîòåë ïîõîäèòü ïî ìàãàçèíàì, òàê ÷òî ìû ïîçæå ïðèñîåäèíèìñÿ ê âàì.

- Õîðîøî, Ñåáàñòüÿí, äî âñòðå÷è, - ñ óëûáêîé ñêàçàë Ëèëè è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó áàðà, óâëåêàÿ Äæåéìñà çà ñîáîé.

Ãàððè åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñìîòðåë èì âñëåä. Îí áûë ðàä, ÷òî åãî ðîäèòåëè íàêîíåö ñáëèçèëèñü. È ïðèÿòíî áûëî îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî â ýòîì áûëà ÷àñòè÷íî åãî çàñëóãà. Êàê áû åìó õîòåëîñü âñå èçìåíèòü! Èëè õîòÿ áû îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü åùå íà ãîä èëè äâà....

- Ïîéäåì, Ñåáàñòüÿí? – ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ïîéäåì.

Îíè ìîë÷à øëè ïî äðåâíå âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ñåáàñòüÿí íàñòîðîæåííî îãëÿäûâàëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ñ ñàìîãî óòðà åãî íå ïîêèäàëî êàêîå-òî áåñïîêîéñòâî. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ñåáàñòüÿí? 

- Íå çíàþ, Ñåâ. Ó ìåíÿ ïëîõîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. Ñëîâíî, äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè ÷òî-òî ïëîõîå...Íàâåðíîå, ÿ îïÿòü íå âûñïàëñÿ, - ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàçâåÿòü íåïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå Ñåáàñòüÿí è ïðèòÿíóë Ñåâåðóñà ê ñåáå äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ.

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí ÷óòü ñëûøíî. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ...

- Îé, à ÷òî òóò ó íàñ? – ðàçäàëñÿ ñçàäè íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ Ïåòòèãðþ. Ñåáàñòüÿí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà Ïèòåðà.

- Ïðîâàëèâàé îòñþäà, ìðàçü, - ïðîøèïåë Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

- À èíà÷å ÷òî, Ïàðêåð? – ñ èçäåâêîé ñïðîñèë Ïèòåð, âèäèìî íå çàìåòèâ, êàê èñêàçèëîñü ëèöî Ñåáàñòüÿíà. 

- Ïèòåð, ïðåêðàòè, ïîéäåì, - ïîïûòàëñÿ âìåøàòüñÿ Ðåìóñ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàë. Îí íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåë íà ÷åëîâåêà, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ïîãèáëè åãî ðîäèòåëè. Íà ÷åëîâåêà, èç-çà êîòîðîãî Ñèðèóñ ïðîñèäåë äâåíàäöàòü ëåò â Àçêàáàíå. Âñåãî äâà ñëîâà è íè÷åãî ýòîãî íå áóäåò. È íå áóäåò ýòîãî íè÷òîæåñòâà, ýòîé êðûñû.

- Òîëüêî äàé ìíå ïîâîä, Ïèòòåãðþ...Òîëüêî äàé ìíå ïîâîä, è ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïðåêðàòè! Èäåì îòñþäà! – Ñåâåðóñ âñòðÿõíóë Ñåáàñòüÿíà, è òîò ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ñëîâíî óâèäåë âïåðâûå.

- ×òî ñ òîáîé, Ñåáàñòüÿí? Îí òåáå êîãî-òî íàïîìíèë? Ýòî âåäü âñåãî ëèøü Ïèòòåãðþ – îøèáêà ïðèðîäû.

- Îí...íàïîìèíàåò ìíå ÷åëîâåêà, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ïîãèáëè ìîè ðîäèòåëè, - çàêðûâ ãëàçà ïðîèçíåñ Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Òû äî ñìåðòè ïåðåïóãàë Áëýêà, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. 

Íåîæèäàííî Ñåáàñòüÿí ÷òî-òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë. Êàêîé-òî õîëîäîê...

- Òû íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóåøü, Ñåâ? Òû íå ÷óâñòâóåøü õîëîäà?

- Íåò, íàâåðíîå ýòî âåòåð.

Åñëè áû Ãàððè íå ïðèõîäèëîñü ðàíüøå ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ ýòèìè òâàðÿìè, òî îí áû òîæå ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ïîðûâ âåòðà.

- Èäè â «Òðè ìåòëû», Ñåâ. Ýòî äåìåíòîðû! Íå âûïóñêàéòå îòòóäà íèêîãî è çàãîðîäèòå âõîä! Ñêàæè Ëèëè è Äæåéìñó, îíè ïîìîãóò!

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, î ÷åì...

- Èäè æå, Ñåâ! È íå âûõîäè èç áàðà, ÷òî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü! Èäè!

Ñåâåðóñ óæå òîæå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîä. È ýòî áûë íå âåòåð. Îí áðîñèëñÿ áåæàòü â ñòîðîíó áàðà.

«Ñîíîðóñ!» - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, íàïðàâëÿÿ íà ñåáÿ ïàëî÷êó. 

- Âñåì ó÷åíèêàì Õîãâàðòñà íåìåäëåííî ñîáðàòüñÿ â áàðå «Òðè ìåòëû»! 

Îí ïîâòîðèë ýòî íåñêîëüêî ðàç, à ïîòîì ïîáåæàë ïî óëèöàì, îòïðàâëÿÿ ìëàäøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ â áàð.

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî äåìåíòîðû ñîâñåì áëèçêî. À êðèêè ëþäåé ñëûøàëèñü ñîâñåì ðÿäîì. Ãàððè íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî àâðîðû è ïðîôåññîðà Õîãâàðòñà ïîÿâÿòñÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì äåìåíòîðû ñìîãóò ïðîíèêíóòü â áàð. È îí ìîã òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî äðóãèå ó÷åíèêè ïîñëóøàëèñü åãî è íàõîäèëèñü â áåçîïàñíîñòè, çà çàêðûòûìè äâåðÿìè áàðà. Îí íå õîòåë äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè ïîìîùü íå ïðèäåò âî âðåìÿ. 

Êðàåì ãëàçà Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî íà ñîñåäíåé óëèöå ìåëüêíóëè ïàòðîíóñû. Îí áûë ïî÷òè ó áàðà, êîãäà óñëûøàë êðèê Ñèðèóñà:

- Ïèòåð, áûñòðåå! Íó, áûñòðåé æå!

Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ è çàìåð.

Ñèðèóñ ïûòàëñÿ ñäâèíóòü ñ ìåñòà Ïèòòåãðþ, êîòîðûé ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåë íà ïðèáëèæàþùåãîñÿ ê íèì äåìåíòîðà.

Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ íà áàð, à ïîòîì ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî...

Ñèðèóñ ïûòàëñÿ ñïàñòè æèçíü ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïðåäàñò åãî è îáðå÷åò íà äâåíàäöàòü ëåò â àäó... Êàêàÿ èðîíèÿ....

- Ýêñïåêòî Ïàòðîíóì! – çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè, íî èç åãî ïàëî÷êè âûëåòåëî ëèøü ñåðåáðÿíîå îáëà÷êî.

Ñ÷àñòëèâîå âîñïîìèíàíèå! Åìó íóæíî áûëî ñ÷àñòëèâîå âîñïîìèíàíèå!

Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà... Íåò!! Îí íå ìîæåò äóìàòü î íèõ!

Îí ñíîâà ñëûøàë êðèêè ñâîåé ìàòåðè, à ìîæåò ýòî êðè÷àëà Ëèëè.

Åãî ðîäèòåëè! Îí ïîäðóæèëñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè!

È îïÿòü íè÷åãî. Êîíå÷íî, îíè âåäü ìåðòâû...

- Ýêñïåêòî Ïàòðîíóì! – â îò÷àÿíèè çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè. Ñåðåáðÿíîå îáëà÷êî, êîòîðîå òóò æå ðàññåÿëîñü!

È òóò îí âñïîìíèë. Ïàíòåðà è ãðèôôîí áåãóò ïî íî÷íîìó ëåñó, äîãîíÿþò äðóã äðóãà è ïàäàþò íà òðàâó áåç ñèë. À ïîòîì íî÷íîå íåáî, ãðèôôîí è ÷åëîâåê...

- ÝÊÑÑÏÅÊÒÎ ÏÀÒÐÎÍÓÌ!! – è ãèãàíòñêèé îëåíü âûëåòåë èç ïàëî÷êè Ñåáàñòüÿíà, îòãîíÿÿ äåìåíòîðîâ îò Ñèðèóñà è Ïèòåðà.

- Ñîõàòûé, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñèðèóñ, òåðÿÿ ñîçíàíèå. 

****


	18. Êðåñòíûé

**_Ãëàâà ñåìíàäöàòàÿ. Êðåñòíûé._**

****

Ãàððè ñìîòðåë, êàê åãî ïàòðîíóñ îòîãíàë äåìåíòîðîâ. Îí âèäåë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ è Ïèòåð áûëè áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, è ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íå âûäåðæèò, åñëè äåìåíòîðû âåðíóòüñÿ.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí!! Ñåáàñòüÿí, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?! 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ýòè òâàðè ìîãóò âåðíóòüñÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, îò÷àÿííî áîðÿñü ñî ñëàáîñòüþ è ãîëîâîêðóæåíèåì.

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Çäåñü Äàìáëäîð è äðóãèå ó÷èòåëÿ.

- Âîò, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, äàéòå Ñåáàñòüÿíó øîêîëàä, - ðàçäàëñÿ ðÿäîì ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà.

Âñþ äîðîãó â Õîãâàðòñ Ñåáàñòüÿí è Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷àëè. Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë ñëèøêîì ñëàá, ÷òîá ãîâîðèòü, à Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïåðåæèâàë ýòè óæàñíûå ìèíóòû. Íèêîãäà â æèçíè åìó íå áûëî òàê ñòðàøíî, êàê â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí óâèäåë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ïûòàåòñÿ ñïàñòè Áëýêà è Ïèòòåãðþ. Òîëüêî ñîâìåñòíûå óñèëèÿ Ïîòòåðà è Ëþïèíà óäåðæàëè åãî â áàðå. Ñåâåðóñ ñ óæàñîì âñïîìèíàë, êàê èç ïàëî÷êè Ñåáàñòüÿíà âûðûâàëîñü ïðîçðà÷íîå îáëà÷êî, à äåìåíòîðû áûëè âñå áëèæå... Ñåâåðóñ è ðàíüøå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî âëþáëåí â Ñåáàñòüÿíà, íî â òîò ìîìåíò îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà è íèêîãî íå ïîëþáèò òàê, êàê ýòîãî çåëåíîãëàçîãî þíîøó. È îí ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿë åãî! 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïî÷åìó òû âñå âðåìÿ ìîë÷èøü? Ñ òîáîé òî÷íî âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

- Äåìåíòîðû..., - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, - îíè óæàñíî íà ìåíÿ äåéñòâóþò.

Ñåáàñòüÿí ñèäåë âîçëå êàìèíà, ñëîâíî íå çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã íåãî. Îí îòêàçàëñÿ èäòè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, êóäà çàáðàëè Áëýêà è Ïèòòåãðþ, êîòîðûå âñå åùå áûëè áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. 

Ñåâåðóñ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, òû ñèäèøü òàê óæå áîëåå òðåõ ÷àñîâ. Ñêàæè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ïîæàëóéñòà. ß íå ìîãó òåáÿ âèäåòü òàêèì!

- Çíàåøü êàêîå ó ìåíÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîå âîñïîìèíàíèå, Ñåâ?

- Êàêîå?

- Ìû, Ñåâ. Ìû ñ òîáîé. Ïàíòåðà è ãðèôôîí... Ýòî áûëè ñàìûå ñ÷àñòëèâûå ìîìåíòû â ìîåé æèçíè. 

- Â ìîåé òîæå, Ñåáàñòüÿí. ß...ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî íå ãîâîðèë òåáå íèêîãäà î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ...ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ...Î÷åíü ëþáëþ. ß òàê èñïóãàëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ...Äåìåíòîðû áûëè óæå ñîâñåì áëèçêî, à ïàòðîíóñà íå áûëî...ß äóìàë, ÷òî ïîòåðÿþ òåáÿ, - Ñåâåðóñ äàæå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñëåç, ïîêà Ñåáàñòüÿí î÷åíü íåæíî íå âûòåð èõ.

- Òû íèêîãäà íå ïîòåðÿåøü ìåíÿ, Ñåâ. Äàæå åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ñêîðî âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé, ìû âñå ðàâíî êîãäà-íèáóäü áóäåì âìåñòå. Ïîâåðü ìíå, ìû ñìîæåì áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâû. È íàì íèêòî íå ñìîæåò ïîìåøàòü, äàæå Âîëüäåìîðò, ïîâåðü ìíå.

Âìåñòî îòâåòà Ñåâåðóñ ïîöåëîâàë åãî. Îí âëîæèë â ýòîò ïîöåëóé âñþ ñâîþ ëþáîâü è íåæíîñòü, ñëîâíî õîòåë îòäàòü Ñåáàñòüÿíó âñå, ÷òî áûëî â åãî ñåðäöå. ×òîá èõ ëþáîâü ïåðåæèëà èõ, ïðîëèëàñü âå÷íî, ïóñòü äàæå â äðóãîì èçìåðåíèè. È íåâàæíî, ÷òî åãî äíè ñî÷òåíû ñ òîé ìèíóòû, êàê îí ðåøèë áûòü øïèîíîì Äàìáëäîðà. Íåâàæíî, ÷òî îí, ñêîðåé âñåãî, íå äîæèâåò äî óíè÷òîæåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà... Âîçìîæíî, ó íèõ îñòàëîñü âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, íî â ýòó íî÷ü Ñåâåðóñ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñîõðàíèò ýòè ÷óâñòâà ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó íà âñþ æèçíü. 

Ýòî áûëî ñèëüíåå âîéíû, äåìåíòîðîâ èëè Âîëüäåìîðòà, ýòî áûëî ñèëüíåå âðåìåíè. 

Ñèðèóñ îòêðûë ãëàçà è ñðàçó çàæìóðèëñÿ îò áåëîãî öâåòà. «Áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî,» - ïîäóìàë îí è òóò æå âñïîìíèë î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â Õîãñìèäå. Ïèòåð, çàìåðçøèé îò óæàñà ïðè âèäå äåìåíòîðîâ...Ñåáàñòüÿí ïûòàåòñÿ âûçâàòü ïàòðîíóñà...Îëåíü! Ïàòðîíóñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà!

Ñèðèóñ ðåçêî ñåë.

- Ñèðèóñ, íó, íàêîíåö-òî!

- Äæåéìñ, êàê ÿ òóò îêàçàëñÿ?

- Ðàçâå òû íå ïîìíèøü, Ñèðèóñ? Äåìåíòîðû â Õîãñìèäå! Ýòî Ñåáàñòüÿí îòîãíàë âñåõ äåìåíòîðîâ!

- Îí èõ âñå-òàêè îòîãíàë? 

- Ðàçâå òû íå âèäåë åãî ïàòðîíóñà, Ñèðèóñ? Ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî!

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ ïîïðîøó âàñ íå áåñïîêîèòü ìîåãî ïàöèåíòà, - ðàçäàëñÿ ñåðäèòûé ãîëîñ Ïîïïè. – Êàê âû ñþäà ïîïàëè, èíòåðåñíî?

Äæåéìñ, áûñòðî ñïðÿòàâ ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó, ïîñïåøèë ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ, à Ñèðèóñ âïåðâûå áûë ðàä ýòîìó. Åìó íóæíî áûëî îáäóìàòü âñå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñåãîäíÿ.

Ïàòðîíóñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà... Ýòî áûë Ñîõàòûé. Ñèðèóñ áûë óâåðåí â ýòîì! 

Îí ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàë æèâîòíîå, â êîòîðîå ïðåâðàùàëñÿ Äæåéìñ. Îí ìîã óçíàòü åãî äàæå ïîä äåéñòâèåì äåìåíòîðîâ! 

Íî ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó ýòî áûë ïàòðîíóñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà? Äà, Äæåéìñ è Ñåáàñòüÿí äðóæèëè, íî îíè íå áûëè î÷åíü áëèçêè! Åñëè òîëüêî....Åñëè òîëüêî Ñåáàñòüÿí è Äæåéìñ íå áûëè áëèçêè â áóäóùåì...

È òóò Ñèðèóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òàê óïîðíî îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå çàìå÷àòü âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. ×òî òàê ìåøàëî åìó, êîãäà îí ñìîòðåë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà... Åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà...Çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ëèëè íà ëèöå Äæåéìñà!

Ñåáàñòüÿí Ïàðêåð áûë áóäóùèì ñûíîì Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà. È âñå ñòàëî íà ñâîè ìåñòà...Ïî÷åìó, êðîìå Ñíåéïà, Ñåáàñòüÿí îáùàëñÿ òîëüêî ñ Ëèëè è Äæåéìñîì... Ïî÷åìó îí õîòåë ñâåñòè èõ âìåñòå...Çà÷åì îí ïîìîãàë èì ïî ÇÎÒÑ...È íàêîíåö, åãî ïàòðîíóñ....

Íåò!! Ýòî âåäü çíà÷èò, ÷òî Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ óìðóò! Äæåéìñ óìðåò!! Îí íå äîïóñòèò ýòîãî! Íå äîïóñòèò! Îí âñå ðàññêàæåò Äæåéìñó, îí ñêàæåò, ÷òîá îí ðàññòàëñÿ ñ Ëèëè, ÷òîá íèêîãäà íå æåíèëñÿ íà íåé...

«È òîãäà ÷òî? Ðàçâå ÿ çíàþ, ïî÷åìó Âîëüäåìîðò óáèë èõ? ß âåäü íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî!!»

Íî îí ìîæåò ñêàçàòü Äæåéìñó, ÷òîá òîò íå ñòàíîâèëñÿ àâðîðîì, ÷òîá òîò íå ïûòàëñÿ ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü Âîëüäåìîðòó...Ñèðèóñó ñàìîìó ñòàëî ïðîòèâíî îò òàêèõ ìûñëåé. Åãî äðóã íå áûë òðóñîì. Îí íå ñòàë áû ïðÿòàòüñÿ âñþ æèçíü, íå ñòàë áû îòêàçûâàòüñÿ îò äåâóøêè, êîòîðóþ ëþáèò. À â òîì, ÷òî Äæåéìñ ëþáèò Ëèëè Ýâàíñ, Ñèðèóñ áûë óâåðåí. 

Íî íåóæåëè íåñêîëüêî ëåò ñ÷àñòüÿ ñòîèëè òîãî, ÷òîá óìåðåòü?!

Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê çàùèïàëî â ãëàçàõ...Îí çíàë îòâåò. Îí çíàë, ÷òî âûáðàë áû Äæåéìñ...

«ß äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì! ß äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî! Âîçìîæíî, åñòü êàêîé-òî ñïîñîá âñå èçìåíèòü è ñïàñòè Äæåéìñà! Äîëæåí áûòü òàêîé ñïîñîá, äîëæåí!»

Íà ñëåäóþùèé âå÷åð Ñèðèóñ ïîäîøåë ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó, êîãäà òîò âìåñòå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì âûõîäèë èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà.

- Ïàðêåð, íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü! 

- Áëýê, ýòî âìåñòî áëàãîäàðíîñòè çà òî, ÷òî îí ñïàñ òåáå æèçíü?! Îñòàâü Ñåáàñòüÿíà â ïîêîå! 

- Íå ëåçü â ýòî, Ñíåéï!! Èëè, ìîæåò, òû òîæå õî÷åøü óçíàòü, êòî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå?! Õî÷åøü óçíàòü, ÷òî ñêðûâàåò òâîé ëþáîâíèê?!

- Î ÷åì îí, Ñåáàñòüÿí? – ðàñòåðÿííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- ß íå çíàþ, Ñåâ, íî ñåé÷àñ âûÿñíþ, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, âíèìàòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ñèðèóñà.

- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ èäòè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ Áëýêîì?!

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ñåâ. Ñî ìíîé áóäåò âñå â ïîðÿäêå. 

- ×òî òåáå íàäî, Áëýê? – ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí, êîãäà îíè îêàçàëèñü â Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå. – Çà÷åì òû ïðèâåë ìåíÿ ñþäà?

- ß çíàþ, êòî òû, Ïàðêåð. Èëè, ìîæåò, ïðàâèëüíåå ñêàçàòü Ïîòòåð?

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîáëåäíåë.

- ß...ÿ...íå çíàþ, î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü, Áëýê.

- Íå èãðàé ñî ìíîé â ýòè èãðû! ß çíàþ, êòî òû! ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñûí Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè! ß ïîíÿë ýòî, êîãäà óâèäåë òâîåãî ïàòðîíóñà!

- ×òî çà ÷óøü òû íåñåøü, Áëýê?! 

- Õâàòèò! Èëè ÿ ðàññêàæó âñå Äæåéìñó! ß ðàññêàæó åìó, ÷òî òû èç áóäóùåãî, ÷òî òû åãî ñûí! ß ðàññêàæó, ÷òî îíè ìåðòâû, à òû çíàåøü îá ýòîì è íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèíèìàåøü!! Êàê òû äóìàåøü, îí ïðîñòèò òåáÿ ïîñëå ýòîãî?! 

- Êàê òû óçíàë? – ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Ïîäñëóøàë òåáÿ. Íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä òû ïðèøåë ñþäà íî÷üþ è ñòàë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñàì ñ ñîáîé, òî÷íåå êðè÷àòü è ïðîêëèíàòü ñâîþ æèçíü. ß âñå ñëûøàë. Êàæäîå ñëîâî. Òîëüêî íå çíàë, êòî òâîè ðîäèòåëè. À ïîòîì óâèäåë òâîåãî ïàòðîíóñà...Çà÷åì?! Çà÷åì òû ñâåë èõ âìåñòå, åñëè çíàë, ÷òî îíè ïîãèáíóò?! Âåäü èõ ìîæíî êàê-òî ñïàñòè! Ìîæíî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü! Ïî÷åìó òû íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî?!

- Íå õî÷ó?! Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå õî÷ó?! Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå õî÷ó âûðàñòè â íîðìàëüíîé ñåìüå, à íå ó ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ìåíÿ íåíàâèäåëè?! Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîá ìîè ðîäèòåëè áûëè æèâû?! Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøó, êîãäà ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé äåìåíòîðû?! ß ñëûøó ïðåäñìåðòíûå êðèêè ìîåé ìàìû, Ñèðèóñ! 

- Òàê ñäåëàé ÷òî-íèáóäü!

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â êîìíàòå áûëî òèõî. Ñèðèóñ æäàë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ÷òî-òî ñêàæåò, õîòü ÷òî-òî...

- Òû ìîé êðåñòíûé, òû çíàåøü? – íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ Ñåáàñòüÿí. – È òû òîæå ìåðòâ. Èç-çà ìåíÿ. Òû ïîãèá èç-çà ìåíÿ. Ìàìà è ïàïà òîæå... À ÿ âûæèë...

- Ñåáàñòüÿí...

- Ãàððè. Íàçûâàé ìåíÿ Ãàððè. ß ðàññêàæó òåáå, êàê ïîãèáëè ìîè ðîäèòåëè.

È Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â òó òðàãè÷åñêóþ íî÷ü. Ïðàâäà, îí íå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî Ïèòåð îêàçàëñÿ ïðåäàòåëåì. 

- Çíà÷èò òû ñìîã îñòàíîâèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, êîãäà òåáå áûë ãîä?

- Íå ÿ, Ñèðèóñ, à ñàìîïîæåðòâîâàíèå ìîåé ìàìû. 

- À ÿ? Ïî÷åìó òåáÿ îòïðàâèëè ê ìàãëàì? Åñëè ÿ òâîé êðåñòíûé, òî òû äîëæåí áûë æèòü ñî ìíîé!

- Òû ïðîâåë äâåíàäöàòü ëåò â Àçêàáàíå çà ïðåñòóïëåíèå, êîòîðîå íå ñîâåðøàë. Òåáÿ ïîäñòàâèëè. 

- Â Àçêàáàíå? Äâåíàäöàòü ëåò?! Íî ïîòîì ìåíÿ îïðàâäàëè?

- Òû ñáåæàë, Ñèðèóñ. 

Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî íå äîëæåí áûë íè÷åãî ãîâîðèòü Ñèðèóñó. Çíàë, ÷òî íóæíî áûëî ñðàçó ïîéòè ê Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òîá òîò ñòåð Ñèðèóñó ïàìÿòü. Íî îí íå ìîã...Ýòî áûë åäèíñòâåííûé øàíñ ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè.

È Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë îáî âñåì. Î äåìåíòîðàõ, î Êëþâîêðûëå, î ìàõîâèêå âðåìåíè, î òîì, êàê îíè ïåðåïèñûâàëèñü ãîä. Î òîì, êàê Ñèðèóñ ðèñêíóë âñåì è âåðíóëñÿ â Àíãëèþ, ÷òîá ïîääåðæàòü åãî âî âðåìÿ Òóðíèðà. Î ëåòå è Ðîæäåñòâå â äîìå Ñèðèóñà, è î òîì, êàê âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü.

- Ýòî áûëà íå òâîÿ âèíà, Ãàððè, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. – ß áû ïîñòóïèë òî÷íî òàê æå.

- Íî åñëè áû ÿ íå ïîøåë òóäà, òî òû áûë áû æèâ!

- Òû íå ìîã çíàòü ýòîãî. Òû õîòåë ñïàñòè ìåíÿ. Òû ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü, Ãàððè. Íå âèíè ñåáÿ. 

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíè ìîë÷àëè.

- Ãàððè, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. – Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ çà âñå, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë â ýòîì ãîäó. ß çíàþ, ÷òî óæå íå ñìîãó íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîá òû çàïîìíèë ìåíÿ òàêèì. Çàïîìíèë âñå òå ãàäîñòè, ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñäåëàë. Ïðîñòè.

- ß íå áóäó ïîìíèòü íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî, Ñèðèóñ. Òîëüêî ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî, êîòîðîãî ÿ î÷åíü ëþáëþ. 

Ñèðèóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ.

- Ïîéäåì, Ãàððè. Ìû äîëæíû ïîéòè ê Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òîá îí ñòåð ìíå ïàìÿòü.

Çàìåòèâ óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä Ãàððè, Ñèðèóñ âçäîõíóë.

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ìîãó èçìåíèòü. ß áû î÷åíü õîòåë, ÷òîá Äæåéìñ áûë æèâ, íî...Îí áû íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ, ÷òîá åãî æèçíü áûëà äîðîæå æèçíè òûñÿ÷è äðóãèõ ëþäåé. ß ñëèøêîì õîðîøî åãî çíàþ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèë áû ìåíÿ, åñëè áû ÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü èçìåíèòü. È Äæåéìñ...îí áû ïðåäïî÷åë íåñêîëüêî ëåò ñ÷àñòüÿ âìåñòå ñ Ëèëè, ÷åì ñåðóþ æèçíü. Îí ñàì ñäåëàë ýòîò âûáîð. Îí âûáðàë Ëèëè, áîðüáó ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì è òåáÿ. È êòî ÿ òàêîé, ÷òîá ðåøàòü çà íåãî? Íåò, íåêîòîðûå âåùè ëó÷øå íå çíàòü. 

- ß ðàä, ÷òî òû ïðèíÿë ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå, Ñèðèóñ, - ãðóñòíî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. – ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òåáå ýòî äàëîñü íåëåãêî. 

- Ãàððè åùå òðóäíåå, ïðîôåññîð.

- Ãàððè, òåáå ëó÷øå óéòè ïåðåä òåì, êàê ÿ ñîòðó Ñèðèóñó ïàìÿòü.

- Ãàððè, - ãîëîñ Ñèðèóñà äðîãíóë. – Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ çà âñå. È çàïîìíè, ýòî áûëà íå òâîÿ âèíà. Íå òåðçàé ñåáÿ.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ñèðèóñ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè ñêâîçü ñëåçû. 

Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè, íî Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà îêëèêíóë åãî.

- ß ãîðæóñü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áóäåò òàêîé êðåñòíèê. È åñëè áû Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ çíàëè, ÷òî òû èõ ñûí, îíè òîæå ãîðäèëèñü áû òîáîé.


	19. Ìåäàëüîí

**_Ãëàâà âîñåìíàäöàòàÿ. Ìåäàëüîí_**

****

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ãäå òû áûë? ß òàê âîëíîâàëñÿ! ß óæå õîòåë èäòè ê Äàìáëäîðó...

- ß òîëüêî ÷òî îò íåãî, Ñåâ, - ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâû.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?! Áëýê ÷òî-íèáóäü òåáå ñäåëàë?! 

- Íåò, íåò, Ñåâ...Îí íè÷åãî ìíå íå ñäåëàë, - Ñåáàñòüÿí, íàêîíåö ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è Ñååâðóñ çàìåòèë ñëåçû ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ.

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû ïëà÷åøü?! ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?!

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà è óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ïîòîì, âèäèìî, ïåðåäóìàâ, íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ.

- ß ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, Ñåâ. ß ïîéäó ëÿãó.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! – Ñåâåðóñ ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó, íå äàâàÿ ñäåëàòü è øàãó. – Íå îòòàëêèâàé ìåíÿ! ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Ñêàæè ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïîçâîëü ìíå ïîìî÷ü òåáå òàê æå, êàê òû âñåãäà ïîìîãàåøü ìíå. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåáàñòüÿí!

- Ñåâ, ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, ïîâåðü...ß î÷åíü õî÷ó, íî íå ìîãó...Ñèðèóñ...îí óçíàë êîå-÷òî îáî ìíå. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð óæå ñòåð åìó ïàìÿòü. Çàâòðà âñå áóäåò, êàê ïðåæäå...îí ñíîâà áóäåò íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ...

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû òàê ìó÷àåøüñÿ, Ñåáàñòüÿí? – ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ñåâ...ÿ íå ìîãó...ß íå èìåþ ïðàâà îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü...

- Íî ðàçâå òåáå íå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî Áëýê òåáÿ íåíàâèäèò?!

- Íåò, Ñåâ!! Îí ìîé ðîäñòâåííèê, äàëüíèé ðîäñòâåííèê! – ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè ïðàâäà. Ãàððè ïîíèìàë, ÷òî äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ðàññêàçàòü Ñåâåðóñó, à èíà÷å òîò íèêîãäà íå ïîéìåò. – ß âñåãäà çíàë î íåì, à îí îáî ìíå íå çíàë. È íå äîëæåí áûë óçíàòü! Îí ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé ðîäñòâåííèê, à çàâòðà îí ñíîâà áóäåò ìåíÿ íåíàâèäåòü!

- Íî çà÷åì òîãäà ïîíàäîáèëîñü ñòèðàòü åìó ïàìÿòü? Ïî÷åìó òû ýòî ñêðûâàë ñòîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ? 

- ß âåäü òåáå óæå ãîâîðèë, Ñåâ, ÷òî íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü ìîåãî íàñòîÿùåãî èìåíè. Äàâàé íå áóäåì áîëüøå ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, ïîæàëóéñòà...Ïðîñòî òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü...ß ñìîã âñå ðàññêàçàòü Ñèðèóñó î ñåáå, ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîá ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ åìó ñòåðëè ïàìÿòü. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí îò÷àÿííî ìîðãàë, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñëåçàìè, è Ñåâåðóñ ïðèæàë þíîøó ê ñåáå, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî íè÷åì íå ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü. Òîëüêî áûòü ðÿäîì. 

- Âîçìîæíî, êîãäà-íèáóäü, îí óçíàåò ïðàâäó, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Êòî çíàåò?... À ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ïàìÿòü...ýòî î÷åíü ñëîæíî...Âîçìîæíî, ïðîéäåò êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ è Áëýê âñïîìíèò òåáÿ, âñïîìíèò, ÷òî èìåííî òû ñïàñ åìó æèçíü. Ìîæåò, âû íèêîãäà íå óâèäèòåñü, à ìîæåò áûòü è òàêîå, ÷òî òû ïîëó÷èøü îò íåãî ïèñüìî ëåò ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü... 

Ñåâåðóñ ñàì íå çíàë, çà÷åì ýòî ñêàçàë. È îí íèêàê íå ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî åãî ñëîâà îêàæóòñÿ ïðîðî÷åñêèìè...

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Áëýê ïîäîøåë ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó.

- Ïàðêåð, ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü, - ïðîöåäèë îí ñêâîçü çóáû. – ß ïåðåä òîáîé â äîëãó.

È íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, Ñèðèóñ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîèì äðóçüÿì. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð èçìåíèë åãî ïàìÿòü. 

Îí ïîìíèë, êàê Ñåáàñòüÿí ñïàñ åìó æèçíü, è ïîìíèë åãî ïàòðîíóñà, íî îí ñîâåðøåííî çàáûë î òîì, ÷òî óñëûøàë êîãäà-òî íî÷üþ â Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå è î òîì, ÷òî ðàññêàçàë åìó Ñåáàñòüÿí. À åùå îí íå ïîìíèë, êîãî íàïîìèíàë åìó Ñåáàñòüÿí, âîò òîëüêî èìÿ Ãàððè ïî÷åìó-òî âåðòåëîñü â ãîëîâå...

Óñåâøèñü çà ñòîë, Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà ðàçâåðíóë çàïèñêó. «Ýòî ìîé âûáîð! ß íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî ïîìíèòü!» Åãî ïîäïèñü è â÷åðàøíåå ÷èñëî. Ýòî áûë åãî âûáîð. Ïðàâèëüíûé ëè âûáîð? Ñèðèóñ íå çíàë...Îí ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ñòîëà. Ñòðàííî, íî îí áîëüøå íå èñïûòûâàë íåíàâèñòè ê çåëåíîãëàçîìó ñëèçåðèíöó. Íàâåðíîå, íåâîçìîæíî íåíàâèäåòü ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñïàñ òåáå æèçíü...À ìîæåò ýòî ÷òî-òî äðóãîå? 

«Êîãäà-íèáóäü, êîãäà ïðèäåò âðåìÿ, ÿ âñå âñïîìíþ, Ñåáàñòüÿí.»

Îò âíèìàíèÿ ìàðîäåðîâ íå óñêîëüçíóëî, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ âñå âðåìÿ ñìîòðèò íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- ×åãî òû âñå âðåìÿ ñìîòðèøü íà ýòîãî âîíþ÷åãî ñëèçåðèíöà! - íå âûäåðæàë, íàêîíåö, Ïèòåð.

- Ýòîò âîíþ÷èé ñëèçåðèíåö ñïàñ òåáå æèçíü! – â îäèí ãîëîñ ñêàçàëè Ñèðèóñ è Äæåéìñ.

- È íå òîëüêî òåáå, à âñåì íàì. Íåèçâåñòíî, ñêîëüêî áû ó÷åíèêîâ ïîñòðàäàëî, åñëè áû

Ñåáàñòüÿí íå îòîãíàë äåìåíòîðîâ. – äîáàâèë Ðåìóñ.

- ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îí ïðåñëåäîâàë ñâîè öåëè. – íå óíèìàëñÿ Ïèòåð. Åìó íå íðàâèëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. – È âîîáùå, Ñèðèóñ, òû êàê-òî áûñòðî ïåðåìåíèë ñâîå îòíîøåíèå ê íåìó. Åùå íåäàâíî òû åãî íåíàâèäåë.

- Çíàåøü, Ïèòåð, êàê-òî ñëîæíî íåíàâèäåòü ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü. È õâàòèò îá ýòîì.

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Ïèòåð. - ïîääåðæàë Ñèðèóñà Äæåéìñ. - Òû äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí

Ñåáàñòüÿíó, à òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ õóæå, ÷åì Ìàëôîé. Ñåáàñòüÿí- ìîé äðóã è ÿ íå õî÷ó ñëûøàòü î íåì íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî.

Ïèòåð ïîíÿë, ÷òî åñëè îí íå õî÷åò ïîðóãàòüñÿ ñ ìàðîäåðàìè, ëó÷øå ïðåêðàòèòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð. "Íè÷åãî, Ïàðêåð, ÿ åùå íàéäó ñïîñîá òåáÿ óíèçèòü. Òû çàïëàòèøü ìíå çà òî, ÷òî ìîè äðóçüÿ îòâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ îò ìåíÿ."

Âîçìîæíî, åñëè áû Ïèòòåãðþ áûë ÷óòü-÷óòü óìíåå, îí áû ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî íåíàâèñòü ê

Ñåáàñòüÿíó ñîâåðøåííî íåîáîñíîâàííà, è ÷òî íè ê ÷åìó õîðîøåìó íå ïðèâåäåò. Íî óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè Ïèòòåãðþ îñòàâëÿëè æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî. À çëîñòü îòòîãî, ÷òî ìàðîäåðû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç íå ïðèñëóøàëèñü ê åãî "öåííîìó ìíåíèþ" áûëà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíà, ïîýòîìó Ïèòåð íå ñòàë çàäóìûâàòüñÿ, ÷åì äëÿ íåãî ìîæåò çàêîí÷èòüñÿ

ñòû÷êà ñî Ñåáàñòüÿíîì. Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, èì ïðîñòî äâèãàëî æåëàíèå ïðîÿâèòü ñåáÿ,

ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî è îí ìîæåò êîãî-òî îñêîðáèòü è çàòåÿòü äðàêó áåç ïîääåðæêè ñâîèõ äðóçåé...

Èëè ïðîñòî â ýòîì òèõîì îìóòå ïðîñíóëñÿ ÷åðòåíîê, êîòîðûé ðåøèë âî ÷òîáû òî íè ñòàëî

äîâåñòè Ñåáàñòüÿíà...

Âåñü äåíü Ïèòåð ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàê íàãîâîðèò ãàäîñòåé Ñåáàñòüÿíó, è ïîñëå óæèíà ïîäñêî÷èë ê Ñåâåðóñó è Ñåáàñòüÿíó, êîãäà òå âûõîäèëè èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà.

- À âû íå ïîöåëóåòåñü ïîñëå óæèíà? – ñïðîñèë Ïèòåð, êàê ìîæíî ãðîì÷å, íàäåÿñü ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå äðóãèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. - Âû âåäü òàê óâëåêàòåëüíî ýòèì çàíèìàëèñü â Õîãñìèäå!

- Ðàçâå âû íå çíàëè? - îáðàòèëñÿ Ïèòåð ê äðóãèì ó÷åíèêàì. - Ïàðêåð- âîíþ÷èé èçâðàùåíåö. Äåâî÷êè åìó íå ïîäõîäÿò, îí ðåøèë Ñíåéïà ñîáëàçíèòü. À ìîæåò íèêòî, êðîìå Ñíåéïà íà åãî òåëî íå ïîñìîòðèò? Ñíåéï, à ÷òî ñêàæåò òâîé...

Äîãîâîðèò Ïèòòåãðþ íå óñïåë, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áðîñèëñÿ íà íåãî ñ êóëàêìè.

- ß óáüþ òåáÿ, ìðàçü! Ýòî âìåñòî áëàãîäàðíîñòè çà òî, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ñïàñ òåáå æèçíü?!

Ñåâåðóñ íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà êðèêè è âèçã ó÷åíèêîâ, ãíåâíûå îêðèêè ó÷èòåëåé. Íèêîãäà ðàíüøå îí íå èñïûòûâàë òàêîé ÿðîñòè. Ïèòòåãðþ, ýòî íè÷òîæåñòâî ïîçâîëèëî ñåáå îñêîðáèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà, íàñìåõàòüñÿ íàä íèì! È ýòî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñåáàñòüÿí ðèñêîâàë ñâîåé æèçíüþ, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè åãî ïðîòóõøóþ øêóðó!!

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñà, íàêîíåö, ñìîãëè îòòàùèòü, íà Ïèòòåãðþ áûëî ñòðàøíî ñìîòðåòü.

*********

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë, ðàçãðåáàÿ î÷åðåäíóþ êó÷ó ìóñîðà. Ìåñÿö âçûñêàíèÿ! Åìó åùå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî íå èñêëþ÷èëè... Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð áûë î÷åíü íåäîâîëåí. È âñå èç-çà ýòîãî Ïèòòåãðþ!

Ñåâåðóñ ñî çëîáîé îòøâûðíóë î÷åðåäíîé äûðÿâûé øëåì. Êàê ìîæíî ïðèâåñòè ýòîò ñêëàä â ïîðÿäîê?! Çäåñü ðàáîòû, êàê ìèíèìóì, íà ãîä, à Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû ÷åðåç ìåñÿö çäåñü áûëî âñå èäåàëüíî.

Ðàíüøå çäåñü áûëî ÷òî-òî âðîäå ñêëàäà, íî çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí ëåò ñþäà íèêòî íå çàãëÿäûâàë. È òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñó ïðåäñòîÿëî îòîáðàòü âåùè, êîòîðûå ìîãëè ïðåäñòàâëÿòü

êàêóþ-òî öåííîñòü, âñå îñòàëüíîå âûêèíóòü, à êîìíàòó âû÷èñòèòü. È ïðè ýòîì íå èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ!

Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà âûðóãàëñÿ, íî åãî óñëûøàëè ëèøü ïàóêè è äóõè ïðåæíèõ õîçÿåâ ýòîãî íåïîíÿòíîãî ìåñòà.

Ìîæåò íå ñòîèëî áûòü òàêèì óïðÿìûì è ïðèíÿòü ïîìîùü Ñåáàñòüÿíà? Çàîäíî îíè áû ñìîãëè ïîáûòü âìåñòå ëèøíèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Äà, òàê è íàäî ñäåëàòü. Åñëè çàâòðà Ñåáàñòüÿí âñå åùå çàõî÷åò ïîìî÷ü åìó, íàäî áóäåò ñîãëàñèòüñÿ.

Íåîæèäàííî êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé ïðåäìåò íà ïîëó ïðèâëåê âíèìàíèå Ñåâåðóñà. Ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî ñåðåáðÿíûé ìåäàëüîí, íà êîòîðîì áûëà èçîáðàæåíà äðàêà èëè èãðà äâóõ êðóïíûõ æèâîòíûõ. Âèäèìî, ýòîìó ìåäàëüîíó áûëî êàê ìèíèìóì òûñÿ÷à ëåò, ïîñêîëüêó ñåðåáðî ñòàëî ñîâñåì ÷åðíûì, à âèä æèâîòíûõ îïðåäåëèòü áûëî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî.

Ñåâåðóñ âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàë ìåäàëüîí, è íåîæèäàííî ó íåãî ïîÿâèëàñü îäíà èäåÿ.

Îí óæå äàâíî õîòåë ïîäàðèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíó ÷òî-òî íà ïàìÿòü. Íî âñå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó êðàñèâûå âåùè ñòîèëè î÷åíü äîðîãî, à äåíåã ó Ñåâåðóñà íå áûëî. È ýòîò ìåäàëüîí... Îí ìîã áû òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàòü ýòèõ íåïîíÿòíûõ æèâîòíûõ â ïàíòåðó è ãðèôôîíà, î÷èñòèòü ýòî ñåðåáðî è ïîäàðèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíó. 

È Ñåâåðóñ ïðèíÿëñÿ çà ðàáîòó. Îí õîòåë ñäåëàòü ýòèõ æèâîòíûõ êàê ìîæíî áîëåå ïîõîæèìè íà èõ ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì ôîðìû, íå óïóñêàÿ íè îäíîé ÷åðòî÷êè. Îí ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåäàòü íóæíûå îòòåíêè ãëàç è øåðñòè. ×òîáû áûëî õîðîøî âèäíî, êàê ïîáëåñêèâàåò ñîëíöå íà êðûëüÿõ ãðèôôîíà, è êàê âåòåð òðåïåùåò øåðñòü ïàíòåðû. 

Ñåâåðóñ óäåëÿë íà ðàáîòó ñ ìåäàëüîíîì êàæäóþ ñâîáîäíóþ ìèíóòó, è ïîñòåïåííî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê æåëàåìîìó ðåçóëüòàòó. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ÷åì-òî çàíèìàåòñÿ, ÷òî-òî ïðÿ÷åò îò íåãî. Íî íà âñå âîïðîñû Ñåâåðóñ îòâå÷àë, ÷òî ýòî ñþðïðèç, è ÷òî îí âñå ïîêàæåò, êîãäà ïðèäåò âðåìÿ. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí, êîòîðûé è ñàì èìåë ìíîãî òàéí è î÷åíü öåíèë, ÷òî Ñåâ  ýòè òàéíû óâàæàåò, ðåøèë ïîäîæäàòü è íå ìó÷èòü Ñåâåðóñà ðàññïðîñàìè.  À âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðåäëîæèë ïîìîãàòü ðàçáèðàòü ñêëàä. Ñåâåðóñ î÷åíü áûñòðî ñîãëàñèëñÿ íà ïîìîùü, è Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîíÿë ïî÷åìó, êîãäà âïåðâûå çàøåë â çàâàëåííóþ ñòàðûìè âåùàìè êîìíàòó.

- Äà, Ñåâ, íå ïîâåçëî òåáå, - ïðîòÿíóë Ñåáàñòüÿí, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì.

- ß ïîéìó, åñëè òû íå çàõî÷åøü çäåñü òîð÷àòü. 

- Ñåâ, ïðåêðàòè. ß ñàì õî÷ó ïîìî÷ü òåáå, ïðîâåñòè ëèøíåå âðåìÿ âìåñòå, òàê ÷òî äàâàé ðàáîòàòü. Ìû âñå ðàâíî íå çàêîí÷èì ðàçáèðàòü ýòó êîìíàòó çà ìåñÿö. 

Íî ê èõ óäèâëåíèþ îíè çàêîí÷èëè. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð áûë ïðèÿòíî óäèâëåí, êîãäà ÷åðåç ìåñÿö ïðèøåë ïðîâåðÿòü âûïîëíåííóþ ðàáîòó.

-  Íå îæèäàë, ÷òî òû óïðàâèøüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû âåäü íå èñïîëüçîâàë ìàãèþ?

- Íåò, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ìàãèþ ÿ íå èñïîëüçîâàë, íî ìíå ïîìîãàë Ñåáàñòüÿí âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. 

Ïðîôåññîð óëûáíóëñÿ.

- ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ïàðêåð ñàì ïðåäëîæèë ñâîþ ïîìîùü?

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, - ñìóùåííî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Òîãäà íåò íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì. Òâîå âçûñêàíèå çàêîí÷èëîñü. Ïîéäåì êî ìíå â êàáèíåò, ïîãîâîðèì, ÷òî òû áóäåøü äåëàòü âî âðåìÿ ïàñõàëüíûõ êàíèêóë.

*******

- ×òî òû ðåøèë? – ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí, êàê òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ îò Äàìáëäîðà. – Òû ïîåäåøü äîìîé íà êàíèêóëû?

- Äà, Ñåáàñòüÿí. ß ïîåäó äîìîé, à åñëè ñìîãó, òî ïîñòàðàþñü óçíàòü ÷òî-òî âàæíîå äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îòåö âîçüìåò ìåíÿ íà îäíî èç ñîáðàíèé ÓÑ. 

- Áóäü îñòîðîæåí, Ñåâ, ïðîøó òåáÿ! ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñàì ýòîãî õî÷åøü, íî ìîæåò...

- Íåò, Ñåáàñòüÿí! ß óæå ñäåëàë ñâîé âûáîð! Íå ïûòàéñÿ ïåðåóáåäèòü ìåíÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷åì ýòî ìíå ãðîçèò, íî ÿ ñàì ýòîãî õî÷ó, ïîíèìàåøü?!

- ß ïîíèìàþ, Ñåâ. È ÿ ïîääåðæó ëþáîå òâîå ðåøåíèå. Âñåãäà. 

******

×åðåç íåäåëþ íà÷èíàëèñü ïàñõàëüíûå êàíèêóëû. 

- Êàê òû çäåñü áóäåøü îäèí, Ñåáàñòüÿí? – ñ òðåâîãîé ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Â ïîñëåäíèå äíè Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë áëåäíåå îáû÷íîãî, ïîä ãëàçàìè ó íåãî ïîÿâèëèñü òåìíûå êðóãè, à ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåé òðàíñôîðìàöèè åìó ñòàëî î÷åíü ïëîõî. Ñåâåðóñ äàæå õîòåë îòâåñòè åãî â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, íî Ñåáàñòüÿí îòêàçàëñÿ. Ýòî âåäü ìîãëî âûäàòü èõ òàéíó, à Ñåáàñòüÿí ïî÷åìó-òî íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü óçíàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ñòàë àíèìàãîì. Îí âñå âðåìÿ òâåðäèë, ÷òî ýòî òàéíîå îðóæèå Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðîå åùå ïðèãîäèòñÿ.

- ß áóäó ñêó÷àòü, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Õîðîøî, ÷òî ìû ðàññòàåìñÿ òîëüêî íà íåäåëþ. 

- Áóäü îñòîðîæåí, Ñåáàñòüÿí. È íå ïðåâðàùàéñÿ ñàì. Íå çàáûâàé, ÷òî áûëî â ïðîøëûé ðàç.

- Õîðîøî, ÿ íå áóäó. È òû áóäü îñòîðîæåí, Ñåâ. Î÷åíü îñòîðîæåí.

Ñåâåðóñ òîëüêî êèâíóë, à ïîòîì äîñòàë ìåäàëüîí.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ó ìåíÿ åñòü äëÿ òåáÿ ïîäàðîê...Òî åñòü ÿ ñàì åãî ñäåëàë...Ïî÷òè ñàì....ß íàøåë ýòîò ìåäàëüîí è òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàë æèâîòíûõ â ïàíòåðó è ãðèôôîíà. ß õîòåë ïîäàðèòü ýòî òåáå íà ïàìÿòü î íàñ...Ê òîìó æå òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî òâîå ñ÷àñòëèâîå âîñïîìèíàíèå...Â îáùåì, âîò. Ýòî è áûë ìîé ñþðïðèç, - è Ñåâåðóñ íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóë ìåäàëüîí Ñåáàñòüÿíó.

- Ñåâ, ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùå! Ñïàñèáî òåáå! Ýòî íàä íèì òû ðàáîòàë âåñü ìåñÿö?

Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë.

- Íèêòî íå ñäåëàë äëÿ ìåíÿ íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, Ñåâ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåáàñòüÿí è ïî÷åìó-òî ðàñïëàêàëñÿ. – Ñïàñèáî.

- Òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü?

- Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâ! Ýòî ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ïîäàðîê, êîòîðûé ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî ïîëó÷àë! 


	20. Íåïîíÿòíûå ñèìïòîìû

**_Ãëàâà äåâÿòíàäöàòàÿ. Íåïîíÿòíûå ñèìïòîìû_**

****

Íàâåðíîå, ýòà íåäåëÿ áûëà ñàìîé äëèííîé â æèçíè Ãàððè. Îí ñêó÷àë ïî Ñåâåðóñó è óæàñíî ïåðåæèâàë, ÷òî îò òîãî íåò íèêàêèõ âåñòåé. È õîòÿ Ñåâåðóñ ïðåäóïðåäèë, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò ïèñàòü, Ãàððè âñå ðàâíî âîëíîâàëñÿ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó ïðåäñòîèò ñíîâà âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, è ñêîðåé âñåãî ó÷àñòâîâàòü â î÷åðåäíîì íàïàäåíèè íà ìàãëîâ. 

Ãàððè áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå âûäåðæèò ýòîãî, âûäàñò ñåáÿ èëè ïîïàäåò â Àçêàáàí. Îí äàæå íå çíàë, î ÷åì Ñåâåðóñ ãîâîðèë ñ äèðåêòîðîì. Ìåðëèíó òîëüêî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ìîã ïîïðîñèòü Äàìáëäîð...

À Ñåâåðóñ åùå íå áûë ãîòîâ ñòàòü øïèîíîì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åìó áûëî î÷åíü äàëåêî äî òîãî ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êîòîðûé èãðàë ðîëü äâîéíîãî àãåíòà. Ãàððè îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íå ïîïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñà î ÷åì-òî îïàñíîì. 

Ïîñòîÿííûå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûìîòàëè Ãàððè. Ê òîìó æå, îí ïîäõâàòèë êàêîé-òî âèðóñ. Ïî÷òè âñå êàíèêóëû ïàðåíü ïðîìó÷àëñÿ îò òîøíîòû è ãîëîâîêðóæåíèÿ, è ïîñòîÿííî ÷óâñòâîâàë óñòàëîñòü. Äàæå Äàìáëäîð íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñïðîñèë, âñå ëè ñ íèì â ïîðÿäêå, è íå õî÷åò ëè îí ñõîäèòü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. 

Â ïîñëåäíþþ íî÷ü êàíèêóë Ãàððè íå ñîìêíóë ãëàç. Îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, è Ñåâåðóñ â Õîãâàðòñ íå âåðíåòñÿ. Âåñü äåíü ïðîñèäåâ â îæèäàíèè âå÷åðà, Ãàððè óñíóë íà äèâàíå, òàê è íå äîæäàâøèñü âîçâðàùåíèÿ ó÷åíèêîâ.

Åãî ðàçáóäèë íåæíûé ïîöåëóé, è îòêðûâ ãëàçà, Ãàððè óâèäåë Ñåâåðóñà, ñêëîíèâøåãîñÿ íàä íèì.

- Ñåâ! – ñîí, êàê ðóêîé ñíÿëî. – ß òàê áåñïîêîèëñÿ!

- ß âèæó, - íàõìóðèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. – Òû âûãëÿäèøü óñòàâøèì. 

- ß ïîäõâàòèë êàêîé-òî âèðóñ, íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Êàê òû? 

- ß äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, íî áîþñü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ÷òî- òî çàïîäîçðèò, åñëè óâèäèò, ÷òî ÿ èäó ê äèðåêòîðó. 

- Òû áûë íà...

- Äà. È ÿ íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. ß áóäó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì òîëüêî ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. – òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Õîðîøî, Ñåâ. ß íå áóäó íè÷åãî ó òåáÿ âûïûòûâàòü. Íî çíàé, ÷òî òû âñåãäà ìîæåøü ñî ìíîé ïîãîâîðèòü.

- ß çíàþ, Ñåáàñòüÿí, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ïðîãîíÿÿ ïîäàëüøå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá ýòîé íåäåëå. – Ðàññêàæè ìíå, ÷òî...

Èõ ðàçãîâîð ïðåðâàë ñòóê â äâåðü. 

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, - ñ óëûáêîé ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, çàõîäÿ â ãîñòèíóþ. – Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÿ õîòåë áû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íàåäèíå, åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü. 

Ñåáàñòüÿí êèâíóë è óøåë â ñïàëüíþ.

- Èòàê, Ñåâåðóñ, òû ìíå ìîæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ðàññêàçàòü?

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. Ìîé îòåö áðàë ìåíÿ òðè ðàçà íà ñîáðàíèå ÓÑ. Ýòî áûëè íàïàäåíèÿ...íà ìàãëîâ...Ìíå íå íàäî áûëî íèêîãî óáèâàòü, òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü. Ñìîòðåòü è ó÷èòüñÿ, - ñ ãîðå÷üþ ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ðàññêàæè ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà ïîäðîáíåé, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð.

- Îáî âñåì, ÷òî òàì ïðîèçîøëî? – äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Â ïðîøëûé ðàç, êîãäà Ñåáàñòüÿí ñèäåë ðÿäîì, ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü áûëî íàìíîãî ëåã÷å.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - âçäîõíóë Äàìáëäîð. – Òû ñàì ýòîãî õîòåë. Òû äîëæåí íàó÷èòüñÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ, íå âûäàâàòü ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ è ýìîöèé. Òû äîëæåí âñåãäà îñòàâàòüñÿ ñïîêîéíûì, âûãëÿäåòü ðàâíîäóøíûì, äàæå åñëè òåáÿ ïåðåïîëíÿþò ýìîöèè. Ïîìíè, ÷òî î÷åíü ñêîðî â òâîèõ ðóêàõ áóäóò æèçíè äðóãèõ ëþäåé. 

- ß ïîíèìàþ, ïðîôåññîð. – Ñåâåðóñ ñæàë êóëàêè è íà÷àë ðàññêàçûâàòü î òîì, ÷åìó îí ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì. 

- ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ íàïàñòü íà ìàãëîâñêóþ äåòñêóþ áîëüíèöó â Ëîíäîíå, - äîáàâèë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà çàêîí÷èë ñâîé ðàññêàç. 

- Åùå æåðòâû, - ïðîøåïòàë Äàìáëäîð.

- Âû íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèìèòå? – óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Íåò, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ íå ñìîãó ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ýòó òðàãåäèþ. Åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò âñòðåòèò â ýòîé áîëüíèöå àâðîðîâ, òî ïîéìåò, ÷òî ñðåäè ÓÑ åñòü øïèîí. À ìû íå ìîæåì äîïóñòèòü ýòîãî.

- Íî...

- Ñåâåðóñ, íà äàííûé ìîìåíò ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ìíå íàçâàë èìåíà ÓÑ. Òåõ, êîãî òû çíàåøü. Ýòî âñå, ÷òî îò òåáÿ òðåáóåòñÿ íà äàííûé ìîìåíò. 

- Íî ïðîôåññîð!! 

- Ñåâåðóñ, òû äîëæåí ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû Âîëüäåìîðò íà÷àë äîâåðÿòü òåáå. Òû äîëæåí ïîïàñòü âî âíóòðåííèé êðóã ÓÑ, à âîò êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò áóäåò òåáå äîâåðÿòü, òîãäà ÿ ñìîãó äåéñòâîâàòü, íå îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî òåáÿ ðàñêðîþò.

- Íî íà ýòî ìîæåò óéòè íåñêîëüêî ëåò! À äî ýòîãî ÿ äîëæåí óáèâàòü èëè ñèäåòü ñëîæà ðóêè?!

- Ñåâåðóñ, ìíå íóæåí øïèîí ñðåäè áëèçêèõ ëþäåé Âîëüäåìîðòà, à íà ýòî íóæíî âðåìÿ. Ïîäóìàé íàä ìîèìè ñëîâàìè.

Ïîñëå óõîäà Äàìáëäîðà, Ñåâåðóñ äîëãî ñèäåë âîçëå êàìèíà. Íî âìåñòî îãíÿ ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè áûëè çàìó÷åííûå è óáèòûå äåòè, æåíùèíû, êîòîðûå ïîä äåéñòâèåì Èìïåðî óáèâàëè ñâîèõ ìóæåé è äåòåé...Âñå òî, ÷åìó îí ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì â ýòè òðè íî÷è. Âñå òî, ÷òî åìó ïðåäñòîÿëî íàáëþäàòü è äàæå ñîâåðøàòü, ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ñìîæåò ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü. 

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ çàøåë â ñïàëüíþ, Ñåáàñòüÿí óæå ñïàë. 

À ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ â Ïðîðîêå íàïèñàëè îá óæàñíîì íàïàäåíèè íà ìàãëîâñêóþ áîëüíèöó. Êîãäà àâðîðû ïðèáûëè íà ìåñòî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ, áîëüíèöà áûëà âñÿ â îãíå. À ìàãëû íàïèñàëè, ÷òî ýòî áûë òåððîðèñòè÷åñêèé àêò. 

Ïîñëå ñòàòüè â Ïðîðîêå Ñåâåðóñ çàìêíóëñÿ â ñåáå. Îí íå ìîã ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî ýòó

òðàãåäèþ ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäîòâðàòèòü. Êîíå÷íî, îí ïîíèìàë ëîãèêó Äàìáëäîðà. Âîëüäåìîðò ñðàçó áû çàïîäîçðèë, êòî øïèîí, åñëè áû âñòðåòèë àâðîðîâ âî âðåìÿ íàïàäåíèÿ. Íî âåäü íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî! Àðåñòîâàòü îäíîãî èç ÓÑ, íàïðèìåð. Ñåâåðóñ íàçâàë Äàìáëäîðó î÷åíü ìíîãèõ, íî â Ïðîðîêå íå áûëî íàïèñàíî íè îá îäíîì àðåñòå.  Ïîõîæå, Äàìáëäîð äàæå íå ñîáèðàëñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ.

Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí áóäåò âûíóæäåí ó÷àñòâîâàòü â óáèéñòâàõ è íàïàäåíèÿõ åùå íåñêîëüêî ëåò äî òîãî, êàê ñìîæåò ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü óáèâàëà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ïåðåñòàë îáùàòüñÿ ñ äðóãèìè ó÷åíèêàìè, ïåðåñòàë õîäèòü íà äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî ÇÎÒÑ ñ Ëèëè è Äæåéìñîì, à íà âñå ïîïûòêè Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïîãîâîðèòü è âûÿñíèòü îòíîøåíèÿ, îòâå÷àë èëè  ãðóáîñòüþ èëè ìîë÷àíèåì.

È åñëè ðàíüøå Ñåáàñòüÿíó âñåãäà óäàâàëîñü ïðîãíàòü âñå òðåâîãè Ñåâà, óñïîêîèòü åãî è

ïîìî÷ü îäíèì ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì, òî ñåé÷àñ Ñåâåðóñà âñå ýòî òîëüêî ðàçäðàæàëî, è îí

âñÿ÷åñêè ñðûâàë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíå ñâîþ çëîñòü. À Ñåáàñòüÿí òåðïåë, íî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü, ÷òî è îí âîò-âîò âçîðâåòñÿ. Ê òîìó æå, ñòðàííûé âèðóñ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïðîøåë. Ñåáàñòüÿíó áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïëîõî, à Ñåâåðóñ, êàçàëîñü, íå çàìå÷àë íè÷åãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî âîêðóã íåãî.

Íî ïëîõîå ñàìî÷óâñòâèå Ñåáàñòüÿíà, åãî áëåäíîñòü è òåìíûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè íå

óêðûëèñü îò Ëèëè, ìàðîäåðîâ è ó÷èòåëåé.

*********

- Ìû äîëæíû îòïðàâèòü åãî äîìîé, Àëüáóñ. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íî ìàëü÷èøêà òàåò íà ãëàçàõ.

- ß çíàþ, Àëàñòîð. ß óæå ãîâîðèë ñ Ôëàìåëåì. Îí íàøåë çåëüå, êîòîðîå ñìîæåò âåðíóòü Ãàððè â áóäóùåå.

- È êîãäà ýòî áóäåò? À òî ó ìåíÿ ïëîõîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. - ïðîâîð÷àë Ãðþì.

- ×åðåç äâå íåäåëè âñå áóäåò ãîòîâî.

**********

- Ýé, Ýâàíñ, êàê äåëà?

- Ïðèâåò, Áëýê. Òû ÷òî-òî õîòåë? Èëè ðåøèë ïîó÷èòüñÿ âåñòè ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó?

- ß õîòåë óçíàòü ïðî Ñåáàñòüÿíà ×òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ?

- À ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð   òåáÿ òàê âîëíóåò ñàìî÷óâñòâèå Ïàðêåðà, Áëýê? - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî

ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè.

- Íå çíàþ. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ êàêóþ-òî îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà íåãî. Îí ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü, -

èñêðåííå îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ.

È âïåðâûå çà øåñòü ëåò Ëèëè ïîâåðèëà åìó.

- ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñ íèì, Ñèðèóñ, íî ñîáèðàþñü óçíàòü, - îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà.

******

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ìîæíî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü? - ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè ïîñëå óðîêà ïî ÇÎÒÑ.

Äæåéìñ óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, íî Ëèëè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà åãî âçãëÿä.

- Êîíå÷íî. - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- ×òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò? - ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè, êîãäà Äæåéìñ óøåë.

- Â êàêîì ñìûñëå?

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, òû áîëåí, íî ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû íå õîäèë â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî!

- Ëèëè, ñî ìíîé âñå íîðìàëüíî, ïðîñòî ïîäõâàòèë êàêîé-òî âèðóñ.

- Âèðóñ? Ñåáàñòüÿí, òåáå ïëîõî óæå áîëüøå íåäåëè! È íà êàíèêóëàõ, íàâåðíîå, òîæå áûëî

ïëîõî?

- Äà, íî ÿ êàê-òî íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ íàä ýòèì… - ðàñòåðÿííî îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí.

- Òû äîëæåí ïîéòè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî! Âäðóã ýòî ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå!

- ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå, Ëèëè. - Ñåáàñòüÿí íå çíàë ïî÷åìó, íî êàêîå-òî øåñòîå ÷óâñòâî ïîäñêàçûâàëî åìó, ÷òî èäòè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî íå ñòîèò.

Ëèëè çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

- ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî òû íå ïîéäåøü?

Ñåáàñòüÿí òîëüêî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò.

- Õîðîøî, ÿ ïîïûòàþñü ïîèñêàòü â êíèãàõ è âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò. Òîëüêî îïèøè ìíå ñèìïòîìû ýòîé ñòðàííîé áîëåçíè.

- Èëè ÿ ïîéäó ê äèðåêòîðó, è òåáÿ îòïðàâÿò â Ñâ. Ìóíãî! - ãðîçíî äîáàâèëà Ëèëè, óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ñîìíåâàåòñÿ.

*******

- Òû îïÿòü â áèáëèîòåêó, Ëèëè?

- Äà, Äæåéìñ.

- ×òî òû òàì äåëàåøü êàæäûé äåíü?

- Ìíå íàäî êîå-÷òî âûÿñíèòü. ß òåáå ïîòîì ðàññêàæó.

Âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé Ëèëè ïðîâîäèëà â áèáëèîòåêå, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ

Ñåáàñòüÿíîì. Ïîêà íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ, è äåâóøêà óæå íà÷àëà îò÷àèâàòüñÿ.

- Êàæåòñÿ, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âñå-òàêè óãîâîðèòü Ñåáàñòüÿíà îáðàòèòüñÿ ê âðà÷ó. ß íå ìîãó

ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñ íèì! - ïðîâîð÷àëà äåâóøêà, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó î÷åðåäíîé òîì.

- Åñëè áû îí áûë æåíùèíîé, òî ÿ áû ðåøèëà, ÷òî îí çàáåðåìåíåë. - õèõèêíóëà Ëèëè, ïåðå÷èòûâàÿ ëèñòèê, íà êîòîðîì áûëè çàïèñàíû ñèìïòîìû Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

Íî òóò åå âçãëÿä óïàë íà î÷åðåäíóþ êíèãó, è ñìåõ çàìåð íà ãóáàõ äåâóøêè.

**********

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ìíå íàäî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü! Ýòî ñðî÷íî! - Ëèëè âèõðåì íàëåòåëà íà Ïàðêåðà.

- ×òî- òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ëèëè? – îáåñïîêîåíî ñïðîñèë Ñåáàñòüÿí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü çà äåâóøêîé.

- Äà, ñëó÷èëîñü! ß óçíàëà, ÷òî ñ òîáîé, Ñåáàñòüÿí! Òû æäåøü ðåáåíêà!

Ñåáàñòüÿí óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ëèëè, êàê íà ñóìàñøåäøóþ.

- Ðåáåíêà?! Ëèëè, ÿ ìóæ÷èíà, ÿ íå ìîãó çàáåðåìåíåòü.

- Ìîæåøü! Ìóæñêàÿ áåðåìåííîñòü áîëüøàÿ ðåäêîñòü, íî ýòî âîçìîæíî! È ýòî î÷åíü îïàñíî, Ñåáàñòüÿí! Òû ìîæåøü óìåðåòü!

Ñåáàñòüÿí ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåâàðèòü óñëûøàííîå. Îí æäåò ðåáåíêà! Îò Ñåâà! Ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî! Îí âñåãäà õîòåë èìåòü áîëüøóþ ñåìüþ, íî íàâñåãäà ðàñïðîùàëñÿ ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî ãåé.

- Òàê ýòî æå çäîðîâî, Ëèëè! - çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü ñ÷àñòüåì. - Ó ìåíÿ áóäåò ìàëûø!

- ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî òåáÿ îáðàäóåò, - óëûáíóëàñü Ëèëè.

- Òû ÷òî! ß âñåãäà ìå÷òàë èìåòü áîëüøóþ ñåìüþ, èìåòü äåòåé, íî íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò èñïîëíèòüñÿ!

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, à òû óâåðåí, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ðàçäåëèò òâîþ ðàäîñòü? - îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè.

Ñåáàñòüÿí òóò æå ïîìðà÷íåë, âñïîìíèâ êàêèå ó íèõ îòíîøåíèÿ â ïîñëåäíèå äíè.

- ß ñíà÷àëà âñå óçíàþ ïîäðîáíî î ìóæñêîé áåðåìåííîñòè, à ïîòîì óæå ïîãîâîðþ ñ íèì.

Êîãäà áóäåò ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò. 


	21. Íåïðèÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð

**_Ãëàâà äâàäöàòàÿ. Íåïðèÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð._**

****

- Ãàððè, ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ õîðîøèå íîâîñòè, - óëûáàÿñü, ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. – ß íàøåë ñïîñîá âåðíóòü òåáÿ äîìîé.

- Äîìîé? 

- Â òâîå âðåìÿ. Ìîé äðóã Ôëàìåëü ïðîâåë êîå-êàêèå èññëåäîâàíèÿ, è ñìîã ïðèãîòîâèòü çåëüå, êîòîðîå îòïðàâèò òåáÿ îáðàòíî â áóäóùåå. 

- È êîãäà ýòî çåëüå áóäåò ãîòîâî? 

- Óæå âñå ãîòîâî, Ãàððè. Çàâòðà çåëüå áóäåò ó ìåíÿ.

- Íî âû æå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ÿ îñòàíóñü çäåñü äî êîíöà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà! Ïî÷åìó âû âäðóã ïåðåäóìàëè?! 

- Ãàððè, ïîéìè...

- ß íå õî÷ó âîçâðàùàòüñÿ! Íå õî÷ó! Âû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, êàêàÿ òàì ó ìåíÿ æèçíü!

- Ãàððè, íî òû íå ìîæåøü îñòàâàòüñÿ çäåñü. Òû èòàê çàäåðæàëñÿ. Òû âåäü ñàì ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ. Òàì òâîå âðåìÿ, òâîÿ æèçíü. Çäåñü – âñå íåíàñòîÿùåå. Òû ñìîã óçíàòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, ïîäðóæèòüñÿ ñ íèìè, íî òåïåðü òû äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ, Ãàððè. Èíà÷å òû èçìåíèøü âñþ èñòîðèþ. ß äîëæåí áûë îòïðàâèòü òåáÿ îáðàòíî åùå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä. Âîçìîæíî, òàê òåáå áûëî áû ëåã÷å.

Äîëãîå âðåìÿ Ãàððè ìîë÷àë, à ïîòîì âçãëÿíóë íà Äàìáëäîðà è êèâíóë.

- Õîðîøî, äèðåêòîð. ß ïîíèìàþ. Íî ÿ ìîãó ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè?

- Äà. Òû ìîæåøü èì ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà èçìåíèëèñü, è ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî òåáå íåîáõîäèìî ñðî÷íî âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé. 

- Õîðîøî, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. Äî çàâòðà.

*******

Ãàððè íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â èõ ñ Ñåâîì êîìíàòó, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åìó ïðåäïðèíÿòü. Ïðîøëî óæå áîëåå íåäåëè ñ òîãî äíÿ, êàê Ëèëè ðàññêàçàëà, ÷òî îçíà÷àþò ñèìïòîìû åãî áîëåçíè, à Ãàððè òàê è íå ðåøèëñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Èõ îòíîøåíèÿ áûëè î÷åíü íàòÿíóòûå, è íå áûëî ïîäõîäÿùåãî ìîìåíòà, ÷òîáû ðàññêàçàòü òàêóþ âàæíóþ íîâîñòü.

Çà ýòè äíè Ãàððè èçó÷èë âñå êíèãè î ìóæñêîé áåðåìåííîñòè. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, â äðåâíîñòè ýòî áûëî ðàñïðîñòðàíåííîå ÿâëåíèå, íî â áîëüøèíñòâå ñëó÷àåâ îäèí èç ïàðòíåðîâ ïðèíèìàë çåëüå, êîòîðîå ïîìîãàëî ìóæ÷èíå çàáåðåìåíåòü è âûíîñèòü ðåáåíêà. Ïðîáëåìà áûëà â òîì, ÷òî ìóæñêàÿ áåðåìåííîñòü áûëà î÷åíü îïàñíîé. Âî ìíîãèõ ñëó÷àÿõ è îòåö, è ðåáåíîê óìèðàëè âî âðåìÿ ðîäîâ, åñëè íå áûëî ñâîåâðåìåííîãî õèðóðãè÷åñêîãî âìåøàòåëüñòâà. 

Â ïîñëåäíèå ïàðó ñîòåí ëåò èç-çà áîëüøîãî ïðîöåíòà ñìåðòåé àíãëèéñêîå Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè çàïðåòèëî èñïîëüçîâàòü çåëüå. Ïðàâäà, áûëè ñëó÷àè, êîãäà äëÿ ìóæñêîé áåðåìåííîñòè íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðèíèìàòü çåëüå. Åñëè îáà âîëøåáíèêà î÷åíü ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà è õîòåëè ñâÿçàòü ñâîþ ñóäüáó, ïóñòü äàæå è ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî, òî èõ ìàãèÿ âñå äåëàëà çà íèõ. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü ðåäêîå ÿâëåíèå, íî ýòî áûâàëî. È èìåííî ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ñ Ñåâåðóñîì è Ãàððè. 

È âîò òåïåðü Ãàððè íå çíàë, êàê åìó ïîñòóïèòü. Îí íå ìîã âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîå âðåìÿ, íå ðàññêàçàâ Ñåâåðóñó î ðåáåíêå. Äàæå åñëè îíè íèêîãäà íå áóäóò âìåñòå, Ñåâåðóñ èìåë ïðàâî çíàòü. 

Íî ÷òî åñëè îí âåðíåòñÿ â ñâîå âðåìÿ, à Ñåâåðóñ, òî÷íåå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, íå çàõî÷åò èìåòü íè÷åãî îáùåãî íè ñ íèì, íè ñ ðåáåíêîì? ×òî åñëè îí áóäåò åãî íåíàâèäåòü òàê æå, êàê è ðàíüøå? ×òî åñëè Ñíåéï âîîáùå íå ïîâåðèò, ÷òî îí è Ñåáàñòüÿí îäèí è òîò æå ÷åëîâåê? È åñëè ðàññêàçàòü Ñåâåðóñó îáî âñåì, òî êàê îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî îíè óâèäÿòñÿ íå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ëåò?

Ãàððè îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóòàëñÿ. Îí íå ìîã ðàññêàçàòü Ñåâåðóñó î ñåáå, íå èçìåíèâ áóäóùåãî. Îí íå ìîã îáìàíóòü åãî, çíàÿ, ÷òî çàâòðà îíè ðàññòàíóòñÿ, è âîçìîæíî, íàâñåãäà. È îí íå ìîã íå ñêàçàòü åìó ðåáåíêå. Ãàððè ïðîñòî íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, êîãäà òîò óçíàåò, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð æäåò îò íåãî ðåáåíêà. Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ äîëæåí áûë óçíàòü î ðåáåíêå ñåé÷àñ. 

*******

- Ñåâåðóñ, ìíå íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ó ìåíÿ íåò íàñòðîåíèÿ âûÿñíÿòü îòíîøåíèÿ. Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì ïîçæå.

- ß íå ñîáèðàþñü âûÿñíÿòü îòíîøåíèÿ, Ñåâ! Äàìáëäîð îòïðàâëÿåò ìåíÿ çàâòðà äîìîé!

- ×òî? Äîìîé?

- Äà, Ñåâ, äîìîé!! Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà èçìåíèëèñü, è ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ñðî÷íî âåðíóòüñÿ!

Ñåâåðóñ ðàñòåðÿííî ñìîòðåë íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ñëîâíî çàìåòèë åãî âïåðâûå çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü. Îí óâèäåë è òåìíûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè, è íåïðèâû÷íóþ áëåäíîñòü, óâèäåë, êàê îñóíóëîñü ëèöî Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ãðóñòü è òðåâîãó â ãëàçàõ. È âíåçàïíî Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë, êàê óæàñíî âåë ñåáÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë ñàìûé áëèçêèé äëÿ íåãî ÷åëîâåê, à îí òîëüêî è äåëàë, ÷òî îòòàëêèâàë åãî è ñðûâàë ñâîþ çëîñòü. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû çàãëàäèòü ñâîþ âèíó, íå ìîã ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâ, ÷òîáû èçâèíèòüñÿ...À Ñåáàñòüÿí ñîâåðøåííî íå òàê èñòîëêîâàë åãî ìîë÷àíèå.

- ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ òåáå íàïëåâàòü íà ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Òåáå äàæå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ÿ âîçâðàùàþñü çàâòðà äîìîé, íî åñòü êîå-÷òî âàæíîå, ÷òî òû äîëæåí çíàòü! Òû çíàåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü î ìóæñêîé áåðåìåííîñòè?

- ß ÷èòàë, ÷òî åñòü ñïåöèàëüíîå çåëüå, íî åãî ëåò òðèñòà íàçàä çàïðåòèëè. À ÷òî? – ðàñòåðÿííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðèíèìàòü çåëüå, ÷òîáû çàáåðåìåíåòü!

- Äà, ÿ ñëûøàë, ÷òî áûâàþò ñëó÷àè, êîãäà âîëøåáíèê ìîæåò çàáåðåìåíåòü è áåç çåëüÿ, íî ýòî î÷åíü ðåäêîå ÿâëåíèå. À ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ îá ýòîì ñïðàøèâàåøü? 

È òóò Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë. Ïëîõîå ñàìî÷óâñòâèå Ñåáàñòüÿíà â ïîñëåäíèå íåäåëè, åãî ïîñòîÿííàÿ óñòàëàñòü, òàêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà òðàíñôîðìàöèþ.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, òû ÷òî...? – âîïðîñ ïîâèë â âîçäóõå. Ñåâåðóñ ñëîâíî áîÿëñÿ âûñêàçàòü ñâîå ïîäîçðåíèå âñëóõ.

- Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ æäó ðåáåíêà. Íàøåãî ðåáåíêà. 

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â êîìíàòå áûëî òèõî. È ñ êàæäîé ïðîõîäÿùåé ìèíóòîé óìèðàëà íàäåæäà Ãàððè, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, âñå åùå áóäåò õîðîøî. ×òî Ñåâ ëþáèò åãî òàê æå ñèëüíî, êàê ðàíüøå, è òàê æå õî÷åò ýòîãî ðåáåíêà. Óìèðàëà íàäåæäà, ÷òî ïî âîçâðàùåíèè äîìîé åãî æäåò êòî-òî. 

- Ðåáåíêà?! – íàêîíåö ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ Ñåâåðóñ. – Ðåáåíêà?!! Î êàêîì ðåáåíêå ìîæåò èäòè ðå÷ü, Ñåáàñòüÿí?! ß íå ìîãó ñòàòü îòöîì â ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò! Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ñäåëàåò îòåö, åñëè óçíàåò îá ýòîì?! À Òåìíûé Ëîðä?! Î ÷åì òû äóìàë, Ñåáàñòüÿí?!!

- Ñåâåðóñ!

- Íåò, ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ! ß íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî çíàòü! ß íå õî÷ó ýòîãî ðåáåíêà, íå õî÷ó! Ïðèäóìàé, ÷òî õî÷åøü, íî ÿ íå æåëàþ íè÷åãî ñëûøàòü îá ýòîì. Ðåøè êàê-íèáóäü ýòó ïðîáëåìó!

Õëîï!

Ïîùå÷èíà Ñåáàñòüÿíà ïðåðâàëà ýòîò ÿðîñòíûé ìîíîëîã.

- Ìðàçü! – ãîëîñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà äðîæàë îò ÿðîñòè. – Äà êàê òû ñìååøü ïðåäëàãàòü ìíå òàêîå?! Êàê òû ñìååøü äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáåí óáèòü ñâîåãî ðåáåíêà?! Òû áåññåðäå÷íûé óáëþäîê! 

ß ðîæó ýòîãî ðåáåíêà, è ìíå íèêòî íå ïîìåøàåò, íèêòî! ß ñïðàâëþñü è áåç òåáÿ, à êîãäà ìîé ðåáåíîê âûðàñòåò, ÿ âñå åìó ðàññêàæó! ß ðàññêàæó, êàêèì íåãîäÿåì îêàçàëñÿ åãî ïàïî÷êà! Ýòîò ðåáåíîê óìðåò òîëüêî âìåñòå ñî ìíîé, Ñíåéï!

Ãàððè âûñêî÷èë èç êîìíàòû, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åùå ìèíóòà, è îí ïðîñòî óáüåò Ñåâåðóñà. Îí âûáåæàë èç ïîäçåìåëèé, íå çàìå÷àÿ óäèâëåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ ó÷åíèêîâ è íå îùóùàÿ ñëåç íà ùåêàõ. Êàæåòñÿ, åãî êòî-òî îêëèêíóë, íî Ãàððè âûáåæàë èç çàìêà, íå ñëûøà è íå âèäÿ íè÷åãî âîêðóã ñåáÿ. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! – êòî-òî ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó, è îáåðíóâøèñü, Ãàððè óâèäåë âñòðåâîæåííóþ Ëèëè. – Ñåáàñòüÿí, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ïî÷åìó òû ïëà÷åøü?

- Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå!

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, ïîæàëóéñòà, ðàññêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Ñåêóíäó Ãàððè êîëåáàëñÿ, íî ïîòîì... Ýòî áûëà åãî ìàòü, êîòîðàÿ îòäàëà çà íåãî ñâîþ æèçíü. È ýòî áûë èõ ïîñëåäíèé ðàçãîâîð...

- ß çàâòðà âîçâðàùàþñü äîìîé è ðåøèë ðàññêàçàòü Ñåâåðóñó ïåðåä îòúåçäîì... È ÿ ðàññêàçàë, à îí..., - Ãàððè íå ìîã ïðîäîëæàòü, íî Ëèëè èòàê âñå ïîíÿëà. 

- Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ è áåç íåãî. Òû óæå ëþáèøü ýòîãî ðåáåíêà, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ýòî. Òû áóäåøü ïðåêðàñíûì îòöîì.

Ãàððè ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. 

Îíè äîëãî ñèäåëè îáíÿâøèñü, è ïîñòåïåííî Ãàððè óñïîêîèëñÿ. Îí ñïðàâèòñÿ. Â íåãî âåðèò ñàìûé äîðîãîé äëÿ íåãî ÷åëîâåê, ïóñòü äàæå îíà è íå çíàåò îá ýòîì. À çíà÷èò îí íå ïîäâåäåò åå. È áóäåò òàê æå ñèëüíî ëþáèò ñâîåãî ðåáåíêà, êàê îíà.

- Òû íå õî÷åøü ïðîéòèñü â Õîãñìèä? – ïðåäëîæèëà Ëèëè. – Äæåéìñ îáåùàë ìåíÿ ïðîâåñòè ñåêðåòíûì ïðîõîäîì.

- Íåò, Ëèëè, èäèòå áåç ìåíÿ. Óâèäèìñÿ âå÷åðîì.

Îíà åùå ðàç êðåïêî îáíÿëà åãî è íàïðàâèëàñü â çàìîê. 

À Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è ðåøèòü, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü, êîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ äîìîé. Îí íå ìîã ïðîäîëæèòü ó÷åáó â Õîãâàðòñå â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè. Ê òîìó æå, åñëè Ôóäæ îñòàíåòñÿ Ìèíèñòðîì Ìàãèè....

Ãàððè íå õîòåë äàæå äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Äîñòàòî÷íî âñïîìíèòü ñòàòüè â Ïðîðîêå. È õîòü òåõíè÷åñêè Ãàððè áûëî ïî÷òè âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò, íèêîãî íå áóäåò âîëíîâàòü, ÷òî îí ïðîâåë â ïðîøëîì ïî÷òè ãîä. Â ñâîåì æåëàíèè îòîìñòèòü Ôóäæ ìîã çàÿâèòü, ÷òî Ãàððè íå ñïîñîáåí âîñïèòûâàòü ðåáåíêà.  

- Ýòîò äóðàê ñäåëàåò âñå, ÷òîáû èñïîðòèòü ìíå æèçíü, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, ñî çëîñòüþ îáðûâàÿ ëåïåñòêè öâåòêà. – Ëó÷øå âñåãî áóäåò óåõàòü íà íåñêîëüêî ëåò. Åñëè Ñíåéï, êîíå÷íî, íå ïîéìåò, ÷òî ÿ è Ñåáàñòüÿí îäèí è òîò æå ÷åëîâåê...

- Ïàðêåð, òû íå âèäåë Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà? – ïðåðâàë ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ãàððè Ñèðèóñ.

- Îíè óøëè â Õîãñìèä, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî îãëÿíóâøèñü ïî ñòîðîíàì è óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî ó÷èòåëåé ïîáëèçîñòè íåò.

- ×òî ñ òîáîé ñëó÷èëîñü? – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.

- Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. À ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?

- Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû ïëàêàë.

- Òåáå ïîêàçàëîñü. Òû åùå ÷òî-òî õîòåë?

- Ïî÷åìó òû ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü?

- À ÷òî áû òû ñäåëàë íà ìîåì ìåñòå?

Ñèðèóñ íå çíàë, ÷òî îòâåòèòü íà ýòî. Íåîæèäàííî ÷òî-òî ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå.

- ×òî ýòî òàì íàä Õîãñìèäîì, Ïàðêåð?

Ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü, Ãàððè ïîáëåäíåë:

- Ìåðëèí! Ýòî æå Ìåòêà!  Ñèðèóñ, ñêàæè Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ ïîøëè â Õîãñìèä, à òàì, ïîõîæå, íàïàäåíèå ÓÑ!

- À òû êóäà ïîáåæàë? Ïàðêåð! Ïàðêåð, âåðíèñü!

Íî Ãàððè óæå ïîáåæàë ê âûõîäó èç çàìêà. Âîçëå âîðîò îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ñèðèóñ íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â çàìîê, è Ãàððè î÷åíü íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî õîòÿ áû ðàç åãî êðåñòíûé ïîñëóøàëñÿ è äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîéäåò ê Äàìáëäîðó.


	22. Áëàãèå íàìåðåíèÿ

**_Ãëàâà 21. Áëàãèå íàìåðåíèÿ..._**

****

Êîãäà Ñåáàñòüÿí âûñêî÷èë èç êîìíàòû, Ñåâåðóñ äàæå íå ñäåëàë ïîïûòêè ïîñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. Ùåêà ãîðåëà, íî Ñåâåðóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì, à ðåøèòü, êàê åìó ïîñòóïèòü äàëüøå. Îí íå õîòåë ðåáåíêà!! Îí íå õîòåë ïðèâÿçûâàòü ñåáÿ íè ê êîìó, äàæå ê Ñåáàñòüÿíó! Ê òîìó æå, åñëè îòåö óçíàåò...Îò ýòîé ìûñëè Ñåâåðóñó ñòàëî íåõîðîøî. 

Ó íèõ ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì áûëî âñå òàê õîðîøî! Çà÷åì, çà÷åì áûëî âñå ïîðòèòü?! Ïî÷åìó Ñåáàñòüÿí âñå óñëîæíÿåò?! Âåäü ìîæíî áûëî áû î÷åíü ëåãêî ðåøèòü ýòó ïðîáëåìó!

«Ýòîò ðåáåíîê óìðåò òîëüêî âìåñòå ñî ìíîé!» - ñíîâà óñëûøàë Ñåâåðóñ ãîëîñ Ñåáàñòüÿíà. 

- Íî ýòî æå íå îäíî è òî æå! – â îò÷àÿíèè âñêðè÷àë Ñåâåðóñ. 

Îí ñî çëîñòüþ íà÷àë áðîñàòü íà ïîë âñå, ÷òî ïîïàäàëîñü åìó ïî ðóêó. Çëîñòü è íåíàâèñòü çàïîëíèëè åãî äóøó, ïðîãîíÿÿ âñå äðóãèå ìûñëè è ÷óâñòâà. Îí çëèëñÿ íà ñâîåãî îòöà, êîòîðûé áû íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëèë åìó áûòü ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì. Íà ìåòêó íà ñâîåì ïëå÷å, êîòîðàÿ íàâñåãäà èçìåíèëà åãî æèçíü. Íà Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé íå ïîçâîëÿë åìó äåëàòü íè÷åãî ïîëåçíîãî. Îí çëèëñÿ íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ïîïàë â ýòó ñèòóàöèÿ, íà ñåáÿ...

Î÷åðåäíàÿ êíèãà ïîëåòåëà íà ïîë, íî ïðèçåìëèëàñü ó Ñåâåðóñà íà íîãå. Ïàðåíü âñêðèêíóë îò áîëè è âçãëÿíóë íà êíèãó.

Ïîäàðîê Ñåáàñòüÿíà. È Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà ïåðå÷èòàë ïåðâóþ ñòðàíèöó:

«_Äîðîãîé Ñåâ, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. È õî÷ó, ÷òîá òû âñåãäà ïîìíèë îá ýòîì. ×òî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü, ÿ áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ. Äàæå ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ëåò. Ïóñòü âñå òâîè ìå÷òû èñïîëíÿòñÿ, è ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî òû ñòàíåøü çàìå÷àòåëüíûì Ìàñòåðîì Çåëèé. Òâîé ãðèôôîí_.»__

È âñÿ íåíàâèñòü êóäà-òî óøëà. Îñòàëàñü òîëüêî áîëü è ïîíèìàíèå...Ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî îí ñîâåðøèë, ÷òî ñêàçàë.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! ×òî ÿ íàäåëàë? – ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, íåæíî ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî íàäïèñè. 

Îí âñïîìíèë, ñêîëüêî íàäåæäû áûëî â ãëàçàõ Ñåáàñòüÿíà, êîãäà òîò ñêàçàë åìó î ðåáåíêå, âñïîìíèë, êàê íàäåæäà ñìåíèëàñü áîëüþ, à ïîòîì çëîñòüþ. 

Ñåâåðóñ âñïîìíèë, êàê âåë ñåáÿ ïîñëåäíèå íåäåëè, è êàê Ñåáàñòüÿí âñåãäà áûë ðÿäîì, âñåãäà ïûòàëñÿ ïîääåðæàòü åãî. Âñïîìíèë, êàê æåíùèíû ãîòîâû áûëè îòäàòü æèçíü çà ñâîèõ äåòåé, è îñîçíàë, ÷òî èìåííî îí òðåáîâàë îò Ñåáàñòüÿíà.

- Íåóæåëè ýòà ìåòêà óæå óñïåëà óíè÷òîæèòü ìîþ äóøó, ðàç ÿ ìîã ñêàçàòü òàêîå? Íåóæåëè ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü òàêèì æå óáëþäêîì, êàê ìîé îòåö? – â óæàñå ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïëà÷åò, íî íå ïûòàëñÿ âûòåðåòü ñëåç, ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïåðå÷èòûâàÿ íàäïèñü íà êíèãå. 

Îí äîëæåí áûë íàéòè Ñåáàñòüÿíà! Äîëæåí áûë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì! Îíè íàéäóò âûõîä! Ñåáàñòüÿí ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåò, îí âñåãäà íàõîäèë âûõîä èç ñàìûõ ñëîæíûõ ñèòóàöèé. È îí ïðîñòèò åãî. Ñåâåðóñ áûë óâåðåí â ýòîì.

Îí âûñêî÷èë èç ïîäçåìåëèé. Åìó íàäî áûëî íàéòè Ñåáàñòüÿíà, êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå! Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêàÿ áàøíÿ, òóàëåò Ïëàêñû Ìèðòë, êîìíàòà, ãäå îíè çàíèìàëèñü ÇÎÒÑ. Ñåâåðóñ íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ê âûõîäó èç çàìêà, êîãäà åãî ÷óòü íå ñáèë ñ íîã Áëýê.

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð! – çàêðè÷àë Ñèðèóñ, âáåãàÿ â Áîëüøîé Çàë. – Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð!

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ìèñòåð Áëýê? – ñïðîñèë äèðåêòîð, âûâîäÿ Ñèðèóñà èç çàëà, ïîäàëüøå îò ïîñòîðîííèõ óøåé. 

Íè äèðåêòîð, íè Ñèðèóñ íå çàìåòèëè Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ñïðÿòàëñÿ â òåíè.

- Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ! – âûäîõíóë Ñèðèóñ. – Îíè ïîøëè â Õîãñìèä, à òàì ÓÑ. Ïàðêåð ïîáåæàë çà íèìè. Îí ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òîáû ÿ ñîîáùèë âàì. 

Äàëüøå Ñåâåðóñ ñëóøàòü íå ñòàë. Îí âûáåæàë èç çàìêà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà îêðèêè äèðåêòîðà. Âîçëå âîðîò îí òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ â ïàíòåðó, è âçÿâ ñëåä Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ïîì÷àëñÿ â Õîãñìèä.  Îí íå äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî äåëàåò. Íå äóìàë, ÷åì ñìîæåò ïîìî÷ü, åñëè íà Ñåáàñòüÿíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàïàëè. Íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñ íèì ñäåëàåò Âîëüäåìîðò, åñëè óçíàåò, ÷òî îí ïîìåøàë ÓÑ. Íå äóìàë, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ñðåäè íàïàäàþùèõ îí âñòðåòèò ñâîåãî îòöà. Ñåâåðóñ äóìàë òîëüêî î ïîñëåäíèõ ñëîâàõ Ñåáàñòüÿíà: «Ýòîò ðåáåíîê óìðåò òîëüêî âìåñòå ñî ìíîé, Ñíåéï!»

*******

Ãàððè íå çíàë, êàê íàéäåò ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Íî îí óâèäåë èõ ïî÷òè ñðàçó. Âèäèìî, îíè ïûòàëèñü ïðîéòè ê Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíå, íî äâà ÓÑ îñòàíîâèëè èõ. Âèäèìî, Âîëüäåìîðò äàë óêàçàíèå ñâîèì ñëóãàì íå óáèâàòü âîëøåáíèêîâ, à çàõâàòûâàòü èõ â ïëåí. À èíà÷å Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ áûëè áû óæå ìåðòâû. 

 Êîãäà Ãàððè çàìåòèë èõ, áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî åãî ðîäèòåëè óæå âûäûõàþòñÿ. 

ÓÑ áûëè çàíÿòû ïîäðîñòêàìè, è ñêîðåé âñåãî ïîëó÷àëè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, èãðàÿñü ñî ñâîåé äîáû÷åé, ïîýòîìó íå çàìåòèëè, êàê Ãàððè ïîäêðàëñÿ ê íèì ñçàäè. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îáà ÓÑ áûëè îãëóøåíû. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ëèëè. – Êàê òû óçíàë?!

- Óâèäåë ìåòêó íàä Õîãñìèäîì. Ïîòîì ïîãîâîðèì. Äàâàéòå óáèðàòüñÿ îòñþäà!

- Ñåáàñòüÿí ïðàâ, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äæåéìñ. – Èäåì â Âèçæàùóþ Õèæèíó, îòòóäà åñòü ïðîõîä â Õîãâàðòñ. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ðåáÿòà áûëè â áåçîïàñíîñòè.

- Âû íå ðàíåíû? – ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè îêàçàëèñü âíóòðè õèæèíû. 

- Òàê, ïóñòÿêè, íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî, - îòìàõíóëñÿ Äæåéìñ. - Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåáàñòüÿí. Òû ñïàñ íàì æèçíü.

- Êàê íàì îòáëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ çà ýòî? – îáíèìàÿ Ñåáàñòüÿíà, ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè.

Òîò ëèøü óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. È âíåçàïíàÿ ìûñëü ïðèøëà åìó â ãîëîâó.

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå äëÿ ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü. Íàçîâèòå ñâîåãî ñûíà Ãàððè.

- Ó íàñ íåò ñûíà, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Äæåéìñ, ðåøèâ, ÷òî ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì íå âñå â ïîðÿäêå èç-çà ïåðåæèòîãî.

- Òàê áóäåò, - ñìåÿñü, îòâåòèë Ñåáàñòüÿí. – Òàê âû îáåùàåòå?

Ëèëè êèâíóëà, ïîêðàñíåâ, à Äæåéìñ óäèâëåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

Îíè íà÷àëè ñïóñêàòüñÿ êî âõîäó â òóííåëü. Ñåáàñòüÿí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âçãëÿíóë â ùåëêó ìåæäó äîñêàìè, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî èõ íèêòî íå ïðåñëåäóåò, êîãäà ÷òî-òî ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå.

- Äæåéìñ, èäèòå â Õîãâàðòñ. È íå âîçâðàùàéòåñü, ÷òî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü. 

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, à òû? 

- Èäèòå! Ñî ìíîé âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå!

Äæåéìñ êîëåáàëñÿ.

- Óâåäè Ëèëè îòñþäà, Äæåéìñ! – îäíèìè ãóáàìè ñêàçàë Ñåáàñòüÿí. È â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âçãëÿíóâ íà ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, êîòîðûé ñêðûëèñü â òóííåëå, âûáåæàë èç õèæèíû. 

*******

×óòêèå óøè ïàíòåðû óëîâèëè ðå÷ü ëþäåé, à íþõ ïîäñêàçàë, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí ãäå-òî ðÿäîì.  Íåäàëåêî îò Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíû Ñåâåðóñ òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ â ÷åëîâåêà è ñòàë îñòîðîæíî ïðîáèðàòüñÿ âïåðåä. Ñåáàñòüÿí áûë ãäå-òî ðÿäîì. Ñåâåðóñ çíàë ýòî, íî íå ðåøèëñÿ ñíîâà ïðèáåãíóòü ê ñâîåé àíèìàãè÷åñêîé òðàíñôîðìàöèè, áîÿñü ðàñêðûòü ñåáÿ. Îí óñëûøàë ÷üè-òî ãîëîñà, íî íå ìîã ðàçëè÷èòü ñëîâ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî òàì è íàñòóïèë íà ñóõóþ âåòêó.

À â ýòî âðåìÿ Âèëüÿè Ñíåéï ïðèâîäèë â ÷óâñòâî òåõ ÓÑ, êîòîðûõ îãëóøèë Ãàððè.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Êòî íà âàñ íàïàë?

- Ìû õîòåëè çàõâàòèòü â ïëåí äâóõ ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà, íî íà íàñ íàïàë êòî-òî ñçàäè. ß íå óñïåë ðàçãëÿäåòü åãî, - ñêàçàë îäèí èç ÓÑ.

- ß óñïåë çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëà ýìáëåìà ñëèçåðèíà, - äîáàâèë âòîðîé.

- Ñëèçåðèíåö è ìåøàåò íàì? – óäèâèëñÿ Âèëüÿì. – À âû íè÷åãî íå ïóòàåòå?

Õðóñò âåòîê çà ñîñåäíèì õîëìîì ïðèâëåê èõ âíèìàíèå. 

- Âîçìîæíî, ýòî òå, êîìó óäàëîñü îò âàñ ñêðûòüñÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàë Âèëüÿì. – Íàäî ïîéòè è ïðîâåðèòü. Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé.

Ñåâåðóñ, êîòîðîìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ãîëîñà ñòèõëè, âûøåë èç-çà õîëìà, è îêàçàëñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ òðåìÿ ÓÑ. 

- Ðàçâå ýòî íå òâîé ñûí? – ñïðîñèë îäèí èç íèõ òîãî, êòî øåë âïåðåäè.

È õîòü ìàñêà ñêðûâàëà ëèöà âñåõ òðîèõ, Ñåâåðóñ ïîíèìàë, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç âñå ïðîïàëî. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë åãî îòåö.

- Ñåâåðóñ! – ãîëîñ Âèëüÿìà äðîæàë îò ÿðîñòè. – Òû ÷òî çàáûë íà ÷üåé ñòîðîíå?! Èëè òû çàáûë, ÷òî ÿ ïîîáåùàë ñäåëàòü, åñëè òû íå áóäåøü âåñòè, êàê è ïîäîáàåò ìîåìó ñûíó?! Îòâå÷àé, Ñåâåðóñ!

Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë îòñòóïàòü íàçàä. Ýòî áûëî ñêîðåå èíñòèíêòèâíî, ÷åì îñîçíàííî è ïðèâåëî Âèëüÿìà â åùå áîëüøóþ ÿðîñòü.

- Íå ïûòàéñÿ ñáåæàòü îò ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ! ß âñå ðàâíî ïîëó÷ó îò òåáÿ îòâåò! Îòâå÷àé ìíå, íåãîäÿé! Òû ïûòàëñÿ ïîìåøàòü íàøåìó íàïàäåíèþ?!

- Äà, ÿ ïûòàëñÿ ïîìåøàòü âàì! Ïûòàëñÿ ñïàñòè ñâîåãî äðóãà! – Ñåâåðóñ ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòî êîíåö. ×òî îí ïîäïèñàë ñåáå ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð. ×òî îí ïîäâåë Äàìáëäîðà. Íî â þíîøå ñëîâíî ëîïíóëà êàêàÿ-òî ïðóæèíà è îí íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. – ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ è òâîåãî Ëîðäà! Íåíàâèæó òî, ÷òî âû äåëàåòå! ß íèêîãäà íå ñòàíó îäíèì èç âàñ! 

Êðàåì ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñ óâèäåë ãðóïïó àâðîðîâ è Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûå ñïåøèëè ê íèì, íî íèêòî èç ÓÑ èõ íå âèäåë.

- Çíà÷èò òû íèêîãäà íå áóäåøü îäíèì èç íàñ? – óãðîæàþùå ïðîøåïòàë Âèëüÿì Ñíåéï. – Òû ïðåçèðàåøü òî, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì? À ÿ íåíàâèæó òåáÿ ñ òîé ìèíóòû, êàê òû ðîäèëñÿ. Òû – ìîé ïîçîð. Ïîçîð âñåãî íàøåãî ðîäà. ß òàê äàâíî õîòåë ýòî ñäåëàòü. Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!

- Íåò! – óñëûøàë Ñåâåðóñ òàêîé çíàêîìûé è ðîäíîé ãîëîñ, è Ñåáàñòüÿí óñïåë çàñëîíèòü åãî îò ñìåðòåëüíîãî ëó÷à. 

Ðàçäàëñÿ ñòðàøíûé âçðûâ. À ïîòîì òåìíîòà. 

*******

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Ðÿäîì ñ åãî êðîâàòüþ ñèäåë ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð.

- Ñåáàñòüÿí, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. – Ãäå Ñåáàñòüÿí?

- Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, Ñåâåðóñ. Íî Ñåáàñòüÿí ïîãèá. 

- Íåò! Íåò, ýòî íåïðàâäà! Íåïðàâäà! Îí íå ìîã ïîãèáíóòü!

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë. 

- Òû íå ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, Ñåâåðóñ?

Ñåâåðóñ çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü. Ðàçãîâîð ñ Ñåáàñòüÿíîì, èõ ññîðà, êíèãà, ïîäñëóøàííûé ðàçãîâîð Áëýêà è Äàìáëäîðà, Õîãñìèä, åãî îòåö...

- Îí ïîãèá èç-çà ìåíÿ. Ýòî çàêëÿòèå ïðåäíàçíà÷àëîñü ìíå, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Îí ñäåëàë ñâîé âûáîð. Îí îòäàë ñâîþ æèçíü, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè òâîþ, - òèõî ñêàçàë äèðåêòîð. – ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû î÷åíü ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà, íî ÿ òåáÿ î÷åíü ïðîøó, ïóñòü åãî æåðòâà íå áóäåò íàïðàñíîé. 

- ß íå âåðþ, íå âåðþ, ÷òî îí ïîãèá, - ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. – ß õî÷ó åãî âèäåòü!

- Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà çàêëèíàíèå ïîïàëî â Ñåáàñòüÿíà, âñå, êòî íàõîäèëñÿ ðÿäîì, ïîãèáëè. Âñå êðîìå òåáÿ. Ìû äàæå íå ñìîãëè íàéòè íè îäíîãî òåëà. È ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïîñëóæèëî ïðè÷èíîé ýòîãî âçðûâà, è ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîñòðàäàë. Íî Ñåáàñòüÿí è ÓÑ, êîòîðûå íàïàëè íà òåáÿ ïîãèáëè â ýòîì âçðûâå.

- ß íå ïîâåðþ, ÷òî îí óìåð, ïîêà íå óâèæó åãî! – óïðÿìî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Êàê òîëüêî òåáå ìîæíî áóäåò âûéòè èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, ìû ñõîäèì íà ýòî ìåñòî, è òû ñàì óáåäèøüñÿ. 

- Ýòî ïðàâäà? Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé?

- Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, îí äîëæåí áûë âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé ñåãîäíÿ. Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü.

Äàìáëäîð âûøåë èç ïàëàòû, à Ñåâåðóñ îñòàëñÿ ëåæàòü, îòêàçûâàÿñü ïîâåðèòü â ïðîèñøåäøåå. Ýòî íåïðàâäà. Ýòî âñå ñîí. Âåñü â÷åðàøíèé äåíü – ýòî ïðîñòî êîøìàð. Íè÷åãî íå áûëî. Íè ññîðû, íè Õîãñìèäà, íè ÓÑ. Ñåé÷àñ çàéäåò Ñåáàñòüÿí, óëûáíåòñÿ, ïîöåëóåò åãî è ñêàæåò, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî íåðâíûé ñðûâ. È ÷òî íî÷üþ îíè òðàíñôîðìèðóþòñÿ è ñíîâà áóäóò áåãàòü ïî ëåñó. 

Äâåðü â ïàëàòó îòêðûëàñü, è Ñåâåðóñ ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü âîøåäøåãî. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëà çàïëàêàííàÿ Ëèëè.

- Òåïåðü òû äîâîëåí, Ñíåéï? Âñå ñëîæèëîñü, êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå, íå òàê ëè?! Íå áóäåò òåïåðü íèêàêîãî ðåáåíêà, ïðàâäà?!

- ×òî?..Î ÷åì òû?...

- ß âñå çíàþ ïðî ðåáåíêà! È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû åìó ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû åìó ïðåäëîæèë ñäåëàòü! ß âèäåëà åãî ñðàçó ïîñëå âàøåé ññîðû!

- Îí ïîøåë â Õîãñìèä çà âàìè! Ïîòîìó ÷òî òâîé Ïîòòåð äóìàåò, ÷òî ïðàâèëà íàïèñàíû íå äëÿ íåãî!

- À òû ïîýòîìó ðåøèë ïîèãðàòü â ãåðîÿ?!! È ê ÷åìó ýòî ïðèâåëî, Ñíåéï?! Ê ÷åìó ïðèâåëî òâîå ãåðîéñòâî?! Òû óáèë åãî, òû! Òû óáèë åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ëþáèë òåáÿ! Òû óáèë åãî è ñâîåãî ðåáåíêà âìåñòå ñ íèì!! 

********

- Ðåáåíêà? – ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, êîòîðûé âìåñòå ñ Äæåéìñîì æäàë Ëèëè âîçëå âõîäà â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. 

Ëèëè êèâíóëà. 

Äæåéìñ ïîïûòàëñÿ îáíÿòü åå, íî îíà âûðâàëàñü:

- Ýòî íàøà âèíà òîæå. Åñëè áû ìû íå ïîøëè â Õîãñìèä, òî íè÷åãî áû ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü!

- Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå çíàþ ýòîãî, Ëèëè? Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå áóäó æèòü ñ ýòîé âèíîé? ß çíàþ ýòî! È íèêîãäà íå ïðîùó ñåáÿ! Îí áûë ìîèì äðóãîì, Ëèëè, à ÿ òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îñîçíàë ýòî! 

- Ëèëè, - âìåøàëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð Ñèðèóñ. – Îí áû íå õîòåë ýòîãî. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî îí áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû âû áûëè âìåñòå.

Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ âçãëÿíóëè äðóã íà äðóãà è âñïîìíèëè ïîñëåäíþþ ïðîñüáó Ñåáàñòüÿíà. 

Äæåéìñ ïðèâëåê Ëèëè ê ñåáå, à îíà ðàñïëàêàëàñü.

Ñèðèóñ îñòàâèë èõ íàåäèíå. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêóþ áàøíþ. Ñèðèóñ íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó òàê áîëüíî. Ïî÷åìó òàê æàëêî Ñåáàñòüÿíà è åãî íå ðîäèâøåãîñÿ ðåáåíêà. Ìîæåò, îí íèêîãäà òàê áëèçêî íå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñî ñìåðòüþ? Èëè ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî äðóãîå? ×àñòü òîé òàéíû, êîòîðóþ íåëüçÿ áûëî âñïîìèíàòü? Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âûòåðåòü ñëåçû, íî îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ëèòüñÿ. Ïðîùåíèå...Îí äàæå íå óñïåë ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèå çà âñå òå ãàäîñòè, çà òîò Õýëëóèí....

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñèðèóñ â òåìíîòó. È ñëîâíî â îòâåò, ïîðûâ âåòðà ëàñêîâî ïîãëàäèë åãî ïî ìîêðîé ùåêå. 

*******

- Òåïåðü òû ìíå âåðèøü, Ñåâåðóñ? – ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð. Îíè ñòîÿëè íà ìåñòå âçðûâà. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë íà ÷åðíóþ âîðîíêó è ïîíèìàë, ÷òî âûæèâøèõ çäåñü áûòü íå ìîãëî. 

- Íî ïî÷åìó ÿ îñòàëñÿ æèâ? 

- ß íå çíàþ, Ñåâåðóñ. Âîçìîæíî, Ñåáàñòüÿí èñïîëüçîâàë êàêóþ-íèáóäü äðåâíþþ ìàãèþ, êîòîðàÿ óáåðåãëà òåáÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ìû òåïåðü íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå óçíàåì.

- Íî ãäå áûëè Ïîòòåð è Ýâàíñ?

- Ñåáàñòüÿí îòïðàâèë èõ â Õîãâàðòñ ÷åðåç ïîòàéíîé ïðîõîä. 

- Íî ïî÷åìó îí íå ïîøåë âìåñòå ñ íèìè?!

- ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí óâèäåë òåáÿ è âåðíóëñÿ. 

- Åñëè áû ÿ íå ïîøåë çà íèì, òî îí áûë áû æèâ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. 

Âíåçàïíî Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë åùå êîå-÷òî. 

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ýòî áûë ìîé îòåö. Ýòî îí ïîïûòàëñÿ óáèòü ìåíÿ. Çíà÷èò, îí òîæå ïîãèá âî âðåìÿ âçðûâà?

- Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî òàê, - íàõìóðèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. – Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî òâîåé ìàòåðè íè÷åãî íå óãðîæàåò. È òû ìîæåøü ïåðåäóìàòü íàñ÷åò Âîëüäåìîðòà.

- ß íå ïåðåäóìàþ, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, - ãîðüêî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. – Ó ìåíÿ íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî êðîìå ìåñòè.

Îíè âåðíóëèñü â çàìîê â ìîë÷àíèè. Ñåâåðóñ ñïóñòèëñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Â êîìíàòó, ãäå åìó ïðåäñòîÿëî ïðîáûòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå äî êîíöà ãîäà. Ãäå íå áûëî Ñåáàñòüÿíà. 

_«Òû âñå ðàâíî íå ïîéìåøü! Òû íå ïîéìåøü, êàê ýòî æèòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî èç-çà òåáÿ ïîãèáëè áëèçêèå òåáå ëþäè!»_

- Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, Ñåáàñòüÿí, òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ â ïóñòîòó êîìíàòû.

-


	23. AN

Âòîðàÿ ÷àñòü.

Ýòî êîíåö ïåðâîé ÷àñòè ôèêà «Ìàãèÿ ëþáâè»

Âòîðàÿ ÷àñòü çäåñü:

Ñåâåðóñ óçíàåò, êåì íà ñàìîì äåëå áûë Ñåáàñòüÿí. 

Ñìîæåò ëè Ñíåéï ñìèðèòñÿ ñ ýòèì? Ñìîæåò ëè îí ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ê ñàìîìó ñåáå?

È ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ãàððè? Òàê ëè îí ìåðòâ, êàê êàæåòñÿ?...


End file.
